O Castelo Uchiha
by Adattare
Summary: A Cobra de Oto vence o torneio do Castelo Yamanaka, mas percebe que o prêmio é falso. Para não sair de mãos abanando, ele resolve levar Lady Sakura como prêmio. Mas mal sabia ele que, além de livrá-la de um casamento terrível, estava arriscando abrir as portas de seu coração. [Adaptação]
1. Capítulo Um

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _Espero que gostem!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Um**

 _Konohagakure, 1214_

A luz tremeluzente dos tocheiros e das velas de cera de abelha no salão nobre do castelo Yamanaka sombreavam as tapeçarias com estampas de caçadas e guerras, penduradas à parede. A lareira estava acesa, aquecendo o salão do frio da tarde de setembro. Dos dois lados da lareira, cavaleiros e damas sentavam-se às mesas perto do palanque, onde lorde Yamanaka, sua filha e os convidados mais importantes compartilhavam a refeição da noite.

Cachorros circulavam pelas mesas, procurando pedaços de comida que caíam no piso de pedra. Um menestrel franzino, vestido de azul, entoava uma canção com a voz trêmula, que versava sobre um cavaleiro que enfrentava uma batalha para salvar seu amor perdido. Sir Sasuke de Otogakure, não estava interessado na refeição, nem na canção ou nos outros convidados. Que os nobres passassem o resto da noite se divertindo com bebidas, danças e músicas, enquanto ele descansaria para o torneio do dia seguinte. Assim, levantou-se, ajeitou a sobreveste preta e seguiu para a porta de onde espiou aqueles que competiriam com ele no torneio, uma disputa que mais parecia

uma batalha de verdade do que uma competição entre cavaleiros. Alguns deles, como o rapaz animado vestido de veludo verde brilhante, ou o velho cavaleiro que cochilava de tanto vinho, seriam fáceis de vencer, um por ser jovem demais e sem experiência, outro velho demais para se mover com agilidade. Havia outros que tinham vindo mais para se divertir nas competições do que para ganhar o prêmio.

O prêmio estava dentro de uma caixa de ouro, cravejada de pedras, uma das razões pelas quais Sasuke estava ali, além do pagamento em armas e cavalos daqueles que derrotaria na disputa. Ele era um veterano de muitas batalhas, acostumado a participar de torneios, quando testava suas habilidades.

Conforme ele seguia pelo corredor, outros cavaleiros comentavam a seu respeito:

– Esse não é A Cobra de Oto? – perguntou um normando bêbado.

– Por Deus, é ele mesmo! – murmurou outro.

– Por que ele não corta o cabelo? – perguntou uma mulher. – Ele parece um selvagem.

– Minha querida, ele é um Uchiha – respondeu outro nobre com desdém. – Todos eles são selvagens.

Houve uma época em que Sasuke se incomodava com aqueles comentários e insultos. Mas agora o que importava era vencer nos campos. Se acreditassem que ele lutaria com a determinação de um selvagem por causa do cabelo, tanto melhor.

O céu não tinha nenhuma nuvem quando Sasuke saiu para respirar ar puro. A lua cheia iluminava os campos como se fosse dia, embora o vento anunciasse chuva. Mas não seria uma tempestade, nada que justificasse adiar o torneio.

Um facho de luz, saindo de uma porta semiaberta de uma construção baixa adjacente ao salão nobre, iluminou os pedregulhos do pátio. Era a porta da cozinha, de onde vinha o som de panelas se chocando e conversas dos criados.

Dali saiu uma mulher de vestido escuro com uma sobreveste mais clara por cima, carregando uma cesta grande e fechando a porta com os quadris. Sasuke reconheceu lady Sakura, a sobrinha do anfitrião, vestida como uma freira com uma longa trança descendo-lhe pelas costas. Quando a conheceu, Sasuke tinha ficado impressionado pela inteligência dela que reluzia em seus olhos verdes. A responsabilidade de gerenciar a casa devia ser da linda filha do lorde Yamanaka, Ino, quando na verdade a tarefa ficava por conta de Sakura.

Sasuke a observou cruzar o pátio até um portão menor que antecedia o portão duplo. Nem mesmo o vestido simples escondia a altivez e elegância natural dela. Os guardas abriram o portão para ela passar. O burburinho de vozes dos pobres famintos, ansiosos pelos restos da festança, remeteu Sasuke à infância.

– Obrigada, milady!

– Deus a abençoe, milady!

– Há comida suficiente para todos – disse ela. – Venha, Kiba, leve um pouco para sua mãe.

Naquela noite ninguém se machucaria numa possível briga pelos restos da festa e ninguém ficaria com fome.

Houve uma época que Sasuke também passara fome e desesperado por um pedaço de pão ou carne fizera parte dos pedintes. Naquela época, a comida era jogada no pátio como se aqueles pobres famintos não merecessem nem o olhar de uma pessoa. A tarefa era sempre executada por um homem, nunca por uma mulher.

Encostado à parede, Sasuke fechou os olhos, tentando afastar a lembrança daqueles dias de fome, solidão e desespero. Já fazia longos anos. Agora ele era um cavaleiro, dono de propriedades. Não era rico, mas com o tempo e esforço…

– Sir Sasuke?

Ao abrir os olhos ele se deparou com Sakura parada a sua frente, segurando a cesta vazia e fitando-o com preocupação.

– Está se sentindo bem, senhor?

– Nunca fico doente. Vim apenas respirar um pouco de ar puro – disse ele, endireitando a postura.

– O salão está muito cheio e esfumaçado, não é? – indagou ela, franzindo a testa e os lábios ligeiramente curvados em um sorriso.

– Nada muito anormal.

– Mesmo assim, providenciarei para que mais janelas sejam abertas.

Sakura se virou como se ela mesma fosse resolver o assunto.

– Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Deve chover logo.

– Chover? Mas o céu está claro – disse ela, olhando para cima.

– Sinto o cheiro de chuva vindo com a brisa, mas não será uma tempestade – assegurou ele. – Apenas uma chuva passageira durante a noite, não suficiente para atrasar o torneio.

– Espero que não.

– Tenho certeza – disse ele, esboçando um sorriso. – Cresci em um lugar onde chove muito, lady Sakura.

– Pode me chamar só de Sakura, é mais fácil do que dizer lady toda hora.

– Sakura – ele repetiu baixinho.

– Soube que o chamam de A Cobra de Oto – comentou ela, segurando o cesto na frente do corpo. – Será por causa da sua ferocidade?

– Já não sou mais tão feroz quanto na minha juventude.

– Milorde não me parece velho.

– Mais velho do que alguns aqui presentes.

– Bem, isso lhe dá o benefício da experiência e reputação.

– Experiência sim, e a reputação tem sua serventia, apesar de não lutar pela fama. Não sou tão rico quanto seu tio.

Assim que mencionou sua pobreza, Sasuke se arrependeu. Ela não precisava daquela informação e nem mudaria a opinião a respeito dele.

– Milorde luta por dinheiro – Sakura disse sem desmerecê-lo por isso.

Para alívio dele, ela parecia ser prática e objetiva.

– Luto para aumentar o que já possuo.

Ela meneou a cabeça, pensativa.

– Devemos fazer o melhor para vencer as batalhas que a vida nos apresenta. Gostaria de vencer minhas disputas com uma espada ou um bastão.

– Não duvido que milady seja um adversário forte. Os mais inteligentes sempre são os mais difíceis de serem derrotados.

– Isso é lisonjeiro, milorde – disse ela, diferente do que responderia uma jovem recatada.

Havia suspeita na voz dela, como se duvidasse da sinceridade daquelas palavras ou talvez não estivesse acostumada a ser elogiada.

Concluindo que ela não estava acostumada com galanteios, ele abriu o braço, mostrando toda a propriedade.

– Não tenho dúvidas de que é preciso ser inteligente para gerenciar um castelo do porte deste. Seu trabalho é visível, milady. Nunca estive num castelo que oferecesse acomodações tão confortáveis e comida tão boa.

– Meu tio é conhecido pela excelência de suas festas.

– Por sua causa, tenho certeza. – Sasuke viu um sorriso tímido naquele rosto delicado e se aventurou a continuar: – Milady é graciosa e linda, uma rara combinação. Acho que na verdade milady é uma mulher rara.

Sakura deu um passo atrás e a desconfiança voltou.

– Está tentando me seduzir com elogios vazios, sir?

– Estou dizendo a verdade.

– Imagino que agora vá dizer que Ino não pode ser comparada a mim.

– Ela é encantadora, mas acho que falta alguma coisa. Ela parece uma sombra perto de milady. Não creio que ela se preocupe com nada além de vestidos e com quem irá dançar na festa.

– Ino não é tão tola assim – retrucou ela, furiosa. – Se continuar a criticá-la será meu inimigo.

Ficou claro que Tamsin amava a prima, por isso ele se apressou em consertar o erro.

– Admito que não a conheço muito bem e não tenho dúvidas que ela seja uma dama adorável, mas não tem o brilho da paixão e vitalidade dos seus olhos, milady. Não pode negar que é sua a responsabilidade de gerenciar o castelo Yamanaka.

O elogio não surtiu o efeito que ele desejava, ao contrário, Sakura ficou mais ressabiada.

– Obrigada pelos elogios, cavaleiro – disse ela, virando-se na direção da cozinha mais uma vez. – Se me der licença, preciso terminar meu dever. Desejo-lhe uma boa noite.

– Durma bem, milady – murmurou ele numa voz grossa, mas ela já tinha ido embora.

 **xxx**

Sakura não podia sair correndo depois dos elogios inesperados da Cobra de Oto. Mal podia acreditar que ele havia dirigido palavras lisonjeiras para a simples, ocupada e responsável Haruno!

Sasuke era o homem mais intrigante que tinha conhecido. Ele não era apenas bonito, mas era o tipo que as mulheres admiravam apesar de sua aparência sisuda. As sobrancelhas escuras eram uma moldura perfeita para olhos atentos e as linhas fortes do rosto eram tão precisas quanto o fio de uma espada. O Uchiha se vestia todo de preto, sem nenhuma joia ou outro adorno. Não era preciso nenhum adereço para chamar a atenção ao poderoso corpo de guerreiro. Sem dúvida aqueles olhos atentos enxergavam coisas que muitos outros não viam, como por exemplo, como ela trabalhava com grande empenho, algo que nenhum outro convidado se incomodara em dizer. Mas independente do que ele havia dito, Sakura sabia que não era bonita e não poderia deixar que ele soubesse como tinha ficado abalada com o que ouvira.

Ao entrar na cozinha para devolver a cesta vazia, Issei, o cozinheiro corpulento de avental estava com o rosto vermelho depois de ter preparado a festança e parecia que não demoraria a ter um ataque de apoplexia. As criadas estavam tão exaustas que seus ombros pendiam para frente de tanto esfregar panelas, pratos e talheres. Miku, uma senhora de meia-idade, que trabalhava no castelo Yamanaka desde sua juventude, varria a longa mesa no meio da cozinha, polvilhada de farinha. Kyohei, o engarrafador de vinho, ralhava com as duas criadas mais jovens, Tomoe e Ryoko, para se apressarem a servir mais vinho aos convidados.

Sakura seguiu as criadas até o salão barulhento. Parada à porta, perscrutou o ambiente e a mesa principal, onde seu tio estava sentado confortavelmente degustando o vinho de um cálice.

Ino estava com um vestido escarlate bordado com flores azuis e amarelas, bem apropriado para a filha de um lorde abonado, sentada ao lado do pai, reparando em todos no salão. Mais tarde, quando estivessem sozinhas, ela teria muito que contar.

Ino tinha seu jeito próprio de ser inteligente, algo que assim como Sasuke, a maioria dos homens não percebia.

À mesa havia outros nobres importantes do sul do País de Fogo que pareciam saciados depois da farta refeição. Lorde Senju, um senhor de mais idade, já cochilava na cadeira.

No salão, vários jovens cavaleiros circulavam, conversando com amigos e sendo apresentados a outros convidados. Algumas mães de moças na idade de se casar estudavam os bons partidos abonados como aves predadoras por trás dos leques. O favorito de Ino no momento era sir Sumiyoshi, um rapaz bonito e de boa família, com uma roupa cara verde esmeralda e azul. Sakura o achava mais parecido com um pavão do que com um guerreiro, sem contar que era muito entediante. O interesse de Ino provavelmente não duraria muito tempo. Havia também sir Nobara de Tanzaku, mais moço que Sumiyoshi, mas não tão bonito, mas Sakura tinha certeza que um dia ele seria um grande cavaleiro. Ele parecia ser desconfiado e observador e não era de comer ou beber muito, assim como Sasuke. Apesar de ser diferente dos outros Hi No Kunis, Nobara também usava o cabelo cortado como cuia, que enfatizava o rosto redondo. Apesar de não ter barba. Sasuke usava o cabelo escuro e liso solto até os ombros, fazendo inveja a muitas mulheres. Sakura se repreendeu por estar pensando em alguém que já tinha deixado a festa, apesar de ainda estar lisonjeada com os elogios.

Ao ver Yushin, um dos criados mais fortes, ela pediu que a limpeza das mesas começasse a ser feita e afastá-las, abrindo espaço para o baile. Nunca tinha dançado, mas Ino adorava.

Dirigiu-se para falar com Rena, uma criada não tão esbelta, mas muito dadivosa, que circulava pela mesa onde estavam os jovens escudeiros.

Até aquela noite, Sakura não entendia como uma mulher podia se entregar a um homem com quem não estivesse casada. Havia muito a perder, até mesmo para uma moça pobre.

Depois de ter ouvido a voz rouca de Sasuke e fitar aqueles olhos escuros, ela começava a entender como uma mulher poderia sucumbir ao desejo sem pensar nas consequências. Os elogios pareceram sinceros, era como se ele estivesse falando do coração.

Mesmo assim, qualquer prazer vindo da luxúria era muito arriscado, especialmente para uma moça bem nascida. Gerar um filho fora do casamento era o mesmo que provar ao mundo a incapacidade de resistir aos impulsos básicos. A mulher ficaria marcada pela vergonha para sempre.

Qualquer dia, Rena procuraria Sakura aos prantos, dizendo que estava grávida e não sabia o que fazer. Sakura a favoreceria com algum tipo de dote e com sorte encontraria um marido, isso é, se algum criado estivesse disposto a se casar.

Bem, deixaria para cuidar disso quando fosse necessário. Enquanto isso…

– Rena!

A criada de tranças ruivas e um nariz arrebitado entendeu que era hora de parar com os flertes.

– Sim, milady?

– Abra as cortinas perto da entrada. Está muito abafado no salão.

– Pois não, milady – Rena respondeu fazendo uma vêemencia, ignorando o desapontamento dos jovens escudeiros.

Sakura não acreditava que Sasuke fosse como aqueles rapazes, exultantes por causa do torneio ou fazendo pose como homens mais velhos, querendo persuadir alguma moça para compartilhar sua cama.

Bem, Sasuke não precisava parecer másculo, pois o poder emanava de seu corpo forte e tampouco precisaria se esforçar muito para conquistar uma mulher, já que havia centenas na fila pelo privilégio de se deitar com ele.

– Cuidado, milady – avisou Yushin, quando ela quase tropeçou ao afastar uma das mesas de apoio.

– Obrigada – murmurou, pensando que não teria apenas cuidado para mover as mesas, mas também evitar Sasuke de Otogakure enquanto durasse a visita.

Seria melhor e mais seguro.

 **xxx**

No final da manhã seguinte, choveu um pouco, como Sasuke havia previsto e o torneio começou. Sakura foi até a cozinha supervisionar os preparativos para a festa de encerramento da competição. Assim que se aproximou da porta, ouviu Issei gritar:

– Levante-se, seu vagabundo preguiçoso.

Ela correu até a porta e viu Abe, o pequeno ajudante, com o braço sobre a cabeça, depois de apanhar de Issei.

– Issei! Você sabe que não tolero brigas entre criados.

– Ele estava dormindo e não trabalhando como deveria – Issei se defendeu.

– Você conhece minhas regras – disse ela. – Se não quiser obedecer pode deixar o castelo.

– Mas seu tio…

– Todo mundo sabe que ele não quer se envolver em nenhuma briga. Eu sou a responsável pelos criados e tenho a responsabilidade de manter a paz. Se não quiser obedecer minhas regras, há muitos cozinheiros que ficariam felizes em tomar seu lugar. Se bater em Abe ou em qualquer outro…

Ino entrou na cozinha como um furacão.

– Eles estão voltando! O torneio já terminou! – Ela parou quando viu a expressão grave de Sakura. – Ah, desculpem, interrompi alguma coisa?

– Tem certeza? – perguntou Sakura, virando de costas para o cozinheiro.

– Kazuya disse que um dos guardas os viu com as armaduras brilhando com os raios de sol. Vamos até as ameias e tentar adivinhar quem ganhou – sugeriu Ino.

Sakura estava curiosa, mas precisaria preparar água quente e toalhas para que os competidores se lavassem antes da festa. E as mulheres também.

– Não posso – disse Sakura, dirigindo-se a algumas criadas em seguida: – Rena, Tomoe e Ryoko, levem água quente para os quartos dos convidados.

As criadas suspiraram em uníssono, pois não era fácil carregar baldes de água quente.

– Ah, por favor, venha comigo, Sakura! – Ino implorou. – Ainda dá tempo e você não precisa chegar perto da ameia. Eles nem chegaram ao portão externo ainda.

– Então, Kazuya pode ter se enganado. Tomoe, Rena, Ryoko não levem a água antes de termos certeza, se não vai estar fria na hora em que eles chegarem.

– É verdade. Vamos conferir nós mesmas – disse Ino.

– Tudo bem, mas posso ficar pouco tempo – Sakura concordou. Afinal precisava mesmo saber se o torneio tinha terminado.

Ficaria perto da torre onde não precisaria olhar para baixo. O medo de altura tinha começado desde criança, antes de os pais morrerem de febre, e por alguma razão se chegasse à beirada de algum lugar alto tinha a nítida sensação de que cairia.

As duas correram pelo corredor que unia a cozinha ao salão nobre. O vestido de Ino era verde com uma sobreveste leve, os cabelos brilhavam como fios de ouro. Sakura estava com um vestido mais simples de lã marrom com as mangas arregaçadas, expondo os braços e mãos. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos numa trança como sempre.

Desviando dos cães, elas atravessaram o salão, cheio de criados estendendo toalhas limpas sobre as mesas e espalhando alecrim fresco pelo chão. Yushin se ocupava de colocar velas novas nos candeeiros. Apesar da pressa, Sakura avaliou o trabalho dos criados enquanto passava.

– Tenho certeza de que sir Sumiyoshi ganhou o dia – disse Ino ao subir os degraus até a passarela que ladeava a muralha. – Ele foi o escudeiro de sir Gaara de Suna.

– Ele é muito bonito.

– Não é por isso que acho que ele tenha ganhado – disse Ino, movimentando a cabeça. – Ele treinou muito.

Ele pode ter treinado, mas não é sir Sasuke, pensou Sakura, ralhando consigo mesma em seguida por estar pensando num cavaleiro Uchiha. Quando chegaram ao alto da torre, Ino foi direto se debruçar na ameia, enquanto Sakura ficou encostada à parede. Ino apontou para um grupo de homens que entrava no pátio.

Alguns estavam montados, outros vinham a pé e mais atrás estavam os escudeiros, carregando os escudos e espadas.

– Lá estão eles. Não consigo dizer quem ganhou. O que você acha?

Sakura não viu nenhum cavaleiro liderando o grupo com pose triunfante de um vitorioso. Sumiyoshi estava com os ombros curvados, provavelmente não tinha vencido. Ao perscrutar o restante do grupo, ela viu Sasuke. Ele era um dos últimos, puxando o cavalo negro e com o braço enlaçado na cintura de outro cavaleiro. Não devia se sentir desapontada… Mas não pôde evitar.

– Lá está a Cobra de Oto – disse Ino como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Sakura. – Ele está ajudando sir Nobara de Tanzaku a andar.

– Sir Nobara não deve estar muito ferido, caso contrário estaria numa maca ou teria ficado na tenda.

Sakura tinha providenciado uma tenda, um barbeiro-cirurgião e criados no lugar do torneio para cuidar daqueles que se machucassem.

– Sir Sasuke não parece tão imponente agora, não é?

– Não mesmo.

– Agora que perdeu, quem sabe ele corte o cabelo. Ele certamente não é nenhum Sansão.

– Eu não me arriscaria em sugerir.

– Se eu puder não me aventuro nem a falar com ele – Ino suspirou e meneou a cabeça. – Nunca vi ninguém com aspecto tão ameaçador. Acho que ele não falou mais do que três palavras desde que chegou.

Ao contrário do que Ino achava, Sasuke tinha dito bem mais do que três palavras, mas Sakura não corrigiu a prima, pois não tinha intenção de contar a ninguém sobre o furtivo encontro no pátio, o que ele tinha dito, a maneira como a tinha olhado e principalmente o que havia sentido.

Não compartilharia com ninguém aquele sonho.

– Além disso, ele é tão pobre que não tem nenhuma influência na corte. Ele possui uma pequena propriedade que ganhou de sir Ryoshu.

– Quem é sir Ryoshu? Não me lembro desse nome.

– Trata-se de um lorde de pouca importância que era amigo do meu pai. Ele não vem aqui há anos. Meu pai disse que ele deve estar senil. A propriedade não é grande e o castelo deve estar em ruínas com poucos soldados e criados. O lugar se chama Otogakure, significa Vila do Som.

– Lady Sakura!

As duas se viraram para trás quando Kazuya apareceu correndo das escadas. Tratava-se de um rapaz pequeno para a idade, que costumava levar recados para os habitantes do castelo. Estava sempre com a franja nos olhos e as sardas no nariz conferiam-lhe uma aparência de mais novo, mas muito vivaz.

– Lorde Yamanaka está lhe chamando, milady – disse ele a Sakura. – Ele disse que tem de ser agora.

 **CONTINUA  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se tiver bastante comentários, posto outro capítulo sexta-feira ou sábado. Essa história é simplesmente viciante, garanto que vai valer a pena!_

 _Beijos!_

 **#JehSanti**


	2. Capítulo Dois

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _Como prometido, atualização rápida graças à todos os comentários. Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês!  
_

 _Ah, leiam as notas finais pois vou dar um recadinho!_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Dois**

Sakura e Ino trocaram olhares. Um chamado daqueles num dia especial não podia ser prenúncio de nada bom.

– Você sabe quem ganhou o torneio, Kazuya? – Ino quis saber, enquanto Sakura já descia os degraus, imaginando o que teria esquecido ou deixado de prever.

– Ye, milady. Foi o Uchiha de cabelo até os ombros.

Sakura parou e olhou para trás no mesmo instante.

– Sir Sasuke?

– Tem certeza? – indagou Ino.

– Ye, milady. Soube de Katou, o sentinela no portão, que soube da notícia de um mensageiro, que veio das liças. O Uchiha derrotou sete cavaleiros e deve ganhar um bom dinheiro em troca das armas e cavalos dos perdedores, além do prêmio, claro.

Sakura continuou a descer a escada, sorrindo ao se dirigir para o solário do tio.

Parou de sorrir ao bater na pesada porta de madeira maciça e entrar depois de ouvir um grunhido de permissão. Uma vistoria rápida assegurou que pelo menos ali, não faltava nada. O braseiro estava repleto de carvões incandescentes, as tapeçarias limpas assim como o piso. As velas, que ficavam apagadas durante o dia, estavam intactas e a janela apenas um pouco aberta, permitindo a entrada de uma brisa. Lorde Yamanaka, um senhor de meia idade e barbudo, estava sentado à mesa recém-lustrada com cera de abelha.

Como de costume, ele vestia roupas luxuosas, uma túnica longa de lã fina marrom, com um cinto com relevos ao redor da cintura avantajada e gargantilhas pesadas de prata, vários anéis adornavam-lhe os dedos grossos. A caixa de ouro que continha as pedras preciosas, que seria presenteada ao campeão do torneio estava sobre a mesa.

Inoichi Yamanaka abriu o pergaminho a sua frente. Sakura ficou aliviada por não ter ouvido uma série de reclamações, mas havia alguma coisa no olhar do tio que a deixou trêmula.

– Finalmente você vai me pagar tudo o que gastei com você. – disse ele.

O coração de Sakura disparou. Ela era uma dama, filha de um nobre, e não podia pagar qualquer que fosse a dívida com moedas. Havia apenas uma maneira e seus temores foram confirmados quando ouviu:

– Preciso de um aliado no norte, sendo assim você vai se casar com sir Ebizo de Sunagakure. Ele deve chegar dentro quinze dias para o casamento.

Sakura já esperava, mas não tão rápido. Uma quinzena! Menos de um mês.

Além do mais, quem seria sir Ebizo de Sunagakure? Minutos depois, Sakura sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco ao se lembrar de que sir Ebizo era um senhor de idade bem magro que visitara o castelo Yamanaka durante a primavera.

Lembrou-se da maneira devassa como ele havia encarado Ino e logo declarara que a prima não se sentia bem e a tirou do salão. As duas dormiram juntas durante a visita. Sakura também alertara as criadas mais jovens a manterem distância, mesmo as mais velhas, com anos de experiência rejeitando avanços masculinos indesejáveis, haviam reclamado que sir Ebizo era o mais inconveniente de todos que conheciam. Na época, Sakura tivera sorte de se desviar do caminho dele, ficando sempre a alguns metros de distância.

E agora o tio queria que ela se casasse com aquele homem!

– E então? Onde está sua gratidão? – perguntou Inoichi.

Para ela seria melhor passar o resto da vida no convento mais frio e horrível de Yukigakure a ter de se casar com Ebizo de Suna, mas não podia dizer aquilo.

– Estou surpresa, milorde. Não achei que fosse me casar um dia.

– O quê? Você esperava viver da minha generosidade para sempre?

Desde a morte dos pais, quando ela tinha 10 anos, não havia um dia sequer em que Inoshi não reclamasse cada moeda que gastava com ela, lembrando-a sempre que sua vida dependia dele.

– Eu tinha esperanças de ficar no castelo Yamanaka.

– Vivendo eternamente à minha custa?

A decisão estava tomada. Não havia mais esperanças.

– Ou talvez num convento…

– Deus do céu, menina! As irmãs cobrariam para mantê-la no convento. Você espera que eu pague por isso também?

– Sir Ebizo não terá um dote?

Inoichi se levantou furioso.

– Como ousa me questionar, sua insolente? Onde está sua gratidão por tudo que fiz? Não vai me agradecer por ter arranjado um homem que queira se casar com você?

Um homem? Sasuke sim era um homem. Sir Ebizo mais parecia um demônio franzino.

– Sou muito grata a tudo que fez por mim, tio…

– Não é o que parece! Você se parece muito com sua maldita mãe!

As palavras atingiram Sakura como um tapa no rosto. Não podia ficar quieta, se não respondesse provavelmente se arrependeria para o resto da vida.

– Sir Ebizo…

– Ele quer tirá-la da minha proteção e final da história – disse o Yamanaka, voltando a se sentar. – Não diga nada a ninguém antes que eu faça o pronunciamento amanhã. Não quero que roube a atenção do campeão do torneio na festa de hoje, mesmo que ele seja um galês ignorante e grosseiro. Agora vá.

– Tio, agradeço por ter me adotado mesmo que eu tenha oferecido tão pouco – disse Sakura sem sair do lugar. – Mas querer que eu me case com um homem como sir Ebizo! O senhor não pode ser tão cruel e insensível em forçar alguém com o mesmo sangue que o seu a fazer uma coisa dessas?

A expressão do rosto de Inoichi permanecia austera.

– Se você o recusar, Ino terá de assumir seu lugar, pois o acordo da aliança já foi assinado. Mas saiba que se isso acontecer irei casá-la com o primeiro homem que a aceitar sem dote, ou seja, apenas uma aliança comigo.

Sakura não tinha escolha. Deixar que sua prima feliz e bondosa se casasse com Ebizo seria o mesmo que mandar matá-la.

– Aceito a proposta, tio. Eu me casarei com sir Ebizo.

– Essa é a sua palavra de honra?

Na verdade, a vontade de Sakura era gritar e dizer exatamente o que achava da situação, mas se limitou a dizer:

– Sim, dou-lhe minha palavra de honra – confirmou como se cada palavra representasse um prego em seu caixão.

– Você não vai me agradecer?

Ela olhou para aquele que nunca a amara, apesar de todos os esforços para agradá-lo e não disse nada antes de sair do solário.

 **xxx**

Com as pernas afastadas e as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas, Sasuke passou os olhos por todos os presentes no salão nobre do castelo Yamanaka, enquanto aguardava para receber o prêmio. As luzes dos candeeiros e das velas tremeluziam, iluminando não apenas o prêmio e as roupas dos convidados, mas também as expressões de desgosto e inveja no rosto dos perdedores. Na certa, seus braços estariam doloridos e teria algumas manchas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo, mas o prêmio recompensaria tudo. No entanto, não era a caixa de ouro que prendia sua atenção e sim Sakura, que se escondia por trás das pilastras no fundo do salão.

Ela não parecia ser a mesma que tinha conhecido antes do torneio. A postura não era mais tão altiva, parecia que ela havia passado por algum aborrecimento. A vitalidade que reluzia de seu corpo, que o tinha levado a pensar que ela fosse capaz de administrar um castelo, até mesmo um batalhão de soldados, tinha se apagado.

Yamanaka Inoichi se aproximou dele trazendo o prêmio.

Talvez Sakura estivesse doente, mas se fosse o caso não estaria ali.

– Foi um bom torneio, sir Sasuke – disse Inoichi com um sorriso contrariado.

Quem sabe ela estivesse apenas esgotada. Devia ser cansativo administrar um castelo com tantos convidados, a festa, o banquete com pratos de peixes e aves, carne assada de porco e carneiro, acompanhada por ervilhas e outros legumes e folhas frescas.

– Parabéns pela vitória – Inoichi continuou. – Não era o esperado, dada sua reputação, mas a vitória foi merecida.

– Obrigado, milorde – disse Sasuke, sem sequer se esforçar para sorrir quando Inoichi colocou a caixa de ouro sobre suas mãos.

A caixa era pesada e as pedras incrustadas reluziam com a luz das velas, lembrando-o da razão de estar ali: ganhar o prêmio e resgatar as armas e cavalos dos perdedores. Ele precisava de dinheiro para continuar a reformar seu castelo e subir mais um degrau na direção do poder e prosperidade.

Certamente não estava ali para se preocupar com o que acontecia com a sobrinha de Yamanaka.

Um reverendo surgiu de um dos cantos do salão para abençoar a refeição. Quando ele terminou, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, buscando lugares às mesas. Sasuke ficou com o lugar de honra ao lado direito de Inoichi. Ino sentou-se à esquerda do pai e lorde Kazahana ao lado dela. Ao lado esquerdo de Sasuke estava a senhora Kazahana. Mesmo que quisesse ele não poderia lhe dirigir a palavra, pois ela tinha apertado os lábios, deixando claro que também não estava disposta a conversar.

Os outros convidados se acomodaram nas mesas espalhadas pelo salão, aproveitando o bom vinho, falavam, riam e fofocavam, enquanto um séquito de criadas servia a todos sob o olhar severo de Sakura, que mal tocara na comida.

Se estivesse à uma mesa mais afastada seria até um insulto, mas dali ela observava todos como se fosse um general de defesa.

Alguma coisa muito grave deve ter acontecido para tê-la afetado tanto.

– Bem, sir Sasuke, você não concorda? – indagou lorde Yamanaka num tom impaciente, quando foram servidas frutas cozidas como último prato da refeição.

– Desculpe, não ouvi, milorde. Eu estava prestando a atenção na festa magnífica. – respondeu Sasuke, achando melhor não perguntar sobre a sobrinha do anfitrião nem naquele momento, nem nunca.

– Eu dizia que com o prêmio e mais os cavalos e armas dos derrotados no torneio, você ficou rico. – disse o lorde Yamanaka sorrindo e limpando os dedos num guardanapo de linho.

– Esse prêmio é magnífico e muito generoso, milorde, sem falar na sua hospitalidade incomparável.

Lorde Yamanaka recostou-se à cadeira e pegou a taça de prata a sua frente; os anéis e a gargantilha do pescoço reluziram com o movimento.

– Que eu saiba você não tem esposa. Imagino que ficará noivo em breve, não?

– Tenho pensado a respeito. – Sasuke sabia que lorde Yamanaka não estava oferecendo nem a filha, nem a sobrinha. Um homem na posição de Yamanaka procuraria maridos ricos e influentes para as mulheres da família e nunca um Uchiha, filho de uma família falida, que havia lutado muito para merecer um título de nobreza e uma propriedade.

Mesmo assim, ele sorriu para Inoichi e sua filha. A maioria dos homens acharia Ino muito atraente, pois o tom amarelado de seus cabelos contrastava com a pele alva, mas não foi ela em quem Sasuke pensou antes de adormecer naquela noite e enquanto aguardara o torneio começar. Ela tampouco estaria em seus pensamentos na noite seguinte.

Ino também não tinha mostrado interesse, pois ela não havia retribuído o sorriso. Mas isso não o surpreendeu.

As mulheres costumavam reagir de duas formas diante dele; ou demonstravam medo e desviavam o olhar, como Ino havia feito; ou exibiam um interesse ávido, mas sem mostrar vontade de compartilhar a cama com ele.

Sakura não tinha se preocupado com a riqueza dele e o conforto. Quando ele olhou para a mesa dela, viu-a se levantar e sair. Ela seguiu pelo corredor e foi para cozinha, na certa para distribuir as sobras do jantar para os pobres.

Sasuke era um cavaleiro que havia prometido proteger as mulheres. E Sakura estava com algum problema, por isso era obrigação dele ajudá-la no que pudesse.

– Se me der licença, milorde – disse, empurrando a cadeira para trás. – Devo me retirar. Tenho um longo dia amanhã e os oponentes de hoje me esgotaram. Estou muito cansado para ser uma boa companhia.

– Ah, não me diga que está cansado! – protestou Inoichi. – Você é muito novo! Quando eu tinha sua idade, podia lutar o dia inteiro, beber a noite inteira e estaria ótimo no dia seguinte.

– Bem, não tenho tanta resistência assim, preciso descansar. Desejo uma boa noite ao senhor e sua filha. – Ele fez uma reverência para Ino, que meneou a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

– Faça como preferir, sir Sasuke– respondeu Inoshi com muita má vontade.

O Uchiha se levantou e pegou o prêmio. Ignorando mais uma vez os comentários e sussurros de desdém dos nobres nortenhos, ele levou a caixa para o quarto ao qual havia sido designado.

O quarto do segundo andar da fortificação tinha uma janela pequena de madeira que ficava a uns três metros do pátio. Havia também uma cama, uma mesa com uma bacia e uma poltrona. Sua armadura estava apoiada numa madeira junto com as duas bolsas de couro que costumava carregar com suas posses.

Não havia onde esconder o prêmio precioso, mas como já havia previsto a vitória, tinha um plano em mente. Assim, colocou a caixa na bolsa menor e a amarrou com o cordão da bolsa maior. Em seguida, subiu na poltrona e prendeu um das pontas do cordão no suporte da janela, escondendo a bolsa atrás da madeira da janela.

Afastou a poltrona de novo, olhou de longe e não viu o cordão ou a bolsa. Mesmo que alguém visse do lado de fora, estaria alto demais para alcançar.

Depois saiu do quarto e voltou para o pátio. A porta de um dos armazéns estava aberta e dali era possível ver a cozinha sem ser notado pelos guardas.

Os criados iam e voltavam apressados do salão e ele se escondeu e esperou.

A noite estava fria, com um vento típico do outono. Sasuke cruzou os braços contra o peito para se aquecer, mas não estava tremendo como se fosse um daqueles nobres do salão com suas roupas elegantes, pois já tinha passado incontáveis noites ao relento, ou encolhido num beco sem nenhum cobertor ou capa para se cobrir.

Sakura surgiu carregando uma cesta. Ele a observou atravessar o pátio com uma elegância natural para entregar comida aos pobres, reunidos no portão.

Ouviu as pessoas agradecerem e a voz suave dela, embora ainda estivesse com a aparência triste quando voltou em passos lentos para a cozinha. Quando ela passou perto da porta do armazém, ele a chamou. Sakura se assustou e colocou a cesta diante do corpo como se fosse um escudo.

– O que está fazendo aqui, sir Sasuke? O que quer?

Como se estivesse lidando com um cavalo assustado, ele estendeu os braços e disse com uma voz calma e serena:

– Vim saber se está tudo bem.

– Estou bem, milorde.

– Não é verdade.

– Como ousa, senhor! – exclamou ela num sussurro. – Não pode me acusar sem razão?

Pelo menos Sakura reagia com a mesma vivacidade que ele vira antes.

– Alguma coisa a perturba. Você parecia uma pedra durante a festa toda.

O brilho dos olhos dela sumiu por um instante.

– Eu não sabia que estava sendo observada com tanto critério.

– O que a deixou tão preocupada?

– Nada que seja da sua conta. Aproveito para parabenizá-lo pela vitória de hoje, sir Sasuke e desejo que faça uma boa viagem de volta para casa – disse ela, antes de se virar para sair, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

– Por favor, milady. O dever de um cavaleiro é ajudar e proteger uma mulher. Se eu puder ser-lhe útil de alguma maneira…

– Solte-me! Ou pode estar certo de que chamarei os guardas.

Temendo que ela chamasse mesmo os guardas e sabendo que ainda que ele fosse o campeão do torneio sua atitude não seria bem vista, ele decidiu silenciá- la de qualquer jeito. Assim, cobriu os lábios dela com força em princípio.

Sakura não reagiu, ao contrário, surpreendeu-o ao corresponder com paixão e desejo. O que era para ser apenas uma maneira de silenciá-la tornou-se uma carícia plena, diferente de todas as experiências anteriores que ele tivera. Até então, as mulheres serviam apenas para satisfazer seu desejo físico. Mas naquela noite, ao abraçar Haruno Sakura, ele se rendera à força de uma paixão desconhecida, que nunca sentira por nenhuma outra mulher.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Resposta ao Guest: Eu que agradeço pelo seu comentário! Tô numa fase bem medieval depois do final de temporada de Game of Thrones, então pode esperar muitas fics medievais como essa! HAHAHA Se for comentar de novo nesse capítulo, não esqueça de deixar seu nomezinho para eu poder te responder, ok? Beijoss!_

 _Recadinho: A partir do capítulo três, vou juntar dois capítulos em um para ficar um pouco maior, pois os capítulos estão consideravelmente pequenos, ok? Estão batendo uma média de 2.5k palavras por capítulo, então juntando dois dá uma média de 5k, o que eu acho a quantidade exata de palavras para um capítulo decente!_

 _Pretendo postar o terceiro capítulo domingo, se tiver uma boa demanda, okay? Okay. Beijos!_

 **#JehSanti**


	3. Capítulo Três

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _Capítulo especial! Mais informações sobre isso nas notas finais, leiam, por favor!_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Três**

Sakura sabia que tinha de protestar, afastá-lo e chamar os guardas se fosse preciso. Não deveria beijar Sasuke e nem permanecer abraçada com ele. Afinal era uma dama e estava noiva.

No entanto, a razão era apenas uma fresta de sombra diante do calor daqueles lábios e do aconchego proporcionado por aqueles braços fortes, que tinham o tamanho exato para envolver seu corpo todo. Ela não protestou nem quando a cesta vazia caiu no chão e ele abriu a porta e a puxou para dentro da escuridão do depósito de lã.

Entretanto, aquele beijo por mais enlouquecedor que fosse não podia continuar, pois havia trabalho a ser feito e pior, ela sofreria depois. Assim, empurrou-o para trás.

– Pare! – ordenou com a voz baixa, ainda sentindo os efeitos daquele beijo percorrerem seu corpo inteiro. – Pare, por favor.

– Se for essa sua vontade, eu paro. – A voz dele era tão suave quanto uma carícia. Não, ela não queria, mas precisava parar.

– Sim, é isso que eu quero.

– Muito bem. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu durante o torneio ou logo depois que a aborreceu muito. Por favor, permita-me a honra de ajudá-la no que eu puder.

Uma oferta feita por um homem daqueles, num tom de voz sensual já era o suficiente para levá-la às lágrimas. Mas ela se recusava a sucumbir. Ao mesmo tempo, não resistiu à urgência de contar o que tio havia feito.

– Vou ficar noiva.

– Ah. – Ele suspirou. – De quem?

– Sir Ebizo de Sunagakure.

– Aquele cachorro? – Sasuke perguntou, reagindo como se tivesse levado um soco.

Os impropérios que ele proferiu em seguida deixaram-na trêmula, mas era preciso continuar forte pelo bem de Ino… Além do mais, tinha de tomar cuidado para não expor seus sentimentos.

– Devo lembrá-lo que está se referindo a um nobre e meu noivo.

– Sei quem é ele e o que é. Você ou seu tio o conhecem?

– Já nos encontramos.

– E mesmo assim vai se casar com ele?

– Eu concordei com a união. – respondeu ela com a certeza adquirida depois de ter beijado Sasuke.

– Onde você conheceu Ebizo?

– Aqui mesmo, mas isso não é da sua conta.

– Ah, então não foi no castelo dele. Ebizo trata os criados muito mal e todos têm medo dele. Ele é o tirano mais cruel que conheci. Os filhos, com exceção de um deles, são um pouco pior. Hayato sempre briga com os irmãos. Case-se com Ebizo e irá morar num ninho de vespas em constante conflito umas com as outras.

Que Deus a ajudasse se aquilo fosse verdade, mas mesmo assim ela precisava se casar com Ebizo. A promessa tinha sido feita para poupar Ino e Sakura não tinha intenção de agir diferente. E tinha de sair de perto de Sasuke. Não lhe fazia bem ouvi-lo, estar com ele, ou mesmo se deixar abraçar durante um beijo provocante. Contudo, seus músculos não a obedeciam, tanto que quando conseguiu se soltar dos braços dele, quase caiu. E Sasuke a segurou de novo.

– Não digo isso para amedrontá-la, milady – disse ele, encarando-a nos olhos. – Minha intenção é protegê-la. Se não quiser acreditar em mim, tire a dúvida com qualquer um dos convidados. Mesmo que o elogiem, pensarão duas vezes e a hesitação será uma prova do que digo. – Ele a segurou pelos ombros com força. – Qualquer que seja a promessa feita pelo seu tio, você tem todo o direito de recusar. A lei não permite que ninguém a force a se casar.

Sakura estava em uma situação semelhante a se estivesse no mar com a família e alguém tivesse jogado uma boia e ela precisasse se decidir entre salvar a si mesma ou a um ente querido.

– Deixe-me ir embora, sir Sasuke.

Ele permitiu e se afastou da porta.

– Converso com muitos padres durante minhas viagens e tenho a mesma certeza de que estou aqui que ninguém pode forçá-la a se casar contra sua vontade.

Sakura acreditava nele, inclusive no que tinha ouvido sobre Ebizo, o que serviu para enfatizar que ela é quem tinha que se casar e não Ino.

– Não me lembro de ter dito que estou sendo forçada a me casar – disse ela, endireitando o corpo. – Por acaso reclamei que o noivado se realizará sem o meu consentimento? Eu me casarei com um homem rico que me dará um título, um lar confortável e será uma aliança para meu tio no norte.

– E que também transformará sua vida em um inferno.

– Toda mulher quer ter um lar próprio e filhos – disse Sakura, embora só em pensar em dividir a cama com sir Ebizo sentia engulhos. – E meu tio não me uniria a alguém com fama de demônio…

– Seu tio fará o que for preciso para atingir seus objetivos. – Sasuke a interrompeu. – Acho que milady sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

– Isso é o que diz, mas acho mais fácil agradar um marido do que meu tio.

– Como? Na cama? Duvido que alguma mulher tenha sido feliz na cama de Ebizo.

– Aposto que prefere que eu dividisse o leito com você. – Ao dizer aquilo reviveu o sonho de estar nos braços dele amando e sendo amada. – Sua tática de sedução é nova, mas garanto que não dará certo comigo.

– Não quero seduzi-la. – ele retorquiu. – Desejo ajudá-la de fato, milady.

A sinceridade de Sasuke tornou mais difícil para ela permanecer indiferente pela oferta e pela compaixão.

– Agradeço sua preocupação, milorde, – disse ela com voz indiferente. – Mas meu destino é problema meu. A menos que queira me manter aqui contra a minha vontade, deixe-me sair.

– Pode ir. – respondeu ele com a mesma frieza, mas bravo por um bom motivo…

… Ou pelo menos foi o que ela achou até alcançar a viga que travava porta.

– Se mudar de ideia mande uma mensagem a Otogakure e virei ajudá-la – disse ele, recuperando a suavidade da voz, mas mantendo a firmeza. – Posso levá-la para onde escolher, para a casa de uma amiga, parente, ou mesmo um convento… Qualquer lugar que lhe sirva de refúgio, onde seu tio não poderá forçá-la a se casar contra a vontade.

Sakura precisava sair dali rápido, caso contrário sua determinação sumiria, mas não podia deixá-lo sem antes agradecer, dizer que tinha gostado da proposta de ajudá-la e que o respeitava e admirava não apenas pela beleza e pela proeza em um torneio. Antes tivessem se encontrado em circunstâncias diferentes. Se ela fosse uma mulher livre ou até mesmo uma criada, poderia ir para a cama com ele e ninguém se importaria.

Decidiu beijá-lo de novo e se entregou à paixão, evidenciando o desejo que tinha por ele. Seria apenas mais uma vez para que pudesse lembrar mais tarde durante as noites solitárias que viriam. Só mais uma vez, pois não sentiria prazer nenhum na cama de sir Ebizo e usaria aquele beijo para amenizar sua dor. Só mais uma vez demonstraria seus sentimentos enquanto deslizava os lábios sobre os dele devagar e sensualmente.

Apesar de estar vivenciando um sonho breve, ela precisava esquecer tudo aquilo e se lembrar do que precisaria fazer para manter a prima a salvo. Teria que se livrar do encantamento que Sasuke exercia sobre seu coração e da vontade alucinante de se jogar sobre a lã e deixar que ele a amasse.

– Vamos esquecer que nos encontramos aqui, sir Sasuke – disse ela, afastando-se. – Não falaremos mais sobre meu casamento. Agora, desejo-lhe uma boa noite e que tenha uma boa viagem de volta para sua casa.

– Milady…

– Chega, sir Sasuke! – disse ela em voz alta como se estivesse dando uma ordem. – Vou me casar com sir Ebizo e milorde deve voltar a Oto. – E amenizando o tom de voz, continuou: – Assim que deve ser, por favor, respeite minha vontade.

– Está certo, milady, espero que seja mais feliz no casamento do que prevejo. – disse ele, quando ela abriu a porta e saiu.

Sasuke recostou-se a uma pilha de lã.

Talvez Sakura quisesse mesmo se casar com um nobre rico, independente de quem ele fosse, ou o fardo que teria de carregar. Ela havia tomado uma decisão e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Antes de abrir a porta, ele achou melhor esperar um pouco. Tinha certeza de que ninguém os tinha visto entrar ali, mas era melhor prevenir e evitar problemas para os dois se por acaso tivessem sido vistos por olhares curiosos. Suspirando, decidiu se esconder mais. Afinal, sua intenção era ajudar Sakura e não acrescentar mais problemas àqueles que ela já tinha.

 **xxx**

– Eu estava tão ocupada com a partida dos convidados amanhã que me esqueci de devolver isso – disse Sakura. A desculpa soou fraca até para ela mesma.

– Eu tinha razão… Você está doente! – exclamou Ino, tirando a cesta da mão da prima e colocando-a sobre a mesa. – Você passou o jantar inteiro muito quieta e agora está corada e ofegante.

– Não costumo ser uma fonte de alegria. – disse Sakura com um sorriso forçado enquanto colocava mais lenha no braseiro, que aquecia o pequeno quarto. – Estive pensando em dispensar o cozinheiro, Issei. Ele bateu num dos criados e se fizer isso de novo…

– Já a vi preocupada com assuntos domésticos várias vezes, mas hoje você está diferente. – Ino interrompeu, impedindo Sakura de passar para acender as velas ao lado da cama de dossel da prima.

Sakura dormia numa cama menor do outro lado do quarto, ao lado de um pequeno baú, onde guardava seus poucos vestidos.

– Ainda bem que você não está com febre, – comentou Ino, colocando a mão na testa de Sakura. – Mas você deve ir para cama antes de piorar. Tomarei conta dos seus afazeres amanhã para que você descanse. Não permitirei que recuse! – acrescentou, franzindo o rosto de preocupação, mas nem assim conseguia ficar feia.

O problema de Sakura tinha sido o encontro com Sasuke, teria de se esforçar bastante para não pensar nele, por isso seria melhor se ocupar com a partida dos convidados.

– Estou bem. – disse ela, afastando-se.

– Não está não. Alguma coisa aconteceu. – Ino se aproximou e colocou as mãos nos ombros da prima, fitando-a com apreensão. – Por favor, Sakura, conte-me o que aconteceu. Eu sempre conto meus problemas para você como se fôssemos irmãs. Por que não me trata da mesma maneira?

Ino tinha sido a única pessoa a receber Sakura bem desde o começo e logo teriam de se separar. Não que Sakura fosse dizer a verdade, mas não resistiu ao pedido carinhoso.

– Seu pai aguardará até amanhã para fazer o comunicado.

Ino franziu o cenho sem entender. Ela jamais deveria saber da ameaça do pai se Sakura se recusasse a se casar. Além do mais era uma pessoa adorável e leal e sem dúvida tomaria o lugar de Sakura, se soubesse a verdade.

– Ficarei noiva.

– Vais se casar? – indagou Ino, tão surpresa quanto Sakura tinha ficado, ou Sasuke.

E sem dúvida todos no castelo Yamanaka ficariam quando a notícia se espalhasse.

– Quando? Com quem? Vai se casar com algum dos cavaleiros? Sir Sumiyoshi?

– Não, será com…

– Não me diga que será sir Nobara. Ele não tem nem 20 anos.

– Não se trata de nenhum dos convidados. Eu me casarei com sir Ebizo de Sunagakure.

– Sir Ebizo de… – Ino pensou um pouco e arregalou os olhos, horrorizada, quando se lembrou de quem se tratava. – Aquele velho depravado?! Não acredito que meu pai seja tão cruel assim.

Sakura respirou fundo e assumiu a mesma posição assertiva que mantivera com Sasuke, para que Ino acreditasse no que dizia.

– Ele é rico e poderoso. Eu não poderia esperar por uma união melhor.

– Mas você mesma viu como ele correu atrás das criadas. Se nós não tivéssemos interferido, não sei o que teria acontecido…

– Acredito que quando ele estiver casado com uma jovem, não irá mais atrás das criadas.

– Acho que o casamento nunca impedirá um homem de tentar tirar vantagem de uma mulher. E não estamos falando de uma esposa qualquer e sim de você. Você terá que dividir a cama daquele velho indecente, Sakura.

Quanto mais Ino falava, mais motivos fornecia a Sakura para se casar com Ebizo e livrar a prima daquele suplício.

– Sei quais são as obrigações de uma esposa… Todas elas. – disse Sakura, encarando a prima na esperança de ser convincente. – Pode não ser nada agradável, mas eu quero ter filho.s – concluiu, procurando não pensar em meninos com olhos verdes e cabelos escuros ou meninas de longos cabelos pretos e as feições do pai. E tomando as mãos de Ino, prosseguiu: – Talvez esse seja o único jeito de eu ter uma casa e filhos. Não serei mais uma pedinte à mesa do meu tio, ou uma criada que precisa agradecer tudo o que recebe.

Ino ainda não estava convencida, mas baixou a cabeça e puxou as mãos.

– Se você se sente assim, Sakura, então tenho de ficar feliz e lhe desejar toda a felicidade.

– Obrigada, minha prima, você é mais do que uma irmã para mim. – disse Sakura, abraçando Ino.

Ino a enlaçou com força num abraço solidário.

 **xxx**

Sasuke acordou na escuridão se coçando e com o cheiro de lã. Por Deus, tinha adormecido no quartinho! Levantou-se rápido com o corpo dolorido e bateu na roupa para tirar os pelos, em seguida passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

Abriu a porta e espiou o pátio. Mal tinha amanhecido e estava tudo quieto a não ser pelas passadas dos guardas. Como uma sombra furtiva, ele saiu rente ao muro, voltando para seus aposentos, feliz por ser digno de um quarto só seu. E ele não seria o único a entrar sorrateiramente no quarto a uma hora daquelas. Se alguém o visse, pensaria que ele estivera dormindo com uma das criadas, como aquela bonita de rosto sardento que se divertia com os escudeiros durante a festa.

De um jeito ou de outro, foi melhor entrar no quarto sem ser visto por ninguém.

Antes de qualquer coisa, verificou se o prêmio ainda estava escondido. Depois se lavou, trocou de roupa e empacotou a cota de malha, a túnica de baixo, o elmo dentre outras coisas. Quando estava tudo arrumado, foi para o salão para o desjejum. No salão havia apenas alguns criados limpando, alguns soldados terminando de comer pão e os cachorros. Sakura não estava ali, nem os convidados, ou Ino e Inoichi. Sem dúvida, os nobres ainda dormiam. Quando uma das criadas, não aquela mais bonita, trouxe pão e cerveja, bocejando, ele achou melhor não encontrar com Sakura de novo. Ela havia deixado claro suas intenções e não havia nada mais a ser dito.

Procurando não pensar mais na sobrinha do Lorde Yamanaka, ele comeu devagar, saboreando o pão e a boa cerveja, bem melhor do que a que dispunha em seu castelo. Com o canto dos olhos, divertiu-se notando alguns cavaleiros e escudeiros cambaleando pelo salão, ainda sentindo os efeitos da festa da noite anterior. Não havia nenhuma dama no recinto.

Mais uma vez, pensou que seria bom ver Sakura circulando, dando ordens e verificando se estava tudo preparado para a partida de todos. Mas não a viu, nem perto dos aposentos dos convidados ou mesmo no pátio. Parecia que ela havia sumido da face da terra, ou então estava trancada em algum lugar.

 **xxx**

Pensando que Sakura podia ter sido punida por terem se encontrado, Sasuke voltou ao salão nobre, pois precisava ter certeza de que Inoichi não a tinha castigado. Ela podia não ser totalmente inocente, mas não tinha feito nada que merecesse punição. Ao entrar no salão, não a viu, apenas alguns dos convidados e algumas damas.

Decidido a esperar por Sakura ou por Inoichi, sentou-se num dos bancos, longe das outras pessoas. Não ficou surpreso por ninguém ter se aproximado, apenas alguns criados oferecendo mais pão, mel, vinho ou cerveja. Ele sinalizou que não queria nada e fingiu não notar os olhares de soslaio que vinha recebendo dos nortenhos desde a sua chegada.

– Ela não é assim. – Ele ouviu uma senhora dizer. – Normalmente ela é muito calma, mesmo depois de uma festa grande. Mas, juro a você, Yushin, ela deu uma bronca em Kyohei por não terem lhe dito antes que o vinho estava acabando.

Sasuke escorregou no banco, escondendo-se à sombra de um pilar. Dois criados, um homem e uma mulher, estavam repondo as tochas nos candeeiros.

– Não é à toa que ela esteja nervosa. – disse o criado, tirando uma das tochas queimadas. – A pobre não descansou nenhum minuto. Agora mesmo ela está no depósito verificando os suprimentos como se o rei estivesse para chegar.

Sendo assim, Sakura não tinha sido castigada, estava apenas cuidando de seus afazeres diários como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E ele deveria fazer o mesmo.

 **xxx**

Sasuke continuava pensando no mesmo assunto na manhã seguinte enquanto percorria o último quilômetro antes de chegar ao seu castelo. Havia passado a noite na metade do caminho entre o castelo Yamanaka e o seu, numa cabana de lenhadores, que havia descoberto enquanto procurava água para o cavalo. Como estava acostumado a viajar sozinho sempre carregava utensílios de primeira necessidade e um pedaço de pão, que enfiara na túnica antes de deixar o salão do castelo. Isso significava que economizaria a hospedagem em uma estalagem e a preocupação que algum fora da lei ou ladrão pudesse adivinhar o que carregava e tentasse assaltá-lo. Não que qualquer gatuno o vencesse com facilidade. Nunca ninguém tinha levado vantagem sobre ele, nem quando era garoto. Estava acostumado a lutar por seus bens e não tinha adquirido essas habilidades de algum cavaleiro, mas sim nas ruas e nos becos de vários lugares. Para se defender, usava o que estivesse a mão, se não os próprios punhos.

Graças a Deus aqueles dias de miséria, sem saber o quê e quando comeria, lutando por migalhas e por seus parcos bens tinham terminado.

Sentiu o coração inchar de orgulho e satisfação quando viu seu castelo despontar na neblina de outono que cobria o vale. Otogakure, o Castelo Uchiha. Comparando-se com o castelo Yamanaka, o seu era menor e parte estava em ruínas, mas logo estaria reconstruído. Um dia, reformaria o castelo inteiro, circundando-o por um fosso com uma ponte levadiça, no mínimo duas paredes externas e construções adjacentes como estábulos e até uma capela. Os apartamentos da família seriam espaçosos e confortáveis, com mobílias novas, camas e talvez um tapete no seu quarto principal.

Fazendeiros, artesões e comerciantes estariam em segurança sob sua proteção. A vila do lado de fora dos muros do castelo também prosperaria.

No momento, havia apenas um pequeno vilarejo com chalés de taipa e construções de madeira do lado de fora de seu castelo com apenas uma muralha de pedra. O castelo consistia de uma torre e uma fortificação de pedra. Havia também algumas choupanas de taipa ou de madeira, mas em estado lastimável. Até o momento, ele havia avançado bastante nas obras do castelo e tinha terminado a reforma no moinho, perto do rio. Os homens agora tinham começado a trabalhar na muralha externa.

Quando a parte de fora estivesse terminada, as obras do interior do prédio começariam. Seu objetivo seria atingido mais rápido se ele se casasse com uma mulher rica. Não precisava ser uma dama nobre, que sequer olharia para um homem de origem simples, mas a filha ou irmã de um rico mercador. Precisava parar de pensar em Sakura, pois era pura perda de tempo.

Depois de inspecionar as obras no portão, Sasuke decidiu ir conversar com Kakashi, seu amigo e comandante da guarnição militar. O Hatake estava ansioso pela volta do amigo e pelas novidades do torneio e, claro, das mulheres.

Kakashi tinha uma queimadura no braço de numa batalha e no lugar de uma das sobrancelhas havia uma cicatriz que atravessava um olho já cego. Bem, ele sempre tinha sido padrão de beleza no passado, mas apesar das inúmeras cicatrizes de batalha, ele nunca tivera problemas em encontrar companhia feminina, pois ao contrário de Sasuke, era uma pessoa muito alegre. Os dois eram amigos e companheiros de armas havia quinze anos, desde que Kakashi tentara abater Sasuke depois de ter bebido muito e em vez de derrotá-lo, caiu na gamela de água dos cavalos e começou a rir.

Quando Sasuke levantou a mão para cumprimentar, sir Ryoshu, o senhor de cabelos brancos veio correndo abrir o portão do castelo Uchiha. Sasuke não esperava que seu soberano o estivesse esperando e sentiu-se lisonjeado, mas as perguntas de Kakashi teriam de esperar.

– Saudações, milorde! – gritou Sasuke, aproximando-se.

Ryoshu era mais magro do que Inoichi e vestia-se com uma túnica longa, cinto de couro e botas engraxadas e certamente caras, além das joias.

– Eu estava ansioso por saber quem tinha sido o campeão do torneio. – disse Ryoshu, quando Sasuke desmontou do cavalo.

– Fui eu.

– Eu sabia! – gritou Ryoshu, dando um tapa na perna. – Ninguém pode vencer você.

– Ninguém naquele torneio. – disse Sasuke, rindo.

Assim que chegaram ao pátio, o cavalariço, Akio, saiu correndo na velocidade que suas pernas curtas podiam levá-lo. Além de ser baixinho, Akio tinha o corpo arredondado e um rosto vermelho, lembrando uma maçã com braços e pernas. Mas era honesto e competente, o suficiente para Sasuke.

– Os paramentos de Susano'o precisam ser limpos – disse Sasuke, passando o dedo sobre o nariz afilado.

Akio meneou a cabeça e pegou as rédeas do cavalo, mas antes de levá-lo ao estábulo, Sasuke tirou a sacola de couro da sela, onde havia guardado o prêmio do torneio.

– Pelo visto você está inteiro. – comentou Kakashi, juntando-se a eles e correndo os olhos pelo corpo longilíneo de Sasuke, bem diferente do seu corpo esguío.

– Estou sim. – Sasuke respondeu em tom sério. – Mas ganhei alguns ferimentos.

– Ele foi o campeão! – exclamou Ryoshu.

– Então a competição não foi muito acirrada. – Kakashi observou com ironia.

– Nem tanto. – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Vejo que a fortificação ainda está de pé, o que indica que não houve nenhum transtorno durante minha ausência, não é?

– Nenhum.

Sasuke notou a inquietação de Ryoshu.

– Ótimo. Diga às sentinelas que a senha agora é… Depósito de lã.

Kakashi ficou surpreso, mas não contestou e foi falar com as sentinelas do portão, enquanto Sasuke e Ryoshu seguiram na direção à fortaleza.

– O que achou de lorde Inoichi? – Ryoshu quis saber enquanto subiam ao segundo andar do castelo que servia como salão nobre de Sasuke.

Os aposentos dele ficavam no terceiro andar, bem abaixo do novo telhado de ardósia.

– Rico, próspero e feliz consigo mesmo. – Sasuke respondeu.

O salão devia ser a metade do salão nobre do castelo Inoichi e não tinha tapeçarias ou qualquer outro tipo de decoração. As mesas eram rústicas e não muito limpas, assim como os bancos. Havia uma cadeira, mas era velha e mal servia para ser usada. Se comparada às do salão de Inoichi… Não havia comparação, mas ele não tinha uma mulher que gerenciasse seu castelo.

– Ele sempre foi assim. – comentou Ryoshu, rindo. – Inoichi é um homem vaidoso e arrogante. Quem mais estava lá? Alguém lhe deu trabalho?

– Não foi a vitória mais fácil da minha vida. – Sasuke disse, enquanto caminhavam até a lareira no canto do salão. – Alguns escudeiros me enfrentaram e alguns se tornarão excelentes competidores depois de ganharem mais experiência.

Se tudo desse certo, quando aqueles jovens estiverem prontos para um torneio sério, a propriedade de Sasuke seria tão próspera que ele não precisaria mais viajar para aumentar sua fortuna.

– E as damas? – Ryoshu perguntou com um sorriso matreiro. – Havia alguma beldade? Você entrou em alguma briga?

– Houve algumas disputas antes do torneio e depois eu estava muito cansado para participar. – Sasuke decidiu não dizer nada sobre a sobrinha de Inoichi e os encontros furtivos.

– Você não encontrou nenhuma que pudesse ser sua esposa? E a filha de Inoichi? Soube que ela é muito bonita.

Sasuke desconfiou que aquele fosse o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Ryoshu estava tão empenhado em convencê-lo a participar daquele torneio em especial. Se estivesse certo, as notícias não eram boas.

– Acho que lorde Inoichi não me consideraria um genro adequado. Além do mais lady Ino não se interessou por mim.

– Isso é difícil de acreditar. – disse Ryoshu, sentando-se na cadeira.

Sasuke se sentou num banco ao lado e chamou Kaoru, uma criada de idade com uma verruga no rosto, e pediu para que ela trouxesse vinho.

– Estou longe de ser um homem rico. – disse ele. – Além disso, sou um Uchiha com poucos atributos para atrair uma noiva nortenha.

– Muitas mulheres não se importam que você seja rico ou com a sua nacionalidade depois de olharem para você. Deus do Céu, você é o sonho das moças solteiras!

– Bem, acho que não sou o sonho de lady Ino.

Sir Ryoshu suspirou, meneou a cabeça e de repente seus olhos brilharam de novo.

– E a sobrinha dele? Ela não está na idade de se casar?

– Sim.

– Que tipo de mulher ela é?

– Noiva.

– Noiva de quem?

– Sir Ebizo de Sunagakure.

– Aquele velho depravado? – Ryoshu demonstrou tanto desprezo quanto Sasuke.

– Acredito que Inoichi precise de aliados no norte.

– Ele deve estar muito desesperado para ceder a sobrinha para aquele vilão malicioso.

– Ou então ela procura por um marido rico e poderoso. – Sasuke disse, lembrando-se das palavras dela.

– Ah… – Ryoshu se recostou na cadeira e afagou a barba longa. – Isso pode ser… E é compreensível também. Ela chegou à casa de Inoichi ainda pequena e praticamente sem nada depois que a febre matou seus pais e vive à custa do tio desde então. Não deve ser uma vida muito boa. Mas Ebizo! Deve haver outra pessoa no norte com quem ela poderia se casar.

– Ela já aceitou.

– Bem, então fim da história. – disse Ryoshu, sorrindo. – Ebizo está velho, ela logo se tornará uma viúva. Talvez até já tenha pensado nisso.

– Talvez. – Sasuke concordou, embora não estivesse conformado.

Era difícil acreditar que a mulher que o tinha beijado tivesse o coração tão frio para já ter antecipado a morte do marido. Só em pensar que ela dividiria a cama com Ebizo…

– E qual foi o prêmio? – indagou Ryoshu, interrompendo o silêncio. – E você trouxe bastante armas e cavalos dos perdedores?

Sasuke tirou a bolsa de moedas do cinto e dispôs o conteúdo sobre a mesa.

– Moedas e isso. – disse ele, abrindo a bolsa de couro de onde tirou a caixa de ouro. – Este foi o prêmio que ganhei.

– Deus seja louvado! – exclamou Ryoshu, arregalando os olhos azuis e erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Não acredito! Ou Inoichi é mais rico do que eu imaginava ou ficou generoso com o passar dos anos.

Ryoshu pegou a caixa como se a reverenciasse. Em seguida girou-a devagar, examinando-a com mais critério.

– O que foi?

– Você achou que a caixa fosse de ouro maciço? – Ryoshu perguntou pausadamente.

– Não é?

– A pedras também não são verdadeiras. Você não…

– Imagina se eu podia saber? – retorquiu Sasuke, tomando a caixa nas mãos e observando-a de perto. – Nunca tive joias ou nada de ouro puro. Você tem certeza?

Ryoshu tirou a adaga do cinto e arranhou a superfície da caixa. A camada dourada logo descascou, revelando o tom acinzentado de um metal qualquer.

– Isso não é de se surpreender. Inoichi sempre foi um sovina, a menos que quisesse impressionar os convidados.

Sasuke pegou a caixa, enfiou-a na bolsa de couro e seguiu para a porta.

– O que pretende… – Ryoshu se levantou e postou-se diante de Sasuke.

– Aquele bastardo miserável não me fará de bobo duas vezes! Vou voltar e exigir um prêmio verdadeiro.

– Talvez seja melhor aceitar… – disse Ryoshu, seguindo Sasuke pelo pátio.

– Ser enganado? Nunca! – Sasuke parou e encarou Ryoshu. – O que você faria se um mercador lhe vendesse bens falsos?

– Eu exigiria meu dinheiro de volta ou os bens pelos quais paguei.

– Vou exigir o que é meu de direito.

– Lorde Inoichi é um homem poderoso, Sasuke – avisou Ryoshu.

– E eu não sou. Sei disso, milorde. – Sasuke esboçou um sorriso. – Sei que não tenho poder para me arriscar a ser inimigo dele, mas se eu não tentar receber o prêmio verdadeiro, então, mereço mesmo ser enganado.

– Adeus, então, boa sorte, mas tenha cuidado. – alertou Ryoshu.

– Terei, milorde.

Com a boca contraída numa linha e os dedos esbranquiçados por segurar a bolsa com muita força, Sasuke seguiu para o estábulo.

Kakashi estava perto do poço, conversando com uma das criadas, quando viu Sasuke entrar no estábulo com passos duros e correu para encontrá-lo.

– O que houve? – perguntou preocupado e percebendo que não era hora de brincadeiras.

– Voltarei ao castelo Yamanaka. – disse Sasuke, chamando Akio em seguida, que apareceu da baia de Susano'o. – Sele Chidori. – ordenou, sabendo que Susano'o é melhor para torneios e Chidori era um cavalo de mais velocidade.

– Você se esqueceu de alguma coisa? – indagou Kakashi.

– Não, mas lorde Inoichi sim. – Sasuke respondeu ao amigo, que permanecia confuso. – Ele se esqueceu da honra e como se deve tratar um cavaleiro.

– Quer companhia?

– Preciso de você aqui. – Sasuke meneou a cabeça, colocando a mão no ombro de Kakashi. – Lorde Inoichi pode decidir pelo certo, ou não, nesse caso voltarei para lhe buscar.

– Como quiser, milorde. – Kakashi sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

 **xxx**

Sakura sentiu um arrepio de frio e prendeu melhor a capa, enquanto verificava as cestas de mantimentos na despensa da cozinha, checando os números na lista que tinha em mãos. Em outras prateleiras havia maçãs secando, cestas de ervilhas e alho, além de jarros de mel.

O piso estava coberto de serragem que rescendia junto com o perfume dos vegetais e frutas. Partículas minúsculas de poeira dançavam com a brisa, iluminadas pelo sol que entrava pela janela. Sakura esfregou os olhos quando sentiu que algumas tinham entrado em seus olhos.

Ainda bem que o estoque estava certo e ela deixaria suprimentos suficientes para Ino. Queria que tudo estivesse em perfeita ordem antes de sir Ebizo chegar e levá-la para o norte, onde a temperatura era bem mais baixa.

A tarefa, que devia ser rápida, estava levando mais tempo do que o previsto. Sakura sempre se distraía, pensando como seria seu futuro e o que estava deixando para trás. Não sentiria falta do tio, mas sim de Ino e dos criados. Até mesmo de Issei. Estava acostumada a tomar conta do castelo e não fazia ideia de como seria a casa de Ebizo. Enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos, por causa da poeira, lógico.

Uma movimentação no pátio a trouxe de volta ao presente. O barulho parecia vir do portão. Não estavam esperando visitas, pelo menos, ninguém que ela…

Não, ainda era cedo para a chegada de Ebizo, que segundo o tio, seria dentro de quinze dias… A não ser que o noivo tivesse chegado antes do previsto, ansioso por formar alianças, ou para se casar.

A ideia a deixou enjoada, mas ela colocou a lista de lado, içou as saias e saiu correndo para o pátio. E viu Sasuke de Otogakure parado perto do portão, com as pernas afastadas, mãos na cintura e uma expressão de poucos amigos. Razão pela qual as sentinelas estavam de prontidão, mesmo que ele não estivesse paramentado para uma batalha. Vestia apenas uma camisa branca com decote rente ao pescoço e uma túnica de couro, roupa típica de um soldado. Não era uma tarde quente de outono, mas ele estava com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas, deixando os braços bronzeados pelo sol à mostra. As calças justas de lã estavam presas nas botas enlameadas. Ele tinha vindo com um cavalo castanho, diferente do poderoso animal que exibira durante o torneio. Entretanto, havia uma espada embainhada presa no cinto.

Todo o esforço e determinação que ela fizera para afastar a lembrança de estar nos braços deles não valeram de nada, pois sentiu a pele levantar em doces arrepios quando os olhares se cruzaram.

Assim que a viu, Sasuke partiu na direção da Sakura, como se o assunto a ser tratado fosse com ela. Não podia ser. Afinal o casamento com Ebizo estava marcado, independente do que Sasuke dissesse, ou de suas atitudes.

– Saudações, sir Sasuke. – disse ela, controlando-se para parecer calma.

– Quero falar com seu tio.

Bem, então, ele não havia voltado para oferecer ajuda, ou pelo menos foi o que ela pensou até notar um brilho nos olhos dele que reviveu suas esperanças de ser resgatada.

– Ele saiu cavalgando esta manhã, sir. – disse ela.

– Ele estava cavalgando? – Sasuke perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Sakura também tinha estranhado o fato em princípio, mas depois imaginou que o Inoichi quisesse distância dela, assim como ela também.

– Se quiser, pode esperar no solário, ou então me dizer qual o propósito da visita e eu…

Sasuke tirou a bolsa de couro presa à sela do cavalo e, dela, o prêmio que havia recebido.

– Essa caixa não é de ouro, mas pintada e as pedras também são falsas. Seu tio mentiu para todos os cavaleiros que vierem ao torneio e exijo um prêmio apropriado.

Ah, como tinha sido uma tola romântica, sonhando em ser resgatada por um cavaleiro que mal conhecia! Mas o que quer que o tio tenha feito, ali não era lugar para se discutir o assunto. Ao olhar em volta, ela notou que as sentinelas estavam bem próximas e um grupo de criados tinha se reunido para ouvir, inclusive Ino.

– Por favor, sir Sasuke, vamos até o solário. Vou mandar um soldado procurar meu tio. Estou certa que ele…

– Poderá explicar? Qual seria a justificativa para isso? Ele fez todos os cavaleiros que participaram do torneio de bobos. – Sasuke se aproximou à distância de um beijo do rosto de Sakura, mas os olhos dele não brilhavam de desejo. – Acredite, não gosto que brinquem assim comigo.

– Nem eu! – exclamou ela, compartilhando da ira dele.

Se ele tivesse uma explicação convincente e a tivesse tornado pública, Sakura teria motivos para acreditar que ele quisera seduzi-la ao beijá-la.

– Não tenho nada a ver com o prêmio e mesmo assim você está gritando comigo como se eu fosse uma criança malcriada. Então, ou siga-me até o solário, ou monte em seu cavalo e dê meia-volta!

Sakura achou que ele iria embora, mas Inoichi saiu de trás da capela. Ele vestia uma capa grossa com uma gola de raposa e forrada com o mesmo pelo. O broche de prata brilhava com os raios de sol de setembro.

– Saudações, sir Sasuke. – disse ele cordialmente, embora não estivesse com aparência de bons amigos. – Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. Você se esqueceu de alguma coisa?

– Eu não, mas tudo indica que você se esqueceu da honra. Você me fez de tolo, Inoichi, além de todos os outros que participaram do torneio. Essa caixa não é de ouro e as pedras são falsas. Se ainda tiver uma gota de honra, você me deve um prêmio de valor.

Inoichi encolheu os ombros como se fosse o mais inocente dos homens.

– Você recebeu o prêmio que foi oferecido. Eu nunca disse que a caixa fosse de ouro ou que as pedras fossem preciosas. O prêmio ficou exposto no salão nobre na noite anterior ao torneio, e você teve chances de examiná-la. A culpa não é minha se não o fez… – Inoichi estendeu as mãos para frente e prosseguiu: – Qual a razão de tanta raiva? A vitória só tem a acrescentar à sua fama, por isso já valeu a pena.

Sasuke ficou observando Inoichi com desdém e respondeu em outro idoma. O que quer que tenha dito, certamente não foi nenhum elogio.

– Deixe meu castelo, sir Sasuke. – Inoichi ordenou, os parcos sinais de amabilidade foram substituídos por indignação. – Caso contrário, ordenarei que meus homens…

– O quê? – Sasuke o enfrentou com a voz baixa e grave. – Está querendo me expulsar, milorde? Lembre-se de que tenho uma espada.

– E eu tenho vinte arqueiros munidos com flechas apontadas para sua cabeça nesse momento.

Bastou olhar para cima para que Sasuke confirmasse o que Inoichi tinha dito. Com uma fúria desmedida, ele jogou a caixa aos pés de Inoichi.

– Vinte homens contra um. Por que será que não estou surpreso? – perguntou ele, estendendo o braço para mostrar que estavam sendo observados por mais pessoas que apenas aqueles que estavam ali e os criados no pátio. – Logo todos saberão que tipo de nobre honrado você é. Depois disso, veremos quantos amigos o apoiarão na corte.

– Mais do que você tem, no mínimo. Quero dizer, mais aliados do que um camponês Uchiha jamais teria, cujos feitos de ganhar torneios ou escalar muralhas não valeram de nada. Na verdade, até mesmo um macaco podia ter feito o mesmo que você para ganhar suas terras, por isso, nem pense em me ameaçar. Agora, saia daqui, sir Sasuke, antes que eu dê a ordem de atirar.

Sakura rezou para que ele obedecesse. Vá embora, Sasuke, pensou ela, dando um passo à frente.

Sasuke olhou-a de relance, antes de voltar a atenção para Inoichi.

– Acho que eu não deveria esperar muito de um homem que entregará a própria sobrinha a um homem ganancioso e devasso como Ebizo.

– O casamento da minha sobrinha não é da sua conta! – gritou Inoichi, enquanto Sakura ficou paralisada como se seus pés tivessem criado raízes, temendo mover um músculo sequer. – Você ganhou o prêmio merecido. Agora vá, antes que eu ordene que meus homens o matem.

– Muito bem, milorde. Recebi um prêmio digno de quem o deu, falso e barato, com apenas uma aparência valiosa, mas sem valor verdadeiro. – respondeu Sasuke, ao montar no cavalo. – Fique com o prêmio e amaldiçoado seja!

– Saia daqui e não volte nunca mais, seu Uchiha estúpido e malcheiroso.

Sasuke segurou as rédeas, mas em vez de virar o cavalo, dirigiu-o até onde Sakura estava. Ao passar por ela, abaixou-se e segurando-a pelo vestido colocou-a de bruços sobre a sela.

– Ponha-me no chão! Solte-me! – ela gritou em pânico.

Ignorando os protestos, Sasuke esporeou o cavalo, levando-a como se fosse um saco de grãos e atravessou o portão.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Então eu acabei decidindo que vou postar um capítulo desse tamanho todo final de semana. A próxima postagem, dependendo da demanda, poderá ser terça, e a próxima quinta, e serão capítulos normais, com no máximo 3k palavras, e aí no sábado teremos outro capítulo desse tamanhão. Serão especiais de final de semana, já que nos sábados e nos domingos temos mais tempo livre pra ler!_

 _Espero que gostem dessa forma, se tiverem qualquer dúvida, ideia ou reclamação, é só comentar, ok? Respondo todos sempre que vou fazer uma nova atualização!_

 _Agora vamos à resposta dos comentários dos Guests que não tem conta no site. Quero pedir que pelo menos coloquem seu nome no final do comentário, para que eu possa identificá-lo(a) na hora de responder! É horrível chamar uma pessoa de "Guest" hahahaha ='D_

 _Guest: "Eu amei e ja to ansiosa pelo prox cap"  
R: Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Se for comentar nesse, não se esqueça de botar seu nomezinho, tá? Pra eu saber quem é! Beijooss 3_

 _É isso. Beijos, obrigada por todos os comentários e até o próximo capítulo, onde começará a convivência diária de Sakura com nosso tesudo sir Sasuke. 3_

 **#JehSanti**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _Obrigada pelos comentários!_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Quatro**

– Pare! Deixe-me descer! – Sakura gritou, ouvindo a confusão ao seu redor e lutando para não cair do cavalo.

Mas Sasuke a segurava com força e ao passarem pela ponte levadiça, a única coisa que ela ouviu foi o chamado de Ino. Em seguida, Inoichi ordenou para que os soldados atirassem. No instante seguinte, ela sentiu algo lhe picar a pele, pouco pior do que uma abelha. Logo a perna estava toda ensanguentada.

– Pare! – Sakura gritou de novo, desta vez mais alto para ser ouvida apesar do cavalo galopando e os urros, vindos do castelo. – Por favor… Pare…

Mas os gritos desesperados não fizeram com que Sasuke parasse.

E não era essa a intenção dele enquanto não estivessem a uma distância segura do castelo Yamanaka. Ainda bem que tinham uma vantagem pelo tempo que os soldados levariam para montar e começar a caçada.

Pelo menos, ela tinha parado de gritar. Não seria surpresa se tivesse desmaiado, pois devia estar muito assustada e amedrontada pela surpresa do golpe impulsivo. Sasuke nunca tinha sido tão impetuoso antes. Até hoje. Até…

De repente a magnitude de seu ato o atingiu como se uma pedra caísse sobre sua cabeça. Tinha raptado uma mulher, uma nobre, roubara-a do tio rico, poderoso e influente com o rei. Havia agido sem pensar. Tolo.

Odiaria que qualquer mulher, principalmente Sakura, se casasse com um homem como Ebizo, mas não tinha direito de interferir. Seria melhor enfrentar as consequências e levá-la de volta, pensou ao virar o cavalo. Talvez o assunto não repercutisse muito se a deixasse perto…

O cavalo de Sasuke parou subitamente como se uma cobra tivesse atravessado seu caminho, ou uma flecha a tivesse atingido.

Sasuke desceu e o movimento fez Sakura resmungar, acordando. Foi então que ele viu o sangue escorrendo da coxa até o pé dela.

Que Deus o ajudasse! Ela havia sido atingida por uma flecha, que ainda estava espetada na perna. Um ferimento daqueles precisava ser cuidado rápido. Em vista disso, não havia escolha que não voltar para o castelo Inoichi, mesmo que ela perdesse mais sangue durante o caminho. Como se não bastasse, Sasuke sentiu que logo choveria. E não seria apenas alguns pingos esparsos, mas uma tempestade. Os dois ficariam ensopados a menos que…

A cabana dos lenhadores! Não estava em bom estado, mas pelo menos era um abrigo. Montando no cavalo novamente, Sasuke entrou pela mata na direção da cabana. Depois amarrou Chidori a um arbusto e tirou Sakura da sela. Ela reclamou baixinho enquanto era carregada porta adentro. Não havia onde apoiá-la a não ser na madeira. As pedras e os gravetos da fogueira que tinha feito ainda estavam ali, bem como a pilha de galhos onde dormira. Depois de tirar o cinto e colocar a espada de lado, tirou a túnica, estendeu-a sobre a folhagem e a rolou por cima do tecido.

O vento frio se esgueirava pelas frestas da madeira e logo a chuva entrava pelos buracos do telhado. Seria preciso acender uma fogueira para aquecê-los e para que a ferida na perna de Sakura fosse cauterizada. Ainda bem que ainda tinha ferro e pederneira, pois não tinha tido tempo de tirar do cinto em seu castelo. Assim, ele juntou algumas folhas secas e galhos e acendeu o fogo. Depois, correu na chuva, procurando pedaços maiores de madeira debaixo das árvores. Antes de sair, ele havia levado um pote quebrado que achara na cabana para também buscar água de um riacho próximo. Voltou correndo para a cabana e colocou a madeira no chão e aproximou o pote do fogo para esquentar a água.

Só então olhou para trás e deparou-se com os olhos arregalados de Sakura observando-o e com a mão na flecha, fincada na perna.

Sasuke se levantou e aproximou-se com cautela.

– Sinto muito, mas terei de cuidar disso. – disse ele, inclinando a cabeça na direção da flecha.

– Lamento que tenha voltado ao castelo Yamanaka. – ela retorquiu por entre os dentes cerrados. – Leve-me de volta para casa.

– Não posso. Está chovendo e logo escurecerá.

– Não ligo para a chuva. Leve-me de volta!

– Assim que a água esquentar lavarei seu ferimento.

– Você não é barbeiro-cirurgião.

– Não, mas já cuidei de ferimentos similares em mim e nos meus homens. Quanto antes cuidarmos disso…

– Leve-me para casa! – ordenou ela, mas sua voz não estava mais tão firme. – Você precisa me levar de volta. Preciso cumprir o compromisso de me casar com Ebizo.

Sakura se mexeu como se pretendesse levantar, mas a dor fez com que voltasse para o lugar com o rosto pálido.

– Fique quieta, se não irá sangrar mais.

Sakura não respondeu e contraiu os lábios numa linha fina com uma expressão de raiva e dor, mas pelo menos não se mexeu mais.

– Ainda bem que seu vestido é grosso. – disse ele, olhando para onde a flecha tinha rasgado a roupa, ao se agachar com o pote de água na mão. – Quebrarei a haste da flecha, assim posso afastar o tecido da ferida. Fique quieta. Não será fácil. Os arqueiros usam a madeira muito resistente para fazer as flechas.

– Sei disso.

– Acho que são poucas as coisas que você não saiba. – disse Sasuke, segurando a flecha com uma das mãos perto do vestido e a outra perto da pena. – Quantos dias faltam para o Natal?

– Como?

– Quero saber se falta muito tempo para o Natal. Deve ser uma época muito ocupada para você.

– Eu não…

Apesar dos esforços para distraí-la, ela gritou de dor quando a flecha foi quebrada e deixou-se cair para trás.

– Sinto muito, milady.

– Não deveria!

– Não fui eu quem a feriu. – disse ele, puxando o vestido por cima da flecha com todo o cuidado.

– Isso não teria acontecido se você não tivesse me tirado do castelo. – Sakura contraiu a perna quando o vestido saiu pela flecha. – Pelo amor de Deus, seja mais cuidadoso!

– Estou fazendo o melhor que posso.

A meia foi o mais difícil de ser removida, mas finalmente ele conseguiu desnudar a perna dela. Foi um alívio ver a parte da ponta da flecha, o que significava que não tinha penetrado até o músculo, provavelmente pela quantidade de roupas que ela vestia. Seria fácil puxar a ponteira da flecha e limpar o ferimento. Entretanto, seria um processo doloroso, mas necessário.

– Não foi tão grave. – disse ele, sentando-se no chão.

Sasuke tinha três cicatrizes de ferimentos similares, por isso sabia que tirar a flecha não seria complicado e nem causaria danos permanentes ou mesmo a morte. Graças a Deus.

Sakura não o ouvia mais, pois a dor, náusea e tontura a tinham vencido e ela desmaiara de novo.

 **xxx**

Sakura estava com frio, tremendo e com dor na perna. Ao abrir os olhos, lembrou que estava numa cabana caindo aos pedaços longe do castelo Yamanaka e tinha sido levada até ali por Sasuke de Otogakure, e tinha sido ferida por uma flecha. Ele tinha ficado furioso com Inoichi por ter recebido um prêmio sem valor e a tinha levado à força, na certa para exigir um resgate ou por simples vingança.

– Ah, está acordada.

Ao virar a cabeça, ela viu Sasuke se levantar de perto do fogo, onde estava curvado e de joelhos como se fosse uma espécie de monstro. Ele vestia apenas calças de lã e botas de couro, além da espada presa ao cinto.

– Não me toque! – ela gritou e se contraiu de dor ao tentar se arrastar para apoiar as costas na parede. – Não se aproxime!

Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o torso nu.

– Não pretendo tocá-la a menos que seja para olhar seu ferimento. Se estiver preocupada com minha nudez, saiba que minha blusa está servindo de faixa na sua perna, onde os homens do seu tio acertaram uma flecha e você está deitada sobre minha túnica, caso contrário seria muito desconfortável deitar-se sobre galhos.

Sakura se virou e comprovou que estava sentada sobre a túnica dele. Ao levantar a saia com cuidado, viu a blusa dele enrolada em sua perna coberta de sangue.

Ela engoliu em seco e o encarou.

– Você tocou na minha perna?

– Tive de tirar a ponteira da flecha.

– Leve-me de volta para casa.

– Você quer voltar para o homem que quase a matou?

– Foi você que quase me matou quando me tirou de lá à força. Se ainda tiver um resquício de cavalheirismo ou a dignidade de um cavaleiro…

– Justamente por ser um cavalheiro que estou levando-a para Oto amanhã de manhã.

Sakura o encarou horrorizada.

– Amanhã? Será tarde demais. – Ignorando a dor, ela tentou se levantar. – Preciso voltar agora!

– Não podemos arriscar sair à noite, especialmente porque está chovendo. – disse ele, meneando a cabeça.

As lágrimas que escorriam no rosto dela não eram apenas de dor, mas de frustração, ao passar por ele na direção do que supostamente era uma porta.

– Pare. – ordenou ele, segurando o braço dela.

Sakura gemeu ao tentar se livrar daquelas mãos fortes.

– Está escuro e molhado. – disse ele num tom suave de voz. – É capaz de você desmaiar ou se perder antes de encontrar a estrada.

Ao puxar o braço com força, Sakura quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

– Se eu não voltar antes de amanhã de manhã, será tarde demais! Todos saberão que passei a noite fora.

– E qual é o problema? Sou um cavaleiro jurado para proteger mulheres e crianças. Eu jamais possuiria uma mulher contra sua vontade.

– Isso é o que você diz, mas será que as pessoas acreditarão? Além disso, você está seminu!

– Se eu não fizesse um curativo, você sangraria até a morte. E se continuar se mexendo desse jeito é capaz de acontecer isso mesmo. Seria melhor ter rasgado seu vestido?

– Os rumores irão se espalhar assim que souberem que você me raptou e que passamos a noite juntos. Basta isso para não acreditarem mais na minha virgindade. Não poderei mais me casar por causa da sua atitude egoísta e vingativa. E tudo isso por quê? Um prêmio?

– Eu mal a toquei, apenas cuidei do seu ferimento.

– Além de ter me agarrado, colocado em cima de seu cavalo como se eu fosse um saco de farinha.

– Sente-se antes de desmaiar de novo.

Sakura se sentou perto da fogueira, mas não pela sugestão dele, mas por sentir-se enjoada e tonta de novo. Precisava voltar ao castelo Yamanaka antes que fosse tarde demais, mas não podia fazer nada enquanto Sasuke estivesse acordado. O jeito seria esperar que ele dormisse.

Sasuke se aproximou do fogo e agachou-se perto dos pés dela.

– Tente não se mexer enquanto verifico o ferimento. – disse, levantando o vestido dela, mas levou um tapa na mão.

– Deixe-me em paz!

– Posso não ser um barbeiro-cirurgião, mas cuidei de muitos machucados, inclusive os meus próprios – disse ele, franzindo o cenho. – Então, quer você queira ou não, vou ver como está seu ferimento.

Nada do que dissesse o demoveria da ideia, então ela virou o rosto, olhando para as frestas das paredes, ouvindo a chuva tamborilar no que restara do telhado.

– A faixa não está ensopada de sangue, o que é um bom sinal – disse ele ao levantar a saia dela e abaixar em seguida. – Vou procurar mais madeira seca, se conseguir. Fique aqui e não se mexa muito.

Sakura o encarou com toda a majestade de uma rainha ultrajada antes de ele sair da cabana. Como estava nu da cintura para cima, era bem capaz de ficar doente, o que ainda seria pouco por tudo o que ele a tinha feito passar.

Quando ele adormecesse mais tarde, tentaria fugir. Estaria escuro e chovendo, mas ela podia pegar o cavalo e não tinha dúvidas de que encontraria alguma pista para a estrada. Bem, se ele não dormisse, ou acordasse antes que ela chegasse até o cavalo, tinha de estar preparada para lutar.

Olhando ao redor, viu uma lasca de madeira solta na parede bem ao seu alcance. Foi preciso puxar com força, mas ela conseguiu arrancar e enfiar debaixo do colchão improvisado minutos antes de Sasuke voltar. Ele havia encontrado alguns galhos, que colocou na fogueira e se sentou sobre as pernas dobradas. As gotas de água escorriam pelos veios dos músculos do torso forte, os cabelos encharcados grudavam-lhe nos ombros largos. Naquela posição ele não parecia mais um monstro, mas sim um bravo guerreiro da época dos celtas. Um rei guerreiro, selvagem e muito atraente, com cicatrizes espalhadas pelo torso e as calças molhadas coladas nas pernas musculosas. Mas ainda assim, um selvagem acima de tudo.

Sakura puxou a túnica, ignorando a dor que o movimento causara.

– Vista isso. – disse ela, jogando a túnica, que por pouco não caiu em cima do fogo.

– Você precisa mais do que eu. – ele respondeu, jogando a túnica de volta.

– Seu estado de nudez é ofensivo. – retorquiu ela. – Já não basta ter me raptado e agora ainda me força a olhar seu corpo nu?

– Se o meu estado de nudez é ofensivo, basta não olhar.

– Está bem, fique assim e vai acabar morrendo de gripe.

– Já passei mais frio do que isso na vida e nunca fiquei doente.

– Nem se estiver encharcado até os ossos?

– Nem assim.

– É um milagre. – disse ela, sarcástica.

– Pode ser. – Sasuke afastou o cabelo do rosto, puxando-o todo para trás. – Mas não fico doente. Nunca tive febre na vida. – Ele cutucou o fogo com um graveto para aumentar as chamas. – Acho que você também não adoece com frequência. Apesar de ter desmaiado, acho-a muito saudável.

Saudável? Um elogio estranho para uma dama, mas por que a preocupação se não era mesmo hora de elogios?

– Lamento por não poder oferecer nada para comer. Saí correndo de Otogakure.

– Não estou com fome.

– Então, descanse.

Sakura fechou os olhos e cochilou, abrindo os olhos de vez em quando para verificar o que ele fazia.

Sasuke ficou com o olhar fixo nas chamas durante um bom tempo. De vez em quando, dobrava as pernas e encostava a cabeça nos joelhos. Logo cairia no sono, pois estava exausto. Assim como ela.

Se não se mexesse também dormiria, mas ela optou por se mover bem devagar, com todo cuidado para não fazer barulho e puxou o pedaço de madeira debaixo do colchão improvisado. Apesar da dor, ela se levantou. Chegou bem perto de onde ele estava e levantou a madeira, pronta para acertá-lo.

Numa fração de segundo, ele se levantou e segurou o braço dela, forçando-a a dobrar as pernas até cair no chão.

– Você está louca? – exigiu ele, com o rosto a centímetros do dela e os olhos faiscando de raiva.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _E aí? Estão gostando? Eu tô bem feliz com os comentários de vocês! Muito obrigada, esse feedback é muito importante. Queria compartilhar com você que já fiz o planejamento da fic e já sei quantos capitulos ela vai ter. Ainda estamos longe, então fiquem tranquilos que vamos surtar com a Cobra de Oto por bastante tempo!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! E não deixem de comentar, me incentiva muito a postar os novos capítulos o mais rápido possível._

 _Beijos_ _e até o próximo!_

 ** _Continuo pedindo que vocês coloquem o nommo corpo do comentário quando não tiver conta aqui no site. Quando o usuário comenta logado, eu consigo responder por aqui mesmo e diretamente. Se você não tem conta e não coloca seu nomezinho pra se identificar, só vai aparecer "guest" pra mim..._**

 _ **Guest #1** : "Ameiiiiiiiiimega ansiosa pelo prox"_

 _ **R** : Obrigada! Aqui está o capítulo quatro, espero que tenha gostado e comente novamente!_

 _ **Guest #2** : "Eu to amando a história, super ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo..."_

 _ **R** : Obrigada! A historia é mesmo incrível. Ainda virão muitas surpresas pela frente, aguarde! O que achou desse capítulo? _

_**Guest #3** : "Ameeeeeiiiii continua"_

 _ **R** : Que bom que gostou. Continueiii rs gostou desse capítulo? _

**_#JehSanti_**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _Obrigada pelos comentários!_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

– Eu não, mas talvez você esteja. – Sakura retorquiu ao tentar empurrá-lo para trás. Infelizmente ela não tinha forças nem para mover um monólito como Sasuke de Otogakure. – Tirar-me do castelo Yamanaka foi um ato de loucura, ou talvez alguém tenha batido com muita força na sua cabeça durante torneio.

– Só uma louca pensaria em voltar ao castelo Yamanaka sozinha e machucada na chuva e no escuro. Você arriscaria sua vida para voltar e se casar com Ebizo? Ou talvez você prefira morrer a se casar?

– Não desejo morrer, mas você não tem o direito de me manter aqui. Ou será que quer me provar que, apesar de tudo, você é um cavalheiro?

– Eu jamais possuiria uma mulher contra sua vontade. – repetiu ele, abrindo uma distância entre os dois.

Sakura apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos e respirou aliviada. Enquanto isso, Sasuke pegou o pedaço de madeira e jogou no fogo. Quando as chamas subiram, iluminaram o tronco musculoso e bronzeado dele.

– Apesar de ser um homem simples, tenho mais honra do que o homem com quem você está tão ansiosa para se casar. Deixe-me esclarecer, nenhuma criada ou vadia está a salvo da luxúria de Ebizo. Todas se escondem quando o veem. Fogem não só dele, mas do filho também. Se Ebizo ou Kizaki não conseguirem seduzir uma mulher, eles a tomam à força. Se Ebizo não fosse um lorde e Kizaki seu filho, os dois já teriam sido enforcados, ou pior, mortos pelas mãos de pais, maridos e irmãos ultrajados.

– Há vários nobres iguais a eles. – disse Sakura. Era horrível admitir, mas era a pura verdade.

– Sim, é verdade. Dizem que o imperador Otsuka é da mesma laia. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, Ebizo não para por aí. Ele castiga um criado ou um subalterno pela menor infração que seja, levando ao extremo e não se importa em torcer a lei a seu benefício. O rei é tão ganancioso quanto Ebizo.

– Ele também não está sozinho quanto a isso.

– Você o está desculpando?

Sakura não podia deixar que Sasuke pensasse que ela era conivente com aquela imoralidade nem comportamento.

– Não, mas talvez quando eu me tornar esposa de Ebizo, possa persuadi-lo a ser mais justo e misericordioso.

Se pudesse cumprir com o que dissera, seu sacrifício teria valido a pena.

– Isso seria tão difícil quanto convencer o imperador Otsuka a abdicar de sua posição.

– Posso tentar. – respondeu ela, apesar de suspeitar que Sasuke estivesse certo quanto às suas chances de persuadir o futuro marido. Ainda assim, ela se apegava com desespero à esperança de ajudar as pessoas de Sunagakure e salvar Ino. – Passei anos tentando agradar um tio que foi forçado a me adotar. Por isso acredito que posso ter alguma influência sobre meu marido, especialmente se eu lhe der filhos.

Sakura se sentiu enojada só em pensar no que teria que fazer para que isso acontecesse.

– É mais provável que gerar filhos de Ebizo só lhe trará mais dor. Posso imaginar como ele será como pai. Ele tem prazer em instigar uma criança contra a outra para que não conspirem contra ele. Por exemplo, a determinação com que provoca os filhos gêmeos é tanta que ele não conta quem é o mais velho.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade, uma fofoca talvez.

– Mas alguém deve saber.

– A mãe dos gêmeos morreu ao dar a luz. Misteriosamente logo depois, a parteira escorregou e caiu da escada, quebrando o pescoço antes de dizer a alguém o que sabia sobre o parto. Só Ebizo sabe ao certo qual é o mais velho e os filhos vivem numa luta contínua. Não pense que uma filha estaria segura. Ebizo a usaria da mesma forma como seu tio usa você, vendendo-a pelo preço mais alto, ou para quem tiver maior influência para o império, sem se importar com a reputação do pretendente.

Quanto mais Sasuke falava das atrocidades cometidas por Ebizo, mais Sakura tinha certeza de que não deixaria Ino ser a noiva em seu lugar.

– Dei a minha palavra de que me casaria com Ebiz que pretendo fazer, isto é, se ele ainda me aceitar. Você precisa me levar para casa amanhã de manhã. Caso contrário, assim que eu estiver livre, vou acusá-lo de rapto e você será preso.

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? – Sasuke indagou, içando as sobrancelhas.

– Nada do que disse ou venha a dizer me fará quebrar minha palavra.

– Espero que sua teimosia e honra lhe confortem nos longos anos que terá pela frente, mas não espere o mesmo de seu marido.

– Não espero nada dele. Então, você vai me levar de volta para o castelo Yamanaka ou prefere ser um fora da lei?

– Assim que amanhecer, eu a levarei de volta.

 **xxx**

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol coloriram o céu, Ino fitou o pai, sentado em sua cadeira enorme à mesa do palanque, segurando um cálice de vinho. Na lareira só restavam brasas e as velas e tocheiros tinham se apagado. Os convidados que ainda estavam no castelo e os criados ainda dormiam. Até os cães estavam quietos.

Ino não tinha dormido nada e aparentemente seu pai também não. Mas enquanto ela andava de um lado a outro, temendo pela vida de Sakura, tudo o que Yamanaka tinha feito foi beber.

– Papai, você precisa mandar alguém resgatá-la! – insistiu com a voz rouca de cansaço. – Talvez seja tarde demais para salvá-la. Ele pode estar morta.

– Aquele Uchiha pode ser um camponês ignorante, mas ele não seria burro a ponto de matar a sobrinha do lorde Yamanaka Inoichi. – respondeu ele, tomando mais um gole de vinho em seguida.

A confiança do pai acalmou um pouco Ino, mas ainda imaginava que coisas terríveis podiam ter acontecido com sua prima adorada.

– Ele exigirá um resgate. – Inoichi murmurou mais para si mesmo. – Não pagarei o que ele pensa que ela vale. Tolo!

Ino ajoelhou-se diante do pai, forçando-o a fitá-la.

– Mas pagará o que ele pedir, não é, papai? – implorou.

– Não pago nenhuma moeda por ela. – o Yamanaka torceu o nariz. – Ela está arruinada, sem valor e não me serve de nada.

– Papai, é preciso pagar para resgatá-la! – gritou Ino. – O senhor é o tio e guardião dela. Mesmo que ela tenha sido… – Ino piscou para afastar as lágrimas, imaginando o que Sakura provavelmente enfrentara. – Principalmente se ela não for mais virgem. É sua obrigação…

– Obrigação?! – Inoichi a empurrou para trás. – Já cumpri minha obrigação! Adotei aquela fedelha. Encontrei um marido para ela, e o que recebi em troca? Nada! Ela não valia nada na época e agora menos ainda. – Inoichi arregalou os olhos, acompanhando o movimento de Ino ao se levantar. – Por que está tão preocupada? Não adivinha o que aconteceu de fato? Ela não queria se casar com Ebizo e pediu ao Uchiha para levá-la. Na certa ela o seduziu primeiro, ou pagou para ser raptada. Pelo que sei, aquela vadia tem dormido com metade dos criados e a maioria dos soldados também.

– Papai! Sakura é a moça mais honesta, honrada e…

Inoichi levantou-se de súbito.

– Ela é mais honesta do que você? Não me diga que você também é uma vadia.

– Não, claro que não, papai, e Sakura também não é!

Inoichi sentou-se novamente e pegou o odre de vinho e o virou na boca sem se importar que o líquido escorresse e manchasse sua túnica.

– Bem, seja como for, ela foi embora e agora você terá de se casar com Ebizo. – disse ele, abrindo um sorriso diabólico ao notar a expressão do rosto de Ino. – É isso mesmo, minha filha, um acordo foi feito e um contrato assinado. Uma de vocês duas tem de se casar com Ebizo e como Sakura conseguiu evitar, você tomará o lugar dela. Não é você que a ama tanto?

– O senhor não tem prova de que ela queria ir com Sasuke. Tenho certeza que não…

– Agora não faz mais diferença. Ela se foi e arruinou a reputação dela. Preciso dessa aliança com Ebizo, então você terá de se casar com ele… E nem pense em tentar fugir. Eu a trancarei no quarto. Aliás, vou fazer isso de qualquer jeito, só para ter certeza. Aquela meretriz pode ter colocado coisas na sua cabeça.

Inoichi tinha razão em suspeitar que Sakura havia influenciado Ino, mas não do jeito que imaginara.

Endireitando o corpo, ela encarou o pai, assim como Sakura faria.

– Se eu concordar em me casar com sir Ebizo, o senhor paga o resgate por Sakura?

– Não preciso do seu consentimento. Já disse, ela não tem valor para mim.

– Mas para mim sim. Sei que o contrato de noivado já foi assinado, mas tenho certeza de que os termos podem ser melhorados, principalmente se eu agradar o noivo. Dou a minha palavra que farei de tudo por ele, se o senhor trouxer Sakura de volta antes de sir Ebizo chegar. Caso não concorde, posso me casar com ele, mas não vou fingir que gosto dele. O que acha que pode acontecer se eu me recusar a falar com ele? Ou bloquear a porta do quarto na noite de núpcias?

– Você não ousaria!

– Posso fazer muito mais. – ela continuou, determinada e desesperada para salvar a prima. – Não é difícil para uma mulher ficar feia, e é o que farei. Posso fingir ser vesga, ou não falar direito… Ou não me lavar.

O Yamanaka encarou a filha, sabendo que não a conhecia bem, mas certo de que ela valia muito menos do que um filho. Foi como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que um coelhinho tivesse presas de um lobo feroz. E se ela estivesse mesmo disposta a se desentender com Ebizo…

– Pagarei o que o Uchiha exigir pela volta de Sakura, mas que seja dentro do razoável.

– O que quer que ele peça. – insistiu Ino.

Inoichi franziu o cenho, mas logo pensou que se Ino fosse a noiva talvez fosse possível reduzir o dote, ou mesmo excluí-lo.

– Está bem, mas se você se recusar a casar com Ebizo, ou dificultar as coisas, deixarei Sakura com o Uchiha, ou com qualquer outro que a queira.

– Estamos de acordo, papai. – disse Ino, meneando a cabeça.

– Ótimo. Agora volte para sua costura ou qualquer outra tarefa que ocupe seu dia.

– Sim, papai. – Ino respondeu com humildade.

E todo o amor que sentia pelo pai começou a se esvair.

 **xxx**

Sakura removeu o que havia restado da blusa de Sasuke da perna com o raiar do dia. Mal tinha dormido durante a noite, observando-o seminu do lado oposto da cabana. Ele estava ciente de que era vigiado, mas permaneceu imóvel como uma estátua em um silêncio sepulcral. Ótimo, porque ela não queria mais ouvir avisos ou descrições da família ou de seu futuro noivo. Se pudesse não pensar no futuro, ou em Sasuke, estaria bem mais tranquila.

Ao tirar a faixa com cuidado, estremeceu ao ver o ferimento. A perna estava inchada e o ferimento estava aberto, muito vermelho e purulento. Depois de enxugar o suor da testa, ela enrolou a perna de novo. Logo estaria em casa e o tio mandaria chamar o boticário que tomaria as devidas providências.

Ainda estava ocupada com o curativo, quando uma sombra a encobriu.

– Pare. – ordenou Sasuke. – Quero ver como está o machucado.

– Tenho certeza de que está bom…

– Eu não acho.

Sasuke segurou a perna dela, enquanto Sakura mordeu os lábios de dor.

Ele tirou a faixa e respirou fundo ao ver o estado da ferida. Ao colocar a mão na testa dela, praguejou em outro idioma.

– Você está febril.

– Quando voltarmos, meu tio chamará o boticário.

Sasuke tirou uma adaga do cinto, assustando-a.

– O que está fazendo?

– Precisamos de uma faixa limpa, no mínimo. Peço que corte um pedaço da sua roupa.

– De jeito nenhum! Não posso voltar com o vestido rasgado. As pessoas pensarão que…

– Não ligo a mínima para o que dirão e você deveria fazer o mesmo. Se não tomarmos uma providência imediata você pode perder a perna ou até mesmo a vida. Fique quieta e permita que eu faça um curativo novo.

Sakura rangeu os dentes, mas não evitou que ele levantasse sua saia e

cortasse o vestido bem abaixo do joelho e puxou o tecido pela volta inteira, sacudindo-o para tirar a poeira da barra.

– Você precisa de um barbeiro-cirurgião. Sir Ryoshu tem o melhor do país. Chegaremos mais rápido a Otogakure do que no castelo Yamanaka, portanto vamos mudar o caminho.

– Você disse que me levaria para casa!

– Não vou discutir. – disse Sasuke ao terminar de enfaixar a perna dela. – Não vou arriscar sua perna ou sua vida por uma questão de honra. Quando Ebizo deve chegar?

– Logo!

– Amanhã?

– Sim. – ela mentiu. – Pode ser que chegue hoje.

Sasuke não acreditou no que ouviu.

– Estou certo de que Ebizo irá parar em todo bordel ou taverna do caminho, por isso teremos tempo suficiente para tratar do seu ferimento e voltar ao castelo Yamanaka antes de ele chegar.

Sakura queria insistir em voltar para casa o quanto antes, mas lembrou-se de que a ferida de um dos criados tinha infeccionado e virou gangrena. Numa noite escura, ela o ouviu gritar enquanto cortavam-lhe a perna. O infeliz acabou morrendo de agonia poucos dias depois.

Ebizo rejeitaria se casar com uma mulher sem uma perna. Além do mais ela não poderia ajudar Ino se estivesse morta.

– Está bem. – ela concordou, esticando a túnica a ele. – Mas assim que minha perna estiver melhor, você me levará para casa.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça, ficou em pé e colocou o cinto ao redor da cintura. Depois de apagar o fogo, abaixou-se novamente e a levantou como se ela fosse tão leve quanto uma criança.

Sakura abriu a boca para reclamar, mas não tinha certeza se conseguiria chegar sozinha até o cavalo, por isso resignou-se e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Quando ele a colocou na sela, Sakura se agarrou com as duas mãos.

– Você ficou enjoada? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

– Não. – Ela jamais contaria o quanto odiava ficar com os pés acima do solo e o cavalo era bem alto.

– Ótimo. – murmurou Sasuke e montou atrás dela. Foi difícil para ela se mover quando ele se inclinou sobre seu corpo para pegar as rédeas. – Vou o mais rápido que puder, quando estivermos fora da floresta. Se doer, reclame.

– Posso suportar o galope de um cavalo se for para chegar mais rápido – disse ela, por entre os dentes.

 **xxx**

Sasuke cavalgou o mais rápido que pode, mas quando chegaram ao rio que passava por Otogakure, Sakura estava desmaiada. Ele blasfemou com os piores impropérios que conhecia em sua língua de nascença.

Logo viu Kakashi esperando no alto da muralha de seu castelo. Os portões não estavam abertos como quando havia voltado do torneio. Não era de se admirar, pois saíra tão apressado e com tanta raiva que o Hatake devia ter se preparado para o começo de uma guerra. E era isso que poderia acontecer. Que Deus o ajudasse.

Na verdade, ele nunca devia ter voltado ao castelo Yamanaka, apesar do prêmio falso. Jamais deveria ter discutido com Inoichi e ter resistido ao impulso de raptar Sakura. Ela não estava relacionada com o prêmio. Se quisesse salvá-la de um terrível casamento, era melhor que tivesse encontrado outra saída. Se ela perdesse a perna, nunca o perdoaria, ele mesmo se culparia para o resto da vida.

Sasuke ouviu Kakashi ordenar que os portões fossem abertos e ignorou os aldeões que pararam o que faziam para vê-los passar.

– Deus do Céu! – exclamou Kakashi, quando Sasuke parou o cavalo. – Que raios…

– Ela está ferida – Sasuke o interrompeu. Kakashi teria de esperar por respostas. – Leve-a, por favor.

Sasuke tirou Sakura, ainda desmaiada, da sela e colocou-a nos braços de Kakashi, enquanto Akio segurava as rédeas de Chidori.

– Quem é ela, Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi.

– Mais tarde eu explico. – Sasuke desceu do cavalo e pegou Sakura no colo. – Fechem os portões.

– Você está sendo caçado? – Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

– Talvez…

Sasuke não tinha ouvido som de um pelotão passando perto de onde estavam, mas àquela altura, quase meio-dia, os soldados de Yamanaka podiam estar a caminho.

– Jesus, Sasuke, o que…

– Mais tarde. – ele repetiu, e dirigiu-se para o salão do castelo.

Sakura precisava ir para a cama e depois mandaria alguém chamar o barbeiro-cirurgião de Ryoshu.

– Deus amado, Sasuke! – Ryoshu gritou ao vê-lo entrar no castelo. – Quem é ela? O que você fez?

– Esta é lady Sakura, sobrinha de Yamanaka Inoichi. – Sasuke respondeu ao subir as escadas. – Ela foi ferida.

– Nossa Senhora! – exclamou Ryoshu, saindo do caminho de Sasuke.

– Infelizmente o ferimento infeccionou e eu não soube cuidar. Precisamos chamar o barbeiro-cirurgião o quanto antes.

– Sim, claro. Vou mandar buscar Kabuto imediatamente.

Sir Ryoshu desceu as escadas correndo, enquanto Sasuke chutava a porta de seu hall particular.

– Kaoru! – chamou a criada mais velha e mais experiente.

Kaoru tinha os cabelos castanhos e uma verruga no rosto e apareceu à porta da cozinha e arregalou os olhos ao ver que Sasuke carregava uma mulher no colo.

– Pegue água quente e panos limpos para o curativo. – ele ordenou, enquanto subia mais um lance de escadas até seu quarto.

O andar de cima servia tanto de solário como quarto e era o único lugar que oferecia privacidade. Com todo cuidado, colocou Sakura na cama, lamentando não ser tão confortável quanto a que ela tinha no castelo Yamanaka.

Sakura entreabriu os olhos e levantou a mão para afastá-lo e gritou de dor ao tentar mover a perna.

– Ah, meu Deus. – disse ele baixinho, pensando no que mais poderia fazer para deixá-la confortável até a chegada do barbeiro-cirurgião.

– Milorde?

Sasuke olhou para trás e viu Kaoru aguardando à porta, com um jarro de água quente e uma pilha de panos nas mãos.

– Encha a bacia e traga até aqui e os pedaços de pano também – ele ordenou, levantando a saia de Sakura e começando a tirar a faixa e praguejou ao ver que a ferida estava pior.

– O ferimento está feio, milorde.

– Ajude-me a segurá-la quieta enquanto limpo a ferida de novo.

– Receio que vai precisar mais do que isso, milorde. – disse Kaoru, segurando Sakura.

– Por isso que mandei chamar o barbeiro-cirurgião de Ryoshu. Não deixe que ela se mova.

Com um pano úmido, ele tentou limpar o máximo de sangue e pus que conseguiu. Sakura reagiu um pouco, mas não tinha forças, o que podia ser um mau sinal.

Ele enfaixou a perna dela e sentou-se ao lado da cama, enxugando a testa com a manga da blusa.

– Vou buscar Ayana para me ajudar a despi-la. É o que devemos fazer, não é, milorde? – Kaoru suspirou e deu um passo para trás.

– Sim. – murmurou ele.

Depois que Kaoru saiu do quarto, Sasuke pegou outro pano limpo e enxugou o rosto e o pescoço de Sakura, molhados de suor. Resolveu rezar com uma fé maior do que quando pedira a Deus por sua vida durante uma batalha ou mesmo quando escalara a muralha de um castelo no País do Céu. A última vez que se lembrava de ter rezado com tanto fervor tinha sido quando tentara acordar os pais, na esperança que estivessem apenas dormindo apesar de estarem frios.

Quando Ryoshu entrou no quarto, Sasuke se levantou.

– Mandei buscar Kabuto, pedindo para ele vir assim que possível. Ele deve chegar no início da noite. Conte-me o que houve no castelo Yamanaka e por que essa jovem deitada na sua cama está com a perna ferida.

 **CONTINUA**

.

.

.

 _Ai ai, gente... Essa história ficando cada vez mais complicada, viu. Mas já já descomplica e veremos Sakura perambulando pelo castelo Uchiha, fazendo o que ela sabe fazer de melhor. Ok, sem spoilers. Vamos às respostas dos comentários não logados!_

 _ **Nandinha** : __Oi comecei a ler seus fics faz uns dias estou adorando castelo do gostaria de saber se você pretende voltar a postar cretino irresistível?beijos e continue postando que eu to viciando.  
 **R** : Olá, Nanda! Que bom que está gostando! Infelizmente não tenho como responder essa pergunta pois esse perfil é um perfil conjunto, de muitas meninas que, juntas, postam adaptações. A fic Cretino Irresistível não é minha, mas você pode entrar no grupo do facebook (Adaptações SasuSaku) e perguntar lá, ok? Beijos, continue lendo e comentando! 3_

 _ **Gaby** : Adorei o novo capítulo, estou gostando de como a história está se desenvolvendo... Li duas vezes esse final, ficou excelente.. Continua amiga_  
 _Assi:gaby_  
 _ **R** : Ain, Gabyyy, sua linda! Obrigada por ler e comentar! 3_

 _ **Guest #1** : Nossa sakura tentou mata ele caramba ansiosa pelo prox_  
 _ **R** : Sakura nessa fic é danada! Zero menininha frágil! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e continue lendo e comentando! Beijos!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, o próximo será postado sábado e será duplo! Continuem lendo e comentando para incentivar as postagens rápidas, ok?  
Beijos e até o próximo! 3_

 ** _#JehSanti_**


	6. Capítulo Seis

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _LEIAM AS NOTAS!_ _Obrigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Seis**

Em poucas palavras, Sasuke resumiu o que tinha acontecido ao voltar para o castelo Yamanaka.

– Fiquei tão furioso com Inoichi que a peguei. – disse ele por fim, corando de vergonha.

– Como assim? – Ryoshu juntou as sobrancelhas.

– Eu a puxei para meu cavalo e sai a galope pelos portões.

– Meu Deus, homem! Você a raptou bem na frente de Inoichi ? Que raios você estava pensando?

– Em nada. – Sasuke admitiu. Em uma das raras vezes na vida, ele havia seguido o coração. – Yamanaka é um ladrão patife e ela não merece se casar com Ebizo. Você conhece o lorde de Suna. Você acha que alguma mulher deveria se casar com ele?

– O que sei é você não devia ter interferido a menos que ela pedisse. Foi isso que aconteceu?

– Ela acredita que tem de honrar com o acordo. Na verdade, ela insistiu que eu a levasse de volta para o tio assim que possível e ameaçou mandar me prender caso eu não a obedecesse.

– Muito justo. Você também honraria um acordo e ameaçaria quem quer que ousasse interferir.

– Esse é um caso diferente.

– Para você, talvez seja. – Ryoshu contraiu os olhos. – Onde vocês passaram a noite?

– Encontrei uma cabana na floresta e ficamos ali.

– Apesar da ferida dela?

– Estava chovendo forte e muito escuro. Cuidei do ferimento da melhor maneira que pude, fiz uma faixa com minha blusa.

Ryoshu andava de um lado a outro, impaciente.

– Quaisquer que sejam suas razões, você a colocou numa situação terrível! A reputação dela está arruinada. Inoichi é um homem poderoso e influente no império.

Alguém tossiu, interrompendo-os. Tratava-se de um senhor de meia idade, Kabuto, muito bem vestido num casaco longo de lã preta preso com um cinto. Nas mãos ele trazia uma valise de alça de couro, provavelmente com remédios.

– Ah, Kabuto! Obrigado por vir tão rápido. – Ryoshu seguiu até a porta para recebê-lo.

– Sir Sasuke explicará o que houve. Estarei lá em baixo.

– As explicações podem esperar. – disse Kabuto, depois que Ryoshu deixou o quarto. Sua voz era baixa e grave e o rosto contraído de preocupação.

– Primeiro vou examinar a dama.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e mostrou o ferimento a Kabuto.

– O sangue está seco. – disse Kabuto ao desenrolar a faixa suja de sangue. – É capaz de ela acordar depois que eu tirar toda a faixa. Por favor, fique perto dos ombros dela, caso seja necessário segurá-la.

Assim que Sasuke colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, Sakura abriu os olhos e o fitou, confusa.

– Onde estou? – perguntou ela como se fosse uma criança perdida.

– Em Oto. – ele respondeu com voz suave, comovido pela vulnerabilidade dela. – Está a salvo aqui, milady. Um barbeiro-cirurgião veio ajudá-la.

– Minha perna dói tanto…

– Ele irá ajudá-la.

Kabuto tentou ter cuidado, mas Sakura gritou e tentou se virar quando ele puxou a faixa da perna. Sabendo que tinha sido a causa daquele sofrimento, Sasuke deitou-se ao lado dela para evitar que se mexesse, mas ela logo parou e fechou os olhos.

– Graças a Deus, ela desmaiou de novo. – disse Kabuto ao examinar a ferida. – Isso podia estar pior, milorde. Por sua rápida intervenção, a infecção ficou apenas ao redor do machucado. Precisamos cauterizar e só isso já ajudará a sarar.

Sasuke se sentiu aliviado, mas disse em seguida:

– A perna ficará afetada?

– Acho que não. Ela ficará com uma cicatriz.

Kabuto se aproximou da mesa e abriu a valise de medicamentos. Dali tirou uma vasilha de cerâmica, mediu uma quantidade de pó dentro de um copo de metal e acrescentou água.

– Isso irá ajudar com a dor e baixará a febre. – explicou ele, erguendo Sakura para que ela bebesse o líquido.

Sakura tossiu, cuspiu um pouco e mesmo assim não acordou.

– Por que ela não acorda? – Sasuke exigiu, ansioso.

– Eu diria que além do ferimento, ela está muito cansada.

– Quando ela poderá viajar? – Sasuke gostaria de esquecer que tinha prometido que a levaria de volta para o castelo Yamanaka.

– Uma semana, mas seria melhor que fosse uma quinzena.

Então ela teria que ficar em Otogakure por alguns dias, mesmo que não quisesse.

– Pode sair, sir Sasuke. – disse Kabuto. – Uma criada pode me ajudar com o que falta.

Kabuto o estava dispensando, mas Sasuke decidiu obedecer e sair. Encontrou Ryoshu andando de um lado para o outro perto da lareira do salão principal.

– O que houve? Eu a ouvi gritar. – disse Ryoshu, seriamente preocupado.

– Ela gritou quando Kabuto tirou a faixa. Era preciso limpar a ferida e queimá-la, mas ele acredita que ela vai se recuperar e não haverá danos permanentes.

– Ainda bem! – Ryoshu deixou-se cair numa poltrona.

– Ela terá de permanecer aqui por no mínimo uma semana.

– Isso significa que teremos de lidar com Inoichi e talvez Ebizo também.

Foi gratificante receber o apoio de Ryoshu, seu soberano, mas não queria que ninguém sofresse por causa de um ato impulsivo que havia cometido.

– Com licença, milorde, devo voltar ao castelo Yamanaka para avisar que sua sobrinha voltará assim que o barbeiro-cirurgião permitir. – avisou Sasuke.

– Vou acompanhá-lo.

– Agradeço, milorde, mas esse é um assunto só meu, por isso tenho de me encontrar com Yamanaka sozinho e enfrentar sejam quais forem as consequências.

– Leve Kakashi e alguns de seus homens pelo menos.

Sasuke negou com a cabeça mais uma vez.

– Kakashi ficará no comando do castelo, como sempre.

– Isso é loucura, Sasuke! Inoichi vai prendê-lo, se não matá-lo primeiro. – disse Ryoshu, pousando a mão no ombro do outro.

– Vou arriscar assim mesmo. Já basta a moça ter se ferido por minha causa. Prefiro não arriscar levando mais alguém.

Ryoshu suspirou, mas não protestou mais. Sasuke atravessou o salão, determinado a cumprir o que dissera e se encontraria com Yamanaka sozinho.

Kakashi o esperava no pátio e o acompanhou.

– Aonde você vai agora?

– Vou dizer a Inoichi que a sobrinha dele se machucou e que voltará para casa quando estiver boa o suficiente para viajar.

Kakashi parou de repente, mas quando Sasuke continuou andando, ele correu até a porta do estábulo.

– É a sobrinha dele? Como foi que ela se machucou?

Akio se aproximou dos dois.

– Pode deixar que eu mesmo selo Kirin. – disse Sasuke, referindo-se ao segundo cavalo mais rápido.

Kakashi continuava ao lado do amigo e Akio um pouco mais para trás.

– Homem de Deus, você não pode sair assim! O que ela está fazendo aqui?

– Eu a tirei de um tio miserável. O prêmio do torneio não valia nada, e quando o Yamanaka disse que não ia providenciar uma recompensa, perdi a cabeça e trouxe a moça. Foram os homens dele que a feriram.

– Santa Mãe de Deus! Você perdeu a cabeça?

– Fiquei furioso.

– Akio, chame Juugo, Suigetsu e Guren. – Kakashi disse ao cavalariço.

– Vou sozinho. – Sasuke o interrompeu. – Fui eu que causei essa confusão, portanto a batalha é minha, Kakashi, se isso virar uma guerra.

– Não salvei sua vida uma centena de vezes para você jogá-la fora assim. O exército de sir Yamanaka deve ter no mínimo cem soldados e…

– Você tem de ficar no comando aqui. Se Inoichi me prender, é bem provável que queira tomar o castelo. E seu dever é impedir que isto aconteça.

– E se você for morto?

– Nesse caso você terá de levar a moça para casa.

 **xxx**

Sasuke seguiu tranquilamente para o castelo Yamanaka, fazendo uma parada para deixar Kirin comer e beber água. Chegou ao seu destino antes do anoitecer. Quando parou o cavalo diante dos portões, os soldados correram para interceptá-lo e outros tomaram posição nas ameias.

– Preciso falar com lorde Yamanaka sobre a sobrinha dele.

Uma movimentação do lado interno do castelo anunciou que tinham ido procurar Inoichi. Restava apenas esperar se ele o encontraria, ou mandaria prendê-lo e jogá-lo no calabouço. Não que ele não pretendesse lutar. Depois de muito tempo, os portões se abriram. Yamanaka Inoichi apareceu rodeado por vários soldados, montado num cavalo cinza todo paramentado. Ele vestia uma capa dourada com gola de pele escura, sobre uma túnica marrom-escura. Um cinto grosso e luvas de couro até os cotovelos. A capa era presa por um broche de ouro em um dos ombros e uma pesada gargantilha de prata adornava seu pescoço. Apesar de toda a pompa, Inoichi não estava bem. Seu rosto estava vermelho e mal conseguia ficar ereto sobre a sela. Se tomasse mais vinho, cairia com certeza.

– Onde está minha sobrinha, seu patife? – perguntou Yamanaka com a língua enrolada.

Sasuke o classificou como um garoto petulante antes de responder:

– Ela está a salvo em Otogakure, sob a proteção de sir Ryoshu e sendo cuidada por um barbeiro-cirurgião, que garantiu que ela vai se recuperar.

– Recuperar de quê? O que você fez com ela, seu bastardo?

– Não fiz nada. Um dos seus homens a acertou na perna com uma flecha. Vim lhe dizer que ela está bem e eu a trarei de volta quando estiver saudável para viajar.

Yamanaka franziu o cenho.

– Só isso?

– Sim, milorde.

– Não vai exigir um resgate?

– Não quero nada, milorde, nem agora e nem nunca.

– Espera que eu acredite nisto? – Yamanaka indagou em tom de zombaria.

– Acredite se quiser, digo a verdade. Assim que ela estiver saudável, eu a trarei de volta.

– Você desistiu muito fácil da mulher que roubou. Por quê? Por acaso a usou e agora quer devolvê-la como um objeto?

Sasuke respirou fundo para não esmurrar Inoichi.

– A virtude de sua sobrinha está intacta.

– E eu devo acreditar na sua palavra depois que vocês passaram uma noite e um dia juntos?

– Dou-lhe minha palavra como um cavaleiro do reino. Ela continua igual a quando saiu daqui, a não ser pelo ferimento na perna.

– Sua palavra! – Inoichi curvou os lábios para baixo.

– Minha palavra vale muito mais que a de alguns nobres que eu poderia citar o nome.

– Não tente parece o cavaleiro honrado comigo, Uchiha, não depois do que você fez. Estou no meu direito de prendê-lo agora mesmo.

– E ela terá o direito de recusar o noivado que você arrumou.

– Como ousa falar do casamento, ou qualquer coisa sobre ela? – Foi ela que planejou essa fuga? – Inoichi estreitou os olhos. – Ela fugiu como fez a mãe dela, uma meretriz?

Sasuke desceu do cavalo e dirigiu-se até o Yamanaka com a espada batendo-lhe na coxa.

– Você não é nem um pouco cavalheiro ao insultar pessoas de seu sangue e que não fizeram nada de errado. Ela insiste em voltar para cá e mesmo sabendo, como você e eu, que Ebizo é um velho devasso. Mas ela pretende respeitar a barganha que você fez.

Inoichi endireitou a postura e endireitou a capa.

– Claro que vai. Sou o tio e ela deve me obedecer.

Sasuke já havia encontrado com todos os tipos de homens em suas viagens, mas nunca ninguém tão repulsivo como Yamanaka Inoichi.

– Talvez eu fique com ela.

– Você não pode! – Inoichi gritou, furioso. – Neste caso o imperador ficará sabendo e você sofrerá graves consequências. Você é um vassalo de Ryoshu e ele também pagará por isso.

– Se eu a devolver você deve me dar sua palavra que não haverá nenhum custo ou repercussões contra mim ou meu soberano por causa da minha imprudência. – disse Sasuke, tentando superar o repúdio por aquele homem.

– Imprudência? É assim que você chama o que fez?

Antes que Sasuke respondesse, houve uma comoção dos criados e Ino surgiu. Ela o olhou como se estivesse diante de um monstro. O ódio sumiu do rosto de Sasuke que corou de culpa, sabendo que ela tinha todo o direito de odiá-lo.

A presença de Ino conferiu determinação ao pai que falou mais alto, apesar de seu estado de embriaguez.

– Sete dias é o seu prazo, sir Sasuke. Traga-a de volta nesse prazo, intocável, apenas com a perna machucada e tudo será perdoado.

Kabuto havia dito que talvez ela pudesse viajar em uma semana, mas talvez não.

– Ela voltará quando o barbeiro-cirurgião der seu consentimento, nenhum dia a menos. Se estiver preocupado que Ebizo chegue antes e não encontrará a noiva, tenha a certeza de que ele não viaja com pressa, nem para o próprio casamento.

– Está certo, uma quinzena e nem um dia a mais, caso contrário mandarei prender você e Ryoshu.

– Pode tentar. – Sasuke respondeu com a voz fria como metal ao retornar para o cavalo e montar. – Não arriscarei a saúde dela, portanto só a trarei quando ela puder viajar.

Assim dizendo, ele esporeou Kirin e saiu do castelo Yamanaka a galope.

 **xxx**

Depois da partida de Sasuke, Ino correu para o salão nobre e encontrou o pai, sentado diante da lareira. A capa estava jogada em um banco e já havia uma taça de prata em suas mãos e uma jarra com mais vinho sobre a mesa.

– Onde está Sakura?

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, cale-se, menina! – ordenou Yamanaka. – Sua prima está no castelo daquele Uchiha. Onde mais estaria?

Ino amenizou o tom de voz para que o pai não se recusasse a responder ou mandá-la sair dali.

– Quanto ele quer para devolvê-la?

– Nada. Ele quer que ela fique com ele por alguns dias e depois a trará de volta por nada. Eu já havia dito que ela não vale nada.

– Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas? - Inoichi içou uma das sobrancelhas. – Não! Ah, papai, você não pode deixá-la naquele lugar! É preciso mandar seus homens resgatá-la.

– Não farei nada disso. Ela não vale nada para mim e você disse que se casaria com Ebizo se eu pagasse o resgate. Mas Sasuke não pediu nada, melhor ainda e Ebizo ainda tem uma noiva.

Ino olhou para o pai imaginando como poderiam ser da mesma família. Ele era tão cruel e insensível, enquanto ela estava com o coração partido só em imaginar que Sakura estava sofrendo.

– Manterei minha palavra, papai, casarei com Ebizo, mas nunca mais falarei com o senhor.

– Que absurdo é esse? – Inoichi endireitou-se na cadeira. – Claro que vai falar comigo, essa é sua obrigação.

Ino não se dignou a respondeu, virou-se e saiu caminhando, o vestido bordado verde dançando sobre seus calcanhares.

– Volte já aqui! Quem você pensa que é? – ordenou Inoichi.

Fora de si, o Yamanaka atirou a taça na direção de Ino, e mesmo que o vinho tenha respingado em seu vestido, ela não olhou para trás.

– Para o inferno com as mulheres! – murmurou o lorde ao ver a filha desaparecer pelo corredor da cozinha com as costas eretas, o cabelo loiro preso em um coque, igualzinha à cadelinha egoísta e mal-agradecida que a irmã dele tinha.

Inoichi serviu-se de mais vinho.

 **xxx**

Com os olhos ainda fechados, Sakura passou a mão na perna e por cima da atadura. Ainda estava inchado, mas já não doía tanto. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que estava num quarto de paredes arredondadas e mal iluminado. Uma torre, talvez. Havia duas janelas estreitas com janelas de madeira, impedindo que a luz de fora entrasse. A pouca luz ficava por conta de um braseiro com carvões em brasa. Não havia muita mobília, apenas uma mesa rústica assim como um baú de madeira para guardar roupas, com a pintura azul descascada, uma poltrona, um banquinho e um lavatório. Não havia tapeçaria nas paredes, candelabros ou cadeiras. A jarra e a tigela eram de metal sem nem uma decoração. O lençol que a cobria era velho e o colchão de penas era tão fino que dava para sentir as cordas de sustentação. Assustou-se ao virar para o outro lado e se deparar com um estranho sentado à sombra.

– Quem é você? – exigiu, puxando o lençol até o queixo.

O estranho tinha cabelos totalmente brancos e vestia uma túnica lisa. Ele tinha uma aparência boa e se aproximou, sorrindo.

– Bom dia, milady. Sou Kabuto, o barbeiro-cirurgião. Fico feliz que tenha acordado. – Com cuidado, ele colocou a palma da mão sobre a testa dela. – A febre já passou.

– E a minha perna…? – perguntou, umedecendo os lábios ressecados com a ponta da língua.

– Está tudo bem. – respondeu ele, ajudando-a a se sentar e colocando um copo de metal com água nos lábios dela.

– Obrigada. – A água foi muito bem-vinda.

Kabuto se distanciou e falou com outra pessoa, uma criada vestida com negligência, cabelos castanhos e uma verruga no rosto, que devia estar esperando do outro lado da porta.

– Diga a sir Ryoshu que milady acordou.

Sir Ryoshu? Será que ele estava se referindo ao soberano franzino e idoso de Sasuke?

A criada saiu e fechou a porta.

Enquanto isso, Kabuto pegou uma pequena vasilha de cerâmica e devolveu à valise de medicamentos.

– Onde estou? – perguntou ela. – Estamos em Otogakure?

– Não se mexa muito, milady. Sim, este é o castelo Uchiha.

Castelo de sir Sasuke, então.

– Essa é a masmorra?

– Não, milady, esse é o quarto particular de sir Sasuke. – Kabuto respondeu com um sorriso.

Pelo visto Sasuke era pobre. Até mesmo os criados do castelo Yamanaka tinham aposentos melhores do que aquele. A expressão do rosto de Kabuto mudou e ele perguntou, preocupado:

– Você sabe para onde estava indo?

– Sir Sasuke disse que me traria para cá, mas nunca estive aqui antes. Foi ele que o chamou?

– Eu chamei Kabuto. – disse um homem mais velho ao entrar no quarto.

O estranho usava uma túnica de couro com uma blusa branca por baixo, calças marrons e botas bem polidas. O cabelo grisalho estava puxado para trás como se fosse um erudito. As sobrancelhas brancas eram espessas bem como a barba. Os olhos dele eram brilhantes e o sorriso reconfortante.

– Bom dia, milady. Meu nome é sir Ryoshu. Não imagina como estou feliz que está melhor.

Era esse o homem que seu tio chamava de senil? Yamanaka Inoichi não era apenas um ladrão miserável, mas também um difamador. Sir Ryoshu não apresentava nenhum sinal de senilidade.

– Estou encantado em conhecê-la, milady. – Ryoshu prosseguiu. – Gostaria que tivéssemos nos conhecido em condições melhores. Conheci e admirava sua mãe há muito tempo, antes de ela se casar.

Sakura pensou que também gostaria de tê-lo conhecido em outras circunstâncias.

– Milady precisa descansar, milorde. – disse Kabuto.

– Claro, ficarei só mais um pouco. – Ryoshu puxou uma bolsa e dali tirou algumas moedas. – Obrigado, Kabuto.

Kabuto meneou a cabeça e deixou o quarto.

– Agradeço por sua gentileza, milorde. – disse Sakura. – Mas não é de sir Sasuke a responsabilidade de pagar para quem cuidou de mim?

– Estou certo de que ele faria questão, se estivesse aqui. Mas ele foi até o castelo Yamanaka para dizer ao seu tio que, apesar de machucada, você está bem.

Sasuke tinha voltado ao castelo de Yamanaka sem levá-la? Sendo assim, ele podia estar preso ou morto. Apesar do que ele havia feito, ela não queria que o prendessem.

– Quando ele partiu?

– Ontem, depois que Kabuto disse que você estava bem.

– E ele ainda não voltou?

– Se ele tiver sorte, chega ao seu destino antes do cair da noite. Suponho que ele procure abrigo para a noite.

Bem, talvez ele estivesse em segurança e tenha ficado na mesma cabana na floresta. Talvez tivesse dormido na mesma cama de folhas, sem camisa e…

Não, era melhor parar de pensar naquelas coisas.

– Tomara que ele volte logo. – Ryoshu prosseguiu.

– Quantos homens ele levou?

– Ele foi sozinho.

– Sozinho? – ela gritou em desespero.

– Ele é louco? Meu tio o matará ou o jogará na masmorra.

– Sasuke disse que não queria arriscar a vida de ninguém por uma besteira que ele havia feito. Segundo ele, você já tinha ficado ferida por isso.

Ryoshu se levantou e dirigiu-se para a porta.

– Imagino que você não esteja sofrendo apenas por um jovem de cabeça quente, mas por causa de um mais velho que não possui muita sabedoria. Fui eu que disse a Sasuke que o prêmio do torneio era falso e o mandei de volta para o castelo Yamanaka. Eu não o devia ter incentivado.

Sakura segurou nas pontas do lençol e respirou fundo.

– Meu tio também é culpado pelo que aconteceu. – disse ela para ser justa. – Sir Sasuke estava certo ao dizer que meu tio fez todos os participantes de bobo, prometendo um prêmio falso. Mesmo assim, ele não tinha o direito de me raptar.

– Não, claro que não. Não aprovo o que ele fez, mas não quero que ele seja preso por isso. Temo que seja isso que Inoichi fará. Minha querida, eu conhecia seu pai muito bem há anos, quando nós dois éramos mais jovens. Ele era um bom amigo divertido, mas nunca pagou por comida ou bebida. Acredito que seu tio se achou esperto oferecendo um prêmio falso. Por nunca ter sido pobre, ele pode não saber o que esse prêmio significava para Sasuke, que desde a infância precisou lutar por tudo. Isso também não o desculpa, mas estranhei a atitude impulsiva. Geralmente ele é sensato, dizem que até em batalhas.

Geralmente, mas não sempre. Ela também era uma pessoa equilibrada, menos quando estava perto de Sasuke.

– Não vou desculpar o que acometeu Sasuke a trazê-la para cá. Mas dou-lhe a minha palavra de que independente do que acontecer a ele no castelo Yamanaka, você voltará assim que Kabuto a liberar para viajar. Até lá, você estará sobre minha proteção.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho das patas de um cavalo contra o solo.

– Tomara que seja Sasuke. – disse Ryoshu, correndo até a janela.

Sakura tentou colocar o pé no chão, mas a dor não permitiu que continuasse o movimento.

– É Sasuke, graças a Deus! – exclamou Ryoshu, virando-se para ela.

Sakura respirou aliviada, mas nem queria pensar no que havia acontecido no castelo Yamanaka e qual havia sido a repercussão.

Minutos depois, Sasuke apareceu à porta do quarto. O corpo musculoso quase preenchia todo o vão, os cabelos desgrenhados, as botas enlameadas e uma expressão amarga no rosto. Ela possuía o direito de desprezá-lo, mas em vez disso, admirou-o como sendo o homem mais bonito que já havia visto, mesmo exausto da viagem e certamente ficaria triste se o tivessem matado.

– Graças a Deus, você está de volta! – gritou Ryoshu, seguindo até ele. – O que houve com Inoichi?

– Nada acontecerá se eu devolvê-la em quinze dias.

Sakura devia estar feliz por o tio ter sido misericordioso, para o bem de todos, inclusive Ino. Ainda assim, ela sentiu o coração apertado, mesmo da necessidade que tinha de salvar a prima. Não era sua vontade voltar para o castelo Yamanaka e muito menos casar-se com Ebizo. No entanto, não devia deixar que Sasuke nem desconfiasse dos seus sentimentos para que não interferisse de novo, trazendo mais problemas para todos.

– O casamento se realizará?

Só então Sasuke olhou para ela.

– Acredito que sim. Mas eu disse que você não voltaria enquanto o barbeiro-cirurgião não permitisse.

– Eu decido…

– Kabuto…

– Ora, não há necessidade de discutir. Afinal, pode ser que Kabuto ateste a melhora. – Ryoshu interferiu, colocando a mão no ombro de Sasuke. – O que Kabuto disse é que milady precisa descansar, por isso, vamos sair e deixá-la em paz.

Sasuke sinalizou para alguém fora do quarto e a criada com a verruga no rosto apareceu à porta. Foi preciso que ele sinalizasse com mais veemência para que ela entrasse no quarto.

– Enquanto for minha hóspede, Kaoru será sua criada e você terá todo o conforto que eu puder proporcionar. Lamento que as acomodações não sejam equivalentes às quais está acostumada, mas não sou um homem rico. Até mais tarde, milady. – disse Sasuke e saiu do quarto.

– Durma bem, milady – desejou Ryoshu, seguindo seu vassalo até o salão. E quando parou ao lado dele, diante da fogueira, perguntou: – Agora, Sasuke, conte-me. O que de fato aconteceu com lorde Yamanaka?

 **xxx**

– Aconteceu como eu disse, milorde. – respondeu Sasuke. – Se eu a devolver

em uma quinzena, nada acontecerá.

– Acho que você se esqueceu que conheço Inoichi tão bem quanto você conhece Ebizo e o filho. – disse Ryoshu, sério. – Deve haver alguma coisa por trás disso. Ele não fez ameaças? Deve ter dito que contaria ao imperador se ela não fosse devolvida ou o prenderia. E a mim também, sem dúvida.

– Mas não chegaremos a esse ponto. – disse Sasuke, embora concordasse com Ryoshu. – Caso haja alguma complicação insistirei para pagar sozinho e ser levado à presença do imperador.

– Gostaria muito que sua certeza seja tratada com o respeito merecido, mas infelizmente sir Yamanaka e o imperador Otsuka não eram homens honestos ou razoáveis. Ambos são gananciosos e ambiciosos. Se esse caso for a julgamento, Inoichi subornará todos, inclusive o rei, para que o resultado seja a favor dele. – Ryoshu sentou-se em uma cadeira diante da lareira. – Só nos resta esperar que ele cumpra sua palavra e que Sakura esteja recuperada em quinze dias para viajar. Além do mais, temos de rezar para que Ebizo não faça nada a respeito em nome da aliança com Yamanaka.

– Ele também é ganancioso e ambicioso, milorde, por isso acho que concordará. – disse Sasuke, sentando-se e correndo os dedos pelos cabelos longos e escuros. – Mas me enoja pensar em Sakura casada com aquele homem! Se ela recusar terá o apoio da lei. Talvez se eu conseguir persuadi-la…

– Não faça isso, Sasuke! – Ryoshu disse com firmeza. – O que deve ser, será, para o seu bem e para o meu. Você não precisa aprovar ou gostar da escolha dela, ainda mais porque ela própria aceitou o destino e você deve fazer o mesmo.

Essa era uma tarefa difícil para alguém que nunca aceitou o destino traçado desde seu nascimento.

– Se me der licença, milorde, devo me encontrar com Kakashi para dar as ordens do dia.

– Ótimo. Depois descanse um pouco também, Sasuke. Você está com a aparência péssima. Onde dormiu a noite passada?

– No mesmo lugar onde passei a noite anterior – Sasuke respondeu e depois de uma referência saiu do recinto.

Kakashi NÃO estava na passarela da muralha quando Sasuke tinha chegado e ele sabia por que. Quanto mais soldados de vigília mais ansiosos ficavam, assim como os criados, significando que estariam propensos a brigarem entre si.

Mas Sasuke tinha visto o amigo quando passara pelos portões do castelo. Kakashi estava numa vasta campina perto do moinho praticando luta de espadas com os soldados.

Ele ainda devia estar lá, concluiu Sasuke, passando pelo portão, onde as sentinelas o observaram com atenção. Ele os cumprimentou acenando a cabeça do mesmo jeito que faria em qualquer circunstância e continuou na direção da campina com passos determinados.

Chegando mais perto, ouviu Kakashi agindo como qualquer comandante, gritando e insultando seus homens. Assim como o Hatake, todos vestiam túnicas de couro, calças e elmos de couro para praticar a luta com espadas de madeira.

– Preste atenção, rapaz, se a espada fosse de verdade, você teria perdido o braço – Kakashi repreendeu um dos soldados que deixou de defender um golpe. Como Kakashi estava de costas, o soldado loiro viu Sasuke primeiro e retesou o corpo.

– Veio ver o tipo de soldados que tem, milorde? – perguntou Kakashi, virando-se para o amigo. Apesar do tom jovial, Sasuke percebeu o quanto o comandante estava preocupado com os acontecimentos recentes. – A maioria é patética, mas podemos ter um fio de esperança com algum deles.

– Preciso lhe falar, Kakashi.

Kakashi franziu o cenho e parou com a brincadeira. Pediu a um dos soldados mais antigos que se aproximasse:

– Juugo, continue o treinamento e tente colocar nessas cabeças duras que não estamos de brincadeira.

O rapaz que trazia no rosto prova de que havia participado de várias lutas deu um passo a frente, enquanto Kakashi puxava Sasuke pelo braço até onde não podiam ser ouvidos apesar do som das espadas de madeira se colidindo e os gritos de Juugo.

– Pelo visto, lorde Yamanaka não jogou você na masmorra. – disse Kakashi, visivelmente aliviado, demonstrando como estivera preocupado.

– Não e contanto que eu leve lady Sakura de volta em uma quinzena, não haverá consequências.

– Bem, isso é bom, não é? – perguntou Kakashi, esboçando um sorriso rápido. – Não é?

– Ela voltará para casa quando estiver recuperada, nenhum dia antes.

– Presumo que não acredite que ela poderá viajar em quinze dias.

– Não sei, mas não arriscarei a saúde dela viajando. Pode ser perigoso.

– Nem mesmo se Inoichi voltar atrás? Ele pode contratar um exército para vir buscá-la.

– Eu sei. – Sasuke sorriu com um dos cantos da boca. – Mas tenho você.

– Agradeço o elogio, mas não somos páreo para um batalhão. Vale a pena lutar por ela e perder o castelo?

– Tenho esperança que ela se recupere no tempo que Inoichi estipulou, ou então terei de pedir para estender o prazo.

– Bem, vamos descobrir em uma semana.

– Qual é o comentário geral dos soldados?

Kakashi era o comandante, mas como Sasuke, tinha vindo do nada, por isso os soldados o consideravam como um dos seus, embora respeitassem sua autoridade.

– Eles ficaram confusos, claro, quando você surgiu com uma mulher ferida e esperam o desfecho da história. A maioria está nervosa, eu tentei acalmá-los dizendo que é uma tradição Uchiha os noivos raptarem as noivas.

– Você disse… O quê? – Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

– Ora, eu tinha de dizer alguma coisa, não? Você veio do torneio e em seguida saiu cavalgando feito um louco e ao voltar novamente trouxe uma mulher com uma flecha fincada na perna. Em seguida, você saiu de novo sem se justificar a ninguém. Não foram apenas os soldados que ficaram preocupados. Ouvi Kaoru conversando com aquela criada bonita, Ayana, dizendo que acha que você se apaixonou pela moça no torneio e é correspondido. Ela quis vir embora com você, mas o tio protestou, então foi preciso lutar para tirá-la de lá. Kaoru acha a história romântica. Foi por isso que inventei o costume Uchiha.

– Foi uma péssima ideia.

– Você acha que eu devia ter dito a verdade? Que você perdeu a cabeça e raptou uma mulher contra a vontade dela e tornou-se inimigo de um homem como Inoichi? Estariam todos de prontidão e dariam o alarme sempre que uma folha se movesse com o vento.

– Como reagiriam se soubessem que ela foi atingida quando fugia do tio?

– Eu disse que você trocou o prêmio falso pela noiva e fez as pazes com o Yamanaka. Como você voltou são e salvo, eles acreditaram.

– Só existe um detalhe: não vamos nos casar e ela logo voltará para casa. Inoichi pode decidir nos atacar de qualquer jeito.

– E se ela mudar de ideia? Prefiro não dizer mais nada, apenas se for necessário. Os soldados e criados irão taxá-lo como um pretendente rejeitado; o que não era nada perto do que havia feito.

– Está certo, deixe que os criados e os soldados fofoquem o quanto quiserem, mas não diga mais nada sobre casamentos e costumes Uchiha. E não toque nesse assunto com sir Ryoshu.

– Não há perigo de ele falar comigo. Apesar de ser um bom homem, ainda é um nortenho e não sou um cavaleiro… Bom, é ele quem sai perdendo, não é?

– É verdade. – Sasuke concordou, rindo.

Ryoshu o tratava da mesma forma como tratava todos os nortenhos que pela hereditariedade estavam abaixo dele.

– Mais alguma coisa? – Kakashi perguntou, olhando por cima dos ombros para o grupo de soldados que ainda treinava. – Tenho de voltar para o exercício.

– Preciso lhe passar a senha para a noite.

Os olhos de Kakashi reluziram. Nem menos a perspectiva de uma batalha mudava seu bom humor.

– Bastardo maldito? – sugeriu. – Morte a Yamanaka?

– Não. Às favas com o destino. – respondeu Sasuke sorrindo.

 **xxx**

O rapaz troncudo torceu o nariz de desgosto ao olhar a bagunça do quarto da estalagem onde estava hospedado a caminho do castelo Yamanaka. Havia roupas, meias e botas espalhadas pelo chão. Sobre a mesa ainda havia duas taças e uma jarra de vinho. A cama não era tão ruim e lençóis e cobertores envolviam seus dois ocupantes.

– Saia daí, vadia – Kizaki de Sunagakure ordenou à mulher deitada ao lado de um homem grisalho. Olhando-o de soslaio enquanto reunia suas coisas, ela abraçou tudo e saiu do quarto. Depois de a porta se fechar, o cavaleiro troncudo com olhar implacável e lábios carnudos, pegou a jarra de vinho e viu que estava quase vazia.

– Vamos, pai! Acorde!

– O que houve? – Ebizo perguntou, rabugento, levantando a cabeça. Era um homem mais magro do que o filho.

– Tenho notícias sobre sua noiva. – respondeu Kizaki, abrindo a porta e arrastando um rapaz loiro e franzino para dentro do quarto, jogando-o em seguida sobre a cama. – Conte a ele o que me disse.

Ebizo se sentou na cama, sem se preocupar em esconder a nudez, e encarou o jovem trêmulo.

– Eu… eu… – gaguejou o rapaz. – Quero dizer, eu estava lá e vi…

– Você me acordou para ouvir um idiota balbuciando? – indagou Ebizo, saindo da cama e batendo no rosto do filho. – Seu tonto! Chame a vadia de volta e dessa vez você que pagará os honorários dela. Depois procure outra mais nova para mais tarde.

O ódio turvou os olhos e corou o rosto de Kizaki que não saiu do lugar.

– Diga a ele o que houve. – ordenou ao menestrel, que já estava a caminho da porta. – Ou foi tudo mentira. Se for, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido…

– Não, é verdade. Verdade! – Yoroi gritou, alternando o olhar entre o jovem furioso e o senhor de mais idade cujos lábios estavam azuis de raiva.

Em seguida, ele contou rapidamente o que havia visto e ouvido quando Sasuke tinha voltado para o castelo Yamanaka com o prêmio.

– Lady Sakura foi levada debaixo do nariz de lorde Yamanaka. O Uchiha simplesmente a colocou em sua sela e foi embora!

– Ele está falando de sua noiva, milorde. – disse Kizaki ao pai, que não demonstrou nem choque, nem ultraje. – Ela foi raptada.

– Aye, aye foi isso mesmo. – confirmou Yoroi. – Sir Sasuke ficou bravo com o prêmio do torneio e quando voltou para reclamar, levou lady Sakura.

Ebizo finalmente pegou o roupão de cima de uma cadeira e cobriu o corpo magro. Ainda não havia sinais de rancor. Na verdade, ele parecia ter gostado da história.

– O tio não fez nada para salvá-la?

– Ele tentou. – respondeu Yoroi. – Ordenou que seus homens o impedissem, mas sir Sasuke já estava longe. Quando os soldados montaram em seus cavalos já não havia mais nenhum sinal deles.

Ebizo olhou rápido para o filho, antes de se dirigir ao menestrel.

– Você disse que foi sir Sasuke?

– Aye, milorde, sir Sasuke de Otogakure, conhecido como a Cobra de Oto.

Ebizo amarrou o roupão e sentou-se numa poltrona.

– Ora, veja só, Kizaki. Sir Sasuke de Otogakure. Seu amigo querido.

Se Sasuke fosse mesmo amigo de Kizaki, Yoroiimaginou como ele olharia para um inimigo.

– Então, ele levou minha noiva. Por vingança, ou por desejos lascivos. – Ebizo continuou e paralisou Yoroi com o olhar. – Quando se deu esse ato covarde?

– Faz quatro dias, milorde.

– Ouviu isso, filho? Sasuke está com ela há quatro dias. – disse Ebizo e virou-se para Yoroi. – Ele pediu algum resgate?

– Eu… Não sei, milorde. Deixei o castelo Yamanaka depois que ela foi levada.

– É compreensível. Ninguém estava com humor para assisti-lo, não é? – Ebizo se dirigiu de novo para o filho mais velho. – Esse tolo tem mais alguma notícia a nos dar?

Kizaki meneou a cabeça.

– Então, deixe-o ir.

Kizaki segurou Yoroi pela gola da camisa e o empurrou para fora do quarto, batendo a porta.

– Aquele Uchiha deve morrer. – disse quando não se podia mais ouvir o som dos passos de Yoroi no corredor.

Como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo e nada mais a fazer, Ebizo pegou um filão de pão e o partiu com seus longos dedos nodosos.

– Será que existe uma maneira de pagar a alguém que nos prestou tamanho favor?

– Favor? – repetiu Kizaki, incrédulo.

– Isso mesmo. – respondeu Ebizo, batendo as mãos para se livrar das migalhas de pão. – Se Inoichi quer uma aliança comigo, o tolo não terá escolha se não me dar a mão da linda e virgem filha, além de um dote bem maior.

Kizaki achava que seria um desperdício de uma linda jovem virgem, a não ser que seu pai quisesse compartilhá-la.

– Quanto ao Uchiha…

– Ainda vou matar Sasuke. – declarou Kizaki.

– Acho que dessa vez é capaz de você conseguir.

– Já conheço os truques dele.

Ebizo zombou com uma gargalhada ofegante que os filhos detestavam.

– Vá em frente. Tente, meu filho. Se conseguir, vai ficar tudo bem e na mesma, mas caso contrário seus irmãos, Zaku e Kagerou não sofrerão com sua morte.

A gargalhada de Ebizo transformou-se num acesso de tosse.

– Não fique aí parado, seu parvo. – disse, quando conseguiu respirar direito. – Vá buscar o vinho!

Kizaki obedeceu, mas no caminho imaginou quanto tempo mais o pai levaria para morrer.

 **xxx**

– Você está se recuperando bem, milady. – disse Kabuto, ao terminar de prender uma nova atadura na perna de Sakura no dia seguinte.

Kaoru tinha acompanhado Kabuto até o quarto, trazendo uma trouxa. Mas Sakura estava mais interessada no veredicto do médico do que no que estava na trouxa.

– Isso quer dizer que posso levantar? – indagou Sakura. Durante anos, estava acostumada a acordar, se vestir e dar início as suas tarefas assim que o galo cantasse.

– Sim, pode andar também, contanto que a perna não doa. Se começar a incomodar, sente-se imediatamente e descanse.

– É o que farei. – ela prometeu, feliz por pelo menos poder sair da cama. – Voltarei em dois dias para reavaliá-la, milady – disse Kabuto ao pegar sua valise.

– Obrigada, Kabuto. Agradeço pelo cuidado.

O barbeiro-cirurgião meneou a cabeça e deixou o quarto. Assim que a porta se fechou, Sakura jogou o lençol e a coberta para o lado e colocou os pés no chão, sem prestar atenção a Kaoru, que colocava a trouxa ao pé da cama e começava a abri-la.

Sakura tentou dar um passo e não sentiu muita dor, para seu alívio. Quando olhou para Kaoru a viu com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Ali estavam três vestidos de lã, um verde muito bonito, um azul escuro e outro marrom-claro e faixas marrom-escuras nos punhos e na cintura. Espalhados sobre a cama também havia duas camisolas de linho, meias, uma capa de lã e um pente de marfim. Ao pé da cama estava um par de sapatos de couro.

Sakura se sentou na cama, surpresa.

– De onde veio tudo isso?

– Presentes de sir Ryoshu.

Sakura estendeu a mão para tocar o vestido de lã verde.

– É muita coisa. Vou aceitar as camisolas, meias e sapatos, mas tenho o vestido com o qual cheguei. Não foi lavado?

– Sim e já deve estar seco. – Kaoru respondeu, desanimada.

Sakura pensou melhor e achou que talvez fosse rude de sua parte não aceitar os presentes. E como não eram de Sasuke…

– Nunca tive vestidos tão bonitos. – admitiu, diferente de Ino ela não estava sempre à exposição como um artigo no mercado. – Não quero desapontar sir Ryoshu depois de tanta gentileza.

– E nem sir Sasuke. Ele a achará deslumbrante nestes vestidos.

– Não ligo para o que sir Sasuke diz. – Sakura respondeu, decidida. Sabia das fofocas que corriam pelos criados e era melhor cortar pela raiz qualquer romantismo. – Não quero que sir Ryoshu pense que sou uma ingrata.

– Acredito que ele ficará humilhado se recusar, milady. – confirmou Kaoru.

– Preciso de ajuda para colocar esse vestido.

Kaoru prontificou-se a ajudá-la a se trocar, primeiro a camisola limpa e por cima o lindo vestido verde.

– O tecido é maravilhoso – disse Sakura, escorregando a mão pela saia, enquanto Kaoru prendia os laços do corpete atrás.

– Foi minha irmã Nurari que fez. – disse Kaoru com orgulho. – Ela é uma tecelã maravilhosa, milady. Ela se casou com o moleiro e está grávida do primeiro filho, por isso faz tempo que não tece, mas ficará feliz com seu elogio.

– Ela não pensou em vender em Konoha? Ou em Takigakure? Garanto que venderia por um bom preço.

– Será mesmo, milady? – indagou Kaoru arregalando os olhos e postando-se diante de Sakura.

– Tenho certeza.

– Vou dizer isso a ela. Agora, sente-se no banquinho, milady, deixe-me pentear seu cabelo.

Sakura se sentou devagar e esticou a perna machucada.

– Milady tem um cabelo lindo. Aposto que os jovens a importunam para ganhar uma mecha rosada.

– Nunca ninguém pediu uma mecha do meu cabelo. – disse Sakura, rindo.

– Não? Deus me perdoe, mas são todos cegos no castelo Yamanaka?

– Talvez cegos pela beleza de minha prima. – Sakura respondeu sem rancor. – Mavis é muito bonita e seu cabelo parece fios de ouro.

– A única mulher de quem sir Ryoshu e sir Sasuke têm falado desde que ele voltou do castelo Yamanaka é milady.

Sakura corou, mas logo lembrou que não podia ser diferente, já que era a única mulher que tinha sido raptada e estava ali naquele momento.

– Ajude-me a chegar até a janela, por favor. – pediu a Kaoru, assim que a trança em seu cabelo ficou pronta. – Gostaria de respirar um pouco de ar puro.

Kaoru colocou a mão debaixo do braço de Sakura e a ajudou a mancar até a janela. Sakura não sentiu muita dor. Quando abriu a janela e respirou fundo, sentiu-se normal, enquanto observava o restante do castelo.

Era uma fortificação antiga e pequena, com apenas uma muralha de proteção e quatro torres nos cantos. Parte da muralha a leste havia desmoronado. Havia alguns andaimes, indicando que estava em obras, mas era trabalho demais para se terminar em pouco tempo. A fortificação arredondada onde estava devia ser tão velha quanto a muralha. Dali via-se as escadas de madeira que subiam até o andar de baixo de onde ela estava. No andar mais baixo do castelo geralmente ficava a masmorra, ou talvez um depósito. Também era possível ver a edificação onde ficava a cozinha, a julgar pela fumaça saindo pela abertura no teto e o caminho de tábuas que levava ao castelo. A construção era de taipa assim como o estábulo. Uma das construções era mais longa e alta ao lado da cozinha. Talvez fosse outro depósito, embora fosse grande demais.

As outras construções eram de madeira com telhado de palha. O pátio era um pouco enlameado, precisaria ser coberto por pedregulhos.

Os reparos no castelo para torná-lo à altura de um nobre não seriam poucos e muito custosos. Não tinha sido a toa que Sasuke ficara tão bravo ao receber um prêmio falso. Contudo não tinha sido por compaixão por Sasuke ou pelo estado de seu castelo que a mantivera a janela.

Sasuke estava no meio de outros soldados no pátio interno, uma área relativamente grande e aberta, onde os animais ficavam presos para a segurança dos aldeões. Com as roupas iguais ao dos outros, ele portava um arco e um coldre com flechas nas costas. Assim como os outros, ele estava diante de blocos de feno com um alvo estampado por búfalos pintados com carvão sobre tecido. Outros soldados o cercavam, conversando, rindo e gritando palavras de encorajamento.

Certamente estavam praticando, mas parecia ser um tipo de competição. Sasuke estava muito mais à vontade em meio aos soldados do que estivera no salão nobre do castelo Yamanaka.

– É melhor se sentar, milady. – Kaoru aconselhou, ansiosa.

– Daqui a pouco. – Sakura respondeu com o olhar fixo em Sasuke, que estava prestes a atirar uma flecha.

Pelas aparências ninguém mais atiraria naquele momento, ocupados que estavam em observar o lorde de Otogakure, que com toda elegância puxou a flecha e a corda do arco e sem perder tempo mirando, atirou. Sakura segurou a respiração enquanto a flecha seguia na direção do céu, e suspirou quando a flecha acertou exatamente o olho do búfalo.

A comoção foi geral, menos aqueles que contraíram o rosto, na certa por ter perdido a aposta. Ela havia vivido tempo suficiente em um castelo para saber que os soldados apostavam sempre e por tudo.

Sasuke sorriu e cumprimentou todos tocando os ombros. A alegria o deixou mais jovem e mais bonito quando sorriu.

– Por favor, milady, sente-se e descanse um pouco. – pediu Kaoru. – Sir Ryoshu e sir Sasuke não gostarão se eu não cumprir meu dever.

– A culpa é minha, não se preocupe. – garantiu Sakura, quando Sasuke olhou para a janela como se soubesse da presença dela ali.

Sakura corou e se virou.

– É verdade, devo me sentar. – disse tentando parecer calma ao mancar até o banquinho. – Kaoru, não estou acostumada a ficar tão inerte. Deve haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer.

 **xxx**

Por que Sakura está fora da cama? Sasuke imaginou e de repente não ouviu mais a algazarra dos soldados ao seu redor. Ela devia estar deitada, a não ser que Kabuto tivesse permitido que ela se levantasse.

– Olhem só, ele está paralisado pelo sucesso! – exclamou Kakashi, lembrando a Sasuke que não estava sozinho.

– Chega de arqueria por hoje, Kakashi – disse Sasuke quando começou a garoar. – Estou feliz com o esforço de vocês. – gritou para os homens. – Mas não estou contente porque vejo que muitos precisam melhorar bastante. Mesmo assim, ofereço a refeição da noite para aqueles que não estiverem de guarda, estes receberão uma refeição quente no final do turno.

Os soldados ovacionaram, apesar de alguns terem ficado em silêncio de tão exaustos que estavam.

– Diga aos mais jovens para se livrarem dos blocos de feno. – ele ordenou a Kakashi. – Eles precisam melhorar a força.

– Aye, Sasuke – disse Kakashi. – Alguma coisa mais?

– Por enquanto não. – Sasuke respondeu.

– Vejo você no salão, então.

– Sim. – murmurou Sasuke, virando-se para voltar ao castelo.

No caminho, foi imaginando o que Sakura teria pensado ao vê-lo atirar com o arco e flecha. Bem, não podia ser nada diferente do que já havia pensado, visto que era uma nobre. A maioria dos nortenhos considerava arcos armas de camponeses. Ele particularmente não tinha preconceito com nenhum tipo de arma. Se a arma fosse eficiente, ele a usaria da melhor maneira possível.

Na verdade, não devia se preocupar com o que Sakura pensava a seu respeito, ou em qualquer outra coisa. Logo ela voltaria para o tio ganancioso e para o noivo que aceitara.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hoje o dia foi muito corrido, por isso não consegui postar antes nem responder os comentários do capítulo anterior, por isso vou responder os comentários do site hoje (domingo), e dos guest (sem cadastro) no próximo capítulo!_

 _Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulozão hahaha se tiver bastante comentários, posto outro amanhã (segunda). Me digam o que acharam ou se encontraram algum erro! Todo feedback é muito importante pra mim! 3_

 _Beijos!_


	7. Capítulo Sete

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _LEIAM AS NOTAS!_ _Obrigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Sete**

Ryoshu estava cochilando diante da lareira, quando Sasuke entrou e tentou passar sem fazer barulho.

– Como foi o treinamento? – indagou Ryoshu, surpreendendo Sasuke.

– Os homens estão melhorando bastante. – respondeu Sasuke, quando Ryoshu sinalizou para que se sentasse a seu lado.

– Lady Sakura também está melhor. Kabuto está satisfeito com o progresso.

– Eu a vi diante da janela.

– Kabuto não me disse que ela podia sair da cama. – disse Ryoshu, franzindo o cenho.

Sasuke viu Kaoru descendo as escadas, vindo do andar de cima e chamou-a.

– Kabuto deu permissão para lady Sakura sair da cama?

– Aye, milorde, ele disse que ela podia andar um pouco, contanto que não sentisse muita dor. Nesse caso, deve continuar de repouso. Ela ficou muito feliz, devo dizer. Acredito que ela esteja cansada de permanecer na cama. Ela ficou em pé agora a pouco para tomar um pouco de ar fresco na janela. Agora está sentada e querendo costurar. Providenciarei agulhas e linhas. Acho que ela não está acostumada a não fazer nada, milorde.

Pela maneira como Sasuke a tinha visto trabalhar no castelo Yamanaka, não era de se estranhar que estivesse sentindo falta do trabalho, ficar parada devia ser como estar aprisionada.

– Faça o que ela quiser, contanto que não se esforce muito. Se por acaso você notar que ela está cansada ou com dor e não quiser voltar para cama, me chame imediatamente. Pode ir agora buscar as coisas que ela quer.

– Aye, milorde. – Kaoru fez uma veemência e deixou o salão.

– Seria bom se Sakura não piorasse. – comentou Ryoshu, sorrindo. – Mas acho que ela é como a mãe. Nossas chances de mantê-la quieta são muito poucas. A mãe dela foi a pessoa mais teimosa que já conheci.

– Milorde a conheceu bem?

– Conheci a família inteira muito bem, até Yamatumi tentar forçar a filha a se casar. Mebuki se recusou e fugiu com outro homem. Depois disso, eu me distanciei.

– Até que minha atitude impensada o colocou em risco. Lamento muito por isso, milorde.

– Eu não, pois jamais conheceria a filha de Mebuki, mesmo que seja em uma situação indesejada. Mebuki era uma mulher determinada e obstinada, suspeito que a filha seja igual. Ser amado por ela é um prêmio, mas se for odiado… Durará por uma eternidade.

– Não tenho dúvidas a esse respeito, milorde.

 **xxx**

– É engano seu. – disse Akio, o cavalariço, sentado à mesa perto do grande fogareiro da cozinha do castelo Uchiha. – Ela não está apaixonada.

– Claro que está. – Kaoru retorquiu. – Nesse momento, ela está lá no quarto, consertando uma túnica dele como se já fosse sua esposa.

Ayana abriu um sorriso tímido, enquanto cortava pedaços de nabo para colocá-los num pote de água fervendo sobre o fogo.

Mizuki, o jovem e esguio cozinheiro, parou de sovar a massa para a torta de carne para comentar:

– Pensei que as damas não gostassem de trabalhar.

– Bem, ela é diferente. – disse Kaoru.

– Ela queria fazer alguma coisa e pensou em costurar. Eu não podia negar, não é? Ela me pediu para pegar agulhas e linhas. Depois abriu o baú de roupas de sir Sasuke.

Ayana suspirou e Mizuki pegou a concha no ar.

– O que você fez? – Akio perguntou, inclinando-se para a frente.

– Ele disse que ela deveria ser tratada com o respeito de uma convidada de honra, não foi? – respondeu Kaoru na defensiva. – Ela me olha de um jeito… Igual a quando ele quer alguma coisa. Não pensei duas vezes antes de abrir o baú e peguei a primeira coisa que vi, uma túnica velha. Ainda bem que estava rasgada, se não era capaz de ela me fazer revirar tudo. Não quero nem pensar o que ele fará se souber disso.

Akio meneou a cabeça, com medo só em pensar na fúria de Sasuke.

– Depois ele me perguntou o que ela estava fazendo. – Kaoru continuou. – Quase desmaiei.

– O que você respondeu? – Indagou Mizuki.

– Eu disse que ela queria costurar. Ainda bem que ele não perguntou que tipo de costura.

Os outros menearam a cabeça, preocupados.

– Digo uma coisa a vocês, essa moça não é preguiçosa como muitas de quem ouço falar. – continuou Kaoru. – Sir Sasuke tem um olho bom.

– Você acha que ele quer casar com ela? – perguntou Ayana num tom de voz baixo como se estivesse numa igreja.

– Qual outra razão para ele tê-la trazido para cá? – perguntou Kaoru. – Além do mais ele está loucamente apaixonado e ela também.

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Ayana, arregalando os olhos.

– Ora, tenho dois olhos. – respondeu Kaoru como se o fato não fosse óbvio apenas para os cegos.

– Aye, deve ser verdade. – Akio interferiu. – Kakashi disse aos soldados que raptar a noiva é um costume Uchiha e foi isso que Sasuke fez.

– Mas ninguém falou em casamento. – Ayana protestou.

– Ainda não. Ainda é preciso decidir sobre o dote e o preço da noiva. – explicou Akio. – É por isso que Sasuke vai e volta até o castelo Yamanaka.

Kaoru passou a sussurrar ao afirmar:

– Tenho certeza de que eles já são amantes.

O rosto delicado de Ayana corou. Akio tentou parecer um homem maduro, fingindo que não tinha se chocado com o comentário. Já Mizuki olhou para Kaoru com a mesma expressão de espanto que ficaria se tivesse de cozinhar para o papa.

– É isso mesmo, Mizuki. – Kaoru declarou, meneando a cabeça. – Pode começar a planejar a festa de casamento. E eu vou voltar para o quarto de milady.

 **xxx**

A chuva ficou mais forte naquela tarde. Sakura achou que fosse ficar louca com o tamborilar dos pingos no teto de ardósia. Quando Kaoru anunciou que precisava descer para ajudar com a refeição da noite, Sakura também deixou o quarto pra se encontrar com os outros no andar de baixo, mesmo que precisasse enfrentar o silêncio sepulcral de Sasuke e sua aparência assustadora.

Ao descer os degraus da escada em caracol, ela notou que, assim como o restante do castelo, o salão precisava ser reformado. Parecia que ninguém tinha se importado em varrer a lareira há semanas, os candeeiros das paredes estavam repletos de teias de aranha e os ladrilhos do chão não eram limpos há décadas. A mobília era simples e rústica. Havia apenas uma poltrona, onde Ryoshu estava sentado. Sasuke estava sentado no banco ao lado dele. Espalhados pelo salão havia outros bancos e mesas, por entre as quais os cachorros e as criadas circulavam.

Sem demonstrar nenhuma surpresa, Sasuke se levantou quando a viu se aproximar. Ryoshu fez o mesmo, mas com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Apesar da túnica de Ryoshu ser escura como a de Sasuke, o tecido era mais fino e naquela noite, havia uma larga corrente de ouro lhe adornando o pescoço.

– Que surpresa inesperada, milady! - disse Ryoshu, levantando-se e sinalizando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

Sasuke não disse nada, mas olhou para um soldado sem uma sobrancelha, sentado à uma mesa perto dali. O olhar foi um sinal para que o rapaz barbudo de cabelos loiros, compridos como os de Sasuke, se levantasse. Aqueles que o acompanhavam fizeram o mesmo.

Sakura não estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções por isso ficou envergonhada.

– Kabuto nos disse que milady está bem. – comentou Ryoshu, quando todos voltaram a se sentar e Sasuke abriu espaço para que ele se sentasse a seu lado. – Mas talvez seja muito cedo para muito esforço.

– Minha perna não está mais doendo tanto, sir Ryoshu. – ela assegurou. – Confesso que estou ansiosa por companhia. Não estou acostumada a passar muito tempo sozinha.

– Sem dúvida, sem dúvida. – Ryoshu concordou. – Estamos felizes em tê-la como companhia no jantar, não é, Sasuke?

– Estou encantado.

– Tenho certeza de que Mizuki se superou, como de costume. – Ryoshu disse, quando Kaoru trouxe outro prato, uma taça e uma colher, colocando diante de Sakura. – Posso afirmar que Sasuke nunca se envergonhará de seu cozinheiro. Mizuki foi treinado na cozinha do rei. Sasuke fez um favor a Mizuki certa vez, e quando este soube que Sasuke tinha ganhado esse castelo, ele veio se apresentar para ser o cozinheiro. Não é verdade, Sasuke?

– Sim, milorde.

– Conte o que fez por ele. – pediu Ryoshu.

– Ele havia sido encurralado por ladrões e eu sugeri que eles o deixassem em paz.

– Sugeriu? – Ryoshu repetiu, rindo. – Posso imaginar como você foi convincente com sua espada!

– Não foi preciso usar violência. Era um bando de covardes que saíram correndo quando eu os ameacei.

Sakura conhecia bem o olhar de Sasuke quando estava furioso, e era o suficiente para afugentar vagabundos e foras da lei.

– E agora temos um dos melhores cozinheiros do país .

– Os soldados lutam melhor quando estão bem alimentados. – observou Sasuke. – Os criados também trabalham bem quando não estão morrendo de fome.

– Concordo. – disse Sakura, sabendo que alguém que tenha nascido pobre gostaria de desfrutar de boas refeições e estaria disposto a pagar.

– Por que não conta a ela sobre o torneio em Ame, onde nos conhecemos? – sugeriu Ryoshu.

Kaoru trouxe uma cesta de pão fresco e perfumado, enquanto outra criada trazia uma travessa de carne e a dispôs sobre a mesa.

– Você devia tê-lo visto, milady! – exclamou Ryoshu, entusiasmado, ao começar a comer uma carne que Sakura não reconheceu. – Até então, eu nunca tinha visto uma armadura feita de retalhos de metal.

– Foi o que consegui comprar.

– Por isso os outros participantes do torneio acharam que ele era tão despreparado como a armadura que vestia. Se tivessem prestado a atenção ao cavalo dele não teriam tanta certeza, não é, Sasuke?

– Gastei tudo o que tinha para comprar Susano e valeu cada centavo.

– Pode ser que sim hoje em dia, mas naquela época o animal estava passando fome. Era tão magro quanto você, Sasuke.

– Eu não era magro.

– Bom, mas parecia que não desfrutava de uma boa refeição havia meses. Então, lá estava ele com aquela armadura toda pesada, montado sobre um cavalo inexpressivo, enfrentando os jovens nobres…

– Ricos. – interrompeu Sasuke. – Não eram necessariamente os melhores.

– Está bem, jovens ricos – corrigiu Ryoshu –, e todos esperavam que ele caísse ao primeiro golpe. Contrariando as expectativas, ele atingiu o escudo de seu oponente uma vez e o derrubou. Quem era ele?

– Não me lembro.

– Não importa, mas ele caiu como um peso morto, quebrando o escudo e foi derrotado – concluiu Ryoshu, ao passar um pedaço de pão no molho da carne. – Depois da primeira competição, os outros o olharam de um jeito diferente, mas ninguém esperava que ele ganhasse o torneio.

– Ninguém tinha muito a ganhar.

– Ou perder, não é? – indagou Ryoshu, servindo-se de mais um pedaço de pão, enquanto Sakura tomava um gole de vinho, tão bom quanto o pão e a carne.

– Duvido que milady já tenha visto uma tenacidade igual a dele. Ele se sentou na sela e lutou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo e não foi derrubado nenhuma vez. Mas esta não foi a melhor parte da história, mas a sim a festa que houve em seguida. Sasuke apareceu sem nenhum arranhão…

– Eu tinha algumas manchas roxas, sim.

– Mas nenhuma no rosto. – observou Ryoshu. – As jovens damas se sentiram atraídas quanto abelhas a uma flor, algumas mais velhas também. Claro que os jovens nobres não estavam muito contentes, especialmente porque além de terem perdido, tiveram de entregar seus cavalos, armas e equipamentos a Sasuke. Um deles se exaltou e insultou Sasuke… quem foi mesmo?

– Sir Tenzen Daikoku.

– O que ele disse a você?

– Ele questionou minha paternidade e disse que eu não pertencia àquelas terras.

– Não foi bem assim.

– Bem, não posso dizer as palavras exatas diante de uma dama.

– Eu conheci sir Tenzen. – disse Sakura, lembrando-se de um dos convidados de seu tio que havia tentado assediá-la em um canto do salão, mas ela tinha se livrado da tentativa atrapalhada. – Ele é um rapaz tolo e vaidoso, por isso posso imaginar o que ele tenha dito.

– Sasuke o acertou com um soco bem no meio da festa. Não se dignou a responder, apenas bateu, depois se desculpou com o anfitrião por perturbar, sentou-se e continuou tomando vinho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura queria ter visto a cena.

– Eu devia estar cansado, se não o teria ignorado.

– Isso não foi tudo. – Ryoshu continuou, alegre. – Quando o baile começou, quem foi que se mostrou mais ansiosa para dançar com você? Quem ficou voando como mariposa como se você fosse a luz, a ponto de você quase afugentar.

– Não me lembro.

– Dessa vez, eu me lembrou. Foi lady Ageha, irmã de sir Tenzen! E ainda olhava com cara feia para as outras que dançavam com ele. Achei que um assassinato fosse acontecer até o final da noite. Quantas vezes você dançou com ela? Duas ou três?

– Eu luto em vez de dançar.

– Que coisa gentil para ser dita na presença de uma dama!

– Mas não deixa de ser verdade. – Sasuke escorregou no banco e se levantou com a mesma graça com que reverenciou. – Se me derem licença, preciso falar com o comandante dos meus soldados. Um dos pastores encontrou três ovelhas mortas com o pescoço e as barrigas abertas. Vamos sair em uma caçada à raposa amanhã assim que a chuva permitir.

– Tem certeza de que é uma raposa? – perguntou Ryoshu. – Não foram lobos ou foras da lei?

– Raposas costumam matar e deixar os corpos. Lobos ou cachorros selvagens teriam devorado toda a carne. Os homens teriam levado as carcaças e os pastores encontrariam apenas sangue e pegadas, isto é, se encontrassem alguma coisa.

– Você acha mesmo que vai parar de chover?

– Antes do amanhecer, milorde, por isso sairemos com os primeiros raios de sol. Gostaria de nos acompanhar?

– Deus me livre, não! Odeio cavalgar no molhado.

– Boa noite, milorde, milady. – Sasuke fez uma reverência e foi se encontrar com o soldado com a cicatriz no olho.

– Aquele é Kakashi. – Ryoshu explicou a Sakura. – Sasuke e ele serviram juntos por anos. Quando Sasuke se tornou um cavaleiro e eu lhe dei esta propriedade, ele mandou buscar Kakashi para comandar seus soldados.

– Ele também é Uvhiha ?

– Metade, e como Sasuke, ele também nasceu camponês.

Não havia necessidade de saber tanto sobre Sasuke, porém Sakura não continha a curiosidade.

– Como o filho de camponeses se torna um cavaleiro?

Ryoshu girou a taça pela haste com seus dedos longos.

– Foi um feito notável de fato. Ele era um soldado da infantaria da armada do rei de Kusa e estavam numa missão de assediar um castelo. O cerco se arrastava por dias, até que Sasuke decidiu escalar a muralha sozinho e à noite. Ele amarrou uma corda numa das ameias e jogou para baixo para os outros subirem antes de serem descobertos. Os soldados se renderam às tropas do imperador Otsuka e o ele ficou muito agradecido.

Sakura estremeceu ao imaginar Sasuke escalando uma muralha com uma corda ao redor do corpo e concentrando-se onde podia colocar os pés para apoio e as mãos.

– Foi um milagre ele não ter morrido numa queda. Ele se machucou ao lado do corpo durante a batalha e levou algumas semanas para se recuperar. Depois disso, ele saiu do exército do rei e voltou para Konohagakure. Ele era pobre, embora fosse um cavaleiro, mas com dinheiro suficiente para participar dos torneios. Foi assim que eu o conheci, no torneio em Ame. Ele era muito melhor do que os outros competidores e eu precisava de um soberano para esta propriedade. Eu ofereci as terras a ele e recebi a eterna lealdade dele. Sasuke concordou sem ver a fortaleza, contanto que pudesse nomeá-la como quisesse. Não fiz objeções ao nome que ele escolheu, apesar de não estarmos na Gália. – Ryoshu levantou a mão, pois achou que Sakura o interromperia e prosseguiu: – Eu o avisei que o lugar estava em ruínas, mas ele não hesitou e eu tampouco me arrependi de ter feito a oferta. Eu faria tudo de novo, apesar de ele tê-la raptado. – Ele sorriu. – Se não fosse assim, eu não a teria conhecido.

– Milorde disse que conheceu minha mãe e meu pai também? – perguntou Sakura, apegando-se a uma rara oportunidade de falar sobre seus pais.

– Não muito bem. Sua mãe lhe contou por que ela e o marido nunca visitavam seu tio?

– Sei apenas que não eram bons amigos.

– Seu tio não aprovou o casamento deles e nem seu avô. Ele havia feito um acordo de noivado para sua mãe e seu tio estava muito animado com a união. Teria sido uma aliança valiosa e a família teria mais influência na corte.

Assim como o casamento de Sakura também.

– Sua mãe disse amar outro homem. Eles ficaram furiosos, mas acharam que poderiam dissuadi-la a se casar com quem eles quisessem até ela dizer que estava grávida.

– De mim? – Sakura perguntou, perplexa.

– Desculpe-me, querida. Eu devia ter contado com mais jeito.

– Não faz mal. – assegurou ela, colocando a mão no braço de Ryoshu. – Isso explica o que meu tio disse na última vez em que estivemos juntos, além de outras coisas…

Inoichi havia olhado com ódio para a Sakura no dia de sua chegada ao castelo e repetiu a mesma expressão muitas vezes desde então. Aparentemente não havia razão para tal comportamento, nada que ela pudesse imaginar.

– Em vez de conseguir que o pai e o irmão a dispensassem do noivado, ela os deixou furiosos. – Ryoshu colocou a mão sobre a de Sakura. – Eles forçaram sua mãe a revelar o nome do amante, mas ela se recusou. Por ser uma mulher linda, charmosa e doce, ela possuía muitos pretendentes, por isso foi impossível saber quem tinha sido. Ela tratava todos da mesma maneira, pelo menos era o que parecia. Ela apanhou do pai, que a trancou no quarto com a intenção de forçá-la a falar. Certa noite, ela conseguiu fugir e um de seus admiradores, sir Kizashi Haruno…

– Meu pai!

– Ele arriscou a vida para salvá-la e não foi apenas no sentido figurativo, pois seu avô e seu tio o teriam matado se o tivessem encontrado. Sir Kizashi era muito corajoso.

– Eu gostaria de ter mais lembranças sobre meus pais. – disse Sakura, tentando vislumbrar os pais sem conseguir. – Meu tio fica bravo se alguém menciona o nome deles.

– Basta você se olhar no espelho para ver o reflexo de sua mãe, minha querida. – comentou Ryoshu com um sorriso e brincou com a taça de vinho antes de continuar: – Espero que você não leve muito a sério o comportamento ríspido de Sasuke. Ele é um pouco áspero, mas tem um coração leal e bom. É por isso que acredito que ele a tocou apenas para cuidar do seu ferimento e trazê-la até aqui.

O que sir Ryoshu não sabia é que ele a tinha abraçado e beijado… Mas também não precisaria saber.

– Não, é verdade, ele não me machucou.

– Você ainda está firme no propósito de voltar? Ibizo não é uma boa pessoa, ou alguém que tenha valor.

A última coisa que Sakura queria naquele momento era falar sobre seu futuro marido.

– Não estou feliz com o casamento, mas não vou quebrar a promessa.

– Não, claro que não. Eu entendo e Sasuke também.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Review do capítulo cinco, Guest** : "Aiii torcendo pra sakura nao chega a tempo no Castelo nao casar com esse velho nojento" **  
R:** Só digo que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer! HAHAHA Obrigada pelo comentário. Continue lendo e comentando para incentivar as postagens! ;)_

 _ **Review do capítulo seis, Guest** : "Aiii sakura ta cega pq nao ver que o tio nao presta e fica ai com o sasuke ela nao pode casar com esse velho nojento que venha o prox cap" **  
R:** Na verdade, ela vê sim... O problema é que ela ama muito a prima e tudo que ela faz é pensando nela... No final tudo vai dar certo... Ou não. Será? HAHA Continue acompanhando e comente sempre pra incentivar as postagens, ok?_

 _ **Review do capítulo seis, Jessica** : "Uau.. Está demais._  
 _Mto boa narrativa e consigo visualizar perfeitamente o cenário com as informações que vc dá." **  
R:** Que bom, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Eu também consigo visualizar tudinho, parece até que tô lá no Castelo Uchiha, olhando pela janela do quarto do Sasuke hehehe espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e continue lendo e comentando, ok? Beijos!_

 _É isso gente, a quantidade de comentários caiu um pouquinho, por isso demorei mais pra postar, pra dar tempo de todo mundo ler! O que acharam desse capítulo? Comentem para eu saber o que vocês estão achando! Dependendo da quantidade de reviews, eu posto o oito amanhã! ;)_

 _Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! s2_

 **#JehSanti**


	8. Capítulo Oito

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _O_ _brigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Oito**

– Então, você acha que é apenas uma raposa? – perguntou Kakashi ao cavalgar ao lado de Sasuke na manhã seguinte.

O orvalho sobre a grama e as plantas reluzia com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, a chuva tinha deixado poças de água que pontilhavam o caminho na direção da floresta.

– É provável que sim.

A tropa cavalgava em um silêncio quase absoluto, pois os cachorros corriam animados, latindo e puxando as correias.

– Sir Ryoshu não quis vir? – Kakashi perguntou, reiniciando a conversa com cuidado.

– Ele não gosta de cavalgar no molhado.

– Acho que deve ter sido isso.

– E o que mais seria?

– Lady Sakura.

– Como assim? – Sasuke perguntou, fitando o amigo.

Kakashi olhou para o lado de um jeito inocente.

– Não é nada, mas é bem melhor olhar para uma dama bonita do que sair na minha companhia e ficar olhando para o fogo conversando do que sair à caça de uma raposa.

Sasuke conhecia Kakashi o suficiente para saber o que ele queria dizer.

– Sir Ryoshu tem idade para ser pai dela! – exclamou, indignado.

– Ela é adorável e uma boa administradora do lar, pelo menos é o que eu soube. Quem pode culpá-lo por querer se casar? Ela será no mínimo uma boa enfermeira e pode acontecer alguma coisa. Ele está velho, mas não está morto. Além do mais ele é rico e um bom partido para ela, bem melhor do que Ebizo, a julgar por tudo que ouvi sobre ele.

– Você está louco.

– Isso é ser prático e não precisa me olhar como se fosse um urso enjaulado, Sasuke. É assim que vejo a situação. Você não está pensando em casar, ou está?

– Jamais me casaria com uma parenta de Yamanaka. Preciso me casar com uma mulher com um bom dote para transformar o castelo. Inoishi é um miserável.

– Isso quer dizer que você procura a filha de um mercador rico ou talvez uma viúva? Bem, isso é bem mais fácil do que cortejar a filha de algum nobre nortenho, ou a sobrinha.

– Nunca ganhei nada fácil, Kakashi. Você sabe disso.

– Aye, Sasuke, eu sei. E quando consegue o que quer é melhor ainda, não é?

Os cachorros ficaram em alerta de repente e começaram a latir.

– Solte-os! – gritou Sasuke para os caçadores, vislumbrando uma pelagem vermelha nas pedras de uma montanha.

Foi uma caçada cansativa atrás da raposa ligeira através do terreno acidentado. A raposa se esgueirava por baixo de galhos caídos, por entre as pedras, enganando-os a ponto de acharem que a tinham perdido. Por sorte, os cachorros sentiram o cheiro e os caçadores conseguiram prendê-la numa fenda entre pedras do rio a alguns quilômetros do moinho. Os cachorros não conseguiram entrar, mas continuavam latindo e correndo para lá e para cá. Os olhos da raposa brilhavam na sombra e dava para ouvi-la rosnar. Sasuke desmontou do cavalo e atirou a lança no escuro. Ouviu-se um gemido e segurando na ponta da flecha, ele a girou para ter certeza de que o animal estava morto, antes de puxá-la para cima. A flecha o tinha atingido no pescoço, mas sua pelagem ainda poderia ser usada talvez para uma gola de uma capa feminina… Talvez fosse um bom presente para Sakura desculpá-lo por estar em Otogakure contra vontade.

– Bem, uma chateação a menos. – comentou Kakashi, segurando a raposa, enquanto Sasuke limpava a lança. – E não foi a caçada mais emocionante da qual participei.

– O que importa é que a raposa está morta. – Sasuke respondeu ao pegar a raposa de volta.

Enquanto isso, os caçadores reuniram os cachorros e os conduziram de volta ao castelo, juntando-se aos outros que os acompanhavam.

Chidori relinchou quando Sasuke jogou a raposa morta sobre a sela, mas Sasuke segurou as rédeas e murmurou algumas palavras para acalmá-la antes de montar para voltar para casa. Kakashi emparelhou o cavalo com o dele e começou a contar histórias sem fim de caçadas das quais ele tinha participado, escapadas estratégicas e sobre os veados e javalis que tinha matado com as próprias mãos. Como Kakashi não precisava de estímulo para falar, Sasuke passou a pensar em outras coisas.

Inclusive em coisas que preferia não lembrar, como Sakura. Pelo menos não havia pensado nela durante a caçada e nem na sua beleza única naquele vestido verde que lhe marcava o corpo bem feito, ou na memória de senti-la em seus braços fortes.

Kakashi devia estar errado quanto a Ryoshu não ter participado da caçada. Claro que não havia outra razão além de ele não gostar de cavalgar na lama.

Não que estivesse enciumado pelo que Ryoshu podia oferecer a uma mulher como Sakura. Sasuke tinha sido sincero com Kakashi. Precisava se casar com uma mulher com um dote razoável para sobreviver no mundo perigoso em que viviam e Yamanaka Inoichi nunca daria um centavo sequer a Sakura se ela fosse noiva dele ou de qualquer outro Uchiha. Por sua vez ela nem sequer levaria em consideração a ideia de se casar com ele.

– Digo que essa foi a última vez que fiz algo assim. Aposto que vai me dizer que fui um tolo em pensar… Sasuke, você ouviu pelo menos uma palavra do que eu disse? – Kakashi exigiu assim que atravessaram os portões do castelo.

– Ouvi sim… – Sasuke começou a falar, mas parou ao notar o movimento no pátio.

A criada bonita e reservada, Ayana, estava perto do poço, girando a manivela o mais rápido que podia, descendo e subindo os baldes que dava para outros criados que os buscavam correndo. Havia muita fumaça saindo da chaminé da cozinha como se Mizuki estivesse cozinhando para um batalhão. Apesar da corrida com os baldes, a cozinha ou qualquer outro lugar a vista não estava em chamas, ou então haveria uma fileira de criados passando os baldes de água um para o outro, mesmo assim, havia mais pessoas circulando por ali do que o normal. Três homens estavam agachados arrumando os buracos do chão coberto de pedregulhos. Um senhor, que havia sido um dos soldados do pai de Sasuke, estava sentado em um banquinho, fazendo uma vassoura. Outros criados corriam atarefados de um lado para outro.

– Que Deus nos ajude, o que está havendo? – indagou Kakashi, puxando as rédeas do cavalo.

Enquanto Kakashi e Sasuke olhavam ao redor, tentando entender o que acontecia, Akio veio correndo do estábulo e Kaoru apareceu à porta do depósito. Ela vinha de cabeça baixa, carregando uma pilha de roupas de cama e mesa, a passos largos, como se estivesse sendo perseguida por um monstro.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou ao cavalariço ao desmontar e tirar a carcaça da raposa da sela.

Akio respondeu baixinho com medo de ser ouvido e inclinou a cabeça na direção do castelo.

– Não houve nada, milorde, nenhum ataque ou coisa parecida. É… É ela.

Só havia uma pessoa a quem ele podia estar se referindo.

– Imagino que esteja se referindo a lady Sakura.

– Aye, milorde. – Akio olhou para os dois lados e se curvou para a frente para continuar: – Assim que milorde atravessou os portões, ela desceu para o salão e começou a dar ordens. Milorde não disse se devíamos obedecê-la ou não, mas ela não aceitaria se nos negássemos a trabalhar. Assim, achamos melhor obedecer.

– Kaoru! – gritou Sasuke.

– Sim, milorde.

– O que está fazendo?

– Tenho de lavar essa roupa, milorde. Tudo. – disse ela, incrédula. Quem ouvisse de fora acharia que a tinham ordenado a lavar todo o País do Fogo.

Kakashi começou a rir até ser silenciado pelo olhar rígido de Sasuke.

Ora, ali era a casa dele. Afinal tratava-se de seu castelo, seu salão, seus empregados que havia conseguido com o suor de seu trabalho e se arriscado para tanto. Ela era apenas uma convidada e não sua esposa ou governanta.

Kakashi assobiou baixo quando Sasuke se dirigiu para o castelo, levando a raposa morta pelo rabo.

– Nosso amigo não está de bom humor, Akio, e acho que ficará assim até que milady vá embora.

Akio concordou com um sinal de cabeça.

 **xxx**

Sasuke entrou no salão nobre e parou de repente com a sensação de que tivesse entrado em lugar errado. Havia um perfume de cera de abelha no ar e ervas frescas em vez de suor, carne e couro.

Os bancos e as mesas tinham sido lavados e encerados, o piso tinha sido varrido e limpo com água e alecrim. Não havia uma única teia de aranha nos candeeiros.

Ryoshu estava sentado em sua cadeira diante da lareira, que também estava impecável e havia madeira nova queimando e aquecendo o local.

No entanto, a cena mais desconcertante foi ver Sakura, parada ao lado da lareira, vestida com um lindo vestido verde, com os dedos entrelaçados diante do corpo, como se estivesse esperando por ele.

Sasuke estava paralisado, mas quando ela se aproximou mancando, ele se aproximou.

– Você devia estar sentada.

No quarto lá em cima e não aqui como se fosse minha esposa.

– Estou me sentindo melhor do que ontem. – respondeu ela, e meneou a cabeça na direção da raposa. – Sua caçada deve ter sido um sucesso.

– Aye. Achei que você podia usar isso. – Sasuke levantou a raposa morta. – Estou me referindo ao pelo, para uma gola de pele para sua capa – completou, sentindo-se um caipira.

– Obrigada, milorde. – ela respondeu, pegando a raposa pelo rabo e esticando o braço para mantê-la bem afastada.

– Ela está morta. – assegurou ele.

– Eu já percebi. Estou certa de que a pele irá me aquecer. Ayana – chamou ela e a criada apressou-se até onde estavam –, por favor, leve isto.

– Sim, milady.

A criada segurou a raposa pelo rabo igual a Sakura tinha feito e depois de uma vênia saiu correndo do salão.

O pouco tempo que se passou deu a Sasuke a oportunidade de se compor.

– Vejo que encontrou uma maneira de se ocupar.

– Percebi que algumas coisas precisavam ser feitas. Preparei um banho para você no seu quarto.

– Não preciso tomar banho.

– Deus me perdoe, que resposta rude para uma dama que teve tanto trabalho. – protestou Ryoshu, levantando-se da cadeira e bem acordado.

– O banho é para evitar um resfriado e nada mais. – Sakura explicou.

Sasuke não tinha pensado que fedia, mas quem sabe não era o que estaria implícito nas palavras dela.

– Sobre a mesa do quarto há uma jarra com vinho quente. – acrescentou ela.

– Obrigado, milady. – ele agradeceu, fazendo uma mesura. – Estou muito grato por ter tido trabalho comigo. Se me derem licença, vou aproveitar o conforto providenciado.

– Quando a refeição estiver servida, peço para um dos criados chamá-lo. – disse ela no mesmo tom de voz, mas ele percebeu que havia um brilho de satisfação nos olhos dela.

Agradecer era tão pouco, mas tivera tanto significado para ela, pensou enquanto corria escada acima e abria a porta do quarto de supetão. As chamas reluziam do braseiro que aquecia o quarto. Havia uma tina de água quente no meio do quarto com as bordas forradas com pano, na cadeira ao lado, toalhas limpas e um pedaço de sabão. Na mesa estava a caneca com vinho fumegante. Sobre a cama havia uma túnica limpa, calças e meias, prontas para serem vestidas. No chão, um par de botas lustradas.

Ninguém nunca cuidara dele desde que os pais tinham morrido havia tantos anos. Desde então vivia na pior solidão do mundo sendo autossuficiente e não dependendo de ninguém. Não precisava de ninguém.

Serviu-se de um pouco de vinho temperado na taça e tomou um gole. Deus, que coisa boa e o aqueceu inteiro. Depois de tomar mais alguns goles, passou a mão pela água quente da tina. Há quanto tempo fazia que não tomava banho? Semanas talvez?

Ansioso pelo contato da água quente na pele, Sasuke colocou a taça sobre a mesa e se despiu da túnica, da blusa, calças, meias e botas. Entrou na tina e suspirou ao se sentar, encostando a cabeça no acolchoado das bordas.

Nossa, como era bom. Muito bom…

 **xxx**

Depois de um tempo suficiente para Sasuke ter tomado banho e se vestido, Sakura bateu de leve na porta do quarto. Sua ideia era fazer a refeição no salão, mas como sua perna começara a doer, ela preferiu se retirar antes que piorasse.

Como não houve resposta, ela bateu com mais força na madeira. Havia a chance de ele ter se trocado e ter descido a escada sem que ela visse. Não que não estivesse atenta à chegada dele, mas Ryoshu a tinha distraído com as perguntas a Kakashi sobre os detalhes da caçada. Sasuke podia ter se machucado e não disse nada. Quem sabe até, tivesse desmaiado. Não havia reparado em nenhum sinal de ferimento, mas ele era orgulhoso demais para demonstrar fraqueza por um ferimento menor.

Pensando assim, ela abriu a porta e ouviu os roncos de Sasuke, ainda na banheira, com a cabeça encostada na borda, olhos fechados e a boca ligeiramente aberta, o peito largo subia e descia pela superfície da água.

Sakura pensou em sair, mas sabia que não conseguiria subir as escadas de novo com facilidade. Além do mais ele já estava ali tempo suficiente para a água ter esfriado. Era perigoso pegar uma gripe, por isso seria melhor acordá-lo.

Andando com cautela, ela se aproximou da tina. Sasuke era tão diferente dormindo, parecia muito mais moço, como se tivesse perdido anos de vida durante o sono, ou tivesse se esquecido dos problemas do mundo. Se ele relaxasse um pouco a postura rígida quando acordado, talvez ficasse mais bonito.

De repente, ele baixou a cabeça e encostou na água, acordando num salto e derramando água por todo o piso.

– Desculpe-me! – gritou ela, colocando a mão na perna e mancando para trás. – Bati na porta, mas você não ouviu. É melhor sair daí, a água deve estar gelada.

– Aye, está um pouco fria. – ele concordou, puxando um dos maiores quadrados de pano que ela havia posto na cadeira e começou a se levantar.

Não deu tempo para ela afastar os olhos antes de ver… O que não devia… E ouviu quando ele saiu da tina.

– Obrigado por tudo. – disse ele numa voz inesperadamente calma. – Faz muito anos que ninguém se preocupa com meu conforto. Mas se soubesse que o preço seria me ver nu, eu teria reconsiderado a oferta.

Ela se arriscou a olhar de novo e o viu com a toalha enrolada na cintura. O tronco reluzia com as gotas de água deslizando pelos vãos dos músculos bem definidos. Era como se Netuno estivesse saindo do mar, lembrando-a da noite que tinham passado juntos.

– Pensei que já estivesse vestido.

– Não totalmente vestido, suponho.

– Bem, eu esperava que já estivesse fora da tina. Já está quase na hora da refeição noturna.

– Ainda bem que você me acordou, se não eu teria dormido até amanhã.

Sakura pensou que podia haver outra razão para ele ter dormido tão pesado.

– Não está se sentindo bem, por isso o cansaço?

– Nunca fico doente. – ele respondeu, vestindo a blusa. – Mas não sou tão jovem quanto costumava ser.

– Você é muito mais novo que sir Ryoshu.

Um brilho estranho surgiu nos olhos dele e estranhou que ele estivesse lisonjeado por um comentário tão óbvio.

– Tenho quase 30 anos. Qual a sua idade? Dezoito?

– Estou chegando aos 20. Isso sim é ser velha sem ter se casado ainda.

– Mas não justifica se atirar nos braços do primeiro homem que apareceu.

– Não quero falar sobre meu casamento.

– Não duvido. – respondeu, ele puxando as calças da cadeira.

Ela se virou para sair, mas se esqueceu da perna machucada e ao dar um passo, mordeu os lábios de dor.

– Sente-se na cama. – ordenou ele.

– Volto quando você estiver vestido.

– Estou vestido o suficiente.

Numa fração de segundo ele se aproximou e a levantou no colo, colocando-a na cama.

Pelo menos ele estava de calças, mas mesmo assim…

– Ponha-me no chão! – ela gritou, empurrando-o pelo peito.

– Como queira. – Sasuke deixou-a escorregar até a cama, bem próxima a ele.

Perto demais dele e da cama. Os olhares se prenderam e ele declarou:

– Soube que algumas mulheres preferem homens mais velhos. Você é uma dessas?

– Minha decisão não se baseou na minha preferência. Dei a minha palavra e não pretendo voltar atrás.

– E se um acordo novo pudesse ser feito, por uma aliança diferente, com um homem igualmente poderoso e com mais amigos na corte?

– O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele não podia estar se referindo a si mesmo.

– Sir Ryoshu é rico e mais influente na corte do que Ebizo.

Ryoshu? Sakura nunca tinha imaginado algo assim e seria impossível convencer o tio a quebrar o acordo com Ebizo e firmar outro com Ryoshu.

Mas Ino ser uma opção, e só podia ser esta a razão para que Sasuke estivesse tão tenso.

– Você sugeriu isso a sir Ryoshu?

– Acredito que ele já tenha pensado no assunto.

Sakura não demonstrou desalento. Em nenhum momento sequer passara por sua cabeça que Ryoshu pudesse guardar aquele tipo de sentimento por ela. Ele a tratava como uma filha e não uma noiva potencial.

Entretanto, não havia o que discutir, independente da opinião dele, era preciso se casar com Ebizo.

– Se por acaso sir Ryoshu comentar esse assunto, por favor, avise-o que não tenho intenções de romper o contrato com sir Ebizo.

Inesperadamente Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros e a encarou no fundo dos olhos.

– Não se pode cometer uma loucura em nome da honra. Estou lhe dizendo, casar com Ebizo é uma atitude insana.

– Preciso me casar por honra e necessidade. – retorquiu ela. – Você jamais entenderia a situação.

– Explique.

– Por quê? O que significo para você além de um objeto trocado por um prêmio falso? Além de alguns beijos roubados?

– Eu a raptei porque não tolero a ideia de vê-la casada com um monstro de Sunagakure! – Sasuke correu a mão pelo cabelo e concluiu: – Prefiro que se case com sir Ryoshu.

O tom de voz de Sasuke estava diferente, como se tivesse pontuado por um sentimento indecifrável que a imobilizou no lugar.

– Essa é a verdade? Você quer que eu me case com seu soberano?

– Seria mais fácil do que vê-la casada com Ebizo.

Sakura reparou que havia dor nos olhos dele, uma mágoa que combinava com a dela.

– Você está sendo sincero quando me pede para casar com sir Ryoshu? Isso o faria feliz?

– Meu Deus, claro que não! – ele exclamou por entre os dentes. – Eu prefiro…

Ele interrompeu a fala, comprimindo os lábios.

– O quê? – ela o pressionou, a atitude dele a deixou ansiosa a ponto de seu coração disparar e a respiração ficar difícil. – O que você prefere?

– O que quero não importa, o importante é que você estaria em segurança, algo que não acontecerá se por acaso se casar com Ebizo.

– Eu estaria segura e compartilharia de todos os bens materiais que quisesse.

– É isso mesmo.

– E você acha que é o suficiente? Devo ficar feliz em ser a substituta da mulher que ele amou e perdeu?

– Não!

Em vez de continuar argumentando, Sasuke a abraçou e beijou-a com uma paixão desmedida.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _EEEEEIIIIITAAAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA E agora? Sasuke tá CAIDINHO pela nossa leidi rsrsrs_

 _Bom, só tenho que agradecer pelos comentários! Vocês são incríveis e graças a isso, aqui está o capítulo oito! E adivinhem? AMANHÃ POSTO O NOVE, DUPLO! O que será que vai acontecer nesse quarto com um Sasuke seminu? Não sei como a Sakura vai lidar com essa situação, mas eu sei muito bem como EU lidaria! kukukukuku_

 _Agora vamos às respostas das reviews dos Guests, mais tarde respondo as reviews do site! s2_

 _ **Guest #1** : "Posta logo o proximo estou corroendo de ansiedade aqui!"_  
 _ **R** : Aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado! Continue acompanhando e comentando s2_

 _ **Guest #2 (Nandinha)** : "Nossa você demorou a Bessa pra posta esse capítulo mas valeu a pena espra eu gostei muito do capitulo e que venha o próximo Beijos"_  
 _ **R** : Oi, Nanda! Desculpe a demora, mas que bom que gostou desse! Amanhã sai mais um, continue acompanhando e comentando, ok?! Beijos! s2_

 _ **Guest #3 (Zaphyr)** : "Ô vontade de pegar uma pá e lascar ela na cara da Sakura -u-'_  
 _Minha filha, você precisa ser mais egoísta! Grrr, ela só pensa no bem estar da Ino (tudo bem que a Ino parece legalzinha e não uma megera disfarçada de donzela, mas eu tmb quero dar com a pá na cara dela - e no pai dessa aí... resta o machado). O único que eu não quero bater é no Sasuke, pq ele é um dlç muito amorzinho nessa adap. e eu só quero sequestrá-lo e cuidar de uma perna ferida dele tmb, só que eu não seria uma dama, a virtude dele não estaria em segurança hehehe_

 _Esperando aqui a Sakura parar de ser troxa, o Sasuke dar uns tratos nela, tretas que com certeza rolarão e mortes que espero ser desses bastardos comerciantes de filhas/sobrinhas juntamente à esses infames que as tratam como objetos de venda/troca/qualquer-porcaria #Revolts #SakuraTroxona #SegurandoUmaPá #SasukeÚnicaSalvação_

 _Aguardando o próximo o/"_  
 _ **R** : Ô que comentáriozão bom de ser ler, sô! Também acho que a Sakura deveria ser mais egoísta! Com um homão desse caidinho por ela, por Ino NENHUMA no mundo eu casaria com um véio tarado! Vamo nos juntar pra dar uma pázada na cara dela! HAHAHA_  
 _Muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário. Fico muito feliz quando leio comentários assim, dá pra sentir junto o que vocês sentem ao ler!_  
 _Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo e espero ler mais comentários seus nos próximos capítulos! Beijos s2_

 _ **Guest #4** : "Nossa senhoraa ameiii so espero que a sakura não volte e que fique com o sasuke. :))"_  
 _ **R** : Que bom que gostou. E desse, o que achou? AHAHAHA também espero! Vamos torcer! Continue lendo e comentando, beijos! s2_

 _ **Guest #5 (Gaby)** : "Nossa isso ta ficando cada vez melhor,_  
 _Ansiosa pelo romance kkk_  
 _Sakura tira da cabeça essa promessa , kk_  
 _Amiga vc está escrevendo maravilhosamente bem , adorei esse capítulo, esperando pelo próximo_  
 _ass: gaby"_  
 _ **R** : Tava ansiosa pelo romance, né, migs? E o que achou desse final? HAHAHA obrigada por acompanhar e comentar, minha linda. Tinhamu s2_

 _ **Guest #6** : "Nossa adorei, esperando o próximo"_  
 _ **R** : Aqui está! O que achou? Continue acompanhando e comentando! Beijos! s2_

 _ **Guest #7** : "quando sai o proximo capitulo? muito boa essa fic"_  
 _ **R** : Geralmente dia sim, dia não, dependendo da frequência dos leitores! Obrigada pelo comentário, o que achou desse capítulo? Continue acompanhando e comentando! Beijos! s2_

 _ **Guest #8 (NATHALIA)** : "Ameiii._  
 _Muito bom."_  
 _ **R** : Que bom que gostou. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Continue lendo e comentando! s2_

 _ **Guest #9 (Jessica)** : "Um pouquinho mais da trajetória de Sasuke. Espero que Sakura se inspire no exemplo da mãe e negue esse casamento. Estou certa de que Ino dará um jeito de livrar-se._  
 _Ansiosa para o próximo._  
 _Bjosss"_  
 _ **R** : Também acho! Será que ela vai ser igual a mãe e seguir seu coração? O que achou desse capítulo? Logo logo tem mais! Beijos e continue acompanhando e comentando! s2_

 _Mil vezes obrigada, até a próxima atualização! Amo vocês! s2_

 **#JehSanti**


	9. Capítulo Nove

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _O_ _brigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Nove**

Uma névoa de desejo e luxúria envolveu os dois. Sakura realizava um sonho recorrente de estar nos braços de Sasuke e se deixou enlevar pelo desejo de entregar-se a ele. Era Sasuke, o guerreiro másculo e primitivo, que ela queria e não um velho decrépito e vilão.

No entanto, não se tratava de luxúria apenas, seu coração estava tomado por um sentimento mais puro, que a induzia a corresponder àquele beijo com toda paixão que existia em cada célula de seu corpo. Há muitos anos desejava ser amada e quando se cassasse imaginara que seria com um homem que admirasse, respeitasse e acima de tudo amasse.

Sasuke começara a vida com muito menos do que ela, mas tinha trabalhado e lutado para sobreviver, superando as provações e desvantagens de ter nascido humilde. Sakura enxergava além do semblante severo do belo rosto dele, era capaz de ver um coração tão solitário e esperançoso quanto o seu. Sim, ele era severo e orgulhoso, tal como ela. As semelhanças eram notórias e visíveis. Mesmo que fosse por apenas poucos, mas preciosos momentos, ela se entregaria aos prazeres de estar com aquele homem, o guerreiro, que havia invadido seu coração sem ao menos pedir licença. Seguindo os instintos mais primitivos, ela enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa dele e acariciou-lhe o peito, sentindo-lhe os sulcos entre os músculos e as cicatrizes.

Como se estivesse viajando rumo ao céu, Sasuke também abriu as comportas da paixão, que há muito estava enjaulada, e a provocou com a língua, sorvendo o doce sabor da boca de Sakura.

Um movimento apenas, dele ou dela, cairiam juntos sobre a cama e embarcariam numa viagem de prazeres inesquecíveis. Sakura sentiu-se totalmente vulnerável, dominada por uma estranha excitação. Queria mais do que apenas beijos e carícias rápidas, ansiava pelo corpo inteiro de Sasuke, fundindo-se ao seu. Mas uma nesga de lucidez a impediu de tomar a iniciativa de derrubá-lo na cama. Caso se entregasse a ele, não lhe restaria mais nada além de um título de nobreza. Seria uma perda inestimável que ela não podia se dar ao luxo.

– Não! – ela gritou, empurrando-o para trás. Era uma ordem tanto para Sasuke quanto para ela própria. – Isso tem de parar. Você não deve me beijar ou me tocar de novo!

– Que jogo é esse? – indagou ele, estreitando os olhos.

Jogo? Ela não era uma garota tola que flertava com nobres rapazes, fingindo seduzi-los, mas que não passavam dos olhares de soslaio e risinhos.

– Isso não é um jogo para mim, e não devia ser para você também. Não somos livres. Tenho de pensar na minha reputação, assim como você. Será que você já não fez o suficiente para prejudicar nossas vidas e a de sir Ryoshu?

A ira tomou lugar do desejo quando Sasuke se sentou na cama para calçar as botas.

– Nunca tive intenção de feri-la. A essa altura você já devia saber disso. – disse ele, levantando-se para terminar de se vestir. – Flertar também não é meu esporte favorito.

Ele se dirigiu à porta e antes de sair olhou para trás, fulminando-a com o olhar.

– Creio não ter feito nada contra sua vontade, nem aqui, na estrada ou no castelo de seu tio. Mesmo assim, devemos colocar um fim nesse nosso… – Apesar de ter hesitado em continuar, a expressão de seu rosto continuava impassível – … Qualquer coisa que exista entre nós. Tenha um bom dia, milady.

– Bom dia, milorde. – respondeu Sakura, quando ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Ela, então, deitou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com o braço. Se não fosse embora logo, acabaria pedindo a Sasuke para deixá-la ficar, suplicando por seu amor, mesmo que não a pedisse em casamento.

 **xxx**

Mais tarde, Sasuke praticava com lanças na companhia de Kakashi numa colina de um campo aberto. Um estafermo ainda girava na outra extremidade do campo por causa da força do golpe da lança de Sasuke. O pequeno escudo no braço do boneco de madeira tinha sido destruído e o bastão do outro braço estava a alguns metros.

– Esta é a última, acho. – disse Kakashi, inclinando a cabeça na direção das lanças quebradas e divididas perto dos cascos de Susano. – Você destruiu todas.

Sasuke não respondeu. Saltou do cavalo e desceu a colina para juntar os pedaços do que eram de fato as últimas lanças para praticar que possuía.

– Você está aqui desde o meio-dia. – observou Kakashi.

– E qual é o problema?

– Estou apenas imaginando a razão. Imagino que seus ombros estejam doloridos e Susano está exausto também.

Sasuke olhou para o cavalo e comprovou que ele estava cansado. Não devia tê-lo forçado tanto e havia perdido tempo demais tentando superar a raiva por Sakura. Aquela mulher era igual a todas da sua espécie. Arrogante. Egoísta e o estava usando. Para ela, ele devia ser apenas um Uchiha selvagem, devia ter sido bom brincar com ele. Entretanto, não estava disposto a explicar, nem mesmo para Kakashi.

– Susano pode descansar amanhã.

– Sei que você se esforça até a morte, mas não é do seu feitio fazer o mesmo com Susano.

Sasuke também não respondeu, abaixando-se para pegar a última de suas lanças de prática quebrada.

– O que houve? – Kakashi quis saber, evidentemente preocupado.

– Além de ter a sobrinha de Inoichi comandando meu castelo sem a minha licença? – Sasuke empilhou os pedaços de madeira e abraçou o máximo que conseguiu carregar.

– Aye, mas há algo mais. – disse Kakashi, pegando o bastão e a corrente. – Você está parecendo um urso com um espinho na pata desde que foi àquele torneio. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa por lá que você não tenha contado? Algo pior do que o confronto com Inoichi? Preciso saber se teremos guerra, Sasuke.

– Se eu puder evitar, não haverá batalha nenhuma. – Sasuke seguiu até Susano, equilibrando a pilha de madeira quebrada nos braços. – Você sabe de tudo o que aconteceu comigo e Inoichi.

– Então, é ela, lady Sakura. Você não quer levá-la de volta. Você se apaixonou, não é?

Sasuke jogou no chão a pilha de madeira perto de Susano, que relinchou e empinou.

– Quieto, Susano. – murmurou, lamentando ter perturbado e sobrecarregado o pobre animal, além de ter se dispersado tanto por conta de problemas.

Mas não precisava dos conselhos de Kakashi. Não nesse assunto. Já estava decidido a manter distância de Sakura no futuro, caso contrário os outros também teriam a impressão errada de seus sentimentos.

– Eu não estou apaixonado por aquela mulher. Vou levá-la de volta assim que possível. Você acha mesmo que quero uma bruxa daquelas no meu castelo?

– Bruxa? – repetiu Kakashi, surpreso.

– Megera, bruaca, chame-a do que quiser. – respondeu Sasuke, segurando o freio de Susano.

– Eu jamais a chamaria assim, Sasuke. Para ser sincero, ela é um pouco arrogante, mas…

– Chega, você já disse o suficiente. – declarou Sasuke, seguindo na direção do castelo. – Não quero falar naquela mulher. Com a graça de Deus, logo ela irá embora e será o final dessa história. Lamento o dia em que a vi!

– Que Deus nos ajude. – murmurou Kakashi ao observar o amigo voltar para o castelo. – Ele está loucamente apaixonado, ah, está mesmo.

 **xxx**

Naquela noite, Ryoshu estava ao lado de Sakura aguardando pela refeição noturna. Outros soldados também estavam no salão em pequenos grupos perto das mesas, ou encostados às paredes ou pilares. Os criados que não estavam trabalhando também estavam presentes, ansiosos para que a refeição fosse servida.

– Deve dizer, milady, que esse salão está muito diferente! – exclamou Ryoshu, olhando ao redor.

– Só precisou de uma limpeza. – respondeu ela, imaginando se Sasuke desceria para acompanhá-los na refeição e o que diriam os presentes se ele não participasse.

Sakura não o via desde que, furioso, ele deixara o quarto no dia anterior. Ela não fazia ideia de onde ele estava. Quando descera para tomar o desjejum na manhã seguinte, depois de mais uma noite sem dormir direito, ele já havia saído. Sem muito o que fazer, ela passara o restante da manhã consertando roupas.

Sasuke não aparecera na hora do almoço, e ela passou a tarde conversando com Ryoshu sobre castelos e fortificações, menestréis, refeições, seus pais e o passado. Passou na mente dela que Sasuke a estivesse evitando de propósito. Se fosse assim, a ideia não era má, pois não tinha intenção nenhuma de brigar com ele de novo. No entanto, preocupava-se com o que Ryoshu e os criados concluiriam daquele distanciamento. Não lhe saía da cabeça também se Ryoshu estivesse pensando nela como esposa. Se fosse assim ele já teria dado algum sinal de suas intenções. Apesar das desconfianças de Sasuke, ela ainda achava que Ryoshu a via como filha ou como a mulher que admirara havia muito tempo.

Estavam prestes a se sentar quando a porta do salão abriu de supetão e Sasuke entrou com passos duros e com a expressão fechada de sempre.

Sakura suspirou ao vê-lo atravessar o salão. Estava aliviada por vê-lo, mas não era apenas isso. Infelizmente e apesar do que havia acontecido entre eles na noite anterior, bastava vê-lo para que sentisse a pele arrepiar em doces arrepios de desejo.

– Milorde, milady. – Sasuke os cumprimentou com uma breve reverência, para não evidenciar de que alguma coisa havia mudado entre Sakura e ele.

Sir Ryoshu foi o primeiro a se sentar, Sakura segurou as saias e se sentou no banco, seguido por Sasuke e os outros soldados e criados ali presentes.

– Eu estava conversando com Sakura sobre uma ideia excelente sobre o castelo. – disse Ryoshu, enquanto Kaoru colocava na mesa uma travessa com um frango assado com molho de alho-poró. – Conte a ele, minha querida.

Sasuke virou a cabeça lentamente, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

O olhar dele não transmitiu nada, mas deu a ela a certeza de que nunca devia ter ficado sozinha com ele no quarto no dia anterior. Devia ter fugido assim que o vira adormecido na tina, ou quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus…

– Você já pensou em… – Que Deus a ajudasse, sua voz mais parecia um chiado de rato. Antes de prosseguir, ela deu uma tossidela. – Você já pensou em transformar seu depósito de armas no seu sacão e guardar as armas do castelo?

Ryoshu havia dito que a construção larga e alta perto da cozinha era usada para armazenar e consertar armas, o que para Sakura pareceu um desperdício de espaço.

– O depósito de armas fica perto da cozinha e a comida será servida mais quente. – continuou ela. – É preciso fazer uma boa limpeza lá e polir o piso, mas será melhor armazenar as armas no castelo. No caso de um ataque e você e seus homens precisarem se esconder no castelo estarão bem armados e os invasores não podem tomar suas armas, a não ser que sejam vencedores.

– Eu desconhecia sua experiência em defender um castelo, além de cuidar da casa. – Sasuke respondeu, antes de quebrar um pedaço de pão e mergulhá-lo no molho do frango.

Ele estava tão indiferente que não transparecia nem se tinha ficado bravo com a sugestão.

– Vivi numa grande fortaleza durante os últimos dez anos, entre homens que conversavam sobre esses assuntos.

– Acho que ela tem razão, Sasuke. – disse Ryoshu, não notando nada de estranho na resposta de Sasuke. – O depósito de armas será um salão nobre mais espaçoso.

– Pode-se construir uma lareira e uma chaminé junto à parede. – disse Sakura.

– É uma ideia excelente e moderna. – concordou Ryoshu.

– Eu diria que é uma ideia cara, milorde. – Sasuke respondeu sem alterar o tom de voz. Estava fingindo bem, caso ainda estivesse bravo com ela. – Primeiro devemos fazer os reparos nas paredes e no castelo. Já discutimos o que faremos depois.

– Ah, sim, o novo castelo. – Ryoshu içou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Assim o dinheiro será gasto de uma forma melhor em vez de fazer alterações na fortificação.

– Você devia conversar com Sakura sobre esses planos, Sasuke. A perspectiva feminina pode ser útil, especialmente onde devem ficar a cozinha e os aposentos da família.

– Decidirei a esse respeito quanto tiver uma esposa. – respondeu ele, seco, terminando a conversa.

O silêncio desconcertante reinou durante o restante da refeição. Ryoshu tentou falar sobre as últimas novidades do imperador Otsuka e de seus problemas com os nobres, mas Sakura não estava com paciência para conversar sobre política, especialmente ao notar a curiosidade dos soldados. Na verdade, sentia-se como um artigo no mercado e sentiu pena por Ino por sempre estar presente junto com os homens durante as refeições ou nas festas. Cansada da tensão, Sakura se levantou quando Ayana e Kaoru trouxeram as maçãs assadas para terminar a refeição.

– Se me derem licença, estou muito cansada e devo me retirar.

– Sua perna está doendo? – indagou Ryoshu, levantando-se para oferecer o braço a ela. – Mandarei chamar Kabuto.

– Não será necessário, milorde. Estou apenas um pouco cansada.

– Ainda assim, permita-me conduzi-la até seu quarto. – disse Ryoshu como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma rainha.

E agindo como tal, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e passou a mão pelo braço dele.

Enquanto se afastavam, Sasuke procurou se concentrar na bebida e não olhar para Ryoshu ajudando Sakura. Devia ter ficado mais tempo escovando Susano, assim não teria de responder perguntas, ouvir opiniões e o obedeceria sem reclamar.

Quanto a ideia do depósito de armas… Se pretendesse manter aquela fortaleza como defesa principal, a mudança fazia sentido. Mas não era esse seu plano. Queria um castelo novo, mas forte e numa posição defensiva melhor. Algo que durasse por anos e depois que ele morresse, ainda se lembrariam da sua existência.

– Você esqueceu as boas maneiras, Sasuke?

Sasuke olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Ryoshu parado a seu lado.

– Você é tão mal humorado quanto um cachorro chorão. Não estou pedindo para ser um cortesão, mas Deus do Céu, nunca o vi tão rude.

Não era o objetivo de Sasuke irritar Ryoshu, mas pagaria esse preço se isso demonstrasse que não estava apaixonado por Sakura…

– Desculpe-me, milorde. Estou com muitos problemas na cabeça.

– Não é a mim que deve desculpas. – Sir Ryoshu se sentou e suspirou. – Gostaria que tratasse Sakura com cortesia pelo menos. Ela é um poço de conhecimento. Ela sabe muito como cuidar do castelo de um nobre e você devia aproveitar da experiência dela enquanto ela for nossa convidada. Ela também pode ajudá-lo em como manter um castelo. Você disse que acha a tarefa um tédio. Ela pode sugerir como torná-la menos problemática.

Sasuke não queria magoar Ryoshu, principalmente depois de seu ato impulsivo.

– Estou à disposição, se milady concordar.

E contanto que eu mantenha distância.

– Ela poderia também ensiná-lo as qualidades que deve procurar em uma esposa. Ela é o padrão de uma esposa nobre: honrada, prestativa, inteligente, doce e casta.

Casta? A última coisa que ele pensava ao lado de Sakura era em pureza. E Ryoshu tecia tantos elogios que…

– Talvez deva pedi-la em casamento, milorde.

– Você perdeu a cabeça, Sasuke? Sakura tem idade para ser minha filha.

– Outros homens já se casaram com moças mais novas. Ebizo é mais velho que o senhor.

Sasuke conhecia Ryoshu muito bem, já o tinha visto bravo, mas nada se comparava à expressão que ele assumiu naquele momento.

– Nunca mais toque nesse assunto, Sasuke, nem comigo e nem com mínguem. Amanhã de manhã peça a Sakura para ajudá-lo com as contas, você verá que ela pode ser muito útil e trate de ser educado.

– Sim, milorde.

 **xxx**

Quando Sakura desceu para o desjejum na manhã seguinte, Sasuke levantou-se do lado de Ryoshu, ajeitou a túnica e dirigiu-se até ela.

Imediatamente o coração de Sakura disparou e o sangue subiu-lhe às faces, apesar de sua determinação de se manter calma.

– Bom dia, sir Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para Ryoshu, que já tinha se servido de pão com mel. Foi o que bastou para que Sakura desconfiasse que Sasuke tinha sido mandado para falar com ela.

– Milady. – ele começou a falar com a voz séria, como se tivesse decorado o que deveria dizer. – Sir Ryoshu acredita que tenho muito a aprender como gerenciar um castelo e que milady seria uma excelente professora. Eu gostaria muito e agradeceria se você pudesse me ajudar com as contas da casa.

Com o canto dos olhos, Sakura viu que Ryoshu os observava. Sem ter a confirmação da razão do pedido de Sasuke, ela gostaria de recusar. Não queria mais brigas. Por outro lado, não queria desapontar Ryoshu, principalmente por ele ser tão educado e generoso.

– Claro que sim, sir Sasuke. Será um prazer.

– As contas ficam no quarto de cima, não é, Sasuke? – disse Ryoshu. – Sugiro que conversem lá. É melhor tratar desses assuntos com privacidade e silêncio.

Isso significava que ficariam sozinhos de novo. Apesar da determinação de Sakura em não permitir que Sasuke a afetasse tanto, não queria ficar sozinha com ele, então inventou uma desculpa, que não necessariamente era uma mentira.

– Aqui está mais quente.

– Ah, conversem aqui, então. – concordou Ryoshu. – Vá buscar as contas depois de comer, Sasuke, eu os deixarei sozinhos.

Por mais que Sakura tivesse demorado a comer, a refeição terminou. Ryoshu informou que supervisionaria as obras no pátio e deixou o salão, enquanto Sasuke subiu para buscar as contas. Enquanto isso, Kaoru providenciou um grande pergaminho, um pote de tinta e algumas penas, dispondo-as diante de Sakura à mesa.

Sakura imaginou onde ele mantinha aqueles registros. Não tinha visto nada similar quando Kaoru esvaziara o baú de roupas dele procurando por peças para consertar. Talvez existisse algum compartimento na parede, ou em algum cofre embaixo da cama.

Sasuke desceu as escadas trazendo uma caixa de madeira que Sakura reconheceu como sendo uma que havia pequenos pedaços de pergaminho, que estava sobre a prateleira.

Ela os estava usando para acender a vela ou braseiro. Aquilo eram as contas? Sasuke colocou a caixa diante dela com uma força desnecessária.

– Você mexeu aqui? – indagou ele com a voz séria ao encará-la.

– Sim, mas eu não fazia ideia de que esses rabiscos eram importantes – ela respondeu com sinceridade, mantendo o nível da voz inalterado.

– Rabiscos? – Sasuke repetiu por entre os dentes. – Deus dê-me paciência. O que você fez com estes rabiscos?

Dessa vez, ela não podia culpá-lo pela braveza. Se alguém mexesse em suas contas do castelo Inoichi também ficaria furiosa.

– Desculpe-me, eu os usei.

– Usou para quê?

– Para acender as velas e o braseiro.

– Você os queimou?

– Eu não sabia que eram tão importantes. – respondeu ela, arrependida e frustrada. – Como eu poderia saber? Parecia um emaranhado de letras e números. Um especialista levaria dias para decifrá-los.

– Ou podia ter me perguntado. – ele retorquiu, indignado. – Mas como não faziam sentido para você, achou melhor queimá-los.

Quando ela tentou levantar, ele a impediu segurando-a pelo ombro.

– Eu pedi sua ajuda e você se prestou a tanto. Perdoe meu destempero.

Sasuke relutou em pedir desculpas, mas pelo menos tinha se dignado a tanto, por isso ela devia se comportar da mesma forma.

– Peço que desculpe minha ignorância em destruir suas contas. Ainda bem que restaram alguns, assim podemos passar a limpo num pergaminho maior. Assim ficará em maior segurança, não importando com quem estiver dividindo o quarto.

Sakura sentiu o rosto corar ao mencionar o fato de ele dividir o quarto, mas continuou a falar na esperança que ele não tivesse notado a diferença no tom de sua voz.

– Acho que devemos começar dividindo suas… anotações… em tipos diferentes como comida, roupa, armas e assim por diante.

– Como quiser. – Sasuke abriu a caixa e jogou o conteúdo sobre a mesa.

Não era bem isso que ela queria, mas começou a pegar os pedacinhos de pergaminho e tentar organizá-los. Mas, infelizmente, as anotações tinham sido feitas em uma espécie de código. Sasuke não tinha dificuldade alguma em dividi-los. Claro, ele era o responsável por aquelas anotações ilegíveis.

Sakura abriu um pedacinho de pergaminho diante dela.

– O que significa 'p e, dez p doze e'?

– Peixe e ervilhas, dez cestas de peixe e doze de ervilhas – ele respondeu sem levantar os olhos.

– Você comprou muitas ervilhas.

– Ervilha é barato e eu gosto da sopa.

– Presumo que todos aqui gostem também. – observou ela, colocando a anotação junto com as outras referentes à comida. – O total de cestas de ervilhas que você comprou esse ano é…

– Trezentos e sessenta e dois. – respondeu ele rápido, mas ainda com a atenção em separar os pedaços de pergaminhos.

Sakura verificou as outras notas e viu que ele estava correto.

– Você tem uma lista dos totais em algum lugar?

– Aqui. – respondeu ele, apontando para a cabeça.

– Você sabe de cabeça o total de bens e comida que você comprou e vendeu esse ano?

– Isso mesmo.

Apesar de ele se esforçar em ficar sério, estava se divertindo com a surpresa de Sakura. Ela pegou outros pedaços de pergaminho sobre novelo de lã, e calculou o total.

– Quantos novelos de lã você vendeu?

– Seiscentos e cinquenta e dois.

– Minha conta foi de seiscentos e quarenta e dois. Talvez esteja faltando um pedaço de pergaminho.

– Faça a conta de novo.

Sakura comprimiu os lábios e descobriu que tinha errado. O total que ele tinha dito era o certo.

– Comprei quatrocentos e setenta e três barris de cerveja, cento e três barris de vinho e dez barriletes de hidromel.

Sakura verificou os números. Ele acertava todos e sabia disso, a julgar pelo brilho irônico nos olhos e os cantos da boca levantados.

– Então por que você se dá ao trabalho de escrever tudo?

O esboço de sorriso sumiu do rosto dele.

– Pensei em deixar escrito caso eu morra.

Morrer?

– Acidentes podem acontecer em um torneio ou numa batalha.

Claro que ele devia considerar uma morte inesperada, mas era impossível imaginá-lo sem vida, o corpo musculoso sem vitalidade e os olhos vazios.

– Sei que minha letra é horrível e difícil de ler, mas eu só aprendi a escrever quando um padre nos acompanhou numa batalha e me dava aulas nos intervalos. Acho que ele se divertia e nos ajudava a passar o tempo. Antes disso eu tinha de saber de cabeça tudo o que eu possuía e quanto me deviam porque não tinha como registrar. Então, se preferir…

– Não, não, fico feliz em poder ajudar. – disse ela, arrependendo-se de ser tão impaciente. – Já que você se lembra de tudo e eu destruí sem querer suas anotações, sugiro que esqueça esses pedacinhos de pergaminho. Diga-me os totais e eu anotarei, e você pode continuar daqui. A não ser que queira praticar sua escrita.

– Por Deus, não. Prefiro correr nu na chuva.

A imagem de ele correndo nu na chuva com aquele corpo escultural era bem mais fácil do que imaginá-lo morto… Era melhor juntar os pedacinhos de pergaminho.

– Acho que posso continuar usando isso para acender uma vela ou o braseiro. – disse ela, lembrando-se em seguida: – Se você sabe tudo de cabeça, por que ficou tão bravo por eu ter queimados os pergaminhos?

– Eu não queria que você visse como escrevo…

Kaoru apareceu no salão como se tivesse sido lançada por uma catapulta.

– Milady! Milady! – gritou, correndo na direção deles. – Minha irmã Nurariestá tendo um bebê e pede sua ajuda.

Sakura colocou a mão no peito.

– Eu? Não sou parteira. Não há nenhuma parteira por aqui?

– Aye, milady, nas montanhas. Darui, marido de Nurari, foi buscá-lo. Mas ele veio me buscar e milady também.

– Mas o que eu posso…

– Não faço ideia, milady, essa é a verdade. Darui também não sabe, mas talvez Nurari acredite que milady saiba de tudo.

– Imagino a razão de ela ter essa impressão. – disse Sasuke, olhando para cima, como se estivesse falando com os anjos.

Kaoru ignorou a ironia e Sakura também.

– Darui está apavorado e está nos esperando na carroça. Por favor, não vai ajudá-la, milady? Mesmo que não faça nada, apenas diga algumas palavras de conforto.

– Claro que sim. – Sakura nunca tinha ajudado em um parto antes, mas se sua presença pudesse acalmar o sofrimento da pobre mulher…

– Infelizmente milady não pode viajar – disse Sasuke. – A perna dela…

– Está em boas condições para uma viagem curta de carroça. Vejo o moinho da janela do quarto, por isso não deve ser longe.

Sasuke sabia que não adiantaria protestar mais ao fitar Sakura nos olhos.

 **xxx**

– Demora tanto assim para um bebê nascer? – Sasuke perguntou a Ryoshu, sentados diante da lareira bem mais tarde naquela noite.

Fazia tempo que enguias cozidas na cerveja, a sopa de alho-poró e o pão tinham sido servidos e as mesas já tinham sido tiradas e limpas. Vários soldados já tinham se recolhido em seus colchões de palha e roncavam indiferentes aos cachorros passando por entre eles.

– Acho que sim. – Ryoshu respondeu, colocando mais vinho quente na taça de Sasuke.

O Uchiha segurou o pé da taça com os dedos fortes e alongados.

– Ela disse que não sabia nada sobre partos, então, por que ainda não voltou? O moleiro já a teria trazido de volta se tudo estivesse bem.

– Provavelmente ela quis ficar até a criança chegar. Afinal, ela uma mulher e não há uma que não fique animada com o nascimento de um bebê.

– Deve ser isso. – disse Sasuke levantando-se, impaciente demais para esperar um minuto a mais. – Mas vou até o chalé do moleiro. Quero ter certeza de que ela suportou bem a viagem.

– Vá, então, se isso o deixa mais calmo. – Ryoshu suspirou e meneou a cabeça. – É uma pena que logo ela terá de fazer uma viagem mais longa, voltar para o tio e para o casamento que a aguarda. Quanto mais a conheço, mais concordo com você que esse casamento será terrível. Mas o problema é o acordo, o imperador, e claro, a vontade dela. Ela está tão inflexível quanto você ficaria no lugar dela, mesmo que se arrependesse depois.

Sasuke não queria pensar em arrependimentos, nem agora, no passado e nem no futuro. Sakura tinha decidido e nada do que Ryoshu ou ele fizesse a demoveria da ideia. Entretanto, independente do futuro, era melhor ter certeza de que ela não havia se esgotado naquela curta viagem.

Assim, ele vestiu a capa e deixou o castelo, atravessando o pátio de pedregulhos sem precisar desviar dos buracos. Ele também nunca tinha reparado como seu salão nobre era confortável. Pelo pouco tempo que estivera ali, Sakura tinha feito milagres.

O que será que ela poderia fazer se fosse…?

Mas não seria, por isso era inútil continuar pensando.

Sasuke ordenou aos guardas do portão que abrissem a portinhola e na passagem, pegou uma tocha na presilha da parede e saiu pelo lado esquerdo do grosso portão de madeira.

A noite estava clara, mas as nuvens escondiam a lua durante rápidas passagens. A chama intermitente da tocha iluminou o caminho pela rua do vilarejo. A capa de Sasuke tremulava com o vento que anunciava uma chuva pesada. E não demoraria muito. Um cachorro solitário em algum lugar perto dali e uma luz fraca atravessava as frestas da janela do último chalé, onde morava o peixeiro.

O moinho começou a girar lentamente com o som habitual e Sasuke logo viu o chalé que ficava ao lado. Não havia luz vinda da janela da frente do chalé e não se ouvia nenhum som. Parecia não ter ninguém ali.

Era como o silêncio do chalé em que morava e que um dia encontrara os pais mortos, fraco, faminto e incapaz de conter os acessos de tosse.

Mortos como muitos de seus companheiros de batalha. Sasuke apertou o passo.

Mortos como aquela pobre família de camponeses, assassinados pelos foras da lei, que ele havia encontrado a caminho de um torneio havia três anos.

A essa altura ele já corria o mais rápido que podia até a casa do moleiro.

Ao chegar mais perto, observou que as janelas tinham sido bem cobertas, e a luz do interior do chalé atravessava as poucas frestas da porta. Ele se lembrou, então, que havia dois quartos no chalé, um na frente e outro atrás, onde dormiam o moleiro e a esposa. Sem dúvida era ali que o parto acontecia. Quando abriu a porta, havia um fogareiro com várias cumbucas e panelas de água. O lugar estava tão quente quanto a fornalha de um ferreiro, mas impecável de tão limpo. A mobília simples, mas bem feita. O tear de Nurari ficava em um canto, onde havia um trabalho em andamento. Ao lado da porta havia duas capas penduradas, uma mais simples e outra mais escura com gola de raposa.

Kaoru tirava água de um balde colocando numa cumbuca com a testa suando, enquanto Sakura estava sentada num banco com a perna apoiada para cima, perto da porta do quarto de trás, como se fosse um general aguardando reforços. Ela parecia exausta e ansiosa, como se fosse ela a dar à luz.

– Milorde! – exclamou ela ao vê-lo. – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou em voz baixa.

Depois de vê-la bem, ele achou melhor ter ficado no salão.

– Vim verificar por que você ainda não tinha voltado. – disse ele, apagando a tocha num dos baldes de água.

– Não faça isso! – ela gritou, mas já era tarde demais. – Precisamos da água.

– Já tem o suficiente por aqui e Kaoru pode buscar mais se for preciso. Você quer tomar alguma coisa? Há vinho por aqui? Você comeu?

Um grito angustiante cortou o ar. Kaoru deixou-se cair num banquinho.

– Só quero que isso termine bem e logo. – respondeu Sakura, preocupada.

– A parteira está aqui?

– Sim, e Tsunade sabe o que está fazendo.

– Então não é necessário que vocês duas fiquem aqui.

– Não posso ir embora agora, não antes de o bebê nascer em segurança. – protestou Sakura. – E não conseguiria dormir.

Depois mais um grito excruciante e ouviu-se um choro de bebê, alto e claro.

– Ah, graças a Deus! – Sakura murmurou.

A beleza de Sakura reluziu de alegria e alívio encantando Sasuke que nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão bela.

– Eu sabia que ela conseguiria! – Kaoru levantou as mãos para cima como se presenciasse uma visão.

– Aye, graças a deus. – disse Sasuke dirigindo-se até a janela fechada, imaginando que seria saudável um pouco de ar fresco ali.

Sakura se levantou no mesmo instante e seguiu mancando até onde ele estava.

– Não, não abra! O ar da noite…

– Nunca me fez mal. – interrompeu ele, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo ao notar como ela andou sem muita dificuldade. – Foram muitas as noites em que dormi ao relento e como pode ver, não sofri nada. Você também já saiu no escuro.

No pátio do castelo do seu tio, onde nos beijamos.

– Somos adultos. Não quero arriscar a vida de um bebê.

Sasuke reconheceu o brilho teimoso nos olhos dela e fechava as janelas quando Darui, geralmente sério, saiu do quarto.

– Kaoru! Milady! Vocês o ouviram? Ele é saudável e é um menino! Deus me ajude, sou o homem mais feliz do País! Um filho saudável e Nurari também está bem. – Quando viu Sasuke, mudou o tom de voz. – Oh, milorde, o que o traz aqui? Não é possível que já soubesse a novidade.

– Vim para escoltar milady de volta ao castelo. – Sasuke respondeu. – Parabéns pelo nascimento de seu filho.

– Obrigado, milorde, muito obrigado. – Darui deu uma reviravolta de alegria. – Onde está o vinho?

Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, Kaoru deu a ele um odre de vinho e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

Darui sorriu e estendeu o odre a Sasuke.

– Milorde tomará uma taça comigo para celebrar, não é? Que bebê! Que menino! Ele tem cabelo preto e farto como a mãe. Nurari agiu como se fosse uma veterana, segundo a parteira. Ela vai ficar bem e pode ter mais dez com a mesma facilidade. Meu Deus, está muito quente aqui! – Darui mal acabou de falar e abriu a janela antes que Sakura ou Kaoru protestassem.

A parteira, uma mulher esguia de meia-idade, cabelos claros e vincos ao redor dos olhos, apareceu à porta do quarto sorrindo e trazendo uma trouxinha.

– Achei que milady gostaria de vê-lo, já que esperou tanto. – disse Tsunade e mudou a atitude ao se deparar com Sasuke. – Milorde?

– Eu também quero ver o bebê se possível.

Assentindo com a cabeça e com um sorriso no rosto, Tsunade se aproximou. Em vez de apenas afastar o lençol para mostrar o rosto do bebê, ela o deu a Sakura e correu para a janela.

– Virgem Maria, quem abriu essa janela? – perguntou ao fechá-las. – Todos morreremos.

Sasuke escutou o destempero de Tsunade fechando as janelas, mas não prestou a atenção, também não olhou para Kaoru, parada ao lado da porta, ou para Darui que se servia de vinho. O que o cativou foi a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Sakura ao segurar o bebê, como se a criança tivesse simplesmente surgido em seus braços.

Sasuke nunca tinha pensado em ter filhos, a não ser quando muito de vez em quando pensava em ter um castelo novo e uma esposa. Um sentimento magnânimo tomou conta de seu coração, pronto para ser compartilhado com Sakura e um filho de ambos. Que fosse um menino como ele, ou uma menina como ela, não faria diferença, contanto que eles fossem os pais.

A boquinha em formato de arco do bebê se abriu como se fosse um filhote de passarinho e depois de franzir o rosto ele começou a chorar alto.

– O que eu falei? – indagou Darui, orgulhoso. – Ele é tão saudável quanto um cavalo, uma manada!

– Aye, ele é saudável. – Tsunade concordou com um sorriso. – Agora preciso levá-lo de volta à mãe para amamentá-lo. – disse, esticando os braços para Sakura, que o segurou mais alguns segundos antes de entregá-lo.

Sasuke reconheceu a expressão do rosto dela, pois conhecia o sentimento inatingível, o desejo por um futuro impossível.

– Tome, milady, vamos beber à saúde do meu filho.

Joseph estava com os olhos reluzentes de lágrimas e dos efeitos do vinho, ao passar o odre para Sakura. Ela tomou um gole e passou para o moleiro, que deu a Sasuke.

– Milorde também! Beba à saúde do meu filho.

Sasuke tomou um gole e devolveu o odre ao pai, que transbordava de felicidade.

– Acho melhor lady Sakura voltar para o castelo.

– Se me permitir, milorde, gostaria de me despedir de Nurari. – disse Sakura.

O moleiro parou de sorrir e corou.

– Ela adormeceu, milady, e o quarto… Bem, não foi arrumado ainda.

– Então, diga a ela que desejei felicidades a ela e ao bebê. Kaoru pode passar a noite aqui e amanhã também para ajudá-lo.

– Obrigado, milady! – o moleiro e Kaoru exclamaram em uníssono.

Sasuke colocou a capa sobre os ombros de Sakura, e dobrou o braço para escoltá-la até a porta. Ela hesitou antes de colocar a mão sobre o braço dele, num toque tão delicado, mas que o fez arrepiar mesmo assim.

– Obrigado por ter vindo, milady. – Darui disse, acompanhando-os até a porta. – Nurari ficou mais segura com sua presença.

Sakura sorriu pouco antes de Sasuke fechar a porta.

– Fico feliz em ter ajudado. – disse ela a caminho da carroça e do cavalo numa pequena baia perto do moinho. – Se bem que não fiz muita coisa. Kaoru e Tsunade fizeram todo o trabalho. E Nurari, claro.

Apesar da calma, ela tremia, sem dúvida por ter saído de um ambiente superaquecido para o frio da noite. Sasuke tirou a capa e antes que ela protestasse, passou a capa sobre os ombros dela e a levantou no colo. Ela não parecia estar tão cansada assim.

– Ponha-me no chão! – exigiu ela, esperneando. – Posso andar sozinha.

– Você está exausta.

– Mas…

– Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, será que é tão difícil assim aceitar minha ajuda e agradecer?

Ele aguardou a resposta e sentiu-a relaxar.

– Está bem. – concordou ela, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – Se quiser ser teimoso, paciência, mas sou capaz de andar sozinha.

– Acho que você é capaz de quase tudo. – respondeu ele, sincero.

Sasuke teve a impressão de ela ter sorrido ao encostar a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Contanto que não me ache inútil. – disse antes de bocejar.

– Você é a mulher mais útil que conheci.

Como a resposta não veio, ele olhou para baixo e notou que ela estava com os olhos fechados, a boca ligeiramente aberta e os seios subindo e descendo com a respiração cadenciada.

Um carinho inexplicável tomou conta dele, uma sensação doce e inspiradora que jamais sentira antes. E naquele momento ele soube que não podia desistir dela e permitir que se casasse com Ebizo ou com qualquer outro homem. Mesmo que ele não a merecesse.

 **xxx**

Sakura abriu os olhos suspirando e percebeu no mesmo instante que estava na cama do quarto superior do castelo. Não saberia dizer se era dia ou noite, porque apenas a fraca luz de um candeeiro iluminava o quarto e as janelas estavam fechadas.

Imaginando quanto tempo tinha dormido, virou-se para o lado e viu Sasuke sentado num banquinho com as pernas esticadas para a frente, os braços cruzados e o queixo encostado no peito. Ou ele estava imerso em pensamentos, ou… Dormindo?

Ao olhar para a porta fechada, ela imaginou se fazia muito tempo que ele estava ali. A última coisa que lembrava era de Ryoshu ajudando-a a subir as escadas, enquanto ela contava sobre o bebê. Uma das criadas, Ayana, a mais calada, a ajudara a se deitar e embrulhara algumas pedras quentes para deixar sobre o lençol.

Lembrava-se também de Sasuke carregando-a até a carruagem no moinho. Devia ter sido mais convincente ao pedir que ele a pusesse no chão. Não devia ter cedido ao impulso de relaxar naqueles braços fortes e não se deixar levar pela sensação de segurança que sentira. E tampouco deveria pensar no rosto dele ao aparecer à porta da casa do moleiro, segurando aquela tocha, assim como Prometeu, trazendo a luz, forte e poderoso. Percebera a ternura com que ele a observara segurar o filho do moleiro com certa nostalgia. Tinha de esquecer tudo aquilo, caso contrário, não conseguiria ir embora.

Ao tirar o cobertor, percebeu que estava apenas de camisola. No mesmo instante cobriu-se de novo, levantando a coberta até o queixo.

Sasuke roncou mais alto e acabou acordando como se tivesse levado um susto.

– Você acordou. – disse ele.

– Há quanto tempo está aí?

Ele esticou os braços e as pernas, espreguiçando-se como um grande felino. Se a intenção fosse impressioná-la com o físico forte e graça de um atleta, ele havia conseguido o objetivo.

– Faz pouco tempo. Como se sente? – indagou ele, levantando-se.

– Bem, obrigada. Por que está aqui?

– Para ter certeza de que você não tinha ficado doente.

– Que horas são?

Sasuke seguiu até a janela e a abriu.

– Pouco depois do amanhecer.

Aproveitando que ele estava de costas, ela se levantou, enrolando-se no lençol. Sem se importar com o piso frio, correu e fechou as janelas para que não o vissem ali.

– Como já é dia, não é preciso se preocupar com o ar frio da noite. – disse ele, conforme ela se afastou.

– Não é isso. – disse ela, sentindo o rosto corar. – Minha reputação já está seriamente comprometida e não quero prejudicá-la ainda mais se alguém vir que estamos sozinhos no seu quarto e concluir que passamos boa parte da noite juntos.

Sasuke içou a sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso.

– Se está tão preocupada com sua reputação, não deveria ter aparecido à janela enrolada num lençol.

– Não gosto que zombem de mim.

– Nem eu. – admitiu ele. – E essa não é uma boa maneira de retribuir sua gentileza com o moleiro e a esposa, por isso espero que me perdoe.

Ele parecia sincero… E ela não devia ter sido tão ríspida. Afinal ele havia dormido em um banquinho, preocupado com a saúde dela. Sakura bem sabia como doía a ingratidão.

Ela então, abriu um sorriso para demonstrar que havia se arrependido de ter dado uma resposta atravessada.

– Imagino como Darui está se sentindo essa manhã.

Ela ficou feliz em ver o brilho voltar aos olhos dele e um esboço de sorriso.

– No mínimo, ele deve estar com muita dor de cabeça.

– Nurari é uma excelente tecelã. Você devia comprar tudo o que ela faz e vender em Konoha ou até mesmo em Kirigakure. Tenho certeza que terá um bom lucro.

– Se você acha, é o que farei. Você é uma mulher muito esperta e inteligente.

O lençol escorregou e ela o subiu, segurando-o com mais firmeza.

– Obrigada.

– E muito bonita também.

Sasuke a achava bonita? Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes em que tinha sido elogiada na vida. E em todas as vezes não havia sinceridade nenhuma… Até Sasuke chegar ao castelo Inoichi. Uma onda de calor a invadiu, deixando-a sem graça.

– Desculpe-me se a aborreci. – disse ele.

Aborrecer? Santa Mãe de Deus, ele havia feito muito mais do que aborrecê-la desde o dia em que tinham se conhecido. Ele simplesmente tinha causado um redemoinho em sua vida.

– Não estou acostumada com cumprimentos.

– Mas devia estar. – disse ele, estreitando a distância entre eles.

– Ino sim é linda, mas eu não.

– É verdade, sua prima é adorável, mas… – Ele não completou a frase, pois lembrou a reação de Sakura da última vez em que não elogiara Ino, aquela linda mulher que devia ter sido a primeira escolha daquele velho decrépito, Ebizo.

Sakura conhecia Ebizo e sabia o que teria de passar sendo esposa dele, mas mesmo assim insistia em cumprir o acordo pré-nupcial, por que se não o fizesse… Outra teria de tomar seu lugar?

Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros, encarando-a dentro dos olhos.

– Se você não voltar em tempo do noivado…

Ayana entrou no quarto logo depois de um breve toque na porta.

– Ah, eu… Desculpe-me, milady – disse Ayana, olhando de Sakura para Sasuke. – Vim ajudá-la a se vestir.

Sakura se livrou das mãos dele com o coração disparado.

– Sasuke já está de saída.

– Até logo, milady. – disse ele, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Sakura procurou se convencer de que tinha sido melhor ele ter ido embora antes… Antes que fosse tarde demais. Mesmo não tendo completado o que queria dizer, a pergunta estava explícita nos olhos dele.

Ayana movimentou-se pelo quarto.

– Eu não queria incomodar mesmo, milady. Todos nós achamos que ele já tivesse saído daqui.

Todos nós?

Se fosse verdade que todos no castelo soubessem que Sasuke havia passado a noite no quarto com ela sozinha, seria um bom motivo para um escândalo, a ruína de sua reputação e o desrespeito pelos criados… Apesar de Ayana demonstrar que estava realmente arrependida por ter surgido no quarto de repente. Mas não tinha ficado surpresa com a presença de Sasuke ali, mas sim por ele não ter ido embora ainda. Era como se já fosse público e notório que os dois eram amantes havia dias.

Se assim fosse, devia estar brava, indignada e temendo o futuro. Mas, ao contrário do que poderia prever, sentia-se… Livre. Liberada. Como se não tivesse mais de manter um segredo que a cada dia era mais difícil de manter.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Eu acho incrível como essa história pouco precisa de adaptação. A história dos pais do Sasuke mortos quando ele chega em casa, Sakura dizendo que não quer que ele a ache inútil, tudo cai feito uma luva! É incrível!_

 _O que acharam desse capítulo? Nosso casal tá se entregando aos pouquinhos. Prevejo que, em breve, um não vai conseguir viver sem o outro mais! Hihihi_

 _Agora as respostas aos reviews do oitavo capítulo, em breve responderei as reviews do site, como sempre!_

 _ **Guest #1** : "Amandoooo... caramba sasuke entro brabo mas fico manso manso kk quando viu a sakura. Kkkkk nossa senhora sasuke divoo. Amandooo e ansiosa para ler mais. :))"  
 **R** : Sakura tá mantendo ele nas rédeas! A cobra de Oto ta sendo domada! hahaha Obrigada por comentar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! s2_

 _ **Guest #2 (Gaby)** : "Querida esse capítulo estava perfeito, o final maravilhoso, finalmente mais momentos picantes o sasuke foi tão fofo, tinha q dizer logo: não quero vc com nenhum outro se não eu kkk_  
 _Sakura não poderia resistir né,_  
 _Obrigado por postar regularmente, estou a espera do próximo kkkk_  
 _Ass :gaby, e eu amei demais"_  
 _ **R** : Esse Sasuke tá de matar, não sei como a Saky resiste... Eu que agradeço por acompanhar e estar sempre comentando! É graças a vocês que eu atualizo tão regularmente! E o que você achou desse capítulo, ein, ein?!_

 _ **Guest #3** : "Adoro, louca pelo que pode acontecer no proximo capitulo kkkkk"_  
 _ **R** : Aqui está! O que achou? Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar. Bejos e até o próximo capítulo! s2_

 _ **Guest #4 (Nathalia)** : "Fiiiaaa beija de volta, para de ser lerda. Um homem lindo desse aí, te querendo e você tonta pensando ma Ino. Aaii senhor cada uma que me aparece. Senhor Jesus coloca juízo na cabeça dessa menina._  
 _Continue, estou adorando."_  
 _ **R** : É isso aííí! Para de dar mole porque nós estamos na fila desse lorde aí! HAHAHA Obrigada por acompanhar e estar sempre comentando, viu? É graças aos comentários que eu tenho incentivo de estar sempre atualizando! s2_

 _Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! s2_

 **#JehSanti**


	10. Capítulo Dez

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _O_ _brigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Dez**

Na imensa cozinha do castelo Yamanaka, sabendo que era observada por todos os criados, Ino enfrentava furiosa o cozinheiro e um garoto que soluçava por ter derramado um pote de molho. Sakura saberia muito bem o que dizer ou fazer numa situação como aquela, agiria com calma, enquanto ela se sentia como se estivesse se afogando.

Pobre Sakura! Por favor, Deus, permita que ela esteja bem! Ino rezou em silêncio como vinha fazendo desde que aquele galês a tinha raptado por motivos egoístas.

Issei tossiu alto, trazendo-a para o presente, apesar de que a dor no coração pela falta de Sakura não a deixaria nunca.

Ignorando Issei, Ino falou com o garoto:

– Não precisa chorar, Abe. Tenho certeza de que você será mais cuidadoso daqui para a frente, teria sido muito pior se você tivesse se queimado.

O menino limpou os olhos na manga da camisa, soluçou uma última vez e meneou a cabeça.

– E quanto ao seu comportamento Issei. – disse ela, virando-se para o cozinheiro. – Não havia necessidade nenhuma de bater em Abe. Você nunca mais fará isso. Minha prima já o havia avisado que o demitiria se o fato se repetisse, mas você optou por não ouvir. Portanto, pode arrumar suas coisas e saia do castelo Yamanaka ainda hoje.

– Mas… Mas, milady! – grunhiu o brutamonte com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Seu pai…

– Ele tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que se preocupar com assuntos deste tipo. – disse Ino, firme, desejando que fosse verdade. Infelizmente, desde que Sakura havia sido raptada, Inoichi entregara-se à bebida.

Oh, Sakura, peço a Deus que esteja a salvo e sem sofrer.

– Agora vá, Issei. Miku, você será a nova responsável pela cozinha. – Ino falou com a criada mais antiga do castelo.

Depois que Issei saiu blasfemando, Miku, uma mulher franzina, encarou Ino, incrédula.

– Mas, milady, sou uma mulher!

– Uma mulher que vem servindo e ajudando na cozinha do castelo Yamanaka durante anos. Tenho certeza de que você está apta para o serviço. – Ino olhou para os outros criados que também estavam atônitos. – Vocês obedecerão Miku assim como faziam com Issei, ou eu, ou lady Sakura.

Os criados trocaram olhares, preocupados assim como Ino ao sair da cozinha.

Quando atravessou o pátio, viu os portões se abrindo para que um grupo de soldados armados e à cavalo entrassem. O alarme não tinha sido disparado, então deveriam ser amigos ou convidados. Ela parou até que os homens parassem os animais. Aquele que parecia ser o líder do cortejo usava uma cota de malha, coberto por uma sobreveste cinza com o brasão de um javali sendo enforcado por uma cobra. Mais atrás vinha uma carroça coberta com uma lona, puxada por um boi.

Ino não fazia ideia de quem eram aqueles homens. Seu pai costumava receber muitos cavaleiros e lordes em busca de influência e poder. A não ser que fosse… Ah, por Deus! Não pode ser sir Ebizo!

O líder olhou na direção dela e levantou o visor do elmo. Não era Ebizo, o que a acalmou um pouco.

– Saudações, milady.

O estranho a cumprimentou esforçando-se para ser educado, mas que se assemelhava a um charlatão do mercado.

– Suponho que seja lady Ino, estou certo? É quase impossível de se acreditar que existam duas damas de inominável beleza no castelo Yamanaka.

O olhar lascivo dele combinava com a voz.

– Saudações, sr. Cavaleiro. – Ino respondeu com vontade de se abraçar para esconder o corpo daquele olhar lascivo e penetrante. – Sim, sou lady Ino. Seja bem-vindo ao castelo Yamanaka.

O cavaleiro desmontou e fez uma reverência antes de se apresentar:

– Sou sir Kizaki de Sunagakure.

Ah, não era Ebizo, mas seu filho. O que será que aquele homem e seu pai diriam da ausência de Sakura? Talvez ele insistisse em resgatá-la, no mínimo. Esta seria a única razão que a deixaria feliz com sua chegada.

– Milorde veio antes de seu pai?

– Meu pai está na carroça. Ele ficará lá enquanto converso com lorde Yamanaka.

Ebizo não devia estar muito bem, mas Ino não soube distinguir se isso era bom ou ruim.

– Seus homens serão bem-vindos ao nosso salão, e se quiser, eu o acompanharei até meu pai. – disse ela, na esperança que Inoichi não tivesse tomado muito vinho, mesmo porque ainda não era nem meio-dia.

Atenta ao homem que caminhava logo atrás, ela o conduziu até o solário. Não era apenas o tilintar da cota de malha e as botas pesadas batendo no cascalho que deixavam Ino em alerta, mas a certeza de que ele reparava nos seus quadris gingando e na trança se movimentando para lá e para cá.

Ao abrir a porta do solário, viu o pai com a cabeça apoiada na mesa.

– Papai, sir Ebizo e sir Kizaki estão aqui. – ela anunciou, correndo na frente de Kizaki, ansiosa por quebrar a promessa que tinha feito em não falar com o pai de novo, mas naquelas circunstâncias…

– Ah? – Inoichi murmurou, endireitando o corpo na cadeira quando Kizaki entrou na sala.

– Este é sir Kizaki, filho de sir Ebizo. – ela repetiu, quando o rapaz com uma expressão arrogante, parou e fitou Inoichi.

Kizaki olhou ao redor, avaliando o solário e a bela mobília, antes de olhar para o cálice de prata e a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa.

– Talvez seja melhor falar com seu pai em outra ocasião, milady.

– Nada disso! – gritou Inoichi, mais acordado do que estivera nos últimos dias. – Eu estava apenas descansando os olhos. Sente-se, milorde. Onde está seu pai?

– Meu pai ainda está na carroça no pátio. – Os lábios espessos de Kizaki se curvaram em um sorriso que fez Ino paralisar. – Ele também está descansando.

– Então vamos deixá-lo descansar em paz. Ino, minha querida, sirva um pouco de vinho ao nosso convidado. E para mim também.

Ao levantar a garrafa, ela notou que estava vazia.

– Vou buscar mais, papai. Se me derem licença…

– Uma criada pode fazer isso. – disse Kizaki, tirando a garrafa das mãos dela. – Prefiro que fique. – Mais uma vez ele sorriu. – Não é sempre que fico em uma companhia tão adorável.

Apesar da urgência em fugir, Ino ficou pelo bem de Sakura. Tinha feito uma promessa e estava disposta a cumpri-la. Assim, postou-se ao lado da cadeira do pai, enquanto Kizaki foi até a porta procurar uma criada.

– Por onde anda Sakura? – murmurou Inoichi.

– Não se lembra? – Ino perguntou ao ouvido do pai. Era bem provável que ele tivesse tomado mais vinho do que ela previra.

Rena apareceu, olhando para baixo, e pegou rapidamente a garrafa da mão de Kizaki. Como Rena estivera presente na última visita de Ebizo, Ino não estranhou que ela quisesse passar despercebida.

Quando Kizaki avançou um pouco, Ino instintivamente se colocou atrás da cadeira do pai.

– Talvez seja melhor chamar lady Sakura. – sugeriu Kizaki.

Ino fulminou o pai com o olhar, mas ele acariciou a barba longa, sinal que geralmente anunciava uma mentira. Mas dessa vez foi diferente…

– Ela não está aqui. Por favor, sir Kizaki, sente-se, explicarei o que está acontecendo.

Kizaki riu ao puxar a cadeira e sentar-se diante de Inoichi à mesa. Foi um riso maquiavélico, cheio de sarcasmo e desprezo, nunca de bom humor.

– Fez bem em não mentir para mim, Inoichi. Eu sei que ela não está aqui.

Kizaki devia ter ouvido falar sobre alguém que tinha estado no torneio e depois partido. Podia ter sido um dos convidados, ou talvez o menestrel.

Quem tinha passado a notícia não era importante. Mas a maneira como a notícia foi revelada, foi maldosa e com intenção de envergonhar Sakura.

Kizaki olhou para Ino e voltou a atenção para o pai dela. Imagino que tenha feito todo o possível para trazê-la de volta do ladrão Uchiha.

– Ofereci um resgate razoável. – Inoichi mentiu. – Ela deve voltar em breve.

Se ele não dissera a verdade sobre o resgate, poderia muito bem mentir sobre a volta de Sakura em segurança. Qualquer coisa que seu pai dissesse seria suspeito.

– Presumo que ela não seja mais virgem. – Kizaki perguntou com uma calma inesperada.

De onde estava, Ino não podia ver o rosto do pai, mas percebeu que o pescoço dele tinha ficado vermelho.

– Sir Sasuke garantiu que ela está exatamente como saiu daqui.

Se houvesse uma maneira de Ino saber a verdade, ou outra mentira, mas teria de ouvir de Sakura.

Kizaki deu outro riso de escárnio.

– Você acredita nessa lorota? Se ela está intacta, por que a demora em voltar?

– Ela se machucou quando fugiu com ele. Um de meus homens acertou uma flecha na perna dela.

– Ela está ferida? – Ino perguntou, segurando-se com força no espaldar da cadeira.

– Eu não soube…

Ela parou de falar ao sentir que Kizaki a encarava. Sakura podia até estar morta e seu pai não teria contado.

– Não contou a sua filha que a prima estava ferida? – Kizaki quis saber.

– Não, ele não me disse nada.

Inoichi se virou para trás e fuzilou a filha com o olhar.

– Não importa, querida, já que você aceitou em ser a noiva no lugar dela.

– É verdade, milady? – Kizaki perguntou num tom de voz cortante, como se tivesse ouvido um comentário sobre o tempo ou o andamento da colheita.

Desprezando tanto o pai quanto aquele cavaleiro, mas determinada a fazer o possível para garantir a volta de Sakura, Ino levantou o queixo em desafio.

– É verdade, sim. Eu honrarei o acordo contanto que minha prima volte antes do casamento.

– Aí está… Está tudo bem – disse Inoichi, levantando-se. – Vamos contar a novidade ao seu pai.

– Ainda não. – Kizaki levantou a mão para impedir Inoichi de seguir em frente. – Não concordamos com a mudança no acordo de noivado.

– Mas Ino é uma oferta melhor. Sakura é uma mulher comum e briguenta, bem diferente da minha filha.

Kizaki avaliou Ino dos pés a cabeça com aquele mesmo olhar libidinoso, que a fez se segurar para não dar um tapa no rosto dele.

– Concordo que sua filha seja linda e impetuosa. Mas o acordo foi feito com lady Sakura e não aceitaremos ninguém em troca.

Inoichi voltou lentamente para a cadeira.

– Entendo. Quanto quer pelo dote de Sakura?

– Quinhentos marcos.

– Quinhentos marcos! – exclamou Inoichi. Como Kizaki não reagiu, ele deu uma tossidela e engoliu em seco. – É uma quantia considerável.

– Você se esqueceu de que a reputação dela foi maculada?

Decidida a interferir, Ino deu um passo a frente.

– Serei a noiva no lugar da minha prima e meu pai aumentará o dote.

Inoichi deu um tapa na mesa e se levantou.

– Você não pode mudar o acordo!

– Eu sou a noiva. – ela o lembrou.

– Não, não é. – declarou Kizaki. – Queremos Sakura e ninguém mais.

Ino ficou boquiaberta, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

– Milorde terá a mesma aliança por uma quantia maior se eu for a noiva.

– Vamos recuperar a mulher que Sasuke desejou e depois veremos uma pena para que ele pague pelo crime.

– Mas Sasuke não a levou por essa razão em particular. – Ino protestou. – A intenção dele era receber um prêmio por ter ganhado o torneio e Sakura serviu a esse propósito.

Kizaki olhou para Ino com desprezo.

– Milady é mesmo tão tola em acreditar nisso? Ou talvez você não conheça Sasuke direito. Se Sasuke quisesse apenas se vingar de seu pai, teria escolhido outra maneira, nunca raptando uma mulher. Além de ser um Uchiha, ele é rude, mas não deixa de ter honra. Posso garantir que ele levou sua prima por desejá-la, e essa desculpa da perna ferida comprova o que digo. – Os lábios espessos dele se curvaram em um silêncio malicioso. – Não me importa que ela ainda seja virgem ou não, contanto que Sasuke saiba que ela estará em Sunagakure, enquanto ele aguarda sua sentença de morte.

Ino já tinha se deparado com homens cruéis antes, mas nunca estivera diante da personificação do demônio. Já que odiá-lo ou desafiá-lo não o dissuadiria a mudar de opinião, ela mudou de tática.

– Milorde, estou certa de que seu pai prefere uma noiva virgem e mil marcos… – disse ela num tom persuasivo, apesar de estar com uma náusea terrível.

Inoichi tentou interrompê-la, mas ela o silenciou com o olhar.

– Mil marcos… – ela repetiu.

– A decisão não é do meu pai. – Kizaki respondeu e seguiu até a janela, de onde gritou para que seus homens tirassem a lona da carroça. – Por favor, milorde, milady, venham até aqui. – ordenou ele com educação.

Inoichi se levantou na hora. Ino gostaria de ter recusado, mas estava curiosa e postou-se ao lado do pai, o mais distante possível de Kizaki.

Os homens no pátio, enrolaram a lona e revelaram um corpo franzino e imóvel.

– Ali está meu pai. Ele faleceu ontem a noite.

– Então o acordo está cancelado! – exclamou Ino, apoiando-se no batente da janela ao sentir as pernas fraquejarem.

– Se lorde Inoichi ainda estiver interessado em uma aliança no norte, estou disposto a manter o acordo original no lugar do meu pai.

– Papai! – Ino gritou. – O senhor não pode permitir que Sakura se case com ele, principalmente porque estou disposta a ficar no lugar dela.

Inoichi a encarou com frieza.

– Alguém está falando comigo?

– Papai, por favor!

– Almejo uma longa aliança, sir Kizaki. – disse Inoichi, virando-se na direção da porta.

Ino correu na frente dele, determinada a impedi-lo e evitar o casamento de Sakura. Mas Inoichi a empurrou para o lado e seguiu seu caminho. Ela tentou segui-lo para tentar convencê-lo, mas Kizaki segurou-lhe o braço com força.

– Quero falar com milady. – ele disse com uma voz baixa. Kizaki já não era mais o negociador calmo, mas sim um homem bruto que a forçou a encará-lo. – Uma mulher não deve interferir nos planos de um homem.

Encarando-o, Ino pensou em uma coisa que talvez pudesse salvar Sakura.

– Aparentemente milorde conhece pouco as mulheres. – disse, forçando um sorriso. – Eu deixei meu pai furioso por uma boa razão, assim poderíamos ficar sozinhos.

Kizaki estreitou o olhar.

– Acho que desempenhei bem meu papel. – Ela baixou o olhar. – Preciso confessar uma coisa, sir Kizaki. Assim que o vi chegar ao pátio, senti… – Levantando os olhos e baixando-os em seguida, como se estivesse sem jeito em prosseguir. – Nunca senti meu coração bater em descompasso por qualquer outro homem, milorde. Logo pensei em tomar o lugar de Sakura… Mesmo que fosse como noiva do seu pai… Ele já tinha certa idade e milorde mora no mesmo castelo… Seria um pecado, mas mesmo assim… Sei que seria um pecado, mas mesmo assim… E quando milorde se ofereceu a ser o noivo, contanto que Sakura fosse a noiva… Fui dominada pelo ciúme. Não quero que Sakura se case com milorde.

Kizaki ergueu o queixo dela com o dedo dobrado, forçando-a a encará-lo.

– É verdade, milady? Você fingiu muito bem. – murmurou ele, antes de abraçá-la e beijá-la. Sentindo-se enojada, ela se deixou beijar e entreabriu a boca para que a língua dele a explorasse, enquanto ele percorria seu corpo com as mãos. Ino chegou a entrelaçá-lo pelo pescoço e sorriu quando ele afastou a cabeça fitando-a triunfante, mas logo reassumindo a postura de desdém. – Nenhuma mulher poderia ter atuado de forma tão convincente, mas se estiver falando a verdade, milady, talvez sua prima concorde em dividir.

Dito isso, ele saiu do salão, enquanto Ino limpava a boca com a manga do vestido e rezou para que nem ela, nem Sakura fosse a noiva daquele homem repugnante.

 **xxx**

– Bem, milady, seu ferimento cicatrizou melhor do que eu esperava. – Kabuto anunciou com um sorriso, examinando a perna de Sakura, dois dias depois do parto de Nurari. – Infelizmente ficará uma cicatriz, mas nada que a perturbará no futuro.

A não ser voltar para o castelo Inoichi.

– Obrigada por sua ajuda. – disse ela, tentando ser agradável. – Isso quer dizer que posso viajar para minha casa ainda hoje?

Para um castelo que não era um lar, para se casar com um homem que jamais amaria, ou desejaria, mas sim odiaria com toda facilidade.

Kabuto terminou de enfaixar a perna dela com um tecido limpo.

– Sim, milady, mas vá de carroça e não a cavalo.

– Não sei cavalgar. Meu tio nunca me deixou aprender.

Na verdade, Inoichi havia dito que seria uma perda de tempo e desgaste do cavalo.

– Espero encontrá-la de novo, mas não numa consulta médica. Se não nos virmos novamente, desejo que continue desfrutando de boa saúde, milady. – disse Kabuto ao pegar a valise médica.

– Obrigada, Kabuto. Desejo o mesmo a você.

Kabuto sorriu, meneou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

Depois que ele saiu, Sakura se levantou e foi até a janela de onde podia ver o pátio totalmente reformado. Kaoru estava lá embaixo conversando com outras mulheres perto do poço, rindo de seu jeito tão particular. Os guardas do portão estavam relaxados pois não temiam nenhum perigo próximo.

Se continuasse ali, Ino estaria em perigo e suas vidas seriam separadas, assim como a segurança de ambas estaria em risco. E por que arriscaria a ficar? Seria uma atitude egoísta. Amava um homem que jamais poderia ser seu, ou não deveria ser seu.

Agora ele estava andando atrás de Kabuto. Ela se afastou da janela quando Sasuke olhou em sua direção. Kabuto diria que ela podia deixar Otogakure, assim como Sakura havia forçado e declarado ser sua vontade.

Ela olhou o quarto dele, árido e espartano, assemelhando-se mais aos aposentos de um soldado do que de um soberano, mesmo assim não sentia falta de nada. Vislumbrou a caixa de madeira vazia e a tirou da prateleira. Sorriu com melancolia ao lembrar as anotações indecifráveis. Devia ter sido difícil para ele admitir a ignorância. Não deve ter sido fácil aprender a ler e escrever quando podia estar bebendo, jogando ou se divertindo com os companheiros. Se fosse um de seus amigos teria feito o possível para persuadi-lo a deixar as penas, tinteiros e pergaminhos e se divertir com ela. Mas não era um deles, mas sim uma dama, presa a um acordo de casamento com Ebizo de Sunagakure.

Estava prestes a recolocar a caixa na prateleira quando hesitou. Havia uma pequena faca, que usava para cortar as linhas de costura. Por que não? Mal não faria. Então, cortou um cacho de cabelo, amarrou-o com uma fita, colocou na caixa, devolveu-a ao lugar e desceu.

Ryoshu e Sasuke a aguardavam no salão.

Ryoshu se aproximou com os braços esticados, tomando as mãos dela.

– Milady… – disse ele com um sorriso, enquanto Sasuke estava sisudo como sempre, parado imóvel. Apesar do sorriso no rosto, Ryoshu também estava sério. – Gilbert nos disse que você já pode viajar.

– Sim, milorde. – ela respondeu, sem olhar para Sasuke. – Como está um dia bonito, gostaria de voltar ao castelo Yamanaka ainda hoje, conforme o prometido.

– Claro, se for esse seu desejo. – disse Ryoshu, apertando as mãos dela como mais força. – Mas se por acaso não for sua vontade de voltar e se casar com Ebizo…

– Eu preciso voltar, milorde. – ela o interrompeu. – Dei minha palavra e o senhor sabe tão bem quanto eu do que meu tio é capaz de fazer se eu não voltar. – Só então ela relanceou Sasuke, que permanecia com a expressão fechada e imóvel. – Não quero causar problemas para o senhor ou seus homens.

Ryoshu a conduziu até a cadeira e sinalizou para que ela se sentasse. Ele se acomodou no banco ao lado dela e fez um sinal para que Sasuke se aproximasse.

– Aprecio sua preocupação e imensa gentileza, bem como admiro o sacrifício que está preparada a fazer. Mas, minha querida, Ebizo não vale este sacrifício. Se estiver preocupada com a segurança de Sasuke, caso fique em Oto, então venha comigo para o meu castelo. Estou preparado para lhe oferecer refúgio e tentarei convencer seu tio a devolver sua liberdade.

Era uma oferta de refúgio e não de casamento. Mesmo assim, ela não podia aceitar.

– Agradeço de todo meu coração, milorde, mas não colocarei em risco a segurança de outras pessoas. Além disso, dei a minha palavra.

Só então Sasuke deu um passo a frente, fitando-a com seus olhos penetrantes.

– Seu tio entregará sua prima a Ebizo se você não voltar. – disse ele calma e pausadamente.

Quando ela o fitou, Sasuke soube que tinha descoberto a verdadeira razão de ela se casar com Ebizo, além da explicação do desespero em que ela ficava a cada vez em que ele relacionava motivos para impedir o casamento. Sim, ela havia dado sua palavra e honraria o contrato, mas ele sempre soube que havia alguma coisa a mais por trás daquela certeza.

Sasuke tinha descoberto o significado do amor e sabia que sua força desafiava até as leis da natureza. Ele também conhecia a determinação e força de vontade. Sakura faria o que acreditava ser certo, mesmo que com isso sacrificasse sua própria felicidade.

Caso contrário não seria ela e tampouco estaria feliz.

– Isso é verdade, querida? – Ryoshu perguntou em voz baixa. – Inoichi entregaria a própria filha àquele vilão?

– Um casamento tem de se realizar – ela respondeu –, e se essa união evitará maiores sofrimentos, por que eu recusaria? Eu não posso e não serei tão egoísta e sem coração.

Ela fez uma pausa para que Sasuke ou Ryoshu protestassem, dizendo de novo que Ebizo era um demônio e que tornaria a vida dela um inferno. Mas nem um dos dois repetiu os mesmos argumentos de sempre.

Em vez disso, Ryoshu tomou as mãos dela e disse:

– Por mais que eu queira demovê-la da ideia, eu não poderia em sã consciência dizer, ou recusar a você a chance de fazer o que acha certo, independente do preço a ser pago. Eu admirava e respeitava sua mãe e fiquei feliz quando ela escapou da prisão construída pelo pai e pelo irmão. Mas eu a respeito muito mais por entrar por vontade própria na prisão que seu tio criou. – Em seguida ele olhou para Sasuke e completou: – Você deve levá-la de volta, Sasuke.

O cavaleiro, dono do coração de Sakura, não disse nada, ou demonstrou alguma coisa, limitando-se a assentir com a cabeça. Mas ela sabia que Sasuke não poderia fazer nada. Se ela podia ser forte, ele também seria e aceitaria o destino.

– Vai demorar um pouco para você empacotar suas coisas e preparar a carroça. – disse Ryoshu.

– Não tenho nada para levar.

– Você deve levar as roupas e o pente que dei a você. – Ryoshu insistiu. – São presentes.

– Obrigada, milorde. – Sakura não teve coragem de recusar de novo.

– Kaoru e eu providenciaremos tudo. – disse ele, levantando-se. – Enquanto isso, Sasuke, talvez Sakura possa dar alguma opinião sobre seu novo castelo.

Sakura não resistiu ao que lhe pareceu um último presente, a chance de ficar mais alguns minutos com Sasuke, por mais dolorido que fosse se despedir. Mesmo assim…

– Eu ficaria muito feliz em ajudar, mas não posso andar a cavalo. – disse ela, arrependendo-se pela primeira vez a não saber montar.

– Você pode ver da passarela da muralha. – opinou Ryoshu. – Sasuke?

– Seria ótimo ouvir suas opiniões. – disse Sasuke, ainda com a expressão do rosto inalterada ao oferecer o braço a ela para escoltá-la.

Sakura pousou a mão no braço dele e saíram para o pátio. Ah, se ela pudesse ficar! Se pelo menos não estivesse arriscando a vida de Ino, Sasuke, Ryoshu e tantos outros. Se fosse livre!

Quando chegaram ao pé da escada de pedras que levava ao alto da muralha, ela hesitou.

– Se não puder subir a escada por causa da perna… – disse Sasuke.

– Não, não é isso. Tenho medo de altura. – ela admitiu. – Sempre acho que vou cair, mesmo que haja um trilho de proteção.

Sasuke sorriu, mas não para zombá-la, mas sim para confortá-la, demonstrando que a entendia.

– Eu fico do lado de fora. – disse ele, movendo-se de maneira que ela subisse encostada à parede.

Ela gostou da ideia e começou a subir os degraus.

– Tenho medo só em pensar em me aventurar em mar aberto num barco. – confessou, enquanto subiam juntos.

– Mas mesmo assim, você foi à Ame.

– Eu fui pago para lutar em Ame, então ou eu atravessava o mar ou morria de fome.

– Se não tivesse ido, talvez não fosse um cavaleiro. Sir Ryoshu me contou como ganhou seu título. Acho que eu teria morrido de medo.

– Fica mais fácil quando não se tem o que perder.

– A não ser sua vida.

– Como eu era um pobre camponês, não me pareceu um risco tão grande assim.

Quando chegaram à passarela, Sakura ficou à sombra da torre, apoiando as costas na parede de pedra.

– Será ali. – disse ele, apostando para o lado oeste da cordilheira perto de um penhasco. – Teremos de derrubar mais árvores, mas um forte ali terá a visão do vale inteiro e da estrada.

– Em um dia claro como hoje. – ela observou, procurando se concentrar na vista e não no homem que talvez nunca mais voltasse a ver. – Como parte do penhasco caiu, imagino que tenha verificado cavernas ou fissuras que pudesse causar problemas na fundação.

– Ainda não contratei ninguém para fazer esse serviço.

– E a raposa que você caçou e matou? Se raposas ou lobos se escondem ali, isso pode significar que as pedras estão propensas a caírem.

– Pegamos a raposa a quilômetros daqui.

– Ela pode ter levado vocês para longe da caverna. – Sakura pensou no que mais seria vital para um castelo. – E de onde viria a água? Quanto mais alto, mais seco. Se o castelo for sitiado e faltar água, os habitantes não conseguirão sobreviver por muito tempo. Há sempre a possibilidade de cavar um poço, suponho, mas leva tempo e dinheiro. – Ela interrompeu o que dizia antes de acrescentar: – Quem sabe você não encontra uma noiva rica?

– Se eu casar…

– Mas você deve se casar, ter uma mulher que ama você e cuide de tudo. Você deve ter filhos, Sasuke. Meninos fortes como você, e filhas…

– …parecidas com você. – disse ele, virando-se de frente para ela, com os olhos flamejando de paixão. – Eu quero ter filhos como você. Quero que eles sejam fortes, inteligentes e leais como você. Além de carinhosos e dispostos a sacrificar tudo por aqueles que amam. Quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos, Sakura, caso contrário não terei nenhum!

Sakura ficou olhando, acreditando naquelas palavras tão verdadeiras, traduzindo o brilho do olhar dele como o mesmo amor que lhe inundava o coração.

Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros e fitou-a, sério.

– Só existe uma mulher que eu gostaria que fosse minha esposa, mas ela está prometida a outro. Só ela teria lugar na minha vida e na minha cama, mas ela deu a palavra para outro.

– E preciso mantê-la! – gritou ela com os olhos marejados, esforçando-se ao máximo para não se esquecer quem sofreria caso fraquejasse e tomasse o que ela mais amava no mundo.

– Eu sei. – disse ele, segurando-a com menos força. – Você não seria a Sakura que amo se agisse de outra forma. – E apertou-a de novo, puxando-a mais para perto. – Só lhe peço um beijo, Sakura. Um beijo para ser lembrado quando estivermos sozinhos nos anos que virão. Um. Apenas um.

Como Sakura poderia negar isso a ele, ou a ela mesma?

Não podia, porque sabia que também queria se recordar de algo significativo quando estivesse sozinha, quando outro homem a desposasse e a levasse para a cama.

O beijo foi tudo o que esperavam e mais quando os lábios dele moviam-se gentilmente e com muito carinho sobre os dela. Sakura o abraçou como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo, apaixonada por aquele guerreiro que declarara seu amor a ela. Queria se entregar a ele, tanto que pensou em puxá-lo para a sombra da torre, onde não podiam ser vistos. Assim ele poderia tomá-la de corpo e espírito, e não por lei.

– Cavaleiros à vista! – gritou um dos guardas do portão. – Estão armados, vestidos em cotas de malha, carregando o estandarte de Yamanaka!

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gente, hoje trago boas e más notícias. A boa é que nosso casal se resolveu, finalmente! A partir de agora os sentimentos estão definidos, eles se amam. Só resta saber se o amor vai vencer!

A má notícia é que... TÁ ACABANDO! Faltam apenas quatro capítulos! Esse é o penúltimo capítulo pequeno, o próximo vai ser postado essa quinta e domingo teremos o penúltimo capítulo duplo. O último capítulo será postado durante a semana e dependerá do desempenho de vocês! Quero muuuitos comentários pra comemorar o final da fanfic! Domingo explico tudo direitinho. Vamos às respostas dos comentários dos Guests!

 **Guest #1** : "Quando sai o proximo? quero muito esses dois juntos logo kkkk"  
 **R** : Aqui está! O que achou?! Obrigada por comentar, continue acompanhando! s2

 **Guest #2 Jessica** : "Incrível! Fiquei boba com o raciocínio de Sasuke com as contas... E olha que sou professora de Matematica!  
Sakura digna de uma designe de interiores! Rsrsrsrs  
Ansiosa para o próximo!"  
 **R** : O cara era pobre, analfabeto, mas é bom da cabeça! E a Sakura... Sempre excepcional! HAHA O que achou desse capítulo? Obrigada por comentar e continue acompanhando! s2

 **Guest #3 Nathalia** : "Menina obrigada por postar.  
Menina que cena foi essa antes da empregada entrar, maldita empregada em. Ooo senhor, colocava uma barreira naquela porta, mas não deixava a empregada entrar.  
Adorei cada palavrinha. Amei.  
Essa Sakura tem que tomar uma dose de juízo em, homem desses, na frente dela, querendo ela, affs menina se manca. Beija mesmooo.  
Continuaaaa"  
 **R** : Tem sempre alguém atrapalhando, essas coisas acontecem na vida real também! HAHAHA Sakura tá caindo em si, acho que tudo vai acontecer naturalmente, principalmente depois do final desse capítulo, né non? rs  
Obrigada por comentar, continue lendo que já tá acabando! s2

Obrigada a todos pelos comentários, até o próximo capítulo!

 **#JehSanti**


	11. Capítulo Onze

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _O_ _brigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Onze**

Sasuke correu até o final da passarela e olhou para a estrada, enquanto Sakura continuava encostada ao muro, mas conseguia ver que os guardas tinham razão. O estandarte de Yamanaka tremulava com o vento e puxava o cortejo. Havia um cavaleiro de armadura ao lado de quem ela supôs fosse o tio.

– Por que meu tio veio… E por que agora? – Sakura perguntou, angustiada.

– Logo descobriremos. – respondeu Sasuke ao pegar a mão dela para descer a escada.

Mais uma vez ele ficou do lado mais aberto, mas o medo de altura de Sakura tinha dado lugar a um terror bem maior.

Os portões estavam fechados e Kakashi os aguardava com mais alguns homens.

– Deixe que eles entrem. – Sasuke ordenou. – Antes, porém, que todos os soldados no pátio estejam com armadura e armas em punho.

Enquanto Kakashi gritava as ordens, os soldados apareciam de todos os cantos, Sasuke dirigiu-se a Sakura.

– Logo eles estarão aqui. Vá para o quarto superior. Lá você estará mais segura.

– Não. É o meu tio que está chegando. Vou ficar e ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. – disse ela, meneando a cabeça.

– Eu também ficarei. – declarou sir Ryoshu, descendo as escadas do castelo com uma expressão séria no rosto. – Sou tão responsável por isso quanto você, Sasuke.

– Mas, milorde…

– Não discuta comigo – Ryoshu ordenou, calando Sasuke.

Enquanto aguardavam, Sakura entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, enquanto Sasuke cruzou os braços, afastou as pernas e permaneceu como uma estátua. Ryoshu estava mais inquieto, alterando o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra, observando a movimentação dos soldados no pátio e dos homens em cima da muralha.

O tempo se arrastou por uma eternidade até que Kakashi, agora na passarela acima dos portões, respondeu a solicitação de entrada dos visitantes e gritou para que os portões fossem abertos.

Yamanaka Inoichi estava com uma capa longa e preta sobre a armadura que ele só vestia para se exibir, foi o primeiro a entrar no pátio do castelo. Logo em seguida surgiu um cavaleiro desconhecido acompanhado por cerca de vinte homens, um deles trazendo o estandarte Yamanaka.

Por sorte não havia homens suficientes para uma batalha, pelo menos não naquele dia.

Sakura estudou o tio com mais critério. Apesar da capa volumosa e a gola de pele, ele estava mais magro, pálido e com olheiras profundas ao redor dos olhos, denunciando várias noites mal dormidas.

O elmo do cavaleiro cobria-lhe o rosto, mas sob a capa com o brasão de um javali e uma cobra. Diferente de Inoichi a armadura dele, apesar de cara, tinha sinais de muito uso. Ao parar o cavalo, ele levantou o visor do elmo, revelando olhos castanhos, sobrancelhas espessas e um nariz aquilino. O rosto era redondo, os lábios espessos e o queixo pontiagudo denotava sua arrogância. Ele avaliou Sakura dos pés a cabeça com um olhar de desdém. Sasuke pousou a mão sobre a empunhadura da espada. Ryoshu resmungava sozinho.

– O que houve? – exigiu Sakura. – Quem é esse cavaleiro ao seu lado, tio?

– Quem quer que seja, ele usa o brasão da família de sir Ebizo. – respondeu Ryoshu.

– Trata-se de Kizaki de Sunagakure. – Sasuke disse por entre os dentes. – Filho e herdeiro de sir Ebizo.

Sakura ficou enojada ao ouvir aquele nome. Sasuke devia estar errado, pois pelo que sabia, Ebizo ainda tardaria a chegar no castelo Yamanaka.

Mesmo assim…

– Onde está sir Ebizo?

Ninguém respondeu. Inoichi desmontou devagar e se aproximou de Sakura, ignorando a presença de Sasuke e Ryoshu.

– Ah, Sakura, minha querida, aqui está você. – disse Inoichi, sorrindo como se estivesse realmente feliz ao vê-la em visita a Oto. – E vejo que está bem. – Em seguida, ele sinalizou o cavaleiro que ainda estava montado. – Sakura, esse é sir Kizaki de Sunagakure, o filho mais velho de sir Ebizo.

– Milady… – Kizaki a cumprimentou meneando a cabeça, ignorando Sasuke e Ryoshu também.

– Saudações, sir Kizaki. – respondeu ela, olhando de soslaio para Sasuke antes de dar um passo a frente. O senhor de do Castelo Uchiha não se mexeu e não alterou a expressão severa. – Apresento-lhe sir Sasuke e seu soberano, sir Ryoshu.

– Meu pai falou muito bem a seu respeito, Ryoshu. – disse Kizaki antes de olhar para Sasuke com desprezo. – O Uchiha e eu já nos conhecemos.

Sakura procurou esconder o espanto. Sasuke dissera que a família de Ebizo era uma víbora e havia reconhecido Kizaki, mas ela não perguntara como haviam se encontrado. Devia ter perguntado.

– Nem você e nem lorde Inoichi são bem-vindos aqui, Kizaki. – Sasuke rosnou.

– Eu também não tenho a menor vontade de estar próximo a você. – respondeu o cavaleiro, desmontando do cavalo. – Mas você roubou algo que me pertence e vim buscar de volta. – Kizaki se virou para Sakura. – Um acordo de noivado foi feito e assinado e pretendo que seu tio e você o cumpram. – Os lábios dele curvaram-se para cima num sorriso forçado. – Teremos apenas uma mudança, já que meu pai está morto.

– Morto? – Sakura murmurou, fuzilando Kizaki com um olhar gélido.

– Se Ebizo está morto, o acordo não existe mais.

Os olhos escuros de Kizaki brilharam de satisfação ao retorquir:

– Inoichi e eu firmamos um novo acordo. Ele concordou que esta dama será minha esposa.

Sakura levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada.

– Não, não será. – afirmou Sasuke. – Saia de Otogakure e leve Inoichi com você.

O tom autoritário de Sasuke foi tão incisivo que Sakura chegou a acreditar por um momento que Kizaki sairia correndo.

No entanto, Kizaki encarou Sasuke, como se este fosse um inseto a ser pisoteado.

– Quem você pensa que é para desrespeitar a lei, Uchiha? – indagou Kizaki, estreitando a distância que os separava. – Pretendo acusá-lo por ter raptado e violentado essa dama.

– Não me importo com o que meu tio tenha assinado, eu não concordei em me casar com milorde. Além do mais não fui violentada.

– Acha que alguém acreditará se eu a desmentir? – indagou Kizaki com escárnio. – Sou herdeiro do meu pai e sou bem-vindo à corte. Sendo assim, você vai se casar comigo e esse Uchiha será condenado. – E de repente se dirigiu a Ryoshu. – E o que tem a dizer, milorde, está disposto a arriscar seus títulos e terra por um vassalo egoísta, arrogante e desrespeitador das leis? Caso interfira, garanto que o imperador ficará sabendo que milorde negou devolver essa dama a seu tio.

– Não permitirei que force Sakura a fazer qualquer coisa contra a vontade dela. – respondeu Ryoshu. – Se acusar Sasuke, eu o defenderei. Talvez não saiba que Inoichi não é tão amigo do imperador quanto imagina e você também não. O imperador Otsuka pensa nele em primeiro lugar. Saiba que eu também possuo amigos na corte.

– Você arriscará todo seu domínio por causa desse Uchiha e minha sobrinha? – zombou Inoichi do alto de sua vaidade e ligeiramente mais sóbrio. – Você cultivou um espinho depois de todo esse tempo? – Cambaleando, Inoichi se aproximou de Sakura. No mesmo instante ela sentiu o hálito de vinho. – Diga-me, minha querida, Ryoshu lhe contou como desertou sua mãe, a mulher que ele dizia amar, por medo de perder suas terras? Bastou que meu pai o ameaçasse para que Ryoshu saísse do castelo Yamanaka e nunca mais voltasse. Será que nunca pensou que esse homem, um amigo aparentemente, nunca a procurou no meu castelo? Ele teve anos para tomar essa atitude.

Sakura olhou para aquele que tinha sido tão gentil desde que ela chegara a Oto e percebeu a culpa e o temor turvando-lhe os olhos. Independente se Inoichi falava a verdade ou não, Ryoshu tinha agido como um parente próximo desde a chegada dela, diferenciando-se totalmente do tio.

– Não há necessidade de envolver sir Ryoshu nessa contenda, senhores, voltarei ao castelo Inoichi e me casarei com sir Kizaki.

– Eu não permitirei. – declarou Sasuke.

Sakura se virou para Sasuke e pediu com determinação:

– Por favor, não tente me impedir, Sasuke. Nunca serei feliz, nem aqui com você, sabendo que…

– Que conversa é essa? – Kizaki interrompeu. – Talvez ela não tenha sido raptada. É provável que ela tenha planejado tudo isso para viver nessas ruínas como a meretriz do Uchiha.

Com um urro de guerra, Sasuke desembainhou a espada e partiu para cima de Kizaki até ficarem bem próximos.

– Saia de Otogakure, Kizaki, e leve Inoichi antes que eu o mate. Não avisarei de novo.

– Sasuke, vou com eles. Preciso ir. – Sakura correu para intervir.

– Não enquanto eu respirar.

Quando Kizaki também desembainhou a espada, Ryoshu se postou no meio dos dois.

– Há outra maneira de decidirmos isso, senhores. – disse com firmeza, embora estivesse visivelmente abalado. – Esse assunto pode ser resolvido num torneio, lorde Inoichi e eu seremos juízes.

– Ótimo. – Sasuke concordou no mesmo instante.

– Eu aceito sob uma condição. – disse Kizaki endireitando o corpo. – A luta tem de ser de vida ou morte.

– Concordo. – Sasuke falou antes que Sakura, Ryoshu ou qualquer outra pessoa protestasse.

– Se você trapacear, Uchiha, como fez antes, será considerado culpado e morrerá na hora.

Sakura não fazia ideia a que Kizaki se referia, mas estava certa de um ponto:

– Sasuke não precisa trapacear para vencer.

– Ora, que defesa apaixonada! – Kizaki exclamou, abrindo o mesmo sorriso abominável de sempre. – Espero que me defenda com a mesma paixão depois de nos casarmos.

– Isso nunca acontecerá, pois vou matar você. – disse Sasuke, ameaçador.

– E como bem disse milady, não preciso trapacear já que vencerei por possuir mais habilidade. Contudo, concordo se os mesmos termos valerem para você. Jure perante a Deus que quando eu vencer, Sakura e Ino não terão mais nenhuma obrigação com sua família.

– E seus outros familiares também terão de nos deixar em paz. – acrescentou Sakura. – Concorda, sir Kizaki?

– Sim. – Os olhos de Kizaki brilharam de ódio.

– E quanto a você, Inoichi? – Ryoshu perguntou a Inoichi.

– Por Deus, claro que sim. Quero que isso termine logo.

– Eu também. – disse Sasuke. – Estou pronto para lutar com Kizaki aqui e agora.

– Claro que está. – retorquiu Kizaki. – Seu arsenal de armas está aqui além dos seus soldados, enquanto que eu não.

– Faremos o torneio amanhã. – Ryoshu propôs.

– Amanhã e será no castelo Inoichi, e lady Sakura virá conosco agora.

– Milady fica aqui. E se acha que estarei em vantagem lutando aqui, iremos ao castelo Inoichi amanhã cedo.

– Não preciso de nenhuma vantagem – Kizaki reclamou. – Que o combate seja aqui, então, sua vantagem.

– Parem! – gritou Sakura, cansada de tanta briga, tanta luta e principalmente farta de homens decidindo seu destino, até mesmo Sasuke. – Sasuke lutou na arena do castelo Inoichi antes, por isso conhece o campo. Independente de onde será essa disputa, não desejo voltar ao castelo Inoichi a não ser que eu precise.

– Como somos todos cavalheiros, devemos ouvir o que milady diz. – disse Ryoshu. – E a disputa será em…

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus, façam a luta aqui e deixe que ela fique! – declarou Inoichi, voltando para o cavalo cambaleando. – Que diferença fará se ela estiver aqui ou lá, ou mesmo onde será a luta?

– Quero lutar aqui. – Kizaki declarou com soberba.

– Excelente. – disse Ryoshu. – A disputa que decidirá o destino de lady Sakura será amanhã ao meio-dia, na campina perto do rio. Estamos todos de acordo?

– Sim! – Kizaki foi o primeiro a concordar com aquele sorriso degradante.

– Sim! – Inoichi respondeu, impaciente.

– Sim! – disse Sasuke, meneando a cabeça. – Aproveite essa noite, milorde, porque será a sua última.

Kizaki ficou vermelho desde o pescoço antes de responder:

– Você morrerá amanhã, Uchiha, e essa mulher será minha. Vamos, lorde Inoichi. Estamos de saída.

Kizaki pegou Inoichi pelo braço e o ajudou a montar. Inoichi balançou sobre a sela e demorou para se equilibrar. Enquanto isso, Kizaki montou sem dificuldade e sorriu para Sakura.

– Não tema, milady. Quando nos casarmos eu a perdoarei por seus… Lapsos de julgamento. Afinal, não quero que minha noiva me odeie.

– Tarde demais para tanto. – Sakura respondeu com raiva.

Blasfemando de ódio, Kizaki esporeou o cavalo e saiu na frente do cortejo, atravessando o portão do castelo.

 **xxx**

Sakura respirou aliviada com a partida do tio e de Kizaki.

– Se nos der licença, sir Ryoshu, quero conversar com Sasuke em particular.

Ela não esperou pela resposta e nem que Sasuke concordasse antes de começar a andar para o castelo.

Era de se esperar que ela tivesse muitas dúvidas e que exigisse algumas explicações, pensou Sasuke ao acompanhá-la até o salão nobre.

Para surpresa dele, ela não parou ali, mas subiu as escadas na direção do quarto dele. Quando estavam sozinhos, Sakura o encarou com as mãos unidas diante do corpo e visivelmente preocupada.

– Você não tinha me dito que conhecia e que já tinha lutado com Kizaki. – ela começou sem preâmbulos.

– Achei que não faria diferença, já que você estava disposta a voltar para o castelo Inoichi, mas eu disse que se tratava de uma família de víboras.

– Mas não como os conheceu. – Sakura o fitou com uma cautela que o magoou. – Por que ele disse que você trapaceou na última luta?

– Ele se recusa a acreditar que o venci honestamente, embora mal conseguisse ficar de pé. Na manhã antes da disputa eu estava me sentindo tonto e fraco como nunca tinha me sentido antes. Tenho certeza de que fiquei daquele jeito por ter sido envenenado. Não foi o suficiente para me matar, mas para tirar a minha atenção e me atrapalhar na hora de lutar. Não tenho dúvidas de que Kizaki queria se certificar que não macularia sua lista de vitórias se perdesse para um homem como eu, sem sangue nobre. Infelizmente não tive como provar a perfídia, por isso não pude acusá-lo formalmente.

– Você não podia alegar que estava doente?

– Nunca fico doente.

– Você podia ter evitado a luta quando percebeu estar fraco demais para ganhar.

– Mas eu precisava do prêmio e do dinheiro, caso contrário, Susano e eu morreríamos de fome.

– Existe mais alguma coisa que não tenha me contado?

– Eu não esperava que Kizaki quisesse se casar com você. Mas fique tranquila, amanhã eu o vencerei.

– Gostaria que não tivesse chegado a esse ponto. – disse ela, aflita, balançando as mãos. – Eu devia ter voltado antes!

– Não poderia ou deveria. Sua perna não estava boa para a viagem, você podia morrer inclusive.

– E agora há o risco de você morrer por minha causa.

– Não, milady, é pelo que eu fiz. Eu a tirei do castelo Inoichi e não me arrependo, aconteça o que acontecer. Se eu a tivesse deixado lá…

– Eu me casaria com Kizaki sem esperanças de ser livre. – Ela o fitou, angustiada. – Agora tenho esperança, mas a que custo?

– Não se preocupe, milady, eu…

– Sakura. – ela sussurrou.

– Não tenha medo, Sakura, eu o derrotarei. – Sasuke disse tomando as mãos dela nas suas. – E qualquer que seja o resultado, não se culpe. Se não fosse por você, cedo ou tarde, ele encontraria um motivo para lutar comigo. Kizaki está determinado a acalmar o orgulho ferido e se vingar. Ryoshu também não se salvaria do que ele planejasse, já que sou seu vassalo, especialmente depois da morte de Ebizo.

– Se ao menos houvesse outro jeito de resolver isso!

– Se for preciso, lutarei com cem homens para mantê-la feliz e em segurança.

Pela primeira vez, as emoções de Sasuke transpareciam em seu rosto, tanto que Sakura ficou sem fala. Estava claro que ele a amava. Ela havia passado anos sonhando em ser querida daquela forma um dia. E agora era amada com a mesma intensidade que o amava.

– Quero estar com você todos os dias e noites. – ele sussurrou, as palavras confirmando o que seus olhos evidenciavam. – Quero morar no seu coração da mesma forma como você já é dona do meu. Desejo mantê-la nos meus braços, na minha cama para sempre. Eu te amo, Sakura. Preciso de você com uma urgência que nunca imaginei existir. Quero estar sempre a seu lado. Quero que seja minha esposa.

A expressão dele mudou novamente e de repente sir Sasuke de Otogakure, campeão de inúmeros torneios, guerreiro e um cavaleiro, olhava para Sakura como se ela tivesse o poder da vida ou da morte nas mãos, como se fosse a única a possuir as chaves do reinado onde habitariam para o restante de suas vidas.

– Diga-me agora se não quiser se casar comigo.

Antes de ela se pronunciar ele deu um passo atrás, meneando a cabeça.

– Na verdade é melhor recusar meu pedido. Você merece mais do que um camponês que se tornou cavaleiro, dono de um castelo em ruínas e sem dinheiro para reerguê-lo. Você será uma grande e respeitada dama, casada com alguém que sabe valorizar o prêmio inestimável que ganhou. Depois que eu vencer Kizaki, você deve deixar o castelo e encontrar um noivo melhor.

Sakura colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele e balançou a cabeça. As declarações que ouvira e mesmo a atitude de mandá-la embora eram as respostas que ela aguardava há muito tempo. Não era preciso saber de mais nada além do profundo amor que nutriam um pelo outro. Apesar dos percalços, erros, enganos, contra todas as expectativas, ela havia encontrado o melhor homem do País do Fogo e era amada assim como o idolatraria para o resto de sua vida.

– Não há noivo melhor, ninguém é mais corajoso e admirável que você. Ninguém nunca me amou assim, ou me considerou um prêmio inestimável. Se eu puder ficar aqui com você, como sua esposa, serei a mulher mais feliz de todo o mundo. – Mesmo assim, a dúvida mostrou suas presas cruéis ao levá-la a dizer: – Gostaria de ter um dote condizente…

– Você tem sabedoria, bondade e beleza, tudo o que um homem possa querer. Você é a personificação de qualquer dote existente.

– Sinto o mesmo por você e não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais do que ser sua esposa, Sasuke. Desejei ser sua desde a primeira noite quando nos conhecemos, mas tive medo até em pensar que um sonho se tornasse realidade. Eu te amo, Sasuke. Seja um cavaleiro, ou camponês, rei ou servo, eu te amo. Mas, Kizaki…

– Ele morrerá e você estará livre. – Sasuke abriu um sorriso sincero e feliz. – Nunca tive uma causa boa para lutar bem. Quando eu ganhar e você estiver livre…

– Ficarei feliz em me casar com você.

Com a rapidez que uma flecha é lançada de um arco, ele a ergueu no colo e beijou-a com toda paixão e desejo que toda mulher sonharia em ser beijada. Feliz por amar e ser amada, ciente do desejo que brotava em seu corpo inteiro, ela se rendeu. Mas ele a colocou na cama e se afastou.

– Devo ir agora. Preciso ir. Já.

Sakura ficou parada e quieta, sentindo o coração bater alto e o corpo aquecido, esperando que ele se deitasse também.

– Preciso ir, Sakura. – insistiu ele com a voz pontuada por um desejo primitivo. – Mande-me embora.

Ainda sem dizer nada, ela se levantou e foi travar a porta.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eita carambolas, macacos me mordam! HAHAHA O que acharam? Gente, esse final tá tão tenso que eu tô com medo de terminar HAHAHA o próximo capítulo tá lindinho e já está pronto, pretendo postar sábado! Vamos comentar bastante que tá acabando! s2

Mas não se sintam abandonadas... Assim que acabar essa fic, darei inicio a outra igualmente especial! E não deixem de conferir minha outra adap "A Proposta" e as outras fanfics maravilhosas que temos no nosso perfil!

Agora às respostas dos Guests s2

 **Guest #1** : _"eu atualizo essa pagina todo dia pra ver se atualizou kkkk quero muito que tudo termine bem no final. Até o próximo"_

 **R** : Hahaha, faz o cadastro no site e se loga, que lá no final da página tem como você seguir a fanfic, e toda vez que tiver atualização, o site vai te avisar! s2

Aqui está o capítulo onze, o que achou? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos! s2

 **Guest #2 (Jessica)** : _"É mole? Sasuke todo caladão, pagando de indiferente só esperabdo uma oportunidade. E... Bum! Sakura começou com um papinho torto de que o quer feliz, casado com filhos... E Sasuke ataca!_

 _Muito bom! Até eu tomei um susto! Tive que voltar o parágrafo pra confirmar a leitura._

 _Ameiiiii_

 _Estarei esperando por quinta feira"_

 **R** : Eu ri muito nessa parte HAHAHA fiquei pensando "ah, tava só esperando o momento certo né, danado!". Esse sir Sasuke lida tão bem com seus sentimentos que chega a dar um orgulhinho s2

O que achou desse capítulo?! Você mal pode esperar pelo próximo! Haha

Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar! Beijos! s2

 **Guest #3 (Marina)** : _"Amandoooo... nossa perfeitoo. Ong eles querem a cabeça do sasuke :( so espero que de td certo e que conseguem ficarem juntos. Sakura e sasuke são perfeitos. Ele falando em ter filhos omggggggg lindooooo. Agora que eu vi que estava comentando os cap anonima kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk perfeito e ansiosa para ler mais. :))"_

R: Oii, Marina! Como é bom finalmente saber o nome de vocês! Espero que um dia todos os guests coloquem seus nomezinhos assim que nem você! Esse Sasuke é uma benção, tão apaixonado, tão lindo s2

Aqui está o capítulo onze, o que achou? Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar! Beijos! s2

 **Guest #4 (gabriela)** : _"Amei essa fic. A encontrei ontem á noite e estou completamente apaixonada!_

 _Estou ansiosíssima pelos próximos capítulos. Que infelizmente vão ser os últimos..._

 _Eu espero que esse Inoichi MORRA!_

 _Por que não tem cabimento essa coisa, por ele não é homem de verdade... Fazer algo assim com alguém do próprio sangue!"_

 **R** : Olá, Gabi! Seja bem vinda! Chegou no melhor momento! HAHA Também espero que o Inoichi morra, velho ridículo! Vamos juntas nessa torcida! Infelizmente os próximos capítulos são mesmo os últimos, mas em breve trarei outra fic, e temos outras maravilhosas no perfil, vai lá ver! O que achou desse capítulo? Logo logo trarei o décimo segundo capítulo, por isso não saia daqui, ok? Obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos! s2

Até o próximo capítulo, beijos! s2

 **#JehSanti**


	12. Capítulo Doze

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _O_ _brigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Doze**

– Sasuke… – ela sussurrou abrindo os braços para recebê-lo. – Sasuke, meu amor.

De repente todas as razões pelas quais ele devia sair esvaíram-se como poeira no vento. Não existia mais nada, nem ninguém além dos dois naquele universo particular. Inspirado pela paixão que exalava do corpo dela, ele a abraçou com todo carinho e a beijou com volúpia.

Na pressa dos amantes, ele deslizou as mãos pelo corpete até encontrar o laço que o prendia às costas dela. Desajeitado, levou alguns instantes para soltar a fita e quando conseguiu, colocou a mão por baixo do vestido. Sakura era o sinônimo da perfeição. A pele dela era igual a um pêssego. O cabelo era longo, grosso e macio como a seda.

Sasuke se afastou um pouco para baixar o corpete, os lábios sedentos seguindo o movimento do tecido, descendo cada vez mais, até abocanharem um dos mamilos, que exerceu um poder inigualável dentro de sua boca. A língua indecisa saltou de um seio a outro, mal conseguindo digerir aquela iguaria dos deuses.

Sakura suspirou e curvou-se para trás, segurando-o pelos ombros.

– Leve-me para sua cama, Sasuke. – ela pediu sem sombra de dúvida. – Por favor.

Mesmo que fosse imortal, Sasuke não deixaria de aceitar o convite. Assim, pegou-a no colo e a levou até a cama. Sakura o enlaçou pelo pescoço para que ele a cobrisse com seu corpo e capturou os lábios dele num beijo ardente e caudaloso, demonstrando o intenso desejo que tinha de ser saciado. Aquele beijo foi o produto de dois gritos calados, dois silêncios que se procuraram durante tanto tempo, duas metades que se ansiavam…

Não havia mais espaço para desavenças, lutas, inimigos e muito menos rejeição. Sakura estava decidida a possuí-lo e ele não deveria, ou não poderia negar, pois estavam unidos pelas garras do amor.

Com as mãos trêmulas ela alcançou o cordão das calças dele e tentou desfazer o nó. Sasuke prendeu a respiração até que ela conseguisse libertá-lo. Com o coração pulsando como o martelo de um ferreiro sobre a bigorda, ele se abaixou e levantou as saias dela até a cintura, depois se ocupou em tirar-lhe as meias com vagar, desnudando a pele alva das coxas roliças, tateando-as e realçando todas as espécies de libido.

Mais belo do que aquelas pernas era a expressão facial de Sakura, mordendo os lábios, crispando a testa, suspirando e se contorcendo por uma paixão irrefreável…

Imbuído na tarefa de saciar os desejos mais primitivos de ambos, Sasuke continuou explorando-a com as mãos afoitas até chegar ao centro dos prazeres inconfessáveis de Sakura. Ele se posicionou para adentrá-la, encontrando uma resistência natural.

Por algumas vezes, arremeteu e voltou, procurando conter a vontade de possuí-la de uma vez. Mesmo sendo um guerreiro feroz, capaz de vencer inimigos e debelar tempestades, ele estava ciente de que precisaria de todo o carinho existente.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava naquele patamar, onde só a fantasia era capaz de alcançar. Então, dando asas à imaginação e seguindo seus instintos de fêmea ela arqueou o corpo oferecendo os seios mais uma vez. Aquele era um território sagrado de uma geografia exuberante e tentadora. Era a alavanca de um prazer que se eletrifica pelo corpo todo. Ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava, agora com uma volúpia maior, ele se detinha em percorrer os contornos sinuosos dos seios, delirando com os dois prazeres simultâneos. Os dois se moviam naquela cadência selvagem, como se nadassem contra uma correnteza monumental. Nas mãos, a ousadia de percorrer os corpos sempre mais e mais…

Num crescendo de prazer, ambos explodiram num ápice retumbante seguido de sussurros, gemidos, gritos e lanhos por toda a extensão da pele. Em seguida se acariciaram e ele pousou a cabeça no ombro de Sakura, sentindo o quanto era necessário para ela. Ao mesmo tempo, jamais se sentira tão completo e feliz. Nenhuma outra mulher havia se entregado com tamanha ganância.

Foram dias, admirando-a de longe, imaginando como seria fazer amor com ela e agora ele se sentia como se pudesse tocar as estrelas mesmo que fosse apenas um mortal apaixonado.

Suspirando, Sakura pegou uma mecha do cabelo dele e o prendeu atrás da orelha e pela primeira vez, notou uma pequena cicatriz ali.

– Como você conseguiu isso?

– Acho que foi em Kiri. Sim, foi isso mesmo, pouco depois que cheguei. O enchimento do meu capacete se soltou e eu me cortei, tentando tirá-lo da cabeça quando a batalha terminou. Se eu não tivesse sido tão ansioso, isso não teria acontecido.

– Foi nesta batalha que você escalou a muralha?

– Não, foi em um combate menor alguns anos antes.

– Quero que me conte sobre todas as batalhas que você participou, além de tudo o mais.

– Isso vai levar um bom tempo. – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

– A vida inteira. Ah, Sasuke, rezo para passarmos o resto da vida juntos.

Determinado a fazê-la esquecer o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, ele permeou os dedos pelos cabelos dela, permitindo que os fios grossos lhe acariciassem a pele.

– Quando foi a última vez que você cortou o cabelo?

– Ino tentou aparar meu cabelo quando eu tinha 13 anos. Como ela não conseguia deixá-lo numa linha reta, foi cortando, cortando até chegar meu pescoço. Acho que um espantalho tinha um cabelo mais bem cortado do que o meu. E quanto a você, Cobra de Oto e cabelos selvagens? – ela indagou enrolando no dedo uma mecha do cabelo dele. – Faz quanto tempo que não corta o cabelo?

– Foi quando Ryoshu me deu o castelo. Achei que tinha de parecer um cavaleiro proprietário de terras e cortei o cabelo rente à cabeça. Fiquei parecendo com um carneiro tosado e jurei que nunca mais cortaria o cabelo como um nortenho.

– Bem, a aparência de um viking certamente assusta seus oponentes.

– Talvez. – ele concordou com um sorriso maroto e ela entendeu que seu comentário tinha sido certeiro.

– E você diz que sou inteligente!

– Mas você é mesmo. É a mulher mais sábia e inteligente que já conheci, além de ser a mais bonita de todas. – murmurou ele, antes de beijá-la novamente.

Dessa vez, foi ele o primeiro a se afastar.

– Acho que precisamos voltar para o salão.

– É melhor, caso contrário sir Ryoshu pensará que estou repreendendo você.

Sasuke se sentou e olhou para ela, franzindo a testa.

– Talvez seja melhor deixá-lo pensar que você está brava do que imaginar o que aconteceu.

Sakura se sentou e passou o braço pelo ombro de Sasuke, antes de beijá-lo no rosto.

– Os criados já acreditam que somos amantes. Na certa acham que somos desde que cheguei. Tenho certeza de que Ayana ficou chateada no outro dia porque achou que interrompia algo… Bem, algo similar ao que acabamos de fazer. Você sabia?

Sasuke não se mostrou totalmente surpreso.

– Não, exatamente, mas já esperava. – Ele corou como uma criança levada. – Pelo jeito Kakashi contou aos homens sobre o costume Uchiha de sequestrar a noiva e não foi preciso muita imaginação para acreditar que já éramos amantes. Eu disse a ele que esse não era o nosso plano. – ele se apressou em garantir. – Achei que tivesse ficado claro que eu nem gostava de você. Que Deus me ajude, mas tentei negar meus sentimentos até para mim mesmo. Kakashi é capaz de dizer que estava certo quando tinha afirmado que meu plano era casar com você desde o início. Talvez meu coração seja mais sábio que minha mente.

Sakura se levantou e pegou o pente de marfim, da mesinha ao lado da cama.

– Quando você voltou a Konohagakure, – disse ela, penteando o cabelo. – eu tinha esperanças que você tivesse ido me salvar do meu noivado, mas para minha tristeza você voltou apenas por causa do prêmio falso. Por isso fiquei tão brava.

– Você não ficou furiosa por eu tê-la raptado? – Sasuke indagou, depois se levantou para colocar as calças.

– Não, estou me referindo a quando você ficou gritando com meu tio no pátio.

– Acho que eu já a amava. Na verdade, acho que comecei a gostar de você quando a vi dando os restos da festa aos pobres no portão. Você foi tão delicada e generosa, e eu soube que não havia mulher igual.

Sakura corou ao se sentar na cama, deixar o pente de lado e começar a vestir o corpete.

– Eu não sabia que você havia me visto.

– Por isso sua gentileza foi impressionante.

Olhando para ele, Sakura estendeu os braços.

– Como estou?

– Linda. – respondeu ele, aproximando-se.

– Obrigada, milorde. – Ela se afastou.

– Mas quero saber se pareço uma mulher que acabou de se enrolar nos lençóis. Nunca imaginei que perguntaria uma coisa dessas!

– Há uma quinzena, eu também não imaginava que me apaixonaria pela mulher mais maravilhosa de todas e que incrivelmente me ama também.

Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e ficaram à distância de um beijo.

– Volte para ficar comigo essa noite, Sasuke. – ela sussurrou, cedendo a um fiozinho de medo que lhe envolveu o coração.

O temor aumentou quando eles voltaram ao salão nobre e ela viu todos os rostos preocupados e ansiosos dos soldados e criados ali reunidos, um lembrete de que não apenas ela, Ino e Ryoshu sofreriam caso Sasuke perdesse a luta.

A mão forte de Sasuke envolveu a dela e Sakura sentiu as esperanças renovarem, apesar de saber que a vitória dependeria da força e da habilidade de Sasuke. Havia uma pessoa faltando ali. Sakura sinalizou com a mão para que Kaoru se aproximasse.

– Onde está sir Ryoshu?

– Ele se foi, milady. Voltou para o castelo dele. – Hildie respondeu com a cabeça baixa, enrolando o avental com as mãos.

Kakashi se postou na frente dos soldados.

– Ele disse que voltaria em tempo do torneio de amanhã. – Apesar da explicação, ele também demonstrava apreensão.

Houvera uma vez em que Ryoshu tinha optado por fugir a enfrentar a família Yamanaka.

– Ele voltará. – afirmou Sasuke, apertando a mão de Sakura. – Agora vamos comer, beber e celebrar pois essa dama aceitou se casar comigo.

Houve um momento de um silêncio mortal, até Kakashi gritar de alegria e levar todos, soldados e criados, a fazer o mesmo, batendo os pés no chão. Depois vieram os comandos de vinho e cerveja para comemorar a união de Sasuke e Sakura, seguidos por mais urros de alegria dos soldados acompanhados de alguns gestos indecentes.

– Talvez eu tenha errado em anunciar nossos planos. – disse Sasuke, levando Sakura até a mesa. – Eles vão se embebedar a noite inteira e estarão piores ainda amanhã de manhã a menos que eu termine com a festa.

Assim ele ficou em pé e levantou as mãos pedindo silêncio.

– Soldados de Otogakure, e lavradores da terra, apesar de eu estar muito feliz em compartilhar minha alegria com vocês, ainda não é hora de celebrarmos. A festa será amanhã, depois que eu derrotar sir Kizaki.

– É o que vai acontecer! – gritou um dos homens.

– Com apenas um golpe. – gritou outro.

– Ele já pode se considerar morto. – bradou um terceiro.

Sasuke ergueu as mãos de novo.

– Acreditem, tenho todos os motivos para fazer o melhor que puder. – disse ele, olhando para Sakura. – Vamos jantar e descansar. A festa será melhor depois que meu inimigo for aniquilado. Haverá muita cerveja e vinho para todos e Mizuki irá preparar uma festa digna de um casamento.

– Aye, milorde, aye! – gritou Kakashi, seguido por todos que deram vivas com um entusiasmo renovado.

E Sakura escondeu sua preocupação por trás de um sorriso feliz.

 **xxx**

– MILADY! – Kazuya entrou no salão nobre correndo e gritando, enquanto Ino supervisionava as toalhas das mesas para a refeição noturna. – Eles estão voltando, seu pai e sir Kizaki!

– E Sakura? – ela perguntou ansiosa, quando Kazuya parou a sua frente. – Você a viu?

Kazuya corou e baixou a cabeça antes de responder:

– Não vi, milady. Só vi os homens.

Mas eles não haviam ido salvar Sakura? Claro que não a deixariam. A não ser que ela estivesse morta. Ino teve a sensação de seu coração bater na garganta ao correr para o pátio e ver o pai, Kizaki e os homens avançando sobre a ponte levadiça. Homens e cavalos estavam exaustos, pois deviam ter corrido bastante para chegar antes do cair da noite.

Ela perscrutou o grupo todo à procura da prima. Mas Kazuya estava certo. Sakura não tinha voltado.

Minha nossa Senhora, não permita que ela esteja morta! Ino rezou ao se aproximar do pai que parecia mais morto do que vivo ao parar o cavalo.

– Onde está Sakura? Ah, papai, não me diga que ela morreu. – indagou Ino, colocando a mão na perna do pai sobre o cavalo.

– Saia, garota! Claro que ela não morreu. – Inoichi respondeu mal humorado, chutando Ino como se ela fosse uma mosca.

– Onde ela está? Por acaso está ferida demais para voltar para casa?

– Sua prima decidiu ficar onde está por enquanto, até eu matar Sasuke. – Kizaki respondeu por Inoichi.

Ino virou-se para o cavaleiro com desprezo e um desdém impossíveis de se esconder.

– Ela escolheu ficar lá?

– Sim, ela quis, a vad… – Inoichi olhou para Kizaki e lembrou-se que ele ainda queria se casar com sua sobrinha meretriz. – Acho que sempre estive certo sobre aquele Uchiha.

Ino não acreditou no que ouvia, pelo menos não totalmente, apesar de se lembrar as várias vezes em que Sakura falara sobre Sasuke. Pensando melhor, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dela…

– Venha, estúpido, ajude-me a descer – Inoichi ordenou a um dos cavalariços, que correu para ajudar o nobre a desmontar.

Apesar de ser encorpado, Kizaki desceu com facilidade do cavalo.

– Devo confessar, milady, acho difícil que não tenha desconfiado o que havia entre sua prima e aquele Uchiha.

– O que quer que possa ter acontecido entre eles, tenho certeza de que Sakura ainda está intacta. – respondeu Ino.

Ino tinha certeza absoluta de que Sakura jamais se entregaria de boa vontade a qualquer homem. A menos que estivesse casada.

– Bem, agora há alguma coisa entre eles. – disse Inoichi. – Sir Kizaki será generoso para relevar o comportamento vergonhoso de sua prima e se casará com ela.

Sakura não era desavergonhada. Além do mais, se havia algo que Kizaki de Sunagakure tinha a mais remota chance de ser era "generoso".

– Ele vai enfrentar uma luta de morte por Sakura amanhã. – continuou Inoichi.

– Eles irão se enfrentar num torneio de morte? – indagou Ino, perplexa.

– Ciúmes, milady? – perguntou Kizaki com desprezo.

Ino se virou para ele como uma fera.

– Me surpreende que milorde seja tão tolo a ponto de se condenar a própria morte.

– Será sir Sasuke que morrerá, milady, por isso sugiro que tome cuidado com o que disse a mim. Afinal, seremos uma família.

– Se você for o vencedor. – Ino replicou.

– Basta! – urrou Inoichi seguindo cambaleando para o salão. – Quero pão, mel e vinho quente.

Ino começou a seguir o pai quando Kizaki se colocou a frente dela, numa proximidade tal que ela sentiu o forte odor do hálito dele.

– Se valoriza tanto a vida de sua prima, milady, lembre-se de quando eu for o marido, a vida dela pertence a mim.

Ino o odiou do fundo de sua alma, mas o encarou altiva.

– E deve se lembrar, milorde, que sir Sasuke de Otogakure não é chamado de Cobra de Oto à toa.

– Se seu pai for sábio, deve casá-la com algum escocês e mandá-la para bem longe.

– E se milorde for sábio, é melhor sair do meu caminho.

Kizaki hesitou por um instante antes de se afastar e deixá-la passar, mas sua expressão não era de admiração.

 **xxx**

Em vez de ir para o salão com o pai e os criados, Ino correu para o quarto que dividia com Sakura, e tirou uma trouxa que havia preparado de baixo da cama.

Se Sasuke vencesse o torneio, Sakura estaria a salvo. Ela tomaria o lugar da prima e se casaria com o horrível Kizaki, mas certamente haveria pelo menos um dia antes do casamento. Se Sasuke perdesse e Sakura voltasse para o castelo, teriam tempo suficiente para fugir.

Oh, Deus, por favor, rezou enterrando o rosto na trouxa, nos dê uma chance de fugir!

 **xxx**

Depois que a refeição fora servida e as mesas limpas, Sakura inclinou-se na direção de Sasuke.

– Acho que devo me recolher agora, milorde.

– Você vai me esperar? – indagou ele, sem olhar para ela.

– Claro que sim. – Ela colocou a mão sobre a coxa dele por baixo da mesa. – Estarei esperando apenas de camisola.

Sasuke olhou para ela em um misto de surpresa e alegria. Sakura apenas sorriu.

– Ei, vocês dois, o que está havendo embaixo da mesa? Vocês ainda não estão casados e não fizeram nenhum voto. – Kakashi gritou em tom de brincadeira.

– Será que um homem não pode falar com sua futura noiva?

– Falar sim, mas não é a isso que me refiro.

– Cuidado, Kakashi, lembre-se que está se dirigindo ao seu soberano – Sasuke o advertiu num tom de voz que Kakashi se arrependeu da brincadeira.

– Oh, aye, sir Sasuke, milorde.

– Talvez não seja preciso tentar ser discreto. – Sasuke murmurou a Sakura.

– Pode ser, mas deixe-me subir primeiro.

Sasuke elevou as sobrancelhas, mas não protestou, lembrando de que ela o aguardaria apenas de camisola.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esse capítulo teve uma cena que eu gostei muito que foi a parte que a Sakura conta a história do cabelo dela e de como Ino cortou até chegar nos ombros! Na hora que estava editando, li essa parte e fiquei maravilhada com a coincidência. Parece até que foi uma referência direta com o episódio que a Sakura corta os cabelos e a Ino acaba consertando o estrago. O que vocês acharam? Tem suposições do que vai rolar no próximo capítulo?

Comentem!

 **Guest #1 (Marina): _"_** _Jesus eles foram até o castelo, tomara que sasuke mate ele pra para de encher o saco... olha só a sakura tomando as redias so sasuke. Carambaaa estou louca para ler o prox cap. O que será que vai acontecer. Que a sorte esteja com vc sasuke. Kkkkkkk aguardando ansiosa o prox cap."_

 **R:** Sakura toda empoderada, rainha! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Os próximos deixarão vocês de queixo caído!

 **Ghost #2 (Jessica): _"_** _Ihhh... Vai rolar um créu aí!_

 _Sakura trancou a porta, deve ir toda rebolativa até Sasuke._  
 _Quero ler essa luta. As outras não foram narradas._  
 _Ansiosa pelo próximo. Esse capítulo foi excelente, igualmente aos outros."_

 **R:** Finalmente né! Hahahaha você vai se surpreender com essa luta... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e que goste dos próximos (e últimos)! s2

Tô atualizando do tablet, por isso fica meio complicado de escrever muito, mas fiz o que pude pra trazer o capítulo hoje. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem bastante que eu trago o próximo mais rápido!

Beijos! s2

 **#JehSanti**


	13. Capítulo Treze

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _O_ _brigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Treze**

Um pouco mais tarde, Sasuke descobriu que Sakura mantivera a palavra, pois estava apenas de camisola sobre o corpo nu e o cabelo solto caindo em cascata pelos seios como se fosse uma capa lustrosa.

Sakura sentiu o olhar intenso dele como se fosse uma carícia e sua pele levantou-se em arrepios.

– Vamos para a cama, milorde. – ela sussurrou.

– Com muito prazer, milady. – disse ele, abrindo um sorriso tão cativante que a silenciou.

Mas Sakura não queria falar mesmo, desejava apenas fazer amor.

Reclinou-se na cama, sentindo-se como uma rainha a espera de seu rei, um homem magnífico e poderoso que a amaria para sempre. Enquanto isso, Sasuke tirou a túnica e a blusa. As roupas eram simples, sem adornos, mas ele era lindo com o que vestisse, porém muito mais deslumbrante nu.

Sakura percorreu com o olhar o torso musculoso, as evidências das guerras travadas e das vezes em que sobrevivera. Havia outros tipos de batalhas, as mesmas que ela também enfrentara. Independente do que acontecesse no dia seguinte, ela o amaria para sempre.

– Você gosta do que vê, Sakura? – ele perguntou com uma voz baixa e rouca.

– Muito. – respondeu ao observá-lo tirar as botas, depois as calças com vagar, deixando-a apenas vislumbrar seu corpo inteiro, pois logo a tomou nos braços e beijou-a com uma sede recorrente.

Na primeira vez em que tinham feito amor, atiraram-se ávidos um para o outro, com uma pressa de saciar o desejo reprimido. Mas dessa vez, foram mais devagar, como se tivessem horas… Dias… Noites e anos para se amar. Tanto um quanto o outro acreditavam que estavam no começo de uma jornada que trilhariam juntos, embora soubessem também que uma eternidade juntos não seria suficiente para aplacar todos os desejos.

Apoiando o corpo de lado no cotovelo, Sasuke a beijou com ternura, enquanto percorria o corpo sinuoso de Sakura com a mão. Sakura fez o mesmo, correndo a mão pelo peito dele, descobrindo os recônditos e as saliências que o faziam sussurrar e gemer. Era uma busca conjunta e lenta para prolongar o prazer ao máximo.

Mas aos poucos os corpos foram se incendiando e o delírio começava a se esboçar. Mas continuaram a se beijar e se acariciar, como se fossem marinheiros que tivessem atracado numa enseada virgem e desabitada, onde passariam anos a explorá-la.

Na escuridão da noite, os corpos pareciam arder em chamas quando a dança sensual deixou de ser lenta, dando lugar à languidez da entrega total. Desprovida de qualquer timidez, foi Sakura que o guiou para o centro de sua feminilidade e como uma estocada firme dele os corpos se fundiram num só. Entregaram-se sem reservas e sorveram juntos aquele delírio tão inexplicável, tão delicioso… Até se renderem à pura magia de um êxtase profundo.

Depois de saciados, quando as ondas de um mar revolto voltaram à cadência normal, Sakura estava de volta à enseada, com a cabeça de Sasuke apoiada em seus seios, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. A experiência que tinham tido era sinônimo de felicidade. Poucas pessoas no mundo conheciam a plenitude do amor. Ela era abençoada… Mesmo que fosse por apenas uma noite.

Quando ele a flagrou estudando-o abriu um sorriso, revelando o menino que devia ter sido, e ela teve um vislumbre de como teriam sido como crianças.

– Você não está com sono, Sakura? – indagou ele com outro sorriso sedutor. – Preciso pensar em alguma coisa para cansá-la.

Mas ele também estava cansado.

– Acho que já aproveitamos bastante por hoje, agora você precisa descansar para o torneio de amanhã.

– Eu venceria Kizaki mesmo que tivesse permanecido acordado por uma semana.

Apesar da assertiva, Sasuke admitiu para si mesmo que estava de fato esgotado e Kizaki estava bravo, amargo e determinado, ou seja, o pior oponente para se enfrentar.

Sentiu a garganta arranhar, mas atribuiu ao fato de ter grunhido de triunfo ao chegar ao ápice da paixão nos braços de Sakura.

– Talvez seja melhor dormir mesmo. – ele concordou, embora relutante. Conforme Sakura suspirava e se aninhava em seus braços, Sasuke sentiu uma onda de um imenso carinho varrer-lhe o corpo. O prazer de saber que podiam ser amigos, confidentes e amantes era simplesmente um deleite.

– Não me casarei com ninguém que não seja você! – disse ela, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo.

Sasuke a beijou na testa antes de responder:

– Não importa o que aconteça amanhã, você é a única mulher que amarei para sempre. – Beijaram-se longamente em seguida. – Fique feliz, Sakura! Vencerei Kizaki antes mesmo que as apostas subam, depois vou fingir que enfraqueci e o vencerei de novo. Saber os truques e conhecer bem o oponente é como possuir um segundo escudo. – Mais uma vez, sentiu-se muito cansado. – Feche os olhos, Sakura, e vamos tentar dormir.

Sakura achou que não conseguiria adormecer, permaneceu de olhos fechado e notou que Sasuke já cochilava. Ele não estava com medo de enfrentar Kizaki, caso contrário não teria pegado no sono com tanta facilidade. Vendo-o relaxado, ela acabou dormindo e sonhou com Sasuke com o torso nu, os cabelos esvoaçantes, armado apenas com um arco e dirigindo-se para uma emboscada.

 **xxx**

– Você acha que pode haver uma batalha entre os homens de Inoichi e os nossos? – Suigetsu perguntou a Kakashi, ao se sentarem num banco do salão do castelo Uchiha.

Já passava na meia-noite e os soldados que não estavam de vigia, estavam dormindo em colchões de palhas espalhados pelo salão, assim como os cachorros. Alguns emitiam sons ao mudarem de posição sem acordar.

– Pode ser, caso Sasuke ganhe. – Kakashi respondeu, observando as últimas brasas da lareira. – Inoichi não lutaria por ela, mas basta olhar para Kizaki para saber que não será uma batalha fácil, ele possui um batalhão em Suna que pode nos dar trabalho.

– Bem, se ele fizer essa besteira, estaremos preparados. – disse Suigetsu. Em seguida, cruzou os dedos das mãos e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, meneando a cabeça. – Nunca pensei que Sasuke perderia a cabeça por uma mulher, ou mesmo arriscar tudo por ela.

– Eu também não imaginava, mas temos de admitir que ela seja uma mulher rara.

– Única, espero nunca encontrar alguém como ela. Quero uma mulher que conheça seu lugar e lá permaneça.

– Isso pode dar certo para você, Suigetsu. – comentou Kakashi, rindo. – Mas nunca para Sasuke. Ele precisa de alguém que seja tão forte quanto ele e acho que a encontrou. Eu, por exemplo, gosto de mulheres mais tranquilas.

– Você gosta de qualquer uma que esteja na faixa dos 18 aos 40 anos de idade. Mas, falando sério, Kakashi, você acha que Sasuke desistirá do castelo, do título e até mesmo da vida por uma mulher?

– Aye, acho que sim.

– Bem, para mim é o suficiente. Se Sasuke não tivesse me oferecido um lugar aqui, eu ainda estaria empilhando pedras em construção. E se Kizaki perder e voltar com mais homens? E se ele quiser lutar?

– Teremos uma guerra.

 **xxx**

Sakura acodou de repente, mas continuou imóvel. Tinha tido um pesadelo e Sasuke estava a seu lado vivo. O galo cantou, anunciando o amanhecer, quando os primeiros raios de sol atravessaram as frestas das janelas.

Começava um novo dia. E que dia! As esperanças do triunfo de Sasuke se renovavam, mas seria uma grande tristeza no caso de Kizaki…

Sasuke precisa ganhar! Ele vai ganhar!

– Sasuke, acorde. – ela o chamou, balançando-lhe o ombro de leve. – O sol já levantou e precisamos fazer o mesmo.

Ele apenas balbuciou alguma coisa e colocou a mão dela sobre o peito.

– Sasuke. – ela repetiu, puxando a mão. – Acorde!

Depois de se espreguiçar, ele começou a levantar e caiu de novo sobre o travesseiro com a respiração difícil. O rosto dele estava pálido, a testa e o bigode suados. Apesar de os olhos estarem abertos, estavam opacos.

– Sasuke! O que houve? Você está doente? – gritou ela, levando a mão à testa dele. – Você está queimando de febre.

Sem se preocupar com a ligeira dor na perna, ela se levantou rápido e correu até a bacia para molhar um pedaço de pano, depois o colocou na testa dele.

– Você está com alguma dor? No estômago? Na cabeça?

– Garganta e cabeça, os dois. – respondeu ele com voz fraca e começou a tremer.

Sakura o enrolou o melhor que pode nos lençóis e colocou um vestido. Em seguida, abriu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas às pressas.

Alguns soldados e criados circulavam por ali. Akio, o cavalariço, estava sentado a uma das mesas comendo pão.

– Akio! Vá buscar Kabuto!

Dan parou de mastigar e a encarou.

– Não é para mim, é para Sasuke. Ele está doente!

Jogando o resto do pão para um dos cachorros, Akio levantou-se e saiu correndo, passando por Kaoru, que vinha da cozinha.

– Kaoru, traga um pouco de água fria e mais pedaços de pano, pequenos quadrados. Rápido!

Sakura não esperou para se certificar que suas ordens tinham sido cumpridas e subiu as escadas de volta para o quarto.

Sasuke havia jogado as cobertas de lado e tentava se levantar descalço sobre o piso frio de pedra.

– O que está fazendo? – gritou ela, amedrontada. – Você precisa ficar deitado!

Mais uma vez, ele tentou se levantar e quase caiu.

– Preciso… Matar… Kizaki – disse com uma voz rouca e irreconhecível.

Sakura correu para ajudá-lo a se sentar.

– Você não consegue nem levantar, imagine lutar! Deite-se de novo.

Sasuke engoliu com dificuldade.

– Água. Muito seco.

– Volte para a cama e eu pego a água.

Por um breve momento, ela achou que ele recusaria a ajuda e tentaria se levantar de novo.

– Água!

Sakura buscou a única água limpa que havia no quarto, aquela que estava na bacia para se lavar. Sasuke virou a caneca, bebendo um pouco, mas a metade caindo sobre seu peito. Ele derrubou a caneca, mas ela conseguiu pegá-la antes de chegar ao chão.

– Por favor, Sasuke, deite-se. – suplicou ela, chocada em vê-lo tão fraco. – Kabuto logo estará aqui.

Sasuke umedeceu os lábios e com muito esforço falou uma palavra apenas com a voz rouca:

– Veneno.

Veneno? Será que ele acreditava ter sido envenenado? Na certa pensava em Kizaki.

– Como? Quando? – sussurrou ela em choque. – Estivemos juntos…

Quando alguém bateu na porta, Sakura levantou rápido. Kaoru estava ali com os pedaços de pano na mão e uma jarra de água na outra. Ao ver Sasuke na cama seminu, abaixou a cabeça.

– Vá buscar mais água. – Sakura ordenou, ao pegar a jarra e os pedaços de pano. – Traga uma taça. Vá! Agora!

Kaoru obedeceu no mesmo instante, enquanto Sakura corria para embeber mais um pano na água e colocar na testa de Sasuke. Por enquanto ele podia ficar nu sobre os lençóis.

De repente ele começou a tremer e a bater os dentes. Ela o cobriu com cobertores, mas sentindo-se inútil não podendo fazer mais nada além de colocar panos frios sobre a testa dele.

– Preciso… levantar. – murmurou ele e como se fizesse um esforço hercúleo tentou se sentar. – Preciso… Lutar.

– Hoje não. – disse ela com firmeza. – Deite e descanse, Sasuke. Seu oponente ainda não chegou. A contenda não pode começar se ele não estiver aqui.

– Minha armadura…

– Não se preocupe com isso agora.

– Susano...

– Sasuke, você precisa descansar!

As tentativas de se levantar e os protestos roubaram as poucas energias de Sasuke, que acabou caindo para trás.

Graças a Deus, o barbeiro-cirurgião chegou.

– Ele está com febre e com dor de garganta. – informou Sakura, enquanto Kabuto abria sua valise. – Ele teve calafrios também. Mal pode falar e está muito fraco. Ele acha que foi envenenado.

– Envenenado com o quê?

– Eu não sei! Mas ele ficou doente de repente.

– Vocês comeram a mesma coisa ontem?

– Sim, acho que sim.

– E quanto ao vinho?

– Não sei, não me lembro. Não há alguma coisa que possa dar a ele para diminuir o sofrimento e curá-lo?

– Farei o possível, milady.

– Nunca… Fico… Doente. – sussurrou Sasuke.

– É o que costuma dizer, milorde – disse Kabuto, ao abrir a boca de Sasuke para examinar, enquanto Sakura o rodeava. – Ele teve problemas para engolir, milady?

– Acho que sim.

Kabuto se levantou e fitou-a.

– Não acho que ele tenha sido envenenado. Parece mais uma séria infecção na garganta, mas não foi por veneno.

– O que pretende fazer?

Kabuto pegou uma pequeno vidro coberto com pergaminho encerado.

– Pode me arrumar um pouco de água? Vou preparar uma poção com casca de salgueiro que deve baixar a febre, amenizar a dor e ajudá-lo a repousar com conforto. – Ele colocou um pouco de pó branco do vidro em uma taça e acrescentou água.

– Tem certeza de que ele não foi envenenado?

– Sim, a menos que alguém tenha criado um veneno que atinge primeiro a garganta.

– Quanto tempo levará para sua poção fazer efeito?

– Espero que logo. Ele precisa fazer gargarejo com água e sal, se conseguir. Mas o principal é ficar de repouso.

– Não! – Sasuke urrou, provando que estava acordado e entendendo tudo o que se dizia. – Preciso… Lutar… Hoje!

– Isso será impossível, milorde. – declarou Kabuto. – Não está em condições de ganhar, a menos que queira perder.

– Não… Perderei.

– Então descanse enquanto puder. – Kabuto falou num tom mais conciliador, mas o olhar que dirigiu a Sakura significava que não acreditava que Sasuke poderia lutar.

Se lutasse, perderia na certa.

– Ele não sairá dessa cama hoje. – disse Sakura, firme. – A contenda deve e será adiada.

Por mais desesperado que estivesse, um homem orgulhoso e presunçoso quanto Kizaki não declararia ter vencido uma batalha cujo oponente estava doente.

– Milady, sir Ryoshu está aqui. – anunciou Kaoru da porta do quarto.

Nada aliviaria por completo o medo de Sakura até que Sasuke estivesse recuperado e a luta tivesse acabado, mas a notícia de Kaoru a animou um pouco.

– Obrigada, Kaoru. – disse ela, antes de falar com Kabuto – Vou dizer a sir Ryoshu o que houve e volto logo.

Sakura desceu as escadas e encontrou Ryoshu esperando-a no salão com o semblante de preocupação.

– É verdade o que ouvi? Sasuke está doente?

– Sim, ele está com uma séria infecção na garganta. Não está em condições de lutar. O torneio não pode ser hoje.

– Claro que não! – exclamou Ryoshu, franzindo as sobrancelhas brancas. – Talvez não seja bom você ficar aqui e correr o risco de adoecer também. Se quiser pode ir para o meu castelo até que Sasuke esteja melhor.

– Obrigada pela gentileza, milorde, mas não posso aceitar. Meu lugar é aqui, ao lado de Sasuke. – Ela sorriu, apesar da preocupação. – Ele me pediu em casamento. Nada me faria mais feliz, milorde, a não ser que ele esteja em boa saúde.

– Você e Sasuke… Casados?

– Sim, milorde. A cerimônia será assim que ele estiver melhor e essa disputa com meu tio e Kizaki esteja superada.

– Fico muito feliz com a notícia. E ele ganhará essa luta onde e quando acontecer.

– Com a ajuda de Deus. – disse ela. – Por favor, desculpe-me, milorde. Preciso ficar ao lado dele.

– Preciso explicar a razão de ter partido ontem. – disse Ryoshu, tentando impedi-la de subir a escada.

– Mais tarde, milorde. – ela respondeu, a preocupação com a saúde de Sasuke sobrepujava todas as outras.

A porta do salão abriu de súbito e Kakashi entrou e parou ao ver Ryoshu e Sakura.

– É verdade que Sasuke está doente?

– Ele está febril, mal pode falar e com a garganta doendo. – respondeu Sakura.

– Não posso acreditar nisso! – Kakashi exclamou, fazendo pouco caso. – Desde que o conheço nunca o vi doente, nem quando estava molhado e com frio.

– Mandamos chamar Kabuto. – Sakura informou subindo os primeiros degraus da escada.

– Só pode ser veneno. Aquele bastardo repetiu a façanha. Vou matá-lo por isso. – Kakashi declarou com ódio.

– Não! – Ryoshu foi tão efusivo, que Sakura parou e olhou para trás. – Não. - repetiu num tom mais ameno. – Essa luta tem de ser entre Sasuke e Kizaki.

– Se não for assim, meu tio terá direito de atacar o Castelo. – explicou ela, sabendo que Ryoshu tinha razão.

– Podemos vencê-lo… E qualquer outro que mandarem nos atacar.

– A que custo? – indagou Sakura. – Quantos morreriam? Se o imperador influenciar, Sasuke perderá tudo mesmo que vocês vençam a batalha e defendam o castelo.

– Milady está dizendo a verdade, Kakashi. – disse Ryoshu. – Temos de pedir a lorde Inoichi e sir Kizaki que adiem a luta até Sasuke se recuperar.

– E se ele morrer?

– Se ele morrer, milady precisará de outro campeão.

– Sasuke não morrerá! – exclamou Sakura, recusando-se em considerar a possibilidade nem para si mesma. – Meu tio concordará com o adiamento e Sasuke se recuperará. – Ela voltou a subir as escadas rapidamente.

Quando ela desapareceu, Kakashi fitou Ryoshu cheio de determinação.

– Se Sasuke morrer, eu mato aquele nortenho.

– Se isso acontecer, eu o ajudo.

 **xxx**

Quando Sakura entrou no quarto, encontrou Kabuto e Kaoru tentando segurar Sasuke que lutava para se levantar. Havia um cálice de metal caído ao lado da cama e o conteúdo derramado.

– Devo… Lutar! – gritava Sasuke, se virando e chutando.

Sakura se sentou ao lado dele e tomou-lhe o rosto suado com ambas as mãos, falando com firmeza e escondendo o próprio desespero.

– Hoje não, Sasuke. Você não pode lutar hoje. Fique quieto e descanse, é melhor lutar amanhã.

Sasuke se acalmou, mas apenas por um instante quando a fitou com determinação.

– Preciso lutar por você. – disse ele com a voz rouca.

– Amanhã. – ela repetiu, embora não tivesse noção de quando ele estaria bem o suficiente para enfrentar Kizaki.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e sua respiração ficou mais lenta. Suspirando ela se levantou, enquanto Kabuto e Kaoru soltaram os braços dele.

– Apesar da doença, ele é um homem forte. – disse Kabuto, passando a mão pelo rosto suado. – Tentei dar algo para ele dormir, mas…

– Eu imagino – disse Sakura, enquanto Kaoru pegava a taça.

E quando Kaoru pegou um pano para limpar o chão, a porta do quarto se abriu e Kakashi entrou, parando ao ver Sasuke, pálido e acamado. Mas recuperou-se do susto e olhou para Sakura.

– Eles estão chegando, milady.

Não foi preciso dizer de quem se tratava.

– Deixo Sasuke em suas mãos capazes, Kabuto. E nas suas também, Kaoru. – Sakura disse, seguindo Kakashi para fora do quarto.

Murmurando uma prece em outro idioma, Kakashi desceu as escadas.

– Falo a verdade quando digo que nunca o vi doente, milady. – disse ele ao cruzarem o salão vazio.

– Sir Kizaki concordará com o adiamento. – disse ela com firmeza, procurando se convencer também.

Kakashi colocou as mãos na viga das portas da frente e parou para fitar Sakura com um olhar preocupado.

– Se houver uma batalha, estamos prontos, milady. Todos nossos soldados morreriam por Sasuke.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela piscou para evitá-las. Não permitiria que Kizaki ou seu tio a vissem chorando.

– Acredito que não chegará a tanto, Kakashi.

Dito isso, ela abriu as portas e seguiu para o pátio, postando-se ao lado de Ryoshu, que trocava o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra.

Kakashi se uniu a seus homens. Sakura gostaria que fosse um batalhão maior, pois não confiava na lealdade de Kizaki ou de seu tio.

– Como está Sasuke? – Ryoshu quis saber, quando os portões começavam a se abrir para que a entrada de Kizaki, Inoichi e seus soldados.

– Está descansando. – ela respondeu com esperanças que Sasuke tivesse se acalmado.

A preocupação não diminuiu quando o pelotão entrou no pátio do castelo Uchiha como vencedores. Sir Kizaki vinha na frente e Inoichi logo atrás, antes dos soldados.

Como era de se esperar de um homem vaidoso, Kizaki usava um elmo adornado com um grande penacho violeta e uma das capas mais finas que Sakura já tinha visto, feita de veludo escarlate, com as extremidades bordadas com fios de ouro. A cota de malha e as luvas de metal brilhavam com o sol de outono. Seu cavalo era mais alto e largo do que Susano, e balançava a cabeça como se estivesse aguardando o começo da batalha.

Inoichi mais parecia um bobo da corte, fingindo-se de nobre. Sua capa estava toda enrugada, o cabelo desgrenhado e os paramentos do cavalo, rasgados nas laterais. Mesmo com o cavalo parado, Inoichi dançava de um lado a outro sobre a sela, demonstrando que já tinha bebido bastante.

– Está um belo dia para um torneio, não? – perguntou Kizaki, ao levantar o visor do elmo e olhar para o céu antes de desmontar e se aproximar de Sakura.

Inoichi também desmontou, mas por pouco não caiu. Os soldados também desceram dos cavalos e formaram fileiras. Era a primeira vez que Sakura via tamanha disciplina.

– Onde está seu campeão, milady? – Kizaki perguntou, estreitando o olhar. – Fugiu antes da batalha?

– Sir Sasuke está doente e não pode lutar hoje. – respondeu ela com toda a calma possível. – A luta deve ser adiada.

– Ora, mas o que é isso? Sir Sasuke disse estar doente? – perguntou Kizaki em tom de ironia. – Que falta de sorte, especialmente quando essa tentativa de adiamento não o beneficiará em nada. Se ele não pode lutar, então perdeu pela ausência. Ele será julgado culpado e terá de pagar o preço.

Sakura olhou para o homem a sua frente com desprezo.

– Será que milorde não tem um pingo de honra para exigir uma luta injusta?

– Devo lembrá-la que foi ele quem começou essa contenda quando raptou a noiva do meu pai.

– Sir Kizaki, milady tem razão. – Ryoshu interveio. – Essa luta tem de ser adiada até que sir Sasuke esteja com saúde.

– Eu já esperava que você defendesse seu animalzinho de estimação. Tenho certeza de que lorde Inoichi concorda comigo. Inoichi!

Inoichi cambaleou na direção deles com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

– O que acha disso, Inoichi? – perguntou Kizaki. – Você permitirá que a luta seja adiada?

– Atrasar a luta? Claro que não! – exclamou Inoichi olhando para todos. – Se Sasuke não lutar, será julgado culpado.

– Ainda hoje. – Kizaki completou.

– Claro que hoje. – Inoichi concordou com raiva. – Temos de resolver isso agora de uma vez por todas. Estou cansado da viagem e está muito frio.

– Mas, tio, é um assunto de vida ou morte! – Sakura protestou.

– Você deveria me agradecer por ter concordado que a luta fosse aqui – Inoichi falou vermelho de raiva. – Por lei, você pertence a Kizaki. Como seu guardião tenho o direito de decidir por você!

– De acordo com a lei… – Sakura endireitou os ombros.

– Para o inferno com a lei e seus truques. Você fará o que eu disser! Pelo menos uma vez você será obediente como toda mulher deve ser! Você aprenderá onde é seu lugar em vez de tentar comandar tudo e todos ao seu redor.

Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto como se tivesse levado um tapa.

– Se tomei a responsabilidade de cuidar do seu castelo, tio, foi apenas porque queria agradá-lo e prover-lhe conforto para que pelo menos gostasse de mim um pouco. O senhor acha que eu gostava de dar ordens e ser obedecida? Ou que ficava feliz em fazer as contas para não ser repreendida por ter gastado muito? Ou mesmo que estava feliz em passar meus dias certificando-me que tudo funcionava no castelo, enquanto o senhor sentava-se no seu solário bebendo e comendo acepipes, entretendo todos seus amigos, enquanto eu trabalhava como uma criada? Mesmo depois de todos meus esforços, o senhor me entregará a um homem que me fará sofrer depois de ter matado o único homem bom do país, que está fraco demais para se defender. O senhor é um patife, tio, tenho vergonha de ser sua sobrinha!

Enquanto Inoichi tentava formar frases conexas, Kizaki meneou a cabeça.

– Tsc… Tsc… Milady. Não há necessidade de tantas ofensas. É sabido que seu tio não é um homem generoso, mas ele não a condenaria a passar o resto de sua vida no inferno. Além do mais, sou um homem rico, e milady estará bem melhor em Suna, cuidando dos meus filhos, em vez de viver nessas ruínas com um homem que mal consegue pagar seus soldados. Para mostrar o quanto posso ser gentil e generoso, gostaria de abrir mão do julgamento em qualquer dia que seja, contanto que você honre o acordo e se case comigo.

– Prefiro morrer! – enfatizou Sakura. Kakashi e os soldados de Oto avançaram alguns metros com as mãos nas armas. Os homens de Kizaki fizeram o mesmo, a espera que Kizaki desse a ordem de ataque. Kizaki levantou a mão, sinalizando que eles deviam ficar onde estavam.

– Foi uma ameaça inútil. – Kizaki disse, com calma apesar de os olhos brilharem de fúria. – Bem, posso me casar com sua prima e levar o assunto da quebra do acordo e da participação de Sasuke para o imperador. Não tenho dúvidas de que o imperador Otsuka irá deliberar a meu favor e Sasuke terá de pagar um preço alto.

– Eu posso derrotar esse palhaço do meu leito de morte. – Sasuke gritou.

Sakura se virou para ver o amado à porta do castelo. Kabuto e Kaoru vinham logo atrás. O rosto de Sasuke reluzia com a perspiração da febre e ele se segurava no corrimão da escada com tanta força que as juntas dos dedos estavam tão esbranquiçadas quanto seu rosto.

Pela aparência, era óbvio que ele estava doente, mas havia uma determinação no tom de voz dele que explicava a razão de ninguém ter conseguido mantê-lo na cama.

– Você não vai lutar com ninguém, Sasuke. – disse Sakura, dirigindo-se até ele.

– Com ele sim. – ele respondeu, descendo as escadas até o pátio, andando vagarosamente arrastando a espada e os olhos fixos em Kizaki.

– Ele perderia de qualquer jeito, milady. – disse Kizaki, irônico. – Se ele quer lutar assim, não tenho objeção alguma.

– Eu tenho! – Sakura gritou, segurando o braço de Sasuke para evitar que ele desse mais um passo.

Kakashi e os soldados deram mais um passo à frente. Os homens de Kizaki se entreolharam, mas não saíram do lugar.

– Eu também sou contra a luta. – Ryoshu declarou, postando-se na frente de Sasuke e Sakura. – Não seria justo e você sabe disso, Kizaki. E também não seria sábio. Você tem amigos influentes na corte, mas também tenho. Creio que nem você, nem lorde Inoichi estejam muito ansiosos para saber quem tem maior influência com o imperador.

– Não é você. – Kizaki falou com ousadia e ironia, mas Sakura percebeu que havia dúvida no olhar dele sobre ser bem-vindo na corte.

– Vamos levar o assunto ao imperador. – ela propôs.

– Não. – Sasuke rosnou. – Isto termina hoje com a minha vitória.

– Mas você não está bem. – insistiu ela, segurando-o pelo braço com a atenção ao olhar febril. – Você não pode lutar hoje!

– Ah, que romântico! – zombou Kizaki. – É tocante ver como os amantes se unem em um momento como esse.

Indignada, Sakura sentiu o corpo inteiro tenso e virou-se para olhar para ele.

– Você jamais saberá o que é o amor que sentimos um pelo outro, Kizaki. Mesmo que mate Sasuke, eu nunca me casarei com você. Prefiro entrar para um convento, ou morrer lutando com você.

– Como? Você me desafiaria a esse ponto?

– Se for preciso, sim.

– Impossível. – disse Ryoshu, firme. – Kizaki, como um honrado…

– Ele não possui honra nenhuma! – Sakura interrompeu. – Ele é um trapaceiro, um valentão arrogante, um menino no corpo de um homem…

– Como ousa falar comigo desse jeito? – exigiu Kizaki.

– Ouso porque você é um covarde. – Sakura refutou. – Ouso porque você me enoja e é uma desgraça. Ouso porque se você não merece ser um cavaleiro, imagine marido de alguma mulher.

Kizaki sacou a espada com o rosto vermelho até o pescoço.

– Você deve estar louca… O mundo ficará melhor sem a presença de vocês dois.

– Parem com isso. – Ryoshu ordenou, levantando a mão e se colocando entre os dois. – Isso não é…

Mas a espada de Kizaki já estava no alto e desceu com velocidade, acertando o ombro de Ryoshu. No mesmo instante o sangue jorrou, encharcando a túnica de Ryoshu, que caiu no chão gemendo de dor. Indignada e gritando a plenos pulmões, Sakura se ajoelhou ao lado dele, colocando as mãos sobre o ferimento, na tentativa de estancar o sangue. O tilintar das cotas de malha se colidindo e espadas sendo desembainhadas tomou conta da cena.

– Afastem, todos vocês! – Bradou Sasuke com a voz rouca. – Vou matar esse cachorro!

Sakura estava prestes a tirar as mãos do ferimento de Ryoshu e se levantar. Sasuke não podia e não devia lutar. Mas ele já estava com a espada em punho, bem próxima ao chão, rodeando Kizaki como se fosse um lobo a espreitar sua presa.

Kakashi e os soldados formaram um círculo ao redor dele, bloqueando os homens de Kizaki enquanto os dois cavaleiros se enfrentaram.

Kabuto segurou o braço de Sakura, ajoelhando-se do outro lado de Ryoshu, e passou a mão sobre o ferimento horrível.

– Eu cuidarei dele, milady. – disse ele. Sakura se levantou no momento em que Kizaki avançou com a espada em riste na direção de Sasuke. Mas mesmo doente, Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente para se esquivar do golpe e tentou acertar as pernas de Kizaki com sua espada, bem abaixo da cota de malha. Infelizmente Kizaki se virou rapidamente, mas Sasuke o seguiu, puxando a espada que parecia feita de pedra, pesada demais.

Sakura decidiu que precisaria intervir.

Mas antes que ela se movesse, Sasuke levantou a espada e tentou acertar Kizaki, mas errou de novo. A ponta da espada ficou presa entre duas pedras e ele não conseguiu erguê-la de novo. Enquanto tentava livrar a arma, Kizaki chutou-lhe no queixo e Sasuke caiu para trás.

– Que vergonha! – gritou Sakura, correndo para ajudar o amor de sua vida.

Kakashi e o restante dos homens de Oto deram um passo a frente, praguejando.

– Não! – Sasuke gritou para se afastarem. – Essa luta é minha.

Kakashi e os soldados permaneceram no lugar, embora estivesse evidente que se seguravam para não atacar.

Sasuke se agachou para puxar a espada.

– Essa luta é sua, mas eu vencerei. – Kizaki rosnou como o animal que era.

– Essa batalha é minha também, Sasuke, e não vou deixá-lo morrer. – Sakura ignorou a presença ameaçadora de Kizaki e não tirou os olhos de Sasuke.

– Saia do caminho, vadia. – ordenou Kizaki, empurrando-a para o lado.

Em seguida chutou Sasuke no ombro, derrubando-o de vez no chão. Levantou a espada e apontou-a para o pescoço de Sasuke.

Com um grito de raiva, Sakura se jogou nas costas de Kizaki, tolhendo os movimentos dele, que deixou a espada cair. Enquanto tentava tirá-la de suas costas, com uma das mãos puxou uma adaga, escondida no cinto. Sakura segurou a mão dele com a adaga, torcendo e apertando com toda força para que ele derrubasse a lâmina, ou ao menos a abaixasse. Contraindo o rosto de raiva, Kizaki tentou livrar-se da mão dela. Ele era forte, mas ela estava desesperada e por isso dona de uma força incontida. Os dois caíram no chão. Com a queda inesperada, Sakura gritou para que os céus a ajudassem e conseguiu pegar a adaga caída bem perto de si e acertou Kizaki na virilha, uma vez que a cota de malha havia dobrado para cima com a queda.

Com um grito de dor, Kizaki endireitou o corpo e Sakura caiu para trás.

– Sua vadia! Maldita vadia! – gritou ele, levantando-se e tentando tirar a adaga do corpo. O sangue se empoçava no chão entre as pernas dele.

Kizaki caiu de joelhos, enquanto Sakura ficou em pé ofegante. Os homens de Kizaki romperam a barreira dos soldados de Oto e circundaram o líder abatido. Nesse meio tempo Kakashi e vários soldados correram para ajudar Sasuke e Sakura.

No meio a tamanha comoção, Inoichi conseguiu montar em seu cavalo e virá-lo na direção dos portões.

– O julgamento será a favor de Sasuke. – gritou Sakura. – Você não vai acusá-lo de nada. Ino e eu estamos livres de qualquer acordo matrimonial que você tenha feito!

– Fique em liberdade e amaldiçoada junto com seu Uchiha! – Inoichi gritou, enquanto o cavalo se impacientava. – Mas Ino ainda é minha filha e isso você não pode mudar! – esbravejou, esporeou o cavalo e passou a galope pelos portões.

Sakura correu na direção de Sasuke, amparado por Kakashi e Juugo. Alguns soldados de Kizaki o levantaram e o levavam na direção de seu cavalo.

– Kizaki perdeu. – ela garantiu a Sasuke, que estava exausto e abatido demais para entender o que havia acontecido.

– Leve-me até Ryoshu. – Sasuke pediu. Tomando o lugar de Juugo, Sakura colocou o braço de Sasuke sobre seus ombros e com a ajuda de Kakashi, seguiram até onde Ryoshu estava caído. Com o canto dos olhos, Sakura viu que os homens de Kizaki o tinham colocado no chão e se afastado, como se temessem contágio. Kizaki estava pálido, olhos fechados, boca aberta e seu peito não se movia com a respiração. Pela quantidade de sangue perdido… Ele estava morto. E ela o tinha matado. Era um homem cruel, mas um ser humano.

Ela desviou a atenção, pensando em lidar com a culpa do assassinato depois. No momento tinha de se focar em Sasuke e Ryoshu, que ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde havia sido abatido. A valise de medicamentos de Kabuto estava aberta a seu lado, enquanto ele colocava um emplastro grosso com medicamento sobre o ferimento. Mesmo assim, o sangue ainda escorria em profusão, empoçando-se ao redor do pescoço e cabeça de Ryoshu.

Kabuto não precisou dizer que a vida se esvaia do corpo inerte. Ajoelhando-se ao lado de Ryoshu, Sakura segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou. Sentiu o pulso dele fraco e muito lento.

Ryoshu abriu os olhos e se virou para ela.

– Eu… Eu a amava. – sussurrou ele. – Sua mãe.

– Eu sei. – ela disse baixinho.

Ryoshu balançou a cabeça e engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir:

– Fui um covarde… Não fui corajoso o suficiente para lutar por ela.

– Isso não tem importância agora. – assegurou Sakura.

– Mas… Isso… Não é tudo. Ela estava… Grávida de uma criança… Minha, quando fugiu... Você.

Sakura o encarou, incrédula. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Mesmo que seus pais não tivessem dito nada, ela saberia… Teria sentido alguma coisa…

Ryoshu meneou a cabeça e contraiu o rosto com dor.

– Você é minha… Minha filha… Minha herdeira. Ela também amava… Aquele que você achava… Seu pai. Mas não como amava a mim. Meu padre… E o advogado também sabem. Eles comprovarão a verdade. Fui para meu castelo ontem… Trouxe o testamento… Você verá e acreditará. – E dirigindo-se a Sasuke, continuou: – Você a merece… Você… É o filho que nunca tive… Os dois têm minha benção…. Agora morro… Feliz.

Ainda sem ter certeza de que Ryoshu era seu pai ou não, Sakura sabia que podia dar um conforto a um homem prestes a morrer.

– Eu te amo, papai. – ela sussurrou, curvando-se para beijá-lo no rosto.

Os lábios de Ryoshu tremeram num sorriso e seus olhos turvaram. Em seguida, um último suspiro e ele morreu.

– Ah, Sasuke! – murmurou Sakura, mas ao se virar Sasuke estava inconsciente nos braços de Kakashi.

 **xxx**

Apesar do ar frio da manhã, Ino andava de um lado para o outro na passarela da muralha do castelo Yamanaka, esperando ver um sinal do pai e da escolta que o acompanhara. Independente da vitória de Kizaki ou de Sasuke, os homens do castelo Yamanaka teriam que passar a noite em uma hospedaria no caminho. Ela não havia dormido nada e chegara à muralha junto com os primeiros raios de sol.

Apertando a capa ao redor do corpo para se proteger, lembrou-se do dia do torneio em que estivera ali com Sakura, apesar do medo dela de altura. Pensou em como tinham esperado ansiosas pela volta dos cavaleiros, escudeiros e na curiosidade de Sakura sobre Sasuke. Ela havia dito que cortaria o cabelo dele. Ino tinha pensado várias vezes naquela conversa nos últimos dias, e cada vez mais encontrava evidências de que Sakura tinha gostado daquele cavaleiro Uchiha. Talvez fosse até provável que ela quisesse…

Um cavaleiro despontou no horizonte. Debruçando-se nas pedras entre as ameadas, Ino apertou os olhos na tentativa de reconhecer quem era. Parecia seu pai. Sim, era ele, o reconhecera pela capa. Mas ele estava sozinho, acompanhado apenas por dois soldados. Nem Sakura, ou sir Kizaki com seus homens o acompanhavam.

Será que isso significava que Kizaki tinha perdido? Ou vencido?

Quando a sentinela gritou para que os portões fossem abertos, Ino correu escada abaixo com o coração pulsando descompassado. Ela não era a única ansiosa em descobrir o que havia acontecido. Alguns criados e mais soldados do que o normal para aquele horário do dia tinham saído para o pátio, enquanto outros observavam das janelas.

Ino correu na direção do portão e Inoichi passou quase a derrubando.

– Papai! – gritou ela, quando o cavalo parou. – O que aconteceu? Onde está Sakura? E Kizaki?

– Vinho! Quero vinho! – gritou ele ao descer do cavalo com os cabelos desgrenhados e as roupas em um estado não muito melhor.

– Papai, por favor! O que…

Inoichi a olhou com os olhos vermelhos e os lábios tremendo de raiva.

– Kizaki está morto. A vadia amaldiçoada da sua prima o matou. – Diante da perplexidade da filha, ele prosseguiu já com hálito de vinho: – É isso mesmo que ouviu, minha garota. Kizaki morreu e foi sua prima quem o matou. Ele estava prestes a desferir um golpe em Sasuke, quando ela o atacou.

Sakura tinha atacado e matado Kizaki? Parecia inacreditável, mas se ela estivesse desesperada…

– Eles alegaram que Sasuke estava doente para lutar. E chamaram-me de trapaceiro!

– Mas Sasuke é muito habilidoso. Não precisaria trapacear. Não tenho dúvida que ele…

Inoichi deu um tapa tão forte em Ino que a jogou sobre os pedregulhos. De soslaio, ela viu Yushin e outros criados se aproximando para intervir, mas ela acenou para que eles permanecessem onde estavam. Com o rosto ardendo, os joelhos e as palmas da mão doendo, ela se levantou.

Inoichi a ergueu e a fitou como se a odiasse.

– Aposto que pensa que a história terminou, não é? Deve imaginar que não terei mais alianças no norte. Bem, você está enganada. Nenhuma mulher é obstáculo para mim! Nem você, nem Sakura! Kizaki tem irmãos e se Deus quiser, um deles será seu marido. Os soldados de Kizaki estão voltando para Sunagakure para contar o que houve. Não duvido que os irmãos de Kizaki estarão aqui logo, e algum deles deve querer você.

Ele a afastou com um empurrão e seguiu para o salão nobre.

– Tragam-me vinho! – ele gritou com a voz reverberando por todos os cantos do castelo.

Ino o observou e prometeu a si mesma que já estaria bem longe quando os homens de Suna chegassem ao castelo Yamanaka.

 **CONTINUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penúltimo capítulo! O que acharam? Surpreendeu, não? No final, quem matou Kizaki foi a Sakura! Aposto que ninguém esperava por essa. Ou esperavam? Comentem e me digam o que acharam desse capítulo! Final de semana eu trago o último, que será duplo igual a esse.

Quero convidar todos para participar do grupo Adaptações SasuSaku no Facebook! Lá postamos todas as fics que estão sendo adpatadas e que serão adaptadas no futuro. Se quiserem ficar por dentro, é só entrar lá! Serão todas bem vindas!

Agora vamos às respostas do guest:

 **Guest #1** : _"tomara que esse ogro morra e a Sakura case com o Sasuke! e para completar a minha felicidade o pai da Ino também deveria morrer e a Ino ser livre!"_

 **R** : O maldito morreu pelas mãos da dama, o que achou?! Obrigada pelo comentário, continue acompanhando! Em breve o último capítulo estará online! s2

Beijos!

 **#JehSanti**


	14. Capítulo Quartorze

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. A história é de autoria de Margaret Moore e de seu livro O Castelo do Lobo. Essa fanfic é uma adaptação feita por JehSanti para o grupo Adattare._

 _O_ _brigada pelos comentários!  
_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

 **Capítulo Final**

Imagens dispersas vieram à mente de Sasuke. Sakura com as mãos sujas de sangue. Kizaki o ameaçando. Inoichi balançando como um beberrão sobre a sela. Sakura a seu lado falando de amor. Calor, frio, depois queimação. Sakura ajudando-o a beber. Kizaki caído no chão. Sakura com uma adaga ensanguentada na mão. Dor para engolir. Sakura suplicando para que ele bebesse. Ryoshu…

Kizaki… Inoichi… Sakura…

As pessoas iam e vinham, mas Sakura estava sempre ao lado dele, como um anjo, bem visível, preocupada e gentil. Sakura. Sua amante querida.

Ao abrir os olhos, Sasuke a viu a seu lado sorrindo e os olhos transbordando de amor.

– Ele está voltando. – disse ela a alguém que aguardava nas sombras do quarto escurecido. Com carinho, ela o tocou no rosto. – Como está se sentindo, Sasuke?

Ele tentou engolir e descobriu que não era fácil, mas dolorido e quando tentou falar, não sentiu que as palavras rasgavam-lhe a garganta.

– Melhor.

Kabuto surgiu ao lado da cama e estudou a aparência de Sasuke com um sorriso, estendendo-lhe um copo de metal com os dedos alongados.

– É melhor não falar mais, sir Sasuke. – disse Kabuto com a voz cheia de compaixão, mas incisiva. – Beba isto.

Sasuke se sentou e levou o copo aos lábios. O remédio era tão ruim e por pouco ele não cuspiu o restante depois do primeiro gole. Como Sakura o fitava preocupada, ele obedeceu e tomou todo o remédio.

– Muito bem, milorde. – disse Kabuto. – Por favor, abra a boca para que eu possa examinar sua garganta.

Sasuke abriu a boca e Kabuto colocou um pedacinho de madeira arredondado para baixar-lhe a língua.

– Ótimo! – declarou Kabuto, endireitando o corpo. – Sua recuperação foi incrível. Nunca vi ninguém sarar tão rápido.

– Nunca fico doente. – Sasuke tentou se sentar e percebeu que o movimento era bem mais difícil do que esperava. – Fui envenenado.

– Não, Sasuke, não foi veneno. – disse Sakura, olhando para Kabuto, que voltou a se aproximar da cama.

– Milorde teve sintomas e sinais compatíveis com uma grave infecção na garganta.

A confiança de Kabuto ao dar o diagnóstico fez com que Sasuke acreditasse. Mas mesmo assim…

– Mas eu nunca fico…

– Fica sim. – Sakura o interrompeu com um sorriso. – Você também é mortal, meu amor e não é vergonha nenhuma ficar doente. Agora, tome um pouco da sopa com pão. Você precisa recuperar suas forças.

Kaoru apareceu ao pé da cama com uma bandeja na mão, com sopa de carne com ervilha, lentilhas e pão macio. O cheiro estava delicioso.

Sasuke descobriu que seu apetite tinha voltado. Enquanto isso, Kabuto guardava seus instrumentos médicos.

– Vou deixá-los agora. – disse. – Lembre-se de que ele ainda precisa de repouso, milady.

– Fique tranquilo. – ela respondeu, e Kaoru e Kabuto saíram do quarto.

Sakura se sentou na cama para observar Sasuke comer. Depois que as primeiras colheradas aplacaram seu apetite, ele perguntou:

– Faz quanto tempo que estou dormindo?

– Faz dois dias que você lutou com Kizaki.

– Dois dias!

– Você desmaiou depois da luta. Ainda bem que Kakashi estava atrás e segurou você. Ele e alguns outros carregaram você até aqui. Sua febre só passou essa madrugada. Depois você conseguiu descansar melhor.

– Suponho que você não tenha descansado nada.

– Cochilei um pouco hoje de manhã.

Sasuke partiu o pão em dois, comeu uma das metades e deixou a outra de lado.

– Você precisa dormir, Sakura. – disse ele e com um sorriso, completou. – Ao meu lado, acho.

– Você ouviu o que Kabuto falou. Você precisa descansar. Eu durmo depois… Se puder. – ela terminou a frase num sussurro e pelo olhar dela era evidente que estava preocupada com outras coisas.

– O que houve? O seu tio…

– Duvido que ele volte. Acho que está farto de nós dois. – Ela olhou para baixo e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre o colo. – Não sei se você se lembra, mas sir Ryoshu…

– Ele está morto. – Sasuke completou, lembrando muito bem do que tinha acontecido. – E também o covarde que o golpeou, graças a você.

– Mesmo assim, gostaria de não ter matado Kizaki.

Sasuke tomou a mão dela e a acariciou.

– Não é fácil quando um homem morre pelas nossas mãos. Mas se você não tivesse matado Kizaki, imagine o dano que ele teria causado. Com o seu ato de bravura, você vingou todas as mulheres que ele prejudicou ao longo da vida.

Sakura meneou a cabeça, sentindo certo conforto com aquelas palavras, mas ainda assim…

– Você chamou os irmãos dele de víboras. Será que eles não virão vingar o irmão, da mesma forma que Kizaki fez pelo pai?

– É possível. – Sasuke considerou enquanto brincava com a colher no prato de sopa, deixando-a de lado em seguida. – Mas acho que não precisamos temer que os irmãos ficarão furiosos com a morte de Kizaki. Sabe-se que eles se odiavam e por uma boa causa.

– Tomara que você esteja certo.

– Se eles causarem problemas, lembraremos o assassinato de sir Ryoshu. Sim, por que foi isso que aconteceu, não foi um acidente.

Sakura se levantou e seguiu até a janela, antes de se virar e encarar Sasuke de novo.

– Sir Ryoshu disse que eu era filha dele, mas minha mãe nunca deu a entender que outro homem fosse meu pai. Se bem que eu era menina quando ela e meu… O marido dela… Morreram, mas mesmo assim. Você acredita no que sir Ryoshu disse? Ou será que ele agiu apenas para se desculpar por ter abandonado minha mãe?

– Você não sabia do relacionamento de sua mãe com sir Ryoshu?

– Não. – Sakura respondeu, meneando a cabeça. – Depois que o conheci, ficou óbvio o quanto ele gostava dela, mas nunca imaginei que ele quisesse se casar com ela, ou que tinha desistido.

– Ele não era o homem que imaginei que fosse. – Sasuke murmurou, arrependido. – No final ele pagou um preço alto pela covardia, pois nunca se casou. Independente do que ele tenha feito na juventude ele foi um bom amigo para nós.

– Não é só isso, Sasuke. – Sakura cobriu a mão dele com a dela. – Ele trouxe o testamento ao voltar para a disputa, nomeando-me como sua filha e herdeira de seus bens.

– Se isso for verdade, você está rica. – disse Sasuke, feliz por ela, embora soubesse que Ryoshu tinha causado uma avalanche sobre ele. Agora que ela era uma mulher rica, haveria muitos pretendentes. Homens ricos, bonitos, poderosos e com muito mais a oferecer. – Isso a torna minha soberana, milady.

– Soberana? Você não seria meu marido? – indagou ela, franzindo a testa.

– Você aceitou minha proposta quando era pobre e sem família. Agora que está rica, pode escolher o homem que quiser.

Sakura abriu um sorriso que iluminou o quarto.

– Bem, então escolho sir Sasuke de Otogakure, que é rico em bondade, lealdade e em tudo o que é importante. Acho que sou a mais pobre entre nós dois.

– Você já era rica no dia em que a conheci. – respondeu ele. – Rica em espírito, inteligência e compaixão. Rica de desejo. - Sasuke colocou a bandeja na mesa ao lado da cama e estendeu os braços para alcançá-la. – Rica em amor.

Ela meneou a cabeça e se afastou, embora relutante.

– Você precisa descansar, Sasuke.

– Então, venha se deitar comigo e descansar bastante porque nos casaremos amanhã.

– Amanhã?

– Há alguma razão para esperar, milady?

– Mas você esteve muito doente.

– Estou melhorando a cada minuto que passa. – murmurou ele, suas ações provando que ele estava de fato bem mais saudável.

– É um convite muito tentador, milorde, meu amor, especialmente depois que achei isso no seu cinto. – Com os olhos lacrimejantes, ela puxou o cacho de cabelo que havia deixado na caixa de madeira na prateleira.

– Nunca tive um talismã, mas achei que devia ter um quando lutasse com Kizaki e o que seria melhor? – revelou o guerreiro.

– Eu não sabia que você tinha achado.

– Na verdade, Kaoru me deu e disse o que significava quando tentava me manter na cama. – disse ele sorrindo, envergonhado, mas não arrependido. – Ela deve ter achado que se eu tivesse algo que me lembrasse você, eu não me arriscaria a morrer. Acho que ela não percebeu que minha vida não seria nada se não estivesse com você.

– Eu também não viveria sem você.

– Você ainda está vestida. – observou ele desapontado, ao estender os braços para ela novamente.

Ela se sentou na cama e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

– Você precisa descansar e é isso que terá. – disse ela, bocejando e tirando gentilmente a mão dele de seu seio.

Sasuke não se sentia cansado, mas ela sim, então beijou-lhe a testa e não disse mais nada.

 **xxx**

Kaoru olhou para o casal adormecido e cutucou Ayana.

– O que foi que eu disse? Eles são amantes há dias. Eu soube quando percebi o jeito que ele olhava para ela.

– E ela para ele. – disse Ayana, suspirando.

As duas estavam no quarto do casal, quando viram Kakashi se aproximar. Kaoru apressou-se a empurrá-lo para fora.

– Eles estão dormindo e precisam descansar, seu bruto.

– Então o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? – indagou ele, com as mãos na cintura.

– Estamos saindo. – Kaoru respondeu, fechando a porta depois que Ayana também tinha saído e empurrando Kakashi para trás mais uma vez. – Você não deve perturbá-los de novo.

– Preciso saber a senha para essa noite. – ele protestou.

– E você é tão tolo que não pode inventar uma? – Kaoru retorquiu e o empurrou de novo.

– Cuidado, se eu cair da escada posso quebrar o pescoço.

– Então, saia do caminho.

Kakashi se encostou na parede curvada para permitir que Kaoru e Ayana passassem. Sem resistir ao charme silencioso de Ayana, ele sorriu para ela, que corou e apressou o passo para acompanhar Kaoru.

Kakashi ficou olhando as duas mulheres descerem a escada e franziu o cenho.

– Podíamos celebrar dois casamentos em uma festa só, isto é, se ela me aceitar. – murmurou.

E recuperando seu jeito maroto, abriu um sorriso.

 **xxx**

Ino vestiu o capuz da capa preta de lã, agarrou-se à pequena trouxa e desceu pé ante pé pela a escada dos criados e dali para o pátio. Ao leste o céu começava a clarear. Para fugir do castelo Inoichi, precisava pegar um cavalo veloz e teria sido melhor sair quando ainda estava escuro, mas sua falta de prática impediu a façanha. Já havia perdido uma noite por causa do tempo e não podia se arriscar. Por sorte, não costumava acordar cedo, nem mesmo depois que Sakura tinha sido levada, e sua falta não seria notada tão logo. A essa altura, depois de ter pegado o cavalo mais veloz do pai, ela já estaria longe. Precisava estar bem distante.

Ela ficou escondida nas sombras da fortificação enquanto a sentinela passava, depois se esgueirou pelo espaço entre os aposentos da família e o galpão de tosa de carneiros. Precisava aguardar que a outra sentinela passasse pela muralha antes de atravessar o pátio na direção do estábulo. Seus olhos demoraram um pouco para se ajustarem à escuridão, enquanto seu coração estava em disparada e ela se agarrava à trouxa, que continha apenas mais um par de sapatos, outra camisola, um sílex, algumas joias e poucas moedas. Rezava para que Deus a ajudasse até encontrar refúgio em um convento ou em algum lugar católico.

Mas não podia ser perto demais para seu pai não a encontrar e forçar as irmãs a devolvê-la.

Havia considerado a possibilidade de seguir para Otogakure. Sakura não lhe negaria ajuda e a protegeria da melhor forma que pudesse, mas Ino não queria envolvê-la em sua fuga. Era melhor deixar Sakura em segurança e talvez feliz com…

Um dos cavalos se movimentou inquieto numa baia perto dela, talvez por ter se assustado com a presença estranha. Ino olhou para o quarto acima do celeiro onde os cavalariços e criados dormiam.

Nada. Apenas silêncio. Ela voltou a respirar aliviada, até que o cavalo relinchou e ela ouviu uma voz:

– Parado, Hefesto!

Quem era? Ino não reconheceu a voz, portanto não podia ser um dos cavalariços ou soldados. Além do mais o acento era de alguém proveniente de Nami. Quem quer que fosse não poderia vê-la, assim ela se encostou à porta aberta. Não poderia sair correndo sem ser vista e seu plano de fuga estaria arruinado.

– O que o está aborrecendo? – o estranho continuou com a voz baixa e gentil. – Estamos em um estábulo estranho, não é? Você galopou rápido por muitos quilômetros. Bem, vou recompensá-lo, buscando uma maçã na cozinha.

Com a visão melhor, Ino vislumbrou a silueta do homem perto do cavalo. Ele era alto, ombros largos e mais novo do que denotava a voz grave, mas mais velho que um rapaz.

Ela o observou sair do estábulo e seguir até a gamela e jogar água no rosto e no pescoço. Ao endireitar o corpo, ele se sacudiu como se fosse um cachorro e passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

Por todos os santos, o cabelo dele era liso e de um preto que reluzia a luz da lua que estava a se pôr! O estranho alisou a túnica simples, depois voltou para o estábulo para buscar o cinto com a espada, colocando-o ao redor da cintura fina. O nariz dele era reto, o maxilar bem pronunciado e os lábios finos. Os olhos dele eram grandes e escuro, assim como as sobrancelhas.

– Vou buscar a maçã. – disse ele ao cavalo. – Mas é preciso paciência, Shin. Você sabe que sou um homem importante, não posso aparecer no castelo com a aparência de um mendigo.

O tom irônico dele despertou a curiosidade de Ino. O estranho saiu na direção da porta, mas antes de abri-la, virou a cabeça e deu de ombros, em seguida ajeitou a túnica e respirou fundo. Ele mais parecia com um menestrel preparando-se para uma apresentação em uma festa.

– Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa, milady?

Ino levou um susto e ao olhar para cima, deparou-se com o rosto redondo do cavalariço de meia-idade que tinha colocado a cabeça na janela. Os planos de fuga estavam definitivamente arruinados.

– Ah, Zaji, aí está você! – ela gritou como se estivesse procurando por ele.

– Milady soube que sir Sai chegou nessa noite, não é?

Sir Sai? Não era um nome comum, mas ela não conseguiu se lembrar de quem seria.

– Imagino que Kazuya tenha dito a milady. – Allen prosseguiu. – Espero que ele não a tenha perturbado. Sir Sai disse que não queria incomodá-la ou chamar muito a atenção. Ele disse que dormiria no estábulo com o cachorro. Um belo animal, aliás.

Ino pensou em concordar, mas sobre o dono do animal.

– Ele veio de longe? – ela perguntou, enquanto Zaji descia a escada de madeira que rangia sob seus pés.

– Acho que ele só fez duas paradas de Sunagakure até aqui.

Ino sentiu a garganta seca e teve dificuldades para engolir antes de perguntar:

– Ele veio de Suna?

– Foi o que ele disse. Imagino que seja parente de Kizaki.

– Deve ser o irmão.

Zaji franziu o cenho.

– Espero que ele não traga problemas para milady ou seu pai.

– Espero que não. – disse ela, seguindo para a porta.

– Quer que eu a ajude, milady?

Ela parou e virou para trás e logo em seguida entendeu que ele se referia a trouxa que carregava.

– Não precisa, são algumas coisas que eu ia dar para os pobres. – mentiu. – Eu estava a caminho do templo para procurar o monge Chiriku quando pensei ter ouvido barulho aqui no estábulo. Devia ser sir Sai. Agora é melhor eu ir para a capela, depois vou arrumar as acomodações para nosso convidado. – Ela sorriu. – Ainda não compreendo como Sakura conseguia tomar conta de tudo.

– Milady está indo muito bem. – assegurou Zaji. – Todo mundo diz, especialmente desde que seu pai… Quero dizer, milorde não…

– Ele não ajuda. – Ino concordou e seguiu de volta com cuidado, não querendo ser vista por nenhum outro criado, que já circulava pelo pátio.

A fuga teria que esperar mais um dia.

Era uma pena, mas como não havia nada que pudesse fazer, ela voltou para o quarto com a trouxa.

A primeira providência tomada foi esconder a trouxa debaixo da cama e em seguida trocar o vestido simples de lã pesado para viajar, por um mais fino e mais bonito, verde claro como as folhas da primavera. Bem, tinha sido o primeiro que ela viu no baú de roupas.

Mal tinha terminado de amarrar os laços do corpete quando alguém bateu com insistência à porta do quarto. Kazuya estava ali pulando de um pé para outro como se o chão estivesse em brasas.

– Por favor, milady, vá até o solário. Agora.

– Mas meu pai ainda…

– Milorde está bem acordado e gritando seu nome. Ele não está nos seus melhores dias, milady. Talvez sir Sai tenha insistido em falar com ele imediatamente. – Mesmo não tendo ninguém por perto, Kazuya abaixou o tom de voz para continuar: – Yushin está no salão e disse para chamá-lo caso precise.

Kazuya se referia para o caso de Inoichi tentar machucá-la de novo. Ela ficou agradecida, mas sabia que seu pai não estava sóbrio o suficiente para machucar alguém nos últimos dias.

– Obrigada, Kazuya e diga a Yushin que o chamarei se preciso. – disse ela, antes de segurar as saias e passar rápido por ele.

À porta do solário, Ino parou para se acalmar e só depois entrou.

Havia um homem de ombros largos e cabelos ao redor do pescoço parado de costas para a porta, com os braços cruzados ao fitar Inoichi, que estava sentado à mesa com uma aparência pior do que a de costume. O rosto de Inoichi estava enrugado, o nariz vermelho, os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes e as roupas sujas e manchadas. Ele não tinha se importado em trocar de roupas desde que chegara de Otogakure e tampouco havia parado de beber.

Ino não precisou ver o rosto do estranho para saber que se tratava de sir Sai de Sunagakure, pois já tinha reparado nos ombros largos, pernas longas e cabelos curtos.

– Sir Sai, essa é minha filha, Ino. – Inoichi a apresentou acenando com desdém.

O rapaz se virou e arregalou os grandes olhos pretos.

– Milady é mais bonita do que me disseram. – disse ele, visivelmente surpreso. Mas de repente, como se uma porta tivesse se fechado entre os dois, ele assumiu uma expressão mais séria. – Estou encantado em conhecê-la, milady. – disse ele, tão formal quanto a reverência que fez diante dela.

– Eu também, milorde. – respondeu ela com a mesma formalidade.

Inoichi levantou a taça de vinho da mesa.

– Se estiver interessado, sir Sai, pode levá-la com os mesmos termos e dote que seu pai acordou comigo na união com Sakura.

Sai continuava com o olhar fixo em Ino, sem dar muita atenção a Inoichi ao responder:

– Eu ficaria feliz em me casar com milady. – Súbito a voz dele assumiu o mesmo tom que ela o tinha ouvido falar no estábulo, e acrescentou: – Se ela também me aceitar.

– Claro que ela aceita. – resmungou Inoichi. – Ou se casa, ou vai para o convento.

Quando Ino respondeu, não foi para o pai, mas sim para Sai de Sunagakure.

– Eu aceito, milorde.

 **xxx**

Ainda demorou algumas horas antes de Sasuke e Sakura deixarem o quarto e descerem para o salão. Os soldados e os criados ali presentes os receberam com uma salva de palmas, que deixou Sakura corada e Sasuke, satisfeito. Ele levantou a mão pedindo silêncio antes de dizer:

– Fico feliz em vê-los todos aqui, assim como milady, que se tornará minha esposa amanhã.

Mais palmas e ovações depois do anúncio, assim como pedidos de vinho para brindar Sasuke e a noiva. Kaoru, Ayana e alguns outros criados, correram para servir os cálices, incluindo aqueles que estavam à mesa principal, onde Sasuke e Sakura se sentariam. Sakura pensou em alguém que poderia estar ali para compartilhar a alegria deles e suspirou.

– Tenho certeza de que ele está feliz. – disse ele, sorrindo e afagando a mão dela.

– Acho que sim.

Os soldados e criados, que não estavam servindo, sentaram-se, menos Kakashi que permaneceu em pé.

– Desejamos felicidades, milorde, milady, e muitos herdeiros.

Mais uma vez, Sakura sentiu o rosto corar e Sasuke apertar sua mão antes de se levantar.

– Farei o possível.

Os risos misturaram-se aos comentários, enquanto o pão e travessas de carne começavam a ser servidos. A refeição continuou animada, mas Sakura ainda estava preocupada com a saúde de Sasuke e achava que deviam se recolher de novo. Ela estava prestes a sugerir quando Kakashi, já um pouco alto pelo vinho, veio até a mesa deles e apoiando-se, inclinou-se na direção de Sasuke.

– Preciso falar com você, meu amigo. - Sasuke içou uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu me casei hoje.

Sakura ficou surpresa com a novidade, mas Sasuke quase caiu da cadeira.

– Você… O quê? – indagou como se Kakashi estivesse anunciando que partiria numa cruzada sozinho.

Kakashi se virou e chamou Ayana, que se aproximou muito corada e sem jeito.

– Não tenha medo, meu amor, ele não morde. – disse Kakashi, rindo. – Achei que devia seguir seu exemplo, Sasuke. Ayana concordou em ser minha esposa, fizemos os votos e… Estou casado.

Sasuke ainda estava assustado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

– Estou muito feliz por vocês dois! – gritou Sakura, levantando-se e dando a volta na mesa para abraçar o novo casal. Depois dirigiu-se a Sasuke. – Temos mais uma razão para fazer uma festa amanhã!

– Aye, sim, aye. – Sasuke falou como alguém que havia acordado de um longo sonho. E levantando-se dizendo alguma coisa em outro idioma, nem se deu ao trabalho de dar a volta na mesa, mas passou por cima dela para abraçar o amigo e rindo, continuou: – Pelo menos uma vez, você ganhou de mim, não é, Kakashi?

Os dois riram e logo bebiam juntos à saúde e boa sorte, enquanto as mulheres que os amavam, sorriam.

E Kaoru se aproximou do esquecido Juugo.

 **xxx**

No dia seguinte, Sasuke e Sakura, vestiram suas melhores roupas e subiram ao recém-construído palanque no salão nobre do castelo Uchiha. O monge Sora foi chamado de um templo das cercanias e abençoou o casal que se entreolhava apaixonado frente a frente. Depois benzeu o anel que Sasuke colocou no dedo de Sakura. Era apenas uma aliança de ouro, mas com um valor bem maior do que se fosse cravejada de diamantes. Quando se beijaram, Sakura sabia que estariam unidos até a morte.

Havia mesas espalhadas pelo salão, todas cobertas com toalhas brancas e limpas e cestos repletos de filões de pão e frutas, decoradas com ramos de folhas. Velas novas reluziam dos candelabros e nos candeeiros das paredes iluminando o salão, bem como o fogo alto da lareira.

A mesa onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados estava decorada de ramos de sempre-vivas. Da cozinha vinha o perfume de várias iguarias.

– Eu devia ter imaginado que você era capaz de preparar uma festa de casamento de última hora. – comentou Sasuke depois do término da cerimônia, ao tomarem seus lugares à mesa.

– Não fui eu que preparou tudo isso. Não tive tempo. – disse Sakura, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Kaoru, que sorria orgulhosa da porta da cozinha.

Todos os criados que estavam no salão estavam felizes, mas Kaoru era a mais exultante.

– O mérito é de Kaoru.

– Seja como for, estou muito grato. – disse Sasuke antes que o monge começasse a benzer a refeição.

Sasuke estava praticamente recuperado. Talvez se sentisse melhor se tivesse parado de celebrar o casamento de Kakashi e tivesse ido dormir mais cedo, mas isso teria significado ignorar Sakura, ou tentar, quando subissem para o quarto. Já não era fácil resistir, mas depois que Sakura entrasse na cama ao lado dele seria impossível. Ela também não faria restrição nenhuma a amá-lo, talvez por estar tão ansiosa quanto ele.

Kakashi e Ayana estavam sentados perto. Kakashi não parecia estar sofrendo os efeitos da bebida exagerada e Ayana estava radiante de tão feliz. Juugo levantou mais um brinde para os dois noivos e suas noivas, e começaram a festejar de verdade. Os soldados brindaram ao líder tantas vezes que Sasuke não conseguiu acompanhá-los. Sakura se divertia com as piadas e ria mais ainda quando percebia Sasuke corar com as mais pesadas.

– Amanhã falarei com todos sobre respeito ao soberano e sua esposa. – murmurou depois que Akio fez um gesto obsceno.

– Não se preocupe. – disse ela, pousando a mão sobre a coxa dele. – Lido com mercadores, criados e soldados há anos. Por mais que tentassem segurar a língua quando eu estava por perto, sempre escapava alguma coisa. Ouso dizer que poderia contar alguns casos que os deles virariam livros de crianças.

– É mesmo? – Sasuke a encarou num misto de surpresa e temor, mas logo seus olhos se iluminaram e ele sugeriu sussurrando: – Você podia me contar mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos.

– Espero que não demore, milorde.

– Eu também não, meu amor. Acho que não devemos alarmar o monge.

– Acho melhor não. – Sakura assentiu inclinando a cabeça na direção onde Kaoru estava sentada no colo de Juugo rindo.

– Acho que teremos outro casal de noivos em breve.

– Talvez casamento seja contagioso. Eu nunca acreditei que Kakashi se prenderia a mulher alguma.

– Você está comparando casamento à prisão? – perguntou ela em tom de brincadeira.

– Se for, estou feliz em estar preso a você e não pretendo ser livre novamente.

Enquanto os dois trocavam olhares apaixonados, uma das sentinelas do portão entrou e seguiu direto para Sasuke com ar de preocupação.

Sakura o viu primeiro e endireitou o corpo, depois olhou aflita para Sasuke.

– Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Meu tio…

– Tenho certeza de que não é nada. – respondeu Sasuke. – Acabei de me lembrar de que ontem eu me esqueci de passar a senha da noite para os guardas. – O sorriso dele, afastou o medo de Sakura. – Acho que eu tinha outras coisas em mente… talvez felicidade.

– Essa me parece uma palavra alegre. – respondeu ela.

– Talvez você esteja certa. A senha será… – Ele hesitou por longos momentos. – Não consigo pensar em nada mais sério.

Quando a sentinela se aproximou do palanque, inclinou-se para a frente para que apenas Sasuke e Sakura ouvissem o que tinha a dizer.

– Há um cavaleiro pedindo permissão para entrar no portão, milorde, ele diz ser Sai de Sunagakure.

Sakura sentiu um enjoo súbito, a felicidade transformando-se em medo.

– Quantos homens o acompanham?

– Sasuke perguntou, levantando-se, movendo a mão sobre a empunhadura da espada.

– Nenhum, milorde. Ele está sozinho, mas parece perigoso.

Sasuke relaxou um pouco.

– Deixe-o entrar. Falarei com ele no pátio. – Sasuke viu quando Kakashi também se levantou e sinalizou para que ele ficasse no lugar. – Deve ser apenas outro convidado e tenho de cumprimentá-lo. – disse alto.

E quando Sakura também se levantou, sussurrou:

– Ele veio sozinho, você não precisa…

– Sou sua esposa, Sasuke. – disse ela delicada, porém firme. – Tudo o que diz respeito a você está relacionado a mim também.

– Você não ficaria aqui se eu mandasse, não é?

– Conhecendo-me bem, já deveria saber a resposta.

Sasuke escondeu uma navalha no cinto, sorriu e pegou a mão de Sakura para atravessarem o salão como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

– O que houve? – Kakashi perguntou quando eles passaram.

– Eu não dei a senha noturna e Sakura queria…

– …olhar as estrelas – ela completou.

– Ah, então a senha é "olhar as estrelas", não é? – indagou Kakashi, franzindo o cenho. – Se você quiser.

– Será essa a senha. – Sasuke respondeu em tom grave.

– Qual é a senha então? Amor e casamento? Recém-nascidos?

– Cachorro velho, truques novos. – respondeu Sasuke.

Kakashi deu uma sonora gargalhada que ecoou por todo o salão.

Sasuke e Sakura se aproximaram com cautela do homem que estava no centro do pátio ao lado de um alazão preto magnífico. Sai estava observando o castelo e a muralha antes de vê-los, então aguardou imóvel como uma estátua.

As feições de Sai se clarearam na medida em que se aproximava. Sakura achou a expressão do rosto de Sasuke séria demais, mas ela não conhecia Sai de Sunagakure, um homem alto, assim como Sasuke, ombros largos, quadris estreitos, cabelos escuros e pelos olhos velados, parecia nunca ter sorrido na vida. O que era uma pena, ela concluiu, porque ele era bonito e não tinha nada a ver com o irmão mais velho.

– Saudações, sir Sai. – Sasuke o cumprimentou. – Milady, este é sir Sai de Sunagakure. Sir Sai, essa é lady Sakura, minha esposa. – Sasuke enfatizou a última frase, como se desafiasse Sai a dizer o contrário.

Mas Sai não refutou, mas correu os olhos sobre Sakura sem demonstrar muita emoção ou alterar a expressão do rosto, o que a fez estremecer.

– Muito prazer, milady. Acabamos nos encontrando de novo, não é, milorde? – perguntou Sai, ainda sem alterar a voz ou o rosto. – Lorde Inoichi mandou me avisar da morte do meu irmão. Segundo ele houve alguma… Irregularidade… Em uma competição.

– Seu irmão tentou matar minha mulher, mas ela o deteve com uma adaga, que ele escondia no cinto. – Sasuke respondeu, seco.

– Sir Sasuke estava doente e sem condições de lutar, e seu irmão sabia, mas como insistiu em ameaçá-lo, tentei impedi-lo. – Sakura acrescentou.

Sai torceu o nariz com desdém e por um breve e aterrorizante momento, Sakura teve medo que ele os acusasse de assassinato.

– Eu esperava mais daquele patife. – disse Sai, surpreendendo-os. Sasuke tinha razão quando dissera que não havia amor entre os filhos de Ebizo.

– Além disso ele atacou e matou meu soberano, sir Ryoshu, sem justa causa e sem avisar. – Sasuke disse.

– Ah, sim. Lamento muito sobre isso. Quanto à morte do meu irmão… – Sai fitou Sakura nos olhos antes de completar – … Tenho de agradecê-la por isso.

Será porque ele agora era o herdeiro, depois de finalmente decidirem quem era o gêmeo mais velho? Ou talvez ele não gostasse mesmo do irmão.

Ela acreditaria se soubesse que Sai não gostava mesmo e talvez nunca tenha amado alguém.

– Mas quem é o herdeiro, você ou Kagerou? – perguntou Sasuke.

– De acordo com o testamento do meu pai, eu cheguei ao mundo primeiro. Alguém colocou uma lápide no túmulo do meu irmão.

Sakura e Sasuke trocaram olhares.

– Vamos mandar talhar uma pedra.

– Poupe seu tempo e seu dinheiro. Deixe-o numa vala comum.

Sendo assim, ficou claro que Sai não tinha vindo a Otogakure por vingança. Sakura não saberia qual outra razão, mas a boa educação mandava que oferecesse hospedagem ao nobre.

– Gostaria de juntar-se a nós no salão, milorde?

Assim que ela perguntou, Mizuki apareceu à porta da cozinha, coberto de farinha e brandindo um filão de pão como se fosse uma arma. Depois de olhar os três no pátio, voltou em seguida para dentro.

Sai simulou um sorriso, erguendo uma das laterais da boca.

– Acho que não. – respondeu, reassumindo a expressão séria. – Vim para me certificar que o corpo do meu irmão foi tratado como merece e agradecê-la por ter livrado o mundo de alguém como ele. Ele foi uma praga desde que nasceu. Não ficarei de luto por Kizaki e acho que ninguém lhe prestará essa homenagem.

Sakura sentiu como se um enorme fardo tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Sasuke também parecia aliviado.

– Obrigada, milorde, por limpar minha consciência.

– Soube que também houve certa animosidade entre lorde Inoichi e vocês dois por conta do noivado de milady e meu pai. Isso também foi… – Sai prosseguiu, esboçando outro sorriso. – … Resolvido.

– Como? – indagou Sakura, apreensiva, sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha. Sai içou uma das sobrancelhas. Ela engoliu em seco e decidiu refazer a pergunta com mais delicadeza. – Peço desculpas pela minha pergunta impulsiva, mas poderia nos dizer como esse assunto foi resolvido a seu favor? Afinal isso foi um grande problema para todos.

– Vou me casar com lady Ino.

Ino? A linda e alegre Ino… Casada com esse… Efígie?

– Ela aceitou a proposta de casamento? - Sai a encarou sem entender, unindo as sobrancelhas. – Milorde, espero que se certifique de que ela quer mesmo se casar antes de considerar o noivado como certo. Se ela não quiser, peço que tenha a honra de aceitar a recusa.

– Não pretendo forçar um casamento. – Sai respondeu para alívio de Sakura. – Eu estava presente quando lorde Inoichi falou a Ino sobre o casamento e ela não fez qualquer objeção.

Sakura imaginou Ino parada no meio do solário do pai, sendo observada por Sai com aqueles olhos frios e escuros. Na certa ela havia ficado intimidada. Ainda bem que o casamento ainda não tinha acontecido, assim ainda havia tempo para Ino recusar.

– E se por acaso milorde descobrir que ela não quer ser sua noiva, irá dispensá-la? – Sakura insistiu.

Sai endireitou o corpo ficando ainda mais alto, apesar de Sakura não achar possível.

– Milady, admiro sua preocupação pelos sentimentos de sua prima, mas acho que esse assunto é entre nós dois apenas. Bem, agora que já descobri o que queria saber, devo partir. – Sai fez uma reverência. – Até logo, milorde, milady. Espero que nos dê a honra de comparecer ao casamento quando for a hora.

– Claro, milorde. – Sakura respondeu, mas pensando, se houver cerimônia.

Sai montou em seu alazão preto e saiu a galope pelos portões.

Assim que o barulho dos cascos na terra não pode mais ser ouvido, Sakura olhou para Sasuke preocupada.

– Ino está noiva daquele homem! Precisamos impedir!

Para piorar seu desespero, Sasuke não pareceu convencido de que teriam que interferir.

– Não sei se devemos fazer alguma coisa.

– Você interferiu no meu noivado. – ela o lembrou.

– Eu já a amava.

Sakura deu um breve sorriso, envaidecida.

– Amo Ino como se fosse minha irmã. Devemos ajudá-la!

– Você o ouviu. Ela aceitou o pedido de casamento.

– Na certa ela foi forçada assim como eu tinha sido, ou então está apavorada demais para recusar aquele… Gárgula olhando para ela. E ele pertence àquele ninho de víboras.

– Eu não devia ter incluído Sai quando me referi à família de Suna. De todos os filhos de Ebizo, ele é o único que nunca foi cruel. Ele é sisudo e frio, mas não é cruel ou perdulário como Kagerou e se o compararmos a Kizaki, ele é um santo. E fique tranquila que, pelo que eu soube de Sai, apesar de ter tido uma amante ou duas, sua prima não precisará se preocupar com futuras amantes ou filhos ilegítimos.

– Não consigo imaginá-la casada com aquele homem!

– Como vamos ao casamento, você terá tempo para conversar sozinha com ela antes da cerimônia e ter certeza de que ela vai casar por vontade própria e para oferecer refúgio se ela não quiser. Afinal, ela agora também é minha prima, não é? E já que minha esposa tem um dote considerável, devo ter alguma influência na corte também.

– Eu não tinha pensado nisso! – Ela suspirou quando ele a abraçou. – Tenho mais uma razão para abençoar Ryoshu. – Ao se afastar, sorriu para ele. – Você. Eu me sinto tão abençoada que parece ganância querer mais, mas…

– O que mais você quer, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou, beijando-a de leve no rosto. – Basta me dizer e farei o possível para lhe dar um presente de casamento.

– Espero que se esforce mesmo, meu marido, porque quero uma criança. Nosso filho.

– Este é um pedido que atenderei com muito prazer – disse ele, sorrindo, mas logo em seguida ficou sério. – Se bem que prevejo uma dificuldade, amor da minha vida. Quando nosso filho nascer, você ficará tão ocupada em cuidar dele e do castelo que mal terei tempo de vê-la.

– Isso é tudo? – indagou ela, fingindo desaprová-lo, antes de beijá-lo com ternura. – Prometo meu lorde, meu amor, que sempre terei tempo para você. E sempre estaremos sozinhos na cama.

Sorrindo de felicidade e de braços dados, os dois se deixaram ficar mais um pouco ao ar livre, olhando as estrelas no céu escuro antes de voltar para o salão nobre do Castelo Uchiha para continuar a celebração.

 **FIM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

E aí, o que acharam? Nem tenho palavras pra agradecer à todos que acompanharam essa adaptação. Fiz novos amigos, leitores fiés que sempre me ajudaram comentando e incentivando esse trabalho. Muito obrigada mesmo, a todos!

Como puderam ver, esse capítulo deixou um gancho para a continuação da história de Ino e Sai. Se quiserem ler, postarei todos os capítulos no grupo do Facebook, como um extra, sempre que puder. Quem ainda não entrou, o nome do grupo é Adaptações SasuSaku.

Espero que tenham gostado do final e que continuem acompanhando minhas adaptações. Semana que vem teremos a estreia de outra adaptação minha chamada Sedução. Não percam.

Até breve!

 **#JehSanti**


	15. Sedução

Olá, pessoal! Não, esse não é mais um capítulo de Castelo Uchiha, hoje vim trazer pra vocês algumas cenas da minha nova fanfic. O primeiro capítulo já está no ar e o segundo vou postar ainda hoje). Eu gostei muito dos leitores dessa fanfic e não queria que vocês me abandonassem. Por isso, vim incentivá-los a ler **Sedução** , minha nova adaptação que se passa tanto no universo de Naruto quanto num universo alternativo!

 **\- Sinopse -**

Tópico: Tenente ANBU Uchiha Sasuke.

Status: Duas semanas de licença obrigatória.

Missão: Se distrair de qualquer maneira.

Obstáculo: Uma deliciosa tentação.

O tenente da ANBU Uchiha Sasuke conhece o regulamento do início ao fim e o cumpre com precisão. Mas quando uma missão termina em tragédia, todo o seu pelotão é afastado por duas semanas. Para sua sorte, Sasuke encontra uma Iryou-nin de cabelos rosados estonteante e percebe que regras, principalmente as de sedução, apenas existem para serem quebradas.

A médica Haruno Sakura só pensa em sexo. Em parte, por causa de seu trabalho, mas, sobretudo porque deseja um homem que faça o seu sangue ferver. Ela tem apenas uma restrição: não namora shinobis. Mas o corpo fascinante de Sasuke exala prazer por todos os poros, e Sakura não consegue resistir. Ela estava a um passo de atingir o nirvana quando descobre que ele é um ninja da ANBU. E se uma regra é quebrada, é praticamente certo que outras também serão...

 **\- Previews -**

– Você é muito gentil. – disse ela com um sorriso luminoso.

Ao primeiro olhar, seus traços não tinham uma beleza tradicional. Eram marcantes demais. Olhos quase grandes demais para o rosto eram encimados por sobrancelhas do mesmo tom do cabelo. O maxilar era forte, os lábios cheios continham uma curva sensual que instigou ainda mais a libido subitamente desperta dele. A tatuagem de uma rosa vermelha destacava-se no ombro com o cabo e as folhas se entrelaçando até o bíceps.

O corpo, sexy o bastante para deixar um homem agradecido pelo verão, era sensacional. Realçado por um pequeno biquíni lilás que lhe favorecia as curvas bem feitas, era um corpo que o fez desejar que a tivesse conhecido num outro momento. Um momento em que pudesse cobri-la com toda a atenção que merecia.

Ele era o tipo de homem que construíra sua carreira fazendo a coisa certa. Que vivia de acordo com as regras. Não apenas fazia tudo de acordo com a sua cartilha, mas a checava duplamente para garantir que as regras que seguia eram exatamente como as escritas.

 **xxx**

– Em que categoria você se enquadra? – perguntou, cedendo à vontade que o estivera consumindo desde que a vira à tarde e tocando-a. Apenas as pontas do cabelo sedoso, que envolveram seus dedos com seu calor e maciez.

– Acho que não me enquadro em categoria alguma. É fácil demais passar a ser ignorado depois que recebe um rótulo, não?

Bonita, sexy e inteligente? Ela poderia muito bem estar usando uma placa avisando que era perigosa. De uma mulher com tanta percepção e perspicácia era melhor guardar distância e o mais depressa possível. Quando as defesas de um homem estavam baixas, era aconselhável manter as ameaças no nível mínimo.

 **xxx**

Era o momento de arranjar um pretexto e ir embora. Da maneira como as emoções formavam um turbilhão em seu íntimo, tinha poucos minutos para escapar antes de acabar sucumbindo. De fazer algo realmente estúpido. E passara muitos anos evitando incluir ações estúpidas ao seu repertório. Orgulhava-se disso. Mas uma parte marota de sua mente sussurrou-lhe que havia sido boazinha por tempo demais. Merecia ser um pouco levada. Ao menos um pouquinho, de vez em quando. Principalmente agora.

Então, Sasuke inclinou-se para frente, fazendo com que ficassem ainda mais próximos nas pedras onde estavam sentados. Ela arregalou os olhos. O pulso ficou tão acelerado que a deixou com a cabeça zonza.

– Sei que é cedo demais – disse ele numa voz um tanto rouca que a arrepiou de imediato –, mas preciso provar o gosto dos seus lábios.

 **xxx**

– É tão bom tocar você. – suspirou ela, segurando-lhe os ombros e, então, deslizando as mãos por seus músculos bem definidos para lhe sentir os contornos dos bíceps. – Você é tão forte. Grande.

– Você ainda não viu nada. – disse ele com um riso rouco.

– Então me mostre. – desafiou-o Sakura. Usando as unhas, percorreu-lhe os braços e ombros com suavidade e o puxou mais para junto de si.

Ele soltou um grunhido por causa das carícias e da demonstração de iniciativa. Aquela era uma mulher que indubitavelmente sabia o que queria e não deixava que timidez a impedisse de obter nada. Havia algo mais sexy? Ainda assim, era melhor que fossem a algum outro lugar. Uma vez que vivia na base ANBU e estava atualmente de licença, ficara na casa de Sai. Portanto, essas opções estavam descartadas. Um hotel parecia algo vulgar naquelas circunstâncias. A casa dela?

 **xxx**

Por enquanto é isso, se quiserem ler mais sigam a fic no perfil do grupo! Espero que todos vocês, maravilhosos, que companharam o Castelo, continuem me apoiando nessa nova adaptação!

Aguardo todos!

Beijos!

 **#JehSanti**


End file.
